Perfect Time
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: In final desperate attack Naruto managed to save his friends from Kaguya, but after exiting out of Kaguya's orb he finds the world that he knew is gone and that perhaps he now must face a bigger challenge. Find a way back home. But, not all things are so easy for the hero of The Shinobi World. Darkness seeps one this world, and perhaps, an old face is behind it all! (Epic length)
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Shinobi World War.

The war fought on the ideals of human freedom, friendships, and that an alliance between all villages could work. Indeed, an impressive campaign had been mounted, lasting nearly a week, this war was settled with just a few major battles.

However, Madara Uchiha, the man behind this war had made one fatal flaw. A flaw that cost him his position decades ago in the Uchiha Clan and perhaps even The Hokage robes if Hashirama bit the dust from eating too much junk food.

Apparently, a common trait throughout all Ashura Reincarnates.

Indra's most powerful reincarnate, like himself, was fooled by a mass of dark willpower called Zetsu. More specifically, Black Zetsu, the very extension of a will from its own creator. The creator went by names, some divine, others not so much.

She who was the creator.  
She who was the ender of war.  
The Mother of Six Paths.  
The Rabbit Goddess.  
The Great Demoness.  
Princess.  
Queen even.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, the most powerful threat that has ever existed, likely to be the most powerful on her own accord. She had planned her rebirth, the retaking of what was "stolen" from her by her sons, though in retrospect it wasn't known who was currently turning the gears.

Zetsu?  
The Shinju Tree that she bonded with, literally?  
Her crazed God Complex?  
A combination of all three?

Perhaps.

But, she was powerful and lived up to the name Rabbit Goddess. She also very much lived up to her name as The Great Demoness, and her powers dwarfed even that of Madara's, which who was previously the most powerful person in the world.

Which concludes this little analytical summary, so how did Madara Uchiha, the literal Ghost of The Uchiha Clan bite the dust?

A stab through the heart, Kaguya spawning from his body as a weird sort of vessel, not much different than when Gaara was possessed by Shukaku. Oh, but the different thing was, and quite literally was that Shukaku was a talking giant Raccoon Demon.

Quite annoying in of itself, but still, got his ass handed to him by some upstart twelve-year-old brat.

This time, the now sixteen-year-old upstart was having to work for it, and he was working for it hard, along with his friends from Team Seven that had come to join him in the final fight. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and their Jonin Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke Uchiha, for all his power, didn't have the stamina that Naruto Uzumaki had, and soon found himself drained from the battle. Sakura couldn't hope to ever be useful in this fight, this was a fight between the powers of Gods, and Naruto himself was quickly establishing himself as their final hope.

He was watched by his sensei, the same that had seen him drink spoiled milk, and the man was proud of the teen. He had grown up, far beyond what he was, and if he was going to get into trouble he might as well just join.

Sasuke was trying to get healed enough, enough for one last attack, a last-ditch effort.

"Sakura," Sasuke was breathing hard as he spoke, "how long?"

"Give me a couple minutes," replies to Sasuke as he kept her palms over him, "I'm giving you most of my chakra as is."

"I don't think Naruto can hold out for a couple of more minutes, Sakura," Sasuke said as he watched his brother in arms get blasted away by The Great Demoness.

Naruto had his arms guarding him as he was blasted back, pushed through the air as his Truth-Seeking Orbs helped push him back into the fight, he was breathing hard as he spat a wad of blood out from his mouth. He then gave the woman a cocky smirk, licking his lips as where the attack landed, and the reason why his lip was busted so much.

"The way Old Man Sage talks about you, pfft," he blows raspberries as he insults her.

She looked right at him, "you dare insult me, Ashura?"

"Yeah, I'm not Ashura, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you remember it when I beat you because it'll be the name you'll murmuring in hell for all that you've done." Naruto rasps as he took a deep breath, "I'm far from finished!"

Kaguya chuckled, "you're more like me then you realize, boy."

"I'm nothing like you," Naruto gathered chakra, "I am not a demon."

"For now," Kaguya charged at him, "but all that power makes one drunk! Especially since you stole it from me, you thief, and if you will not give then I shall take!"

Naruto growls as he impacted his forearm against hers, he pushed hard against her, trying to see if he could be pushing her. He found despite all the battling, the stamina exhaustion, she was now just equal to him if she was giving full effort in this struggle.

Which she probably was, when she found her Dust Ash Bones didn't work against him, much to her shock when he broke it off and nearly stabbed her in the neck with it. Which was why she was having a bleeding cut, very close to her artery, and proved to her. Despite what a piece of her, Kurama, memories pointed to, he was willing to kill her to save everyone.

Both backed off against each other, she sends waves of flame, while Naruto blew water from his mouth as he used Isobu's jutsu that was channeled through him. A loud crash, a heavy boom, and steam filling the air around them was all the indicator that everyone got that this battle was far from over.

Naruto flashed behind her, his speed unmatched, even if she wouldn't admit it. She slung her arm at him, forming one of her bones to skewer him, but found that he was still able to dodge her and slammed her with a golden Rasengan.

She was sent flying across the sky when the sphere dissipated, she was breathing hard and growling. Slowly, Naruto and she dropped to the ground, both glaring at each other. She smirks, while Black Zetsu traveled up her arm.

"Mother," it says as it slowly flows off her arm, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kaguya states as she stood up, "just getting a little annoyed by this insect."

"Quit with the childish insults," she snaps her head up at Naruto Uzumaki, "you're not winning."

"I do have one plan," Kaguya then turned to toward his friends as she launched a black sphere at them.

Naruto's eyes widened as he flashed to their aid, blocking the sphere, but now the purple lightning coming behind it. He roars out as she starts to shock the literal life out of him, he crunches up, biting down on his own teeth hard.

He wouldn't give her the pleasure of a screaming teen in a death throw, she continued to build the electricity up, smiling as she even raised him with it. However, she was then kicked away by Sasuke, he left Sakura too early to have been fully healed and recharged.

However, if anyone was going to beat Naruto, it was going to be him!

"Indra," she growls, "know your place boy."

Sasuke was breathing hard as he watched over his shoulder as Naruto struggled to get up, he then flashed over to him, and Sasuke saw the blonde's orange eyes looking right at Kaguya. He chuckled a little bit, a hint of frustration and anger, while a dash of fear in it.

Was he afraid that he wasn't going to be enough?

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto struggled a little bit, "thought I was gone there…thank you."

"Anyone can try, but I am the one at the end of the day that will kill you, no one else." Sasuke states in reply as he got ready, "my Rinne-Sharingan isn't ready yet."

"Of course," breathed Naruto, "I'm so tired…"

"You better not pass out on me."  
"And, what, let you hug all the glory?"  
"Heh, maybe."  
"Kiss my ass, Sasuke."

"We've got to do it," Sasuke tells Naruto as he they got ready, "now or never."

"She's still holding up a lot of her power, that last attack drained badly, I don't know if I got it in me to hold her off."  
"You're not doing it alone."  
"I can't keep fighting her, straight on, Sasuke."  
"We will find a way, we always do, brother."

Naruto's eyes widened at the word, brother, and he smiled as a lone tear went down his face. His lip lightly quivered as he got ready with Sasuke, and both roar as they charged toward destiny. Both of their seals glowing hot as they neared Kaguya, she was already disappearing in a portal.

However, Sasuke detected where she was heading, and looked at Naruto as he was nodding. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke teleported him where Kaguya was to appear, she was stunned to so the least, and Naruto flipped forward and kicked her down to earth as he followed her.

"For our friends…"

Naruto was standing with everyone from Konoha Eleven, even the dead Neji, and was even standing with the other people he met at the villages.

"For us that have suffered…"

Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back, both looking down at the bottomless pit below.

"For those that bared a hardship for the betterment of others!"

Naruto stood with the other eight Jinchuuriki, all of them smiling as they looked at a village in a far distance.

"To avenge those that were forgotten!"

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi, Obito, and Izuna Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke ran fast at Kaguya, Naruto and he snatched her up on either side, both holding her in pace as both slammed their marked palms on her chest. She roars out as she gets blasted by a black sphere formed between the pair.

"This is it, Sasuke!"  
"Everything you got, Naruto!"

"Woooaaaah!" Both scream as they launched her, "Six Paths Seal: Chibaku Tensei!"

Kaguya was sent flying upwards as she wails, her chakra getting sucked into the growing sphere of rock above her. Naruto and Sasuke on the ground both fell forward, with Naruto losing his cloak, and most of the Tailed Beast chakra used up as was.

Sakura ran over to both, putting her hands on them, "I need to heal you just in case!"

Kakashi joined her, "focus on Naruto, I have Sasuke covered."

"Right, sensei," Sakura moved over to Naruto and began to heal and transfer chakra to him.

Both clinched their fist as they saw the sphere growing, more and more, and slowly it grew big enough to cover a village. They thought they'd won, but to their horror, Kaguya's wail echoed out from the rock structure.

Slowly, chakra bursts from it, and then much to their horror the stones started falling. Both pushed Kakashi and Sakura back, making sure they were at a safe distance just in case she started to launch anything toward them.

But, both were agape in horror as the stone crumbled around an ever-growing black sphere, and Naruto realized that it was one giant Truth-Seeking Sphere simply by feeling it out. Sasuke slammed his head into the ground, breathing hard.

'You've gotta be kidding," Sasuke comments, "we've given it all and she still has that much power?!"

Naruto gripped his fists as he stood up, taking a deep breath, "Sasuke…"

"What," Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "gotta plan dobe?"

"Heh, one last time, what did you call me?"  
"Dobe…"  
"Bastard…"

Sasuke growls at Naruto, "what the hell, not now!"

"Sasuke, that thing is unstable, she's doing a last-ditch effort. If she can't have the chakra, no one can, that thing will wipe out not only this dimension…but…all others she's been to. That includes our world, Sasuke, Konoha…everyone…" Naruto explains as he was being fed information by the other Tailed Beasts.

He gripped his hands, "but they're telling me that this is one last shot, failure means everything is gone."

"One last shot for what," Sasuke looked at Naruto as his cloak came around him, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke, wanna know what my real dream was?"  
"What…"

Naruto had tears coming down his eyes, "I wanted to have a family of my own, and I wanted our kids to be friends. Me, and you, we didn't have a good childhood. I wanted to spoil them, no earthly limit ya know, and I wanted this with a girl that would love me for who I was after all of this."

"I changed my dream, the first time I saved Konoha, and I just wanted what Shikamaru wanted. A rather normal, very plain, living with friends. Sasuke," Naruto turned to him with a warm but sad smile on his lips, "I love you…and our team so much."

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde turned to Kaguya, "what are you planning to do?"

"Sasuke, do me one favor alright?"  
"What?"  
"Actually, make it two favors.'

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "take care of Kakashi when he gets old, and if you and Sakura become a thing…be happy. Also, tell everyone I love them, and that I'll look on them from time to time."

Sakura watched as Naruto crouched down, "Naruto don't!"

Sasuke was reaching for Naruto, only the blonde shoots him one less toothy smirk as he jumped upwards. They watched as the glow his cloak grew brighter, and brighter until he was almost like a shooting star.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "no, Naruto!"

"You can't do this, Naruto, come back!" Sasuke screamed as he watched the blonde near Kaguya.

Naruto looked right into Kaguya's eyes, "hey Kaguya, foxes hunt rabbits!"

Kaguya's eyes widened as Naruto slammed into her, tackling her as he sped toward the black sphere, she shook violently as they went into the sphere. It was white on the inside, she managed to kick him off, but then he turned around and punched her.

The sphere grew unstable, Kakashi had tears in his eyes as he looked at everyone, his other eye forming into his Mangekyo Sharingan. He took a deep breath, then bit back his feels as he transported Sasuke and Sakura first, and then looked up at the sky.

"Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto, we all love you…and your sacrifice won't be forgotten!"

He then got the hell out of there as the sphere grew more and more unstable.

* * *

Naruto and Kaguya gripped fists as they slammed into each other's head, blood-spattered from the impact. Both he and she spun in the sphere, growling as they both felt the sphere become unstable. She thrashed and kneed him in the gut before tossing him toward the edge.

However, Naruto stops himself just before exiting and roars with the voice of all nine Tailed Beasts, creating a sort of demonic echo in the sphere. He then speeds toward Kaguya and smashes into her face with his right fist.

"You worthless child, perish with the rest of your insect kind!"  
"How about you go to hell with me, bitch!"

Naruto and Kaguya both launched fists at each other made of chakra that impacted, large booms formed in the sphere as both battled more and more. When they both ended in a stalemate the blonde growls as he flies backward and prepares a large Bijuu Dama in one hand.

Kaguya does the same, roaring as she did, the sphere growing more unstable to the point it started to even become malformed.

Both scream as they launched their attacks at one another, they combined into one large explosion, filling the sphere with light as they charged at one another. The sphere had started to explode as Naruto and Kaguya locked hands once more.

However, as the inside of the sphere collapse, Naruto took a deep breath and kicked Kaguya to the edge of it, where she flew out as it exploded. A bright light filled the entire dimension they were in, she was sent flying out of that light as well.

Naruto took a deep breath, looking around as he just floated toward whatever was at the bottom. He was weak, his body had been broken from the battle inside of the sphere and looked up as he started to see flashes of all his friends in front of him.

He smiled at the memories of the first few people playing with him, even in at the bad memories of people picking on him, because they all led to this one moment in time. Slowly, he smiles as he felt blood slowly pool in his mouth.

 _"I'm sorry, guys."_

 ** _"For what, kitten, you've done what anyone would've done for their loved ones."  
"Like Matatabi said, you protected your hive."  
"It was an honor as the ape king, Naruto Uzumaki, to have helped you on this journey…a true man of your word."  
"You were an awesome opponent as a child, yeah, this ending isn't so bad."  
"Yo, Naruto, are you ready to let go?"_**

Naruto laughed _, "leave it to you, Gyuki. I hope Bee is still alive, if he is, I hope he understands why I took his friend with me."_

 ** _"Bee won't need me, he's grown on me, see?"  
_** _"Yeah, I see, your rhyme is clean."_

He then heard a chuckle, "that did not rhyme at all, you two."

 _"Ah, and the furball cometh, nice of you to join us you lazy fox."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, I learned to be fashionably late from the best."  
**_ _"Kurama…"_

There was silence, and Naruto closed his eyes as tears flowed from them, he started to sob as he felt he was nearing something. Blood flowed out of his mouth, he felt like leaving him, but somehow, he still stole a smile.

"I never said, because I never got the chance, but thank you. You were the one thing that kept me alive throughout my dumbass years, though I think this counts hehehe, and I always gave you a hard time. I understand, the loneliness and pain, but I am proud to have called you my friend…brother." Naruto finished as he closed his eyes, "if there is a next life…can we…be together again?"

Naruto heard no reply, but then he heard crying, "I would love to torture you again…"

Naruto stopped breathing, slowly he started to fade through the light, slowly his heart came to a stop and everything else went white as he fell through it and into some sort of blackhole opening.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood around as the Shinju Tree died, slowly dropping people from its branches. Sakura was sobbing as Sasuke clutched her, he was holding himself barely together as Kakashi bowed his head.

"Why, why did you do it you dumbass!" Sakura wailed as she hit the ground, "we've could've won together!"

"Sakura," Sakura looked at Sasuke, "it was t-the on-only way."

Sasuke was starting to break down, and slowly he sobbed, "I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Kakashi put his hands on the two, "he's in a better place now, no more pain…"

"He did it, remember that, for us all," Kakashi told them, and slowly everyone gathered around.

Minato, Naruto's father, looked at the ground as he saw that his son wasn't among those brought back. He bit his lip, tears threatened him, and then he nods in understanding. Snow started to fall, surprisingly, and everyone looked around.

"My son," Minato managed to say, "thank you."

"Fourth Hokage," Minato turned to Onoki and saw the elderly man, "your son…where is he?"

Minato quivered, despite being dead himself he didn't want his son to meet the fate, "all around us."

Onoki's eyes widened, then he saw the snow falling, "he loved snow…didn't he?"

"Yes," Minato said as he bit his lip, "and I never once got to play with him in it."

"Now you can," Onoki spoke and patted the man's back, "you should go and meet him."

Minato nodded, watching as The Sage of Six Paths came over to them. He then bowed at Minato, surprising everyone, he extended his hand out which Minato took and a bright light appeared around Minato.

"Minato Namikaze," says Hagaromo as he looked at Minato, "your son will be with you."

The blonde man nodded, and slowly he faded away, and then the man turned to Sasuke. Slowly, walking toward him, Hagaromo looked down at the most recent incarnation of Indra. His first, beloved, son.

"See," Sasuke looked up at Hagaromo, "for even if all of the worlds pressed on him. Thy heart is blinded with pride, with love, and with the soul of my friends. Even though, in darkness, I shall walk a path lit by my own will of fire. For those, I love most, and to those to come, I'll break myself down."

"Till I collapse, till the ashes are dust from my bones, and then I will come again and again." The soul of Indra inside of Sasuke manifested openly, standing in front of Hagaromo, "your brother never stopped loving you, Indra."

The soul of Indra looked away, taking a deep breath as he went back into Sasuke, who just quivered slightly. Hagaromo took a deep breath, helping the young man up, and then looked right as Sasuke as he saw the young man conflicted.

"There will be no one to oppose," Hagaromo told him, "but please make a better future."

Sasuke nodded, and looked on the ground, watching the snow fall all around them.

"I will," Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, "on him, I swear it."

* * *

The sound of splashing water filled the forest as a body landed in it, slowly, the body floated down a river. It was a blonde with his eyes closed, and slowly he flowed down the river, the air was much colder than what was when he left.

Snow fell around, dotting the entire landscape, but the cold somehow managed to restart his heart. Opening his eyes, weakly, he looked up at the skies. Dried blood on his mouth, the feeling of a broken leg, along with broken hands, and some of the other bones cracked filled him with some foul agony he could never hope to describe.

 _"Ku-Kurama?"  
_ _ **"Naruto…we're alive?"  
**_ _"Y-yeah, ba-barely."  
_ _ **"I'm sensing the area, I only sense animal life."**_  
 _"I know, that's all I sense too, and these weird dark spots moving around."_  
 ** _"Negative energy, I feel it as well."_**  
 _"D-demons, GHOSTS?!"_

Naruto struggled in the water, _"I-I'm not getting taken by ghosts, Dattebayo!"_

He swam with one arm until he hit the muddy surface, dragging himself up the bank, he breathed hard. Laying against a smooth stone, looking around, and then taking note of the trees and snow. Slowly, taking a deep breath, gathered nature chakra around him.

However, something was off, this land seemed weak in its supply. Then again, more than likely, it was probably just him since he just defied every bit of odds imaginable to come out alive from his battle with a literal Goddess.

Taking a moment, looking around _, "this doesn't seem_ _like Konoha…not even Iwa…Kumo? No, too cold, Snow Country? No…too much forest…ah…"_

 _"The air, it smells so like Konoha, but…I can't…feel anyone…"_  
 ** _"Maybe we've been gone a few months, perhaps we went through a black hole."  
_** _"A…what now?"  
_ _ **"An object with infinite density, so powerful it can tear reality, much like Izanagi on some good stuff."  
**_ _"Or, Kamui?"_  
 ** _"That works as well, but now the good question is where are we?"  
_** _"I'm wondering that as well."_

Naruto took a deep breath, then looked up, then his eyes widened tremendously. His mouth hanged slightly open, there in the sky was a much larger moon than he ever saw back home, and plus it was shattered!

His skin crawled, he started to breathe hard, "oh no…"

 ** _"Naruto, that can't be our moon, it was never this close…"  
_** _"I know unless something bad happened while we were gone, did Kaguya survive?"  
_ _ **"It's possible, you did, but she was thrown out much sooner…"**_  
 _"So, if she did, none of this would be here…"  
_ _ **"I didn't say that, but, this certainly does not paint a good picture."**_

Naruto took a deep breath, "well, just gonna rest here a minute…Kurama…you know what to do right?"

 ** _"I haven't forgotten since you were a child, rest, I'll wake you up if we need to be ready for anything."  
_** _"Thanks, buddy…"  
_ _ **"Naruto, when we were falling into the black hole, you said something…"  
**_ _"That if there was another life, that I wanted to be with you again, why?"_

Naruto took a moment _, "why can't I sense the other Tailed Beasts?"_

 ** _"I don't know, and they're not inside of us, Naruto…we're alone."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A young Naruto was walking down Konoha, slowly, but surely, he saw snow falling around him. He reached out to it. He giggled slightly as he played with the flakes he caught, watching them melt in his hand, but his much more normal than sensitive hearing caught the whispers of the villagers._

 _"_ _Look at him," a pudgy man spat, "freak."_

 _"_ _He's a little special ain't he, holding his tongue out like that, stupid child." A woman says as she walks by him with another, "it's pathetic really."_

 _"_ _Ain't that…"  
"Shh, we can't say it."  
"That little bastard…"  
"Hey, just a kid, remember that."  
"Don't matter, he's that thing's if anything." _

_Naruto stopped playing with the snow, looking down at his hands as he heard the villager's speak, and then he shook slightly. It wasn't sadness, it was rage as tears spilled from his eyes. He then looked at the villagers as they took notice._

 _"_ _One day," he says, "you'll all be sorry when I become the Hokage!"_

 _He then took off running, his scarf fluttering in the wind as he did._

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open, he was breathing hard, _"Kurama!"_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm here, what is it?"  
_** _"How long was I out, God, I feel cold."  
_ _ **"Almost a full day, I kept you warm enough to prevent frostbite."  
**_ _"Right, you'd think being literally frozen in a block of ice would make me immune, nope."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, least you're in high spirits."  
**_ _"Course I am, killed a literal God, and somehow lived."  
_ _ **"Nothing can break us, but still, not sensing the others is troubling."  
**_ _"They could be inside me still, just super drained, you were always the one with the most chakra."  
_ _ **"That's a fair argument, you should be able to walk, but be mindful that you're still very much injured."  
**_ _"Like?"  
_ _ **"Your left hand is broken, your legs are fractured from where I managed to repair them from being broken, and you also have a concussion."  
**_ _"So, why'd you let me sleep then?"  
_ _ **"Because I would've brought you out of it, easily."  
**_ _"That's true…but…man, I'm weak."_

Naruto slowly tried to get up from the snow, he was soaked, finding that a layer had covered him. He dusted the snow out of his hair, chittering his teeth a little bit as he had snout hang from his nose, he was at best going to end up with a cold.

That, or, the flu.

Oh well, that didn't matter, he was back baby!

 _"_ _First thing I'm going to do when I get back to Konoha, hot springs,"_ Naruto said as he hobbled away from the river.

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps, just throwing that out there, you can get laid."  
_** _"Nah, saving myself, like I said as a kid."  
_ _ **"Keeping every promise sounds about right, but you just did something I could never even fathom."  
**_ _"We did something, not just me."_

Taking a deep breath Naruto limped as he went over a snowbank, he never seen it snow so much in Konoha before, perhaps he was still in one of The Elemental Lands. He'd kind of hope it was Kumo, after all, if Bee survived the man would treat him to a very large dinner.

Speaking of dinner, his stomach grumbles, and rumbles, begging for food. His various battles, and what he called his Ashura Form, took a lot out of him. But, it didn't matter, he won! He won, and everyone was safe, and he managed to see everyone being brought together.

Now it was to cultivate that, make a seed grow into a flower, and watch as fields bloomed over time. His plan, no, Jiraiya's dream was coming together at last. Just a few more years, maybe even a decade and things would be settled out for everyone.

The blonde just looked at the snow, finding a piece of ice, and it was conveniently reflective. Walking over to it, he expected to just see his normal face but found that he had something extra. His eyes widened as he looked at it, and then he shook slightly as he reached for the extra set of ears.

They were almost foxlike, perhaps a little catlike in the mix due to how pointed they were.

 _"_ _Kurama…when did I have these?"  
_ _ **"You didn't, I must've missed them, don't know how."  
**_ _"Oh my God, no way, this is freaking awesome!"  
_ _ **"Eh?"  
**_ _"I can make them move, Dattebayo!"_

Naruto focused hard on the extra set of ears on top of his head, making them wiggle, he then chuckled a little as he felt them for the first embrace the cold wind. He became aware of them, but then this raised a serious question, how?!

 _"_ _Do you think when we were in that sphere it could've mixed me with you all a little, just throwing that out there, like a blender of sorts."  
_ _ **"That is ridiculous."  
**_ _"Well, come to mention it, my whisker marks look thicker…like the initial state."  
_ _ **"I'm noting some changes, I was just focused on your healing, apparently you did mix a little with me."  
**_ _"Ha, told you!"  
_ _ **"But, still, can't find the others."**_

"Don't matter," Naruto says aloud as he then started to wiggle those new ears, "this is kind of silly looking."

He also took note of something else, "Damn it."

 ** _"_** ** _What?"  
_** _"My headband, it's cracked, this is the one Iruka-sensei gave me!"  
_ _ **"Ah, perhaps you can fix it."  
**_ _"Yeah, hopefully, well we're alive buddy so let's get going."_

Naruto hobbled on the snow, holding his left arm, which was still in pain. He could tell that he at least had a few shuriken and kunai in his holsters, which was good. Just in case he needed to fend off a wild animal, then again going with Kurama would be his best bet if he ran into any bandits.

Bandits that didn't have any brown in their pants from the war that is.

Shaking his head as he went through some brush Naruto looked at several deer, these were slightly different than what he'd seen around Konoha, much larger antlers. Nara Deer in Konoha were domesticated, from what he understood, and never really grew antlers save for small ones.

But, in his gut, he felt that he was near Konoha at least.

The air was the same, despite being winter, the forest trees looked very similar at the least. He also felt that he had very little chakra, despite resting, most of it dedicated to his healing.

Stopping as he came to a clearing, he noted the smell of ash in the air, his eyes widened a little bit as he hobbled a little quicker toward it. Slowly, but surely, he brought himself into a stumbling walk.

* * *

Coming out of the clearing he saw what he feared, a town was burning. He then didn't notice anyone though, walking through it, he found that there were a few bodies. He was puzzled, did bandits do this? If they did they were brutal, very brutal, and needed to be stopped!

Examining the bodies however Naruto found that they didn't exactly wear normal era clothing, sure he noted pants and stuff, but overall the fabric was different. Cotton, which was common, and these were made of woollike fabrics which very few people wore back home.

Taking a deep breath, reaching down, Naruto saw the eyes of a young woman still open. Whatever she had seen, whatever she had experienced, it etched terror into her face. Closing her eyes, the blonde took a moment to collect himself.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped his head toward the voice.

"H-Hey," it was a man, "get down before they see you!"

"Who, the bandits?!" Naruto yelled back as he reached down and grabbed a kunai.

"No," the man then screams, "Grimm!"

 _"_ _Grimm?"_ Naruto questioned in his muse and then turned to the sound of growling.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, don't mean to alarm you, but those dark spots we felt when first arrived are all around this village. It's weird, nothing I've ever seen, as if they're devoid of chakra completely save for smidgens of dark chakra."_** Kurama told Naruto from the inside of him, **_"one is right behind you."_**

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ Naruto then took a deep breath, "I can see that, Kurama."

That one Kurama was talking about was in the form of a large wolf-like creature, it stalked toward Naruto. He took note of how it looked, even the opposable thumbs it had, and it growls as it neared him. The blonde sneered and spun the kunai in his hand, he reversed gripped it as he flowed chakra into it.

 _"_ _Plan?"  
_ _ **"I'm giving you chakra, but you better make it count, I am going to try to hold the fractures in your leg together."**_

Naruto's eyes turned red as he felt the rush of energy from Kurama, _"thought you were drained."_

 ** _"_** ** _I am drained, this is all I can give you, so no Bijuu Cloak and no Ashura Form."  
_** _"Oh, that sucks, but wouldn't I need to use all others to form Ashura?"  
_ _ **"Not exactly, you'll just have one Truth Seeking sphere instead of nine."  
**_ _"Wait…that's how they worked?!"  
_ _ **"Focus, dumbass!"**_

Naruto barely dodged to the side as he felt the beast's claws graze his cheek, turning around he then spun around and sliced it's neck open as it leaps at him again. It fell to the ground, but instead of blood being on him, or even leaking to the ground the beast just vanished into black smoke.

However, the wail it had made when Naruto cut into it made others very aware of the blonde's presence. Breathing hard, with a deep huff, Naruto formed a hand seal all too familiar. Smirking as bursts of smoke appeared around him.

He may be injured, but his shadow clones wouldn't be!

Five clones met the pack as they came, all of them with red eyes as they ran hard, easily tackling the beasts to the ground as they stabbed and punched them. Soon those things met the same fate as the first one, with Naruto watched as his clones dispersed afterward to bring back the needed chakra.

Then there was a loud rumble, the ground shook, and Naruto then heard a massive roar. He turned to where it was coming from, seeing a large bipedal monster with one eye lumbering into the village. He then heard a loud bang, turning toward the same man that had warned him, holding something in his hands that made the noise.

"Hey," the man ran over to Naruto, "you need to run!"

"Why?"  
"That's a cyclops, it's a powerful Grimm!"  
"Um, sir, what's a Grimm?"

The man looked at Naruto with his green eyes with bewilderment, "um…come again?"

"What's a Grimm?" Naruto questions once more as the beast lumbered toward them.

"Did you hit your head, or something, look either run or die, kid!"  
"Kid, where are The Shinobi?"  
"Huh?!"  
"Shinobi, you know, the forces of Konoha and such."  
"Of what?!"  
"The Shinobi…villages?"  
"Whatever, I'm not dying because of some dumbass Faunus!"  
"Faun-what now?"  
"Gah, just stand there and distract it then!"

The man then just growls before running fast away from the beast as it lumbered toward Naruto, the blonde looked bewildered, and then he turned to face the massive beast. It was easily three stories tall, holding a tree in its hand.

A literal tree.

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked at the beast, "well, this ain't good."

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, the legs, go for the legs!"  
_** _"Are we not going to talk about the fact that the man didn't know about Shinobi?"  
_ _ **"Really not a good time, incoming!"  
**_ _"Oh, yeah, about that…"_

Naruto's eyes suddenly had orange appear around them, they turned an orange as his pupils went from foxlike to also having toad like qualities in them. The tree smashed into him, but instead of moving him Naruto had anchored himself down with chakra, his Sage Mode shattering the tree around them from it's durability.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, yes, Sage Mode…"  
_** _"Why did you think I was just standing around, I'm not dumb Kurama, slow but not dumb."  
_ _ **"Heh, you said it, not me."  
**_ _"Go back to healing, I can deal with this, with Sage Mode."_

Naruto dropped down into his Toad Kata, taking a few deep breaths as he ran toward the beast. Every step he took sent pain throughout from his legs, they were still in pain despite Kurama healing them, but his Sage Mode dulled the pain enough to make it bearable.

Jumping up, leaping over the beast, Naruto formed a Rasengan in one hand as he dodged from being grabbed. Landing behind the beast Naruto roars out as he dashed and slammed the ball of chakra into the beast's back right leg.

It screeched as it fell to one knee, Naruto then jumped back as he yelled at several people that got in the way as they tried to one, "everyone please stay back!"

Forming two clones by him that jumped back with him, Naruto finished with him landing just behind the two clones, he then took a deep breath as he placed one hand out. The two clones nodded, turning to Naruto as they held their hands out. Slowly, a large Rasengan began to form, and then it grew blades as wind gathered around it.

The snow began to circle around Naruto in a sort of blizzardy tornado as he raised the newly formed Rasenshuriken up. However, Naruto noticed that a child tripped while running behind the beast, trying to run from a wolf.

"Damn it," Naruto growls as he watched his clone engage, striking the beast while grabbing the kid.

His eyes widened as he suddenly dropped out of Sage Mode, collapsing to one knee, breathing hard.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, you wasted too much time, your body is not able to handle the stamina drain of that yet."  
_** _"Damn it all, then…"  
_ _ **"Hmm?"  
**_ _"Sorry to do this, Kurama, but I need chakra."  
_ _ **"But, you'll be rebreaking your bones!"  
**_ _"Meh, restore later, right now!"_

Taking a deep breath Naruto roars out as was able to manifest Kurama's initial cloak, the step below Bijuu Mode, but he needed to be quick since the chakra drainage was massive and he had very little to begin with.

Like a bolt of lightning, Naruto dashed forward, his legs rebreaking as he did, much to his shock at the pain he felt. However, Kurama's chakra binds them together just enough to do what he needed, and he did as he careens right through the massive beast. Shooting out of its chest like a light arrow since he surrounded himself chakra, literally.

Naruto then flipped forward, forming a tiny Rasenshuriken on his fingers, "Nine-Tailed Fox: Mini Rasenshuriken barrage!"

The beast's eyes widened as Naruto slung those tiny bladed spheres at him, it roars as they impacted nearly just around the head, expanding into their larger counterpart's wind dome as they shredded spots of its head until pieces just remain. The massive beast fell forward, slamming into the ground as Naruto fell hard into the snow and Kurama's chakra leaving him for the moment.

Breathing hard and exhausted once more from not having fully healed from Kaguya's battle, Naruto hissed at seeing his legs all black and purple from the torn parts of his pants. Internally bruised almost beyond repair, but Kurama could fix that, no problem.

Naruto laid into the snow, growling as he tried to lean up, but found that his body was too injured to hard to do anything anymore. However, his eyes widened as he heard something coming, and turned to see it was a couple of other wolves.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no, I can't move you in time!"  
_** _"Oh, this is going to hurt, bad!"_

"Wooah!" Naruto's fox-catlike ears perked up at the yell.

He then saw blasts of fire chakra hitting the wolves as a man with blonde hair dropped down, punching straight as he launched them from gauntlets on his hands. The man was blonde haired, just like Naruto, and as the man turned Naruto could see that he had oceanic blue eyes just like him in a way.

Then suddenly another man dropped down, he held a scythe as he sliced through more wolves, and Naruto then took note of the massive numbers of these Grimm as the men battled through them. Each of them easily killing them, and he would admit that he was impressed.

"Qrow," Naruto heard the blonde say, "grab that kid there!"

Qrow, the one wielding the scythe ran over toward Naruto, "damn he's busted up pretty bad Taiyang!"

"Carry him, this town is gone," Taiyang the man with blonde haired ordered.

Qrow shrugs, grabbing Naruto as he hoisted him with the blonde groaning a little bit, "Hey kiddo, you good?"

"Y-yeah, I guess, so, where am I?"  
"You were in a town called Vey, but it's gone now due to the Grimm."  
"Oh, that's not good…who…sent… you, Konoha?"  
"Who?"

Naruto's breathing became labored, slowly his eyes closed, and the man called Qrow hissed a little bit as he carried the teen with one arm as he spun his scythe in one hand to form it into its sword mode. Slowly, he looked at his partner Taiyang.

"He's passed out, still can't find the huntsman that killed that cyclops!"  
"We'll find them, don't worry, we need to go!"  
"Alright, you first Tai, you got kids to get home to!"  
"That boy may have family still, go, go I'll hold those Beowulfs off!"

Qrow nodded, watching as Taiyang covered his retreat while taking down several other Beowulfs. He then dashed back when he noticed an opening, following Qrow while grabbing another kid, and running hard as to meet up with the military that was securing another town just up north.

Taiyang then looked at Naruto, the blonde was out cold, _"he's burned on his left arm?"_

"Qrow, let's get to the plains, open area makes us have the advantage!"  
"Right, Tai, C'mon!"  
"Right behind you, just keep that kid secured will ya, he looks no older than Ruby or Yang."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to him!"

* * *

Qrow dashed with Taiyang as they made it to the plains, Taiyang carried the other kid on his back, the younger girl clutched hard to him.

"Huntsman, where's my mommy and daddy?"  
"I don't know sweetie, we'll find them."  
"Okay…"

Tai breathed hard as they ran across the plains, finally stopping when they saw they weren't being followed, "we're gonna stop here for a minute to treat this guy."

The girl nodded, getting off his back, "okay…"

Qrow took Naruto off his shoulders, laying the teen down on the ground, looking at him as they unzipped the weird tracksuit that he was wearing the weird symbols. They also noticed that he was armed, taking note of the knives and throwing stars.

"Kid almost looks like a ninja," Qrow jokes as he managed to check at the various bruises across the boy's body, "these aren't marks by Grimm they have a defined fist."

"So, this guy was beaten up, prior?"  
"Looks like it, but that doesn't make sense since we just left that town."  
"That's weird, look at that tattoo on his stomach, its wet almost."

Taiyang touched the tattoo, making sure it wasn't just blood he was seeing mixed with bile, but upon touching it he heard a deep grumble inside of his head. He backed off on touching the tattoo, moving down to where his legs where.

"Mister Huntsman, is he a Huntsman?" the girl called out in question, pointing at Naruto.

"No, we don't know him, why?" Taiyang questioned the girl as he looked at the legs, _"broken in four places…damn."_

"Sir, he killed the cyclops," the girl says as she looked at Naruto.

Taiyang and Qrow stopped, turned to the girl, "um, are you sure?"

"Yes, he had this golden light around him, he went right through the beast." The girl states as she looked at him, "is he going to be okay?"

Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other, then to her, "yes he's going to be okay. Come on, we need to move, we can't treat him."

"Like the blondie said," Qrow picked up the girl, "your turn to carry that kid, Tai."

"As usual, leave all of the heavy work to me!" Tai complains as he lifted Naruto, "damn this guy is a little heavy!"


	3. Chapter 3

_(Anyway, the pairing poll is up, someone brought up the pairing choices, and I'm debating to change the poll to add several more choices. However, I don't really want to do another Ruby x Naruto fic (because if I put her I can almost assure you, for whatever reason, it'll be a slaughter.) Plus, I got Silent Moon, which will get updated with three chapters this weekend, maybe. But, welcome to my current pet project, something that I've had planned for writing for a couple of weeks. Hopefully you like it, if you don't, well I'll learn from it._

 _So, the pairing choices are listed as Habanero (Pyrrha x Naruto), Sunshine (Naruto x Yang), Snowstorm (Weiss x Naruto.), and last but currently in the lead Yin-Yang (Naruto x Blake…which I've never done, surprisingly…huh…) So, like someone said, Silent Moon, and Son of the demoness are my focus._

 _Not because they garner a lot of favorites, followers, etc. but, simply put it that they're easier to write because of the uniqueness to them. I know this message is a bit longer than what I usually do, but I wanted to make it to also thank you guys._

 _The ones that log everyday to read Fanfiction, the ones that inspire me like Rio, Silverad, Pyro, Kerberos, and a few others. I cannot thank them enough, go read their stuff, because they're great reads. As I type this, while I should be getting a nap before work, I decided that time is ever flowing and so is my writing._

 _Thank you all, seriously, from the bottom of my heart._

 _-Blazeraptor54._

 _P.s: Let me know in the reviews if you want me to reupload the poll with other characters. If not, poll will close in two weeks, take care!)_

 _Just added Nora (poll is located on my profile, just click my name peeps.)_

Orange thunder (Nora x Naruto )

Added note: I cannot accept guest review votes, no offense but they'll compromise the process. Hope you all understand.

(This message will be ereased in 2 weeks time.)

* * *

Naruto, for the better part, was drugged like crazy. This was much better stuff than normally what was used in Konoha, it took almost all the pain away, save for the pressure of his bones shifting as Kurama healed them.

His eyes fluttered open as he noted that he was on sort of a ventilator, not to help to breathe, but to provide him with a sort of gas that was keeping him out of pain. Taking a moment, his breathing fogging the mask up, he looked about.

He expected to see Shizune's name, Tsunade's, perhaps even Sakura's on the nurse's charts. Nope, he saw someone with a weird name, Heather Peach, which was weird since they weren't using the old dialect descriptions for their names.

It'd be like him calling himself Orange Whirlpool, a badass name, but a weird one nonetheless.

"Hello, looks like you're awake," the peach colored hair of a woman caught Naruto's eye.

She walked over to him, "Dr. Pine was just in, your surgery went well."

 _"_ _Surgery?"_ Naruto mused in his head as he looked at her, confused.

She then put her hand over her mouth, "that's right you came in passed out. You were rescued from a town that fell to those vile creatures of Grimm, well you're in a much safer town now. My name is Heather, but you can call me Nurse Peach if you wish, we just got done a couple hours ago repairing some internal bleed."

Naruto looked down and noticed several stitches across his stomach, had he been that damaged?

"Anyway, probably going to hurt, but I'm going to take you off the gas now so that you can adjust. Your semblance, sir, is frankly doing an amazing job at healing your body. The internal damage just came from nerves we found fried, repaired them, and such." She said as she reached over, "here we go."

Naruto took a deep breath of fresh air, breathing hard a little, "oh wow…"

"That's the good stuff, ain't it, it is not narcotic, so you won't be hankering for more anytime soon. I believe there are people here to see you," Heather walked over to the door, "sirs you may come in now."

The blonde's eyes lightened up, expecting Sasuke and Kakashi to come walking through, he chuckled a little bit. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he heard footsteps with his weird ears. They were very sensitive, but that was fine, he could work with that.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, I made it back in one piece!" Naruto announced as he opened his eyes to see not Sasuke or Kakashi, but the two from earlier in the town.

Qrow and Taiyang looked at one another, with Qrow coughing a little bit, "um are they are your next of kin or something?"

"Oh, um, hi…" Naruto waved his hand as he looked at them and spoke, "so sorry…was expecting someone else."

"No biggie, you've been out for a day," Taiyang tells him as he walked to his bedside.

"Are they are treating you nicely up here, given, you know?" Taiyang looked Naruto's ears, his Faunus ones that is, "if anyone's been rude don't be afraid to let us know, kid."

"Huh, why would anyone do that?" Naruto questions as he laid back into the pillow, hissing slightly, "ah my legs."

"We got witnesses saying that you fought off several Grimm, even killing a Cyclops by yourself. Now, being honest, are you White Fang?" Qrow questioned Naruto, but then received a look from Taiyang, "I'm just saying someone trained this kid to fight."

"Yeah, I was trained by my teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Then there was Jiraiya-Erosenin, and don't even get me started with Mount Myoboku with old frog gramps. Hey, do you think you could let Konoha know that I'm back, I'm pretty sure they're trying to rebuild from the war we just had, Ten-Tails and all." Naruto speaks without realizing that the duo was looking at each other as if he the kid had grown a second head.

Qrow took a deep breath, "he got knocked the fuck out at some point, hard."

"Qrow!" Taiyang almost yelled in reply, "that's not nice to say."

"Well, I'm just saying this kid just said there was a war recently, and last I checked I never got called up for it."  
"Neither did I."  
"So, see, he's clearly not all there."

Naruto looked at them, _"Kurama, you there?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Of course, I was just getting takeout from Ichiraku."  
_** _"Wait, you can do that?"  
_ _ **"That was the dumbest statement you've made yet, dumbass."  
**_ _"It was called sarcasm, asshole."  
_ _ **"Know what's funny?"  
**_ _"What?"_

Naruto suddenly felt Kurama stop healing, his eyes bulged out as they turned white from the pain, he bit his lip to keep from screaming out. He hit the bed silently on the side not presented to the people in front of him, his right eye twitched violently.

 _"_ _Okay, okay, you're not an asshole!"  
_ _ **"Better, see, torturing is fun."  
**_ _"Yeah, for you, for me I still have broken legs."  
_ _ **"I like to call that leverage."  
**_ _"Har-har, you're hilarious."_

"Okay, kid," Taiyang got Naruto's attention.

Taking a deep breath Taiyang then spoke clearly, "do you have a family?"

"Well, what counts as family, both my parents are dead. I have Sasuke, he's sort of my adoptive brother, and there's Iruka like my adoptive father. Hey, speaking of which, what country is this? Snow, Fire, Mists, Earth, or is this place like a cold place near Lightning?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Taiyang, who was just staring at the kid, and then watched as the man looked at Qrow.

 _"_ _Knocked the fuck out,"_ Qrow mouthed to Taiyang, "see?"

"Okay, um, kid. Look, we don't know what you're talking about. Did you mean, um, Mistral? No, there are no towns in that country with the names he's given, Vacuo, down south? There's a couple of towns there with that name, but not all of them, and is Konoha a small hamlet or something?" Taiyang tried to reason with Naruto's answers with a question, "kid?"

"W-what, pfft, no. The Elemental Countries. Fire, Stone, Lightning, Wind, and Mists. Then there's like a few dozen smaller countries, Land of Rice, Land of Tea, Land of Storms, Demons, you know! Um, aha, got it! You're all from The Kingdom of Gele, how's Temujin?! Temujin knows me, just got to him, Naruto Uzumaki. He'll remember my name, seriously, t-that's it right?" Naruto was getting nervous at the end with his question, "I…I mean this is The Kingdom of Gele…right?"

"Um, Qrow, can you go contact Ozpin?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure…"  
"Thanks."

Taiyang looked at Naruto, "look, Naruto, right?"

"Naruto, yeah, that's right." Naruto said as he straightened himself up, "what's your name?"

"Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao-Long, do you know what day it is?"  
"Um, no actually, I don't."  
"Okay, well today is October Twelfth."  
"Oh, really, wow!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, accidentally pulling the wires a little bit but managed to adjust himself, "I turned seventeen just a couple days ago."

Taiyang looked very surprised, _"that's definitely not a concussion, amnesia? No, because then he'd be remembering actual things that happened before a blank slate, damn…what's going on. First the mysterious booms, then the Grimm coming toward the town, something is seriously up with this kid."_

"Um, Taiyang, can you hand me that water over there please?" Naruto asks as he pointed toward the water pitcher.

Taiyang looked at him, "sure," he walked over and grabbed the pitcher.

He handed to Naruto, but instead of the blonde grabbing the cup next to him the teen just throws the pitcher back, chugging the water down with greed. He finished quickly, not even a few moments after he started, and with a contented sigh.

"Ahh, that's the stuff," Naruto moaned a little.

"Must've been thirsty, what are you exactly? A student, Huntsman?" Taiyang questioned as he folded his arms, "Huntsman your age isn't exactly unheard of, but they're usually broadcasted."

"Huntsman, um, don't you mean Shinobi?"  
"No, I mean Huntsman, what are Shinobi?"

Naruto's eyes widened, dropping the pitcher out of his hand, he blinked before he looked around. Slowly, but surely, his breathing started to increase. He gripped the bed, breathing harder, wheezing!

"Hey, Naruto, Naruto! Nurse, Nurse!" Taiyang ran out of the room, running for the nurse.

 _"_ _No, no, no…no…no…no…"  
_ _ **"Naruto, calm down!"  
**_ _"We've gotta go, we've gotta go, Kurama we're in the Infinite Tsukuyomi!"  
_ _ **"No, we're not, Naruto, calm yourself!"  
**_ _"How…why, where the hell are we?!"_

Naruto looked at the wires, grabbing them as he ripped them off him, he then looked at the IV in his arm, yanking it out. Blood leaked from his arm before it was healed by Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox trying to calm his Jinchuuriki down to no avail.

Naruto had medical shorts on, that's was good, meaning he wouldn't flash anyone when he got up. Getting up he ran toward the window, opening it, and looked outside to see mysterious things. Lighted signs were not as common as they were here, but the weirdest thing was people moving inside of metal boxes!

"Oi, kid, hold up don't jump!" Qrow came running in the room, "don't you do it!"

Naruto didn't listen as he jumped up, Qrow ran over to see that the boy landed just fine, much to his shock. He then saw the blonde become a shadowy blur as he ran across the rooftops, he then heard Taiyang come in, and then he looked at his friend.

He shook his head, "Tai, um…"

"You let him jump!"  
"He's living, but I must be super drunk because I could've sworn he just…vanished in speed."  
"What?!"

A man with silvery hair came in, walking with his cane, "Mr. Brawen…where is this child?"

"I don't know, honestly, he flew the coup!"  
"I'll track him…"  
"Huh, you sure about that, Ozpin?"

Ozpin, the man with glasses smiled, "I'm quite sure."

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground, holding his legs as he made toward the snowy beaches of a shore, he looked at it. Looking all around himself, there was no way that he reached the end of it, especially since he could see a distant large island in the distance.

Shaking his head, walking around, he looked at the waves crashing against the snow.

 _"_ _I don't understand, I don't understand, Kurama where are we?!"  
_ _ **"Naruto, I'm sure we're in The Land of Fire, but this is not the way remember it."  
**_ _"No shit, I don't understand, you said that we were gone for a few days!"  
_ _ **"I was just being optimistic, the truth is, I didn't know!"  
**_ _"Then why feed me bullshit!"  
_ _ **"Because, because I'm freaking out as well, my brothers and sisters!"**_

Naruto sat up, looking at the dark blue ocean, _"I knew when I made that leap at Kaguya…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, you did what you had to do."  
_** _"But, if I survived and I'm here, then she's here as well!"  
_ _ **"We don't know that!"  
**_ _"I know, but, it'll be our luck!"  
_ _ **"You must keep calm, freaking out and storming off in confusion won't help!"**_

Suddenly tears dropped from Naruto's eyes as he realized something, "Sasuke…Sakura…"

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"_**

Naruto brought his knee up to himself, "they're all gone, they're all gone! Damn you, damn you Kami why didn't you just let me die!"

"You could've just let me die, why, why did you let me live!" Naruto yelled out into the ocean, "I was ready!"

Naruto started sobbing as he realized something else, _"everyone we know and love, all of them…dead…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"What is it, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"If this world is ours, perhaps, we are in the future?"**_

"Indeed," Naruto turned to his head to the soft voice, "tis a dark blue beauty."

"How, when, I made sure to run as fast as I could…"  
"Your arm is still bleeding."

 _"_ _Kurama!"  
_ _ **"I felt you cut your arm on your drop, I gave them a trail, simply because I felt no ill intent."  
**_ _"Still…"_

Naruto watched as the wound healed almost instantly, his legs were throbbing, but they were starting to feel better. The man walked by him, taking a seat next to him, watching the waves crash down. Slowly he took a deep breath, chuckling.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the man spoke Naruto's full name, "it is truly an honor."

Naruto looked at the man, "how do you know me, I'm just now figuring out I'm not from here."

"Taiyang and Qrow told me your name, you mentioned places like The Elemental Nations and such. I just want to say," the man turned to him with a warm smile, "I understand."

"How?"  
"Oh, I have my ways, but tell me something Naruto Uzumaki are you hungry?"

Naruto looked at him, "no," his stomach grumbled loudly.

The man chuckled, "that's a lie sir, it's not nice to lie to a welcoming person."

* * *

Naruto was back in the hospital, laying in the same bed, he was looking at them all as a massive amount of plates were brought in. Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other, then looked at Ozpin. The man carted the food over to Naruto, the blonde looked at the food.

"These," Naruto poked at the pudding, "are different."

"Tai, please, the door," Ozpin ordered Taiyang, the blonde shrugs and closed it.

Suddenly Ozpin formed several motions with his hand, a glyph appearing in front of him, and then a light spread across the room. Naruto's eyes widened a little bit when he recognized that chakra was being used.

"Ah, you seem to realize what I did there."  
"You created a portable silence seal, that's awesome, what style?"  
"Archaic."  
"W-what's archaic?"

 ** _"_** ** _He means very old, Naruto, please just remain calm I feel as though they are wanting to do more good than harm."_**

"Mr. Uzumaki, it means old, I created it in the old manner."  
"How…do you…"  
"Mr. Xiao-Long told me your name."

Taiyang raised his hand up, "we aren't going to hurt you, we just need to figure out why you're just talking nonsense. Ozpin here said he could track you down, frankly, I doubted my boss after reviewing street footage of your speed, but I was surprised."

"Well, I am full of other parlor tricks," Ozpin quips as he looked back at Taiyang.

"Bah," Taiyang waves him off, "sure you are."

"Anyway," Ozpin turned back toward Naruto, "despite whatever believe I can say for certain that you're very much aware of your history."

Qrow nearly choked on his alcohol, "come again?"

"Yes, young Uzumaki here is correct, these are places…but long gone through the visages of time." Ozpin told everyone as he then held out his hand, "take it."

Naruto grabbed it, with Ozpin taking a deep breath, _"can you hear me in there?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You, how did you know?"  
_** _"I can sense your power within this one, I feel you are troubled by me."  
_ _ **"Considering you know Jutsu, yes, very."  
**_ _"Do not be afraid of me, I am no threat to the boy, merely I am trying to investigate his claim…and they are founded."  
_ _ **"Where are we?"  
**_ _"On an Island called Patch, a nice little hamlet, it split with the main continent fifty thousand years ago."  
_ _ **"How…would you know this?"  
**_ _"I study history, this Jutsu you are talking about is the oldest form of Aura Manipulation we've seen."  
_ _ **"Aura…Manipulation?"  
**_ _"The Manipulation of Life Energy."  
_ _ **"I see, but, do they know?"  
**_ _"Qrow and Taiyang are my students, very loyal men, and you both are out of place…or rather out of time."_

Ozpin backed away from Naruto, "the giant fox in you is very friendly."

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other, shrugging while shaking their head.

"Kurama," Naruto took a deep breath before forming a hand seal, "and hang on."

Suddenly a pop of smoke came about, with a clone of Naruto standing there, perfectly healthy. Ozpin looked at the clone, smirking, and then looked at the others.

"Di-did he just magic a clone?" Qrow questioned, "I'm drunker than I realize."

"No, he did, more specifically formed one. Ah," Ozpin watched as the clones apperance became more feral, "and using it as a sort of communications."

"So, keep it blunt, what do you know of our history?" The KCNC (Kurama Controlled Naruto Clone.) asked as he looked at them, "and what happened to The Old World?"

"The Old World was destroyed a long time ago, more specifically fifty thousand years ago, you've seen the shattered moon. It was long historically debated on the cause, but mythology and fairytales say that two Gods fought on it and broke it. We call them The Brother Gods, supposedly their battle led to the end of The Old World, but humanity managed to survive and rebuild over time." Ozpin tries to explain what happened, "all that you know is gone, but how you got here is a mystery."

"Wait, if the moon broke apart, how did humans even live…and why do I have fuzzy ears on my head?"  
"We found evidence of large underground shelters, underground farms, but they festered with Grimm now."  
"But, that doesn't explain my fuzzy ears."

Ozpin blinked, "you mean you weren't a Faunus?"

"What is a Faunus?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed the ears on top of his head, "wait is it because I have these?"

"The Faunus are a race of sentient people with animal traits, how they came to be is unknown, and you seem not know that you are one…so something happened to you to make you come this way." Ozpin says as he chuckled a little at Naruto's wavy ears, "ticklish, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Naruto blushed and stopped, "sorry."

"Quite alright, but tell me, do you know how you came here?"  
"Promise not to freak out?"  
"Okay, I'm not easily surprised."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I was fighting against a Goddess called Kaguya Otsutsuki. She fought against me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei. We barely put up enough fight to lower her down, and in last attempt, we tried to seal her, it failed. So, I pretty much just surrendered to fate, leaping at her, attempting to take us both out after she formed a large sphere of chakra."

"I see…" murmured Ozpin, "but tell me why you came here?"

"We don't know, Naruto passed out as we fell into a sort of black hole in the white light, next thing we knew was somehow his heartbeat started back up. Then, rather unpleasantly, we ended up falling into a nearly iced over river. I took charge in healing him, laying him there a day, and the rest is pretty up to now." Kurama said through Naruto's clone, "we are no harm to you."

Naruto's clone dispersed and sighed, "Kurama is not used to maintaining my clones chakra, so he'll disperse them easily."

"So, whoa-whoa, rewind…you're from the past?" Qrow asks as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto frowns, "not by choice…"

"Oh," Taiyang then realized, "I see…"

"Yeah, everyone I knew, and loved is dead, and I don't even know if they lived happily." Naruto frowns as he speaks, "I don't even know what to do now…"

Naruto sighed as he looked at the mirror in the room, "is there any way you can send me back?"

Ozpin frowns, "no."

Naruto closed his eyes as he buried his hands into his face, the people frowned as he started to sob, he then growls as he looked into the mirror with red eyes. Tears dropped from his eyes as he leaned back onto the pillow and shook his head.

 _"_ _Kurama…"  
_ _ **"Yes, Naruto?"  
**_ _"I don't think I can do it, being alone again, all alone this time."  
_ _ **"Naruto…"  
**_ _"Is there a way I can free you?"  
_ _ **"Why?"  
**_ _"I want to just, I don't know, join my friends."  
_ _ **"YOU WHAT?!"  
**_ _"Kurama, we've won, there's nothing else we can do…now…"  
_ _ **"I refuse to let you commit Seppuku, you fool, listen to how you are talking!"  
**_ _"Kurama, everyone, everyone we knew and loved is gone!"  
_ _ **"I know, Naruto, but they wouldn't want us to die here."**_

"It's hard to swallow, I know, being totally alone, but Mr. Uzumaki we'll do our best to make sure you integrate with our world if you wish. If not," Ozpin pushed his glasses up, "you can go into the wilderness and live out your days in peace."

"If defeated a Goddess, no bullshit, we could use you." Taiyang points out, "we're pretty much backed against Grimm."

"Mr. Xiao-Long, I believe the term is to offer him a job, not use."  
"Sorry, just, it's pretty unbelievable still."  
"I understand, but we're not to breathe a word of it outside of this room."  
"Yes, sir."

Ozpin snapped his fingers, "Mr. Uzumaki your food will get cold, please eat."

Naruto looked at the food, sighing, he picked up a chicken breast and bit into it. Chewing, swallowing, he found it hard to believe he managed to find it pleasurable. Taking another large bite, even eating the bone much to their surprise as he chewed through it, he swallowed greedily as he moved on to the next meals.

Ozpin looked at them and then back to Naruto, "you'll be released from here in two days if you wish to seek me out Qrow will be around."


	4. Chapter 4

_(God, I hate doing this, but I'm thinking of reuploading the poll with newer people, I think I jumped the gun. Don't get me wrong I love Blake, she's leading, but I kind of got other plotlines developed for Velvet and stuff. So, would you all be mad if I reuploaded it? Let me know in the review, please and thank you.)_

* * *

So, I see you decided to take me up on my offer," Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

Naruto looked at the substance in his cup, "yes, but what is this?"

"Coffee, that is coffee Naruto, it is made beans that are grown in Mistral. It's a stimulant, perhaps the most important in the morning, but you're probably used to drinking tea?" Ozpin questioned as he looked at the blonde woman next to him, nodding.

Naruto watched as she walked toward the elevator, sighing he then turns back to Ozpin, "smells really bitter."

"Heh, depends on how you like it, I prefer straight black. Go on, I have sent my colleague to get tea, but I would like to see if you could get used to coffee. Trust me," Ozpin says as he takes another sip, "you're not being offensive."

Naruto nodded, slowly bringing the cup to his lips, he took some of the liquid in his mouth. Slushing to get some of the taste, frowning a little bit, but then shrugs as he starts to finish it off. Ozpin knew that look, it was a look of a man struggling to down a drink he didn't like because someone gave it to him. Watching the blonde finish the contents, Naruto sighs.

"It's not half bad, but definitely not what I'm used to," Naruto admits as he sits the cup on a small plate he had gotten from.

 ** _"_** ** _That was almost as bitter as tree bark."  
_** _"You aren't lying."  
_ _ **"Just be cordial about it."  
**_ _"I am."_

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, I do have a few issues with you. Issues that aren't your fault, but have to be fixed before I even think about having you on my team, you'll have to attend Beacon for a year." Ozpin blankly stated as Naruto got from the chair almost instantly.

"A year," he was taken aback, "oh c'mon I hated school even from my time!"

"Well, this is a new age compared to yours, you should learn our culture." Ozpin said as he finished his coffee, "plus our laws may be different, best you look them up."

"So, will I be working with ten-year-old kids or something?" Naruto questioned as he crosses his arms, "not that I'm complaining, well…sort of…"

"Ten-year-old kids?"  
"Yeah, that's how you train Huntsman right, from the first time they can walk?"  
"I don't follow…"

Naruto took a deep breath, "back where…when I'm from, Konoha and the other villages trained kids as young as five to kill and defend their village. I started training when I was six, I made my first kill when I was eleven, and I've got scars across my body from where I've been beaten…stabbed…burned…etcetera."

"That is," Ozpin struggled to find the word before he found it, "barbaric."

"Well that's how my time was, I assumed the time when fighting didn't change, especially since you got these demonic things running around. Speaking of, being honest, I've never really felt anything like them. They're void of any natural chakra, but I can sense negative chakra within them like they were literally created from an energy that's been muddied. It's a little disturbing," Naruto scratched his chin as he looked at Ozpin, "and I don't see how something with no life chakra is walking."

"Well, the fact you can even sense energy from Grimm is astounding," Ozpin states as he leaned back, "far as we know they don't produce any aura."

"Aura?"  
"It is life energy we use daily to enhance our abilities, fuel our semblances, it even gives us a protective shield around us."  
"So, this stuff, it's kind of like this?"

Naruto took a deep breath, then the room started to shake a little as a screech filled the air, red energy bubbled around Naruto forming a foxlike cloak around him. The blonde's eyes had turned a very dark crimson, his eyes even becoming foxlike with an energy tail swaying behind him.

The sudden crashing of ceramic brought Naruto's attention to behind him, he saw the blonde woman from before looking right at him, she seemed…afraid? He then looked back to Ozpin, who even looked a little disturbed by the display, and then Naruto sighed as he deactivated.

Looking at them with a frown, "it's nothing like that, is it?"

"Quite certainly not, do not worry about Ms. Glynda there, she was just stunned by the power you have just exerted. I am, frankly, impressed myself. The pressure you filled the room with," Ozpin adjusted his jacket a little, "was solid to say the least."

"Well," Naruto laughs nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and gave a foxlike toothy smile, "sorry."

"Don't be, tis a learning experience for the both of us," replies Ozpin as he watched Glynda pick up the remains of the teapot and tea with her semblance.

It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "that's a cool Jutsu, Glynda-san."

Glynda put the remnants in a trashcan, "Jutsu?"

"Seriously," Naruto pinched his nose, "you all don't know what Jutsu is?"

"It was the archaic art of manipulating the world with aura, what we call today magic you call Jutsu, then again magic is rarely real…and most it is just…underwhelming. Then again perhaps it is for the best that some things from a seemingly barbaric age," Ozpin leaned forward, "be forgotten."

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…do not engage."  
_** _"No, I'm not, just ready to deck him in his smug face."  
_ _ **"Enough."  
**_ _"Kurama, you realize, that compared to everyone here…"  
_ _ **"Don't you ever start thinking like that, otherwise you'll fall into the power you've gained."  
**_ _"R-right, sorry…it's just…"  
_ _ **"Just bite your tongue, be cordial, I can sense he's hiding more than he's letting on."  
**_ _"Speaking of that, I can sense a faint life signature below this place."  
_ _ **"A time and place."  
**_ _"Right…"_

"Well, sorry if me being a child soldier disturbs you," Naruto took a deep breath to calm down.

"I don't feel disturbed, I feel sorry for you, you've known war and battle since the age of seven from you just told me. Honestly," Ozpin leaned back, "most children here are playing with dolls or video games at that age. We don't really start teaching anyone to kill until thirteen, and that's mostly on paperwork, and mostly to kill Grimm."

Naruto bit his lip a little bit, "I don't want to say it, because it may sound offensive to you all."

Ozpin shrugs, "you're entitled to your own opinion."

"You're all soft," Naruto told them bluntly as he, "I've fought even before then. People didn't really like Jinchuuriki, which is what I am, and they sometimes made their kids beat me."

"I froze only once," Naruto then shows them his left hand, "and I made a blood oath that'd I never ever would do that again. Back in my day, freezing up, was a death sentence for you and your team."

Naruto then took a deep breath, "I've seen friends die in front of me before they turned seventeen. I've seen some of my sensei bite the dust as well, and it's the most sobering thing to someone."

"You're troubled," Ozpin tells him as he looked right into Naruto, "I can tell that much."

"I'm only troubled because I don't understand," replies as he rubbed his head a little, "I took out Kaguya and somehow the world ended up falling anyway. It makes anything that me, my friends, my family strived to do…invalid."

 ** _"_** ** _Not everything, Naruto, humans are still here."  
_** _"Yeah, well, perhaps they didn't have wars due to Grimm.'_

"Not invalid, at least in that time, but the world is like the wind. It'ever-changingng, its ever flowing, and not always blowing the same direction. The age of peace you probably created in your time was long-lasting, but humans…and Faunus…are creatures of habits. So, you didn't make anything at your age invalid, time moved on," Ozpin gives him a little pep talk as well as a lecture.

Naruto sighs, "if you say so because frankly I kind of just wanna go back home."

"Well, let's make a deal then," Ozpin leaned on his desk.

Naruto looked at him, "what's the deal?"

"You help me find the source of The Grimm, you help translate a few archaic artifacts and tomes I've gathered, perhaps even search ruins that only you can manage due to your," he bit his lip a little, "unique skill set. If you do this, I promise on my life that I'll do everything I can to get back to the past, freeing the future from this scourge…and in turn going home."

Naruto took a deep breath, "what's the possibility you can even find a way?"

"The same possibility as you will truly ever understand that we've entered an age of both peace and war, we're too busy fighting The Grimm to fight amongst each other, mostly. Our ways may seem, in all honesty, subpar to you. But, I assure you, our technology in this age is second to none." Ozpin said as he extends his arm out, "deal?"

Closing his eyes, Naruto took a moment and then opened them, he then extended his own hand and gripped Ozpin's. They both shook hands, looking at one another, and Ozpin happily chuckled as he pulled his hand away.

"Splendid," Ozpin says as he watches Glynda returning with more tea, "and the tea has arrived."

Naruto took a small cup, looking at it, he then takes a fair amount into his mouth and slushed it about. Swallowing it he then quickly finished the cup, taking the hot contents down his throat like regular water, giving a sigh of contentment soon afterward.

"So," placed the glass on the plate he just got it from, "what happens now?"

* * *

Naruto was escorted by Glynda, showing him around the city, a few times he almost stepped out into oncoming traffic without looking at the walk signs. He was surprised to find that he would be affected by Glynda's semblance as to stop his movement, then again, he didn't really struggle, so it as debatable on how much effect she could truly hold over him.

The blonde looked around, noting the tall skyscrapers, "so this is…a city?"

"Yes," Glynda says, "why?"

"No wonder The Grimm know where you at, you practically broadcast it with these structures of light. Sorry," Naruto apologized, his Shinobi training getting the better of his tongue a fair amount of times this week so far.

Glynda sighed, "do not be, you've got a lot to learn. I only wanted to show you the city since I have to go to my apartment."

"Ah, well, besides the really weird boxes of death driving on the roads I'm kind of shocked. Especially since a lot of people use this box, cars, as sort of transportation." Naruto admitted as he was looking at the varying metal boxes drive by them, "and then there are these super large airships used to transport people. That's about the most advance my people got, and then there are smaller ones."

Glynda couldn't help it, it was like watching a child look out a car window for the first time, "our age is full of other wonders."

"Well, what are these wires coming out of that person's ear, are they like secret police or something?" Naruto questioned as he pointed toward a person walking by them, not noticing the glare the man gave him in return.

Glynda looked behind them and saw what he was talking about, "those are called headphones, and they can be used to help with communication from your scroll."

"Scroll, but I didn't a big wad of paper near him."  
"Oh, yes, not the archaic term, but these."

Glynda got her scroll out and showed Naruto the electronic device, "these are electronic communication devices and media players. They're a tool, an entertainment, and a way of communication."

"W-wow," Naruto took it out of her hand, "wait…what are these things on the screen?"

"Applications," Glynda tapped on the one that looked like a phone, "that's a phone application."

"Phone, oh you mean commlink?"  
"Sort of, but its for both casual use and emergency use."  
"Oh, okay, that's cool."

Naruto then saw an arrow button at the bottom and clicked it, it brought him back to the main screen. Looking at all the applications on the phone, he noticed one, clicking it. It displayed a thing called ValeTube, obviously, he was in a place called Vale, so it had something to do with it.

"Ah, ValeTube, it's a media website. It's meant to upload videos too, random challenges, music and such. Think of something, do you like heavy metal, rap, hip-hop?" Glynda questioned as he looked at her, turning his head as if he was a dog.

Glynda took the scroll, getting a headphone set out, "here, stick these in your human ears. If you stick them in your Faunus ears, you'll probably burst the drums."

He did so, watching her click a button on them as they made beeping noise, _"waiting to connect."_

"Wh-what, so lady just said that she was waiting to connect."  
"That's just the computer voice, here."

 _"_ _You're are connected,"_ the device said in Naruto's ear.

"Okay, let's try some something energetic." Glynda took the scroll out of Naruto's hand.

Naruto then suddenly heard his ear flood with something loud, but he recognizes the clam clapping in his ears. They were archaic instruments as the people in this age would say, he found that his fox-catlike ears could still hear the world around him.

Glynda noticed that Naruto heard someone start singing when his eyes widened a little bit, taking a moment to turn around the corner with Glynda, he bopped his head a little bit. Watching the younger blonde Glynda couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Wow," Naruto says as he listened to the song, "this is…strange."

"The song is called Saturday Night, it's by a band called Ozomatli, glad you like it. It's a personal favorite of mine," Glynda said as she walked with him, the blonde then heard the chorus part of it, hearing all the instruments.

"What's this horn I keep hearing."  
"Saxophone."  
"What's a saxophone?"  
"You'll learn as you spend time here, Vale City is a melting pot of culture."  
"Okay, now that I can understand."  
"Oh, really, so your village was a place of melting cultures together?"

Naruto stared blankly, "uh…no…I mean it's a pot you used to melt cheese and stuff."

Glynda smacked her face, not too far different than what Tsunade did back in her day, and it made Naruto stop for a moment. It made Naruto stop for a moment, turning around Glynda saw him just standing there, taking the headphones out.

He gave a deep sigh, sadness filled him, _"Baa-chan…"_

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting on top of The Hokage Mansion, wearing his orange jumpsuit, looking at the rising sun. It had been the week after The Third Hokage's replacement came, Tsunade, but Naruto still stood atop the building every other morning._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi was like the grandfather he never had, and he'd talk to boy like he was his own, which was Naruto shared a close relationship with the man's actual grandson Konohamaru. But, now he was just staring into the rising sun._

 _"_ _Jiji," Naruto murmured, "I wish I was stronger…"_

 _"_ _Naruto," a woman speaks as she walks behind him, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Baa-chan, what's up."  
"For once, really wish you'd stop calling me that."  
"Well, you're almost as old as Erosenin, so no."  
"Damn gaki." _

_She saw him though, despite the playfully little jabs he was sad, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I'm just watching the sunrise over Konoha, I used to watch it with Jiji sometimes."  
"Jiji?"  
"The Third Hokage, he took me under his wing a little bit when I was younger, he was like the grandfather I never got to know."_

 _Tsunade then watched him bite his lips, "now he's gone…"_

 _Sitting by him, she just places a hand on his back, "I know…"_

 _Naruto looked at her, stunned by the care she was showing, watching her chuckle. The sun started to rise even higher, their shadows elongating as it did, Naruto just stared over the village. A village that one day he may rule over, care for, and protect with his life truly on the line every day._

 _"_ _I miss him too, wish we'd made amends, but perhaps we are in a strange way. He always had high hopes for me, being the granddaughter to the first and all, he loved this village, and I turned my back to him. I guess," Tsunade took a deep breath, "sometimes we live our life with regrets."_

 _"_ _Wish I had told him outright," Naruto says as she hugged his knees as he saw the sun rising up more and more, "that I loved him like family. All I ever did was pester him."_

 _"_ _You weren't a pest."  
"Not to him, but the villagers that didn't like me because of the fox just pestered him, and I've always felt responsible for that…a regret."  
"Gaki, you're too young to have regrets." _

_Tsunade got a bottle of sake out, holding it toward Naruto, "here."_

 _Naruto took it, looking at it, "you sure?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," she watched as Naruto took a small drink, "good?"_

 _"_ _Not really…"  
"Then keep it that way, because my biggest regret was becoming an alcoholic, sometimes it's hard to function."  
"Why don't you get help?"  
"I'm too far old to even change the habit, it is my vice, just like Jiraiya's is Lust and Money."  
"What would be Orochimaru's?"_

 _Tsunade took a deep breath, "the fourth overlooked vice, Power."_

 _"_ _Alcohol, Lust, Greed, and Power. Those are the four vices, because all of them corrupt you overtime, make you a shell of who you once were. Give me that" Tsunade took the bottle out of Naruto's hand, finishing it off, "got to drink it fresh."_

 _"_ _How are just gonna give me a speech, then turn around and do that crap!" Naruto suddenly got up as he had flames in his eyes._

 _Tsunade did the same thing, "because I'm older and wiser, Gaki!"_

 _"_ _Baa-chan!"  
"Gaki!"  
"Baa-chan!"  
"Gaki!"_

 _Both growled at one another, with both crossing their arms and looking away from each other. Shizune had been standing on the mansion as well, rubbing her head, and sighing._

 _"_ _Like it, or not, Tsunade-sama acts just like Naruto-san. Perhaps it's the genes of an Uzumaki to be wild, eccentric," Shizune murmured before noticing both taking a sigh and turning back to the sun, "or perhaps deep down they know they're family."_

 _It wasn't lost on Naruto's his normal human ears twitched, as if he was listening, and he smiled for the first time that week as he stared at the village with Tsunade._

 _He felt at peace._

* * *

Naruto presses his hand on his head, slowly he began to return to the normal world, Glynda looked right at him. He was sitting on the ground, breathing hard, she sat with him. Noting the red face as he looked at the ground.

"Wh-what happened?"  
"You had a panic attack, you started hyperventilating and then fell to the ground."  
"Oh, wow, sorry about that."

Naruto shook his head, getting up, looking at the street as it was clearer. He could water, meaning they were nearer to the docks.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"Kurama?"  
_ _ **"I felt your mental state deteriorate, something triggered the panic attack."  
**_ _"I just thought of Baa-chan, and just fell into a memory."  
_ _ **"I see…"  
**_ _"What?"  
_ _ **"You've got PTSD, your mind is trying to hold onto the memories of the good times, but in doing so its forcing the reality of never returning to them upon you."  
**_ _"What do you suggest?"  
_ _ **"Therapy, adapt, and just calm down."  
**_ _"Will we ever find a way home?"  
_ _ **"I don't know…"**_

Naruto then heard a loud crash of glass breaking, looking over as someone got thrashed and tossed across the street. A girl in a red hooded cape, along with a black corset and combat boots used a large scythe to hit another man away.

However, unseen by Glynda, was the sniper that was aiming at the girl. Naruto suddenly flashed away in gold, she turned to where he appeared and saw him smash the sniper into the building. Hearing multiple Bulwarks, she saw one divert away and heading toward a rooftop.

Running quickly, she found that the girl was in pursuit of someone climbing a later, using her training as a huntress she quickly made her way toward the stairs and began to parkour her way up the stairs.

Naruto saw them coming in, finding a very strong power source in one, along with them littered with evil intent. He leaped over to where the girl was standing as he saw a man dressed in a white coat taunting the girl as he jumped into it.

Appearing in a golden flash just in time Naruto looked down to see red crystals glowing on the ground, the girl was screaming something about an explosion about to happen, so he turned around and covered her in the same golden flames as it happened.

He heard the whistling of the jets as the explosion died down, looking up he saw that they were about to fly away, and then he reached out as a golden claw hand appeared and gripped the Bulwark. The blonde breathed hard as he struggled to hold it, it dragged him slightly.

 ** _"_** ** _We've not fully recovered still…"  
_** _"Just help me hold them, Kurama!"  
_ _ **"Whatever is propelling that contraption, it's powerful!"**_

"We've got a Huntsman!" He heard the man call out, then seeing a pair of golden eyes from the shadows of the inside.

The ground around them started to glow in sigils, _"chakra?!"_

Naruto then used himself as a barrier more but found that Glynda was barely able to take the explosions as she put a barrier around them. However, doing so forced Naruto's energy arm to let go of the aircraft. He watched as they started speeding away, he then turned to Glynda.

"Hey," Naruto says as he looked at the girl in red, "I'll go after them!"

Glynda looked at him, "go ahead, get after them!"

Naruto nods quickly running across the rooftops as he pursued the aircraft, he flashed golden as he leaps over various roofs, and then ends up running a larger building as they tried to escape by going up. Taking a deep breath as he extended out his arm, he then watched as two mini arms offered their assistance as he began to form a Jutsu.

Slowly the ball formed, becoming bladed as the wind was added to it. He ends up leaping off the building as he reached the end, ending up airborne as he saw the aircraft below him, then he realized he couldn't launch his attack since he ran the risk of missing and hitting people below.

Flipping forward, using the burst of wind to end up below the Bulwark, Naruto spun around one time before launching it. He saw the aircraft maneuver just in time to avoid the man part, but Naruto's eyes shined with power as the sphere of influence formed as the ball exploded.

Clapping his hands together the sphere expanded rapidly, barely missing them as he flipped backward and lands hard on a rooftop. Growling he began to dash across Vale's roofs again, following the aircraft as he saw it go out to open ocean.

 _"_ _No, they're gonna get away!"  
_ _ **"Naruto, stop, I sense something large!"  
**_ _"What?!"  
_ _ **"To our left!"**_

Naruto turned too late as a green sphere hit him, impacting him hard as he was sent to the ground as he tried leaping over a building. He crashed into the roof, falling through several floors of a luckily abandoned building.

His arm was broken, that much he could tell, but he was already getting healed by Kurama. Leaping out of the hole he had made on impact, flipping forward as he landed on the roof, Naruto saw someone in a black cloak and wearing a white mask floating just up on a skyscraper.

Growling he watched as the cloaked figure flashed away in green, his eyes opened as he felt chakra coming from the person. He stood there, breathing hard as blood slowly came from his mouth, he gripped his good fist over his shoulder.

 _"_ _Kurama, did you feel that that was…"  
_ _ **"Yes, that was Chomei's chakra, but that's impossible."**_ _  
_" _Why_?"  
 ** _"I found Chomei inside of us, his chakra is almost completely gone through, and he's unconscious along with the other tailed beasts."_**

Naruto took a deep breath as he deactivated Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, taking a seat on the seat on the broken roof, shaking his head, _"that sphere felt like a wind version of a Truth-Seeking Sphere"_

 ** _"_** ** _There is more to this world, to what Ozpin probably knows, but it was weird. There was no way they've kept hidden unless they knew we'd be pursuing unless they knew about us."  
_** _"I don't like that notion, because it means that Kaguya has a hand in this, but that can't be possible."  
_ _ **"That's not likely, but we'll have to be careful, I sense someone coming."**_

"Get on your knees!" Naruto heard someone scream, seeing a man dressed in a uniform holding a gun up to him.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes, _"and here I thought my luck couldn't get worse."_


	5. Chapter 5

_(so Blake is killing the polls...)_

* * *

Sitting in a jail cell the blonde was laying against the wall, sighing as he mutters aloud, "well this isn't the first time."

 ** _"_** ** _A few times as a child when they got you stealing apples, one time falsely as a child in The Academy, and then a couple over the course of your entire Shinobi Career, one huge conspiracy. You know all you need to do is break the bars open, walk out, and then just fight your way."_**

 _"_ _Bad move, Kurama, but aren't we going to discuss how the others are in me? Better yet, how they're inside of me but their chakra is currently residing in another person. The same person who just broke my arm, helped criminals escape, and to top it off…slightly pissed us off?"_ Naruto mused to Kurama, giving him a very long line of questioning.

 ** _"_** ** _The Eight Trigrams Seal in you evolved, what once was a person is now like a literal temple, there are different spots in the seal for each of us. I am at the very center of it, the swirl. The others are around me, the writing on your stomach before forming the barrier in the over the center, each like is a separate area of your evolved seal due to The Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra. I_** ," Kurama growled slightly as he dragged Naruto into his subconscious.

* * *

Opening his eyes open, finding himself in a forest area, Naruto looked around. He then saw Kurama sitting on the ground in a very large clearing, surrounded by giant trees. The blonde blinked for a minute, he wondered where the sewer had gone, then he saw the tori gates leading in eight different pathways.

Each gate was marked with a symbol, a kanji.

Tanuki.  
Cat.  
Turtle.  
Monkey.  
Horse-Dolphin.  
Slug.  
Beetle.  
Ox-Octopus.

"Wow," Naruto rubbed his head and found that he had no fox ears now, "what the?"

 **"** **In your subconscious, you display yourself as you were prior to the venture we took through time it seems, perhaps my earlier theory is both correct and incorrect. We may have traveled through time, but, as for you taking upon these animalistic features is still baffling. Naruto,"** Kurama spoke as he raised his head up, **"Your seal has evolved to allow us to create pocket worlds inside to fit us. In case you were wondering where the sewer went, that no longer exists, that was just your overall outlook on life."**

Blinking once, Naruto then chuckled, "so what does my own look like then?"

 **"** **Given that you have yet to turn around,"** Naruto turns around as Kurama speaks and sees a black hole just sitting there, **"due to your confusion your mind doesn't know how it feels about the situation. I have seen it changed into a forest that never stops raining, to the city we were just in, but back to confusion."**

Naruto takes a deep breath, "but that still doesn't explain a lot, why are all The Tailed Beasts here but not their chakra?"

 **"** **You died,"** Naruto's eyes widened at Kurama's words, **"when your heart stops beating we will start fading from you. Our chakra will disperse before our bodies dissolve, and when you were going toward the black hole inside of the…what we will call a time rip…I could their chakra being pulled away."**

Naruto growled as he realized something, "that bitch, Kaguya!"

 **"** **I had feared, but if its true she stole some of your chakra in the clash and then got kicked away into her own rip. What we thought was outside of sphere was just the rip itself, we collapsed that sphere into a black hole, whatever dimension we were in was likely obliterated when we did. In turn, however, we saved all others. A sacrifice,"** Kurama lowered his head, **"for the greater good."**

"But, whoever attacked us couldn't have been Kaguya, she's way too powerful to just break my arm. Plus, I felt the object that hit me, it was nothing but Chomei's chakra, it was like a Truth-Seeking Sphere made purely of Wind Nature Chakra. If they had shaped it," Naruto grimaced, "could've done more than broke my arm."

 **"** **Indeed,"** Kurama agrees and then takes a deep breath, **"we should investigate on our own. Ozpin is not seeking to harm us, but, I do not fully trust him. He's much more powerful than he lets on, I can sense the usage of nature chakra inside of him, he's lying about a couple of things as well. Not to mention the energy we felt under Beacon, which we will explore later when they think we're ignorant of the fact."**

"Fine by me," Naruto sat down and crossed his legs, "leave one world with problems and come to another. Our luck sucks buddy, telling you that now, I thought foxes were supposed to be lucky."

 **"** **Hehehe,"** Kurama lightly growls with a large smile on his face, **"if that were the case we would've never met."**

"Well screw you too," Naruto stuck his tongue out Kurama, "really felt the love with that one."

 **"** **We could…you know…I am a female."** Kurama stated, watching as Naruto looked at him/her.

Then his eyes went wide and white, and then he screamed, "Eh?!"

Kurama howls in laughter as he threw his head back, roaring out as he fell backward and clutched his stomach, **"you fell for it! You are such a dolt if I was female fox I most certainly choose a better mate than so snout-nosed upstart of a brat!"**

Naruto's eyes twitched a little bit, "oh wow, thank you for that constructive criticism. Bastard Fox…"

"Little brat."  
"Overgrown Furball!"  
"Short stuff."

They stopped, with Kurama sinking his head **, "and I lost."**

"Wouldn't be the first time," Naruto shrugs as he smirked, "that was a bad insult, Kurama."

 **"** **Unless I was talking about…"  
** "Oh no, no you're not, because we _both_ know better."  
 **"We found out the reason you created that Sexy Jutsu."  
** "I plead on that one, never have I ever used it for _that_."

Naruto laughed as he called back to a memory, "remember just right after I got back from my training trip in the hot springs, I caught a few girls spying on me."

"That was the day I realized that there are indeed female Jiraiya," Naruto blushed brightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I felt really proud and really creeped out at the same time."

 **"** **Women are complicated."  
** "How would you know?"  
 **"I am a Tailed Beast, a being made of chakra, have you stopped to consider that I could use Jutsu as well?"  
** "Holy…shit…"

Kurama chuckled, **"I wasn't always such an ass back in the day, in fact, I was known as a suave man by the name Hiroko Taka in the ages before Shinobi really got their foothold. After each conquest, be it a simple farm girl or even a princess, I would always etch their name into my heart."**

"Oh God," Naruto pinched his nose, "can I get asshole Kurama back now…please?"

 **"** **No,"** Kurama bluntly stated as he laughed, **"beside this was thousands of years ago before I met you. So, technically my years of exploration were done before you tailless monkeys started building industry and using chakra commonly."**

"Well," Naruto blushed, "what was the best girls like?"

 **"** **You'd be surprised,"** Kurama took a deep breath, **"Priestesses."**

Naruto then realized something, more like someone, "Shion…oh…oh that sucks…"

 **"** **It was one of the few times I was going to be cordial to you, given that emotion during such actions run high, and back then…it made it easy for me to come out."  
** "Wait, so I could've been…and…you…that's actually scary, Kurama."

Kurama laughed a little bit, **"all is fair in love and war, Naruto."**

"Well, put a sock in it, because we're not doing anything like that here. If we have a slim chance of going home I don't want to grow too attached to a girl here," Naruto sighed as he looked up into the false sky, "strange this almost feels like Konoha."

 **"** **I modeled this pocket dimension on Konoha's Forest of Death, just a much more pleasant version."  
** "That's cool, but back to Kaguya, if she escaped the sphere…where is she now…and…why didn't she come and kill me?"  
 **"That is the million Ryo question, where would she be, perhaps she was beaten?"  
** "A Goddess is beaten by someone else, now that's a scary thought."  
 **"Then again she exited much earlier than us, perhaps she got flung much earlier in time."  
** "I doubt she's still alive now, right, she must be dust."

Kurama sighed, **"we can only hope."**

* * *

An LEO walked toward the cell holding the teen with the broken arm, "rise and shine animal!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the officer backed up as he saw the red glow emanating from them and glare right at him before they turned blue, he took a deep breath.

"You've got your bail paid, plus we're getting confirmation you're a Huntsman in training, so you had a legal duty to pursue the Bulwark. Just," the officer gritted his teeth, "don't go lunging at people now."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not even going to ask if that was racism or not, because trust me your threats are very hollow there, sir."

"Watch your mouth," the man stepped back from the cell, "right here sir."

Ozpin came walking toward the cell, sighing, "welcome to Vale."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled as he watched the officer leave, "kind of miss home even more now. Nothing like that would've ever happened where I am from, too many eyes and ears."

"Indeed, _Menagerie_ has a lot of eyes and ears."  
"Yeah, it does."

Naruto noticed that Ozpin subtly pointed toward a camera on the wall with his eye, he caught on to it as he got up, "so when can I leave?"

"A couple of hours, I just got out of a meeting with a very interesting girl. She'll be a younger going to my school, very skilled and holds a unique spark, a spark I sense within you as well. Tell me something, Naruto Uzumaki, how did you break your arm?" Ozpin questioned as he crossed his arms with his cane still in hand.

Huffing slightly, Naruto smirked, "things got a little bit more interesting."

"Indeed," Ozpin says as he eyed Naruto, "it has. Your _semblance_ is very strong, I reviewed the footage over and over, you easily could've taken them out."

"I don't aim to kill," Naruto tells him while occasionally looking at the camera by moving his eyes and not his head, "I aim to get answers."

"The most crucial thing we aim for, we aim for answers to why, and indeed why did they rob a dust shop and take only high-grade dust? Hmm, perhaps we could use a Huntsman to investigate," Ozpin walked toward the cell door.

Ozpin then smirked, "you done well."

Naruto watched as he exited the cell, watching as a girl wearing the same clothing he had seen in the small fight walk toward the cell, she was placed inside of it. She looked nervous as she sat down on a bed, and then noticed the blonde in front of her.

"Holy crap they locked you up?! I thought you were Hunter, wow, you've gotta be kidding me! See, I thought I was just crazy, but you're actually in the cell with me!" She nearly screams several times, "just wow…you kind of saved me a little back there."

She then rubbed the back of her head, extending her hand out, "Ruby Rose."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto shook her hand, "I'm not staying here much longer."

"Yeah, me neither, they got to wait for my dad to sign me out since I'm a minor."  
"Oh, well, I know that feeling."  
"Yeah, but I'm not scared, I didn't do anything wrong."  
"You didn't, you were doing what you are obviously trained to do."  
"Exactly!"

Ruby huffed like a child, "took my baby from me."

Naruto's eyes widened, "y-you're a mother, but your…so…young."

Ruby blushed as she looked at him, "not exactly, my baby is my weapon. They took my baby from me, gah, c'mon dad get here already!"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, "Um, okay then."

His ears flickered as his frown came back, _"I'm going to have changed how I look in my subconscious, can't keep switching between human…and this Faunus thingy every time I go in the rabbit hole."_

He chuckled, _"rabbit hole…"_

Hormones took over as he suddenly imagined a sort of naked Kaguya covered by the clouds like his Sexy Jutsu would be, he blushed madly before going green in the face, _"oh God why?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _You know, frankly, she is the literal definition of a Goddess."  
_** _"Still, she's ancient…"  
_ _ **"Still a Goddess."**_

"You alright there foxy, you kind of look like you're about puke," Ruby called out to him.

"Foxy," Naruto then frowned as his ears flickered, "I really wish they'd quit doing that."

"Aww, but they're adorable," Ruby said as she leaned back on the wall.

Naruto shrugs, "if you say so, this kind of sucks. Not the first time I've been a cell, but, I'm not in Ko-Menagerie."

"Oh, so you _are_ a criminal!"

"Not really, I was messed up a little as a kid, kind of had rotten food delivered to my home. Plus, the social workers from I am from hated me," Naruto grimaced at the memories, "and it took forever to get stuff straightened up."

"Is it because you're a Faunus, people are such butts when it comes to you guys, you're actually pretty cool ya know. I mean, I have a dog, I kind of wish I had cute dog ears. Then again," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "I probably wouldn't be able to eat cookies."

Naruto blinked once, twice, "cookies?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I'm quite curious, what are cookies?"  
_** _"I don't know, this is the first I'm hearing of this food, damn it all now I'm hungry!"_

"Have they fed you yet by chance," Ruby heard his stomach growl, "I got an entire plate of cookies earlier hehehe."

Naruto growled as he realized that he has been here about five hours without any sort of food, even water, and got up. Slowly walking toward the bars, kind of pissed Ozpin even forgot about him and then tapped on the bar themselves.

"What is it?" The guard said, "you'll be going free in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, about that, can I please get something to eat."  
"You just had food."  
"No, I didn't, I've been here nearly five hours and I've not had anything."  
"It says on the scheduling you did."  
"Well, the scheduling is bullshi-ow?!"

Naruto turned to Ruby who had thrown her scroll at him with a childish face, "foul language!"

"Well warn me next time," Naruto slightly barked at her as he rubbed his head, "anyway…please can I get something to eat?"

"Dude, look, it said on your schedule you had food. I'm not about to go through a hassle for your kind when you have just a couple of hours before release, "the guard stated as he crossed his arms, "deal with it."

Naruto growled, clenching his fists as his eyes turn red, _"calm down…Kurama."_

 ** _"_** ** _This is what I Faunus deal with, what that man talked about in the hospital, I see humanity acts like Faunus are the new Jinchuuriki in a way. Fools, the lot of them, it seems that some things did not change."_**

He sat back down on the bed, crossing his legs as he glared at the guard, tapping his shoulder. Ruby kept quiet as she looked at his expression, his eyes changing from blue to red as she noticed him shaking in his leg.

"Hey," Ruby reached into her hood, "it may seem weird, but I took a cookie with me."

She tossed the piece of food over toward Naruto, he caught it, noting the little black dots in the breading. It was hard, but he could feel it was sort of soft on the inside, taking a deep breath as he sniffed it and found a sweet aroma.

"So," Naruto took a whiff of the black bits, "is this the cookie you were talking about?"

"What?! You don't know what a cookie is, its like the best food there is, just surpassed by strawberries!" Ruby exclaims, "you must taste it, you must relish it…all praise be the mighty chocolate chip cookie."

Naruto chuckled, "fine," he took a bite out of it.

His eyes dilated, and Ruby watched as he quickly bit into the other portions, "wow momma!"

"See, ain't it the best darn thing!"  
"Yeah, it is, wow!"  
"They're really sugary!"  
"I know right, I meanholycrapIcanseelightswaitwhat'shappeningtomewhyIamtalkingsofast!"

Ruby laughs, "sugar rush!"

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, and so the existential crisis begins!"  
_** _"The hell it does, I would kill for a bowl of Ramen right now, literally kill!"  
_ _ **"But, is it truly as good as you're making it out to be?"  
**_ _"YES!"_

Naruto shakes as he waves his hands in front of him, he laughs as he raised his arms up, "that hit the energy spot!"

"Will you two just shut up in there," the guard stated, "besides you're not supposed to share food."

"Oi, what's your problem!" Naruto yelled as he got up from the bed.

"My problem is you, _fox boy_ ," the guard insulted.

However, Naruto just took a step back away from the cell, taking a deep breath.

 _"_ _Hey look, it's the fox boy!"  
"Yeah, look at him, with those ugly whiskers!"  
"Fox boy~"  
"Foxy~"  
"Fox boy~"  
"Oh, he wants his mommy!"  
"Hahaha!" _

**_"_** ** _Naruto, can we?"  
_** _"No…because then that'll just reveal us for what we are."  
_ _ **"I hate this human, he has a stench."  
**_ _"I can sense evil from him, some of the other Faunus in these cells are innocent and I can sense it."  
_ _ **"We will help them, later, but we'll to do what we can here first to get used to the future."**_

Naruto sighed as he backed away from the cell door, "whatever, don't yell at her though."

The guard scoffed as he watched Naruto take a seat back on the bed, shaking harder than last time, the blonde realized that the guard was trying to bait him. Taking a deep breath, making sure to keep his nerves calm, he smirked as he came up with a plan.

It wouldn't be today, probably not tomorrow, but this guard was getting some good old fashion revenge pranking. May whatever God help his soul, Naruto Uzumaki didn't play when it came to revenge pranking, perhaps it was something could've been used against Madara?

Then again, he wouldn't think to dye the Uchiha's Ghost's hair pink would be very bright in the middle of a war, but he knew The First Hokage would lose his shit over it, and maybe even Madara himself would just be too embarrassed to continue.

As childish as the thought was, it'd been legendary if it happened, even more, if he survived Madara bringing down the moon in anger.

Naruto just sat there, sighing as he leaned back.

* * *

"Can't believe we had someone that powerful following us," an orange haired man in a bowler hat stated, "thought you had it covered, Cinder."

The woman named Cinder turned to him, "well excuse me if my Fall Maiden powers couldn't stop an expert Hunter."

"That Hunter was no expert, not even a Huntsman," a figure in a mask suddenly emerged from the shadows.

The figure was feminine, removing her mask to reveal dark red eyes and green hair, "Lady Cinder."

"Em, you alright, you don't look so good."  
"I used a lot of the power to get to you and blast him back, but there is no doubt, he was using the same power to hunt you."  
"You killed him?"

Emerald sighs, "no, unfortunately since Salem is going to angry that I openly used the power she leant me."

"Indeed," they all turned to a man wearing a red mask, "she will be."

"What do you want, Sangre?" Emerald questioned as she saw the man hold up his clawed hand.

"Just to let you know my assassination of a little spy went as planned, didn't put up a fight, I merely broke her neck. Poor little bird stood no chance against me," Sangre says as he looked at his claws through the mask, "my family has served The All-Mother for generations."

"The White Fang is powerful," Cinder says as she takes a seat, "it'd be better to bring them into the fold rather than fight."

"Yes," Sangre agrees and then looks toward Emerald, "this being you fought. What did he look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, fox ears. He had this weird golden energy around him, despite me sensing that it was a separate power within him…kind of like us, just more…complete." Emerald explained as best she could, crossing her arms, "I need some of that chakra before I run out and my seal deteriorates."

"The Gateway Seal is placed," Sangre points toward a backroom, "go and recharge yourself."

"Yes, Cinder?"  
"I'm coming as well, need to report these findings directly."

Sangre watched as both walked toward the backroom, a bright light emanated from it before they disappeared from his view, he then turned to Roman. His claws tapping on his shoulder, the hood of his cloak coming down to reveal spiky black hair.

"Roman," Sangre calls as he takes a seat, "tell me more about this Huntsman."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the jail, stretching as he looked toward Taiyang, "hey!"

"Oi, Naruto, you certainly work fast." Taiyang said as he extended his hand, "haven't seen you since laying in a hospital bed nearly a week ago."

The younger blonde rubbed the back of his, "yeah, why are you up here?"

"My daughter," Ruby waved her hands at Naruto, "Ruby."

"Oh, that's your daughter!"  
"Yeah."  
"Um, I don't see it…"  
"Well, she doesn't take after me much, save the attitude."  
"Can't wait to meet the mom, if I ever swing by where ever you are, in…Patch?"  
"Yeah…and…well."

Taiyang sighed, "her mother is among us anymore."

Naruto put a hand to his mouth, feeling like an ass, "I'm so sorry!"

"You're fine, a detail a left out," Taiyang rubbed the back of his head.

He then heard Naruto's stomach grumble, "you hungry there, kid?"

"Don't get me started, the guards there are racists, I can smell it on them. I swear some of those people in there are innocent of the crimes they're being locked up for," Naruto then sighed, "gut feeling."

"Aye, but you're out, you should go back to Beacon. Ozpin is probably is waiting on you, plus school starts in a day." Taiyang pointed out.

"Yay," Naruto rolled his eyes, "school…"

Ruby's voice was heard as she stared at him, "we're gonna be going to school together!"

"New friend?" Taiyang questioned as he looked at his daughter.

Ruby nodded, "hey, Naruto where's your baby at?"

"I don't have a weapon, I am the weapon," Naruto states with gusto.

Taiyang laughed, "hey now, don't be worming yourself into my daughter's heart there."

That laugh wasn't meant to express humor, it was the type of laugh someone gave when they were tired, and they were trying to warn you. Naruto then blushed a little, turning back to him as he bowed a little bit.

"Didn't mean it like that," Naruto says in apology, "but I can't wait to see what Beacon has to offer!"

* * *

Sighing as he walked toward a dorm room, he went to reach for the handle and walk through the door. Instead, he slammed into it, nose first, he growled as he felt his was slightly broken. He fumbled as he began to turn the knob.

"Okay," Naruto knocked on it and received no answer, "what the hell?"

He didn't get a key, he got one of those scrolls, but he didn't get a key!

 _"_ _Is Ozpin trying to piss me off, because I smell food in there, and I'm hungry."  
_ _ **"Break it."  
**_ _"Finally!"_

Naruto reached back, his fist being caught, _"goddamn it!"_

He turned to see a pudgy man holding his fist, "why hello there new blood, what seems to be your boggle?"

"I can't get my dorm room open, Oz didn't hand me a key, it is locked."  
"Oh, you foolish lad, we don't use keys here."  
"Aura?"  
"Not exactly, here."

The pudgy man grabbed the scroll, looking at it as he found the application of Naruto's dorm room, "click this here."

Naruto clicked and heard the door click open, he then sighed, "is everything here like this?"

"Not the bathrooms, but the showers in the dorm rooms are activated by your scroll. It can be set to a specific heat, desired flow, and music if you wish. I am Professor Peter Port," he holds his hand out as Naruto went to the door and watched him open, "I am the resident hero and Grimm slayer."

The young boy in front of him rubbed the back of his head, "Well nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Interesting name," Port said as he rubbed his chin, "well congratulations on making it to Beacon sonny. Hopefully, you'll be an attentive student, a great warrior, and able-bodied."

Naruto laughed nervously as he shook the man's hand, _"you've got no idea,"_ he then breaks contact with a respectful bow.

Closing the door, turning around he nearly wanted to screech as he saw ramen laying on dinner cart. He swore he heard a choir in his head, and fell to his knees, "you are listening!"

He got up as he ran toward it, quickly grabbing the chopsticks on the cart and hopped on the lone bed as he began to dig into the bowl rapidly. He took notes of the clothing at the end of the room, reading a note on them.

 _"_ _In exchange for this kindness, I only ask you help, welcome to Beacon, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _-Ozpin P. Snowberry."_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto walked inside of the bathroom after taking a nap on the bed, it was springy, a little uncomfortable to the mats he was used to sleeping on back home. Taking a deep breath, he noted that few things in the "modern" era as Naruto wanted to call it looked similar even in the bathroom.

Electrical work ran through the walls, powered by power relays from power stations across Vale herself, the shower and bath he had in his room looked extremely different. The tub itself was raised from the ground instead of lowered, it was made of porcelain instead of stone or hardwood.

He noted these mats in the tub, obviously like the ones he was standing on himself, they were surprisingly warm to his feet. His hands gripped a toothbrush and looked in the mirror as he opened his mouth, his teeth were yellow from where he hadn't brushed them in almost a week.

Hadn't had the chance.

Scrubbing his teeth with the minty fresh paste, it slightly burned his tongue, he was used to using the charcoal paste in him that was easily available in the stores. Spitting into the sink, bending down into it, he never noticed a sensor turn as cold water poured into his head.

The sudden distraction made him raise his head up to fast to avoid the faucet, smacking himself in the back of the head as he fell forward into the sink and slipped out before hitting his head on the door. He had swirls in his eyes as he had a lump rise on the back of his head.

"Ow," Naruto moaned in pain, "the hell was that?"

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know, investigate it."  
_** _"Oi, I'm not exactly in a good mood, shitty bed."  
_ _ **"Ironically, can never complain about that here, because I can make anything I wish."  
**_ _"Of course you can…Furball."_

Naruto looked at the sink, he didn't see any handles, sighing he then reached into it. His eyes widened when the faucet turned on, water pouring on his hand before quickly cutting off. He eyed it as he moved his hands under it, nothing.

He then rubbed them under the sensor, that's when the water finally came back on, "huh?"

He saw a red blinking as the water ran, becoming a solid as the water stopped. Taking a deep breath, he watched as the water came back and it began blinking, he experimented with it a few minutes. Shrugging as he bent his head under it and took a few gulps of the water as it poured down.

Sighing in contentment he stretched, his lean body flexing in the mirror, he had two large scars on his chest courtesy of Sasuke and Kaguya. The one near his lung was when he was a kid, Sasuke's Chidori ramming through him, while Kaguya's had just been in center mass.

Luckily Kurama was there for both, otherwise, he'd never made this far.

He had a smaller scar on his right hand from when he stabbed it back in the wave mission to seal his blood oath to never run away when his friends were in danger, or freeze. Taking a deep breath, he traced the scar, he had sought to repay Sasuke back for it one day.

Taking a deep breath as he walked back and leaned against the door, staring into the mirror, he just looked at himself. It felt weird, this near ears, and this world. In this world from what he observed so far that people had a reliance on tech over themselves.

It conflicted with him, for once he felt some sort of hatred for it all, despite how the world seemed plague with Grimm he viewed a lot of the people as soft. Ruby, for how sweet she was, was romanticizing being these Huntsman.

It was no different when he was seven until he saw someone killed in front of him, by his father figure Iruka.

To live and serve.  
To bleed one's blood and protect.  
To take life, to save one's friend.

He'd done all those things, he did what he was supposed to do, he made an even greater sacrifice to save the world…his world anyway. Throwing away all his burdens, intent to die with an enemy hellbent on destroying all that he loved, but like Phoenix, he came back from the ashes it seemed.

Not worse for wear either, heavy two ears.

He scratched his hair, watching dandruff fall out of it, he hadn't showered since training with Bee. That was a good week and a half ago, and he fought a war for almost four days straight before taking on a Goddess.

Walking toward a small closet in the bathroom he opened to see pure white towels, sighing, he grabs a couple as he placed them on the toilet. Proceeding to remove his pants and underwear the blonde then grabbed his scroll from the pants pocket.

"Alright," Naruto murmurs, "let us see if we can get one thing to work with us."

Placing his fingers on a shower icon he saw these little things bounce on screen, confused he just presses the first icon that was bouncing which was a pair of snowflake-flame conjoined twin symbols. He saw information on his scroll.

Temperature: eighty-degrees.

 _"_ _Okay, Kurama, what's a good steaming bath temperature?"  
_ _ **"Are they really that intuitive to details?"  
**_ _"It appears so, which is weird, soft bellies."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, I'd say one hundred."  
**_ _"Well, let's give it a shot."_

Naruto tapped the screen and made sure that the screen read out one hundred degrees exactly, he chuckled a little bit, "not so bad…"

He then went to the next icon which was flow rate, and direction?

Looking into the bath and shower he saw that it had two nuzzles at the top, both pointed exactly toward the center, he blinked as he just simply went back to his scroll. Tapping the screen, tapping a faucet icon, he shrugged.

"Are you frigging kidding me, I have to put a drain on or off on this thing, why can't I just frigging put a plug?!" Naruto yelled as he noted that it took him a drain icon, "seriously, who needs this much detail!"

Naruto then accidentally hit the back arrow, it sent him all the way back to the main screen, "damn it!"

He brought it back up, then noted with a twitch in his eye, "I've got to enter all that again?!"

He growled as he entered the temperature, clicked the faucet button, and then went to flow rate. Why the hell would anyone want a flow rate?! What the actual hell was this place, was this a combat school or a five-star hotel?!

Sighing as he just clicked on "fast," and went about to ambiance. Ambiance, what was that word, and what did it mean?

 _"_ _Kurama, what is ambiance?"  
_ _ **"You're serious?"  
**_ _"I didn't stutter."  
_ _ **"Oh, oh, OH! Someone's a little cranky today…"  
**_ _"Just please help me out, I don't feel like accidentally pressing an alarm button here, I just want a bath in peace!"  
_ _ **"It means the state of a place, like an ambiance was dark and silent."  
**_ _"Oh, really, well…um…"_

Naruto clicked a dim ambiance on the scroll, the lights dimmed, and he puckered his lips a little, "you know…this isn't so bad."

The blonde reached and grabbed a towel from the closet, deciding to grab a third towel to use as a pillow. Walking toward the tub, taking a deep breath as he stepped in it, he then looked at the music option and shrugged.

 _"_ _Okay,"_ Naruto pressed the music icon, _"can't be that much mus-holy shit…"_

Metal.  
Heavy metal.  
Country.  
Rock.  
Classic Rock.  
Classic.  
Opera.  
Hip-hop.  
Rap.  
Violin?  
Piano?  
Atmospheric.  
R&B.  
Faunus Blues.  
Baby Death Metal?!  
Atlassian Classics.  
Mistralian Classics.  
Vacuoian Classics.  
Valerian Classics.  
Island Beats.

Naruto's head spun and then he just laid back in the tub, "what the hell is all of this?"

Groaning he just selects Classic, his right eye then twitched as names came up, he growled as he scrolled through them all. Coming to an older looking man by the name of Vivaldi De Mirabella and tapping his name, the selection of musical pieces was small enough for him to read off.

"Four Seasons," Naruto muttered, "well let's give it a shot. It's nearly an hour long anyway and doesn't look like I have to set a timer."

"Surprise, surprise," Naruto huffs as he tapped the song.

A loud combination of various instruments playing in a soft rhythm assaulted his ears, his fox ears fluttered at the sounds of a stringed instrument that sounded like Erhus but had a lot more strings to them.

Taking a deep breath as he then felt the water kick on, the hot steam from it flooded and cleared his nostrils up, but the hot water on his skin was the most comforting part of it all. Shuttering as it finally got up around his body, like a hot blanket, even heating the porcelain bathtub.

Laying in the water, noting a sweet aroma, he saw that he didn't even notice that a candle had been lit all this time in the bathroom. The tub filled the water completely to the edge, when Naruto was about to curse and raise up to stop it, it then shuts itself off.

Laying back into the towel, breathing deeply, "I need a nap…"

Slowly he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Naruto's eyes opened as he raised up, breathing hard as he looked around, seeing that he was in a hospital bed. Covered in bandages, he then saw a nurse look at him, and she smiled brightly as she pulled down her face cover to reveal that it was Sakura!_

 _"_ _Welcome back, Naruto, long nap?"  
"S-Sakura-chan!"  
"Yeah, who else, you've been gone a long time."  
"How long?"  
"A few months, you just dropped back in Konoha a few days ago."_

 _Naruto blinked, then laughed as he threw his head back into the pillow, "holy crap."_

 _He took a deep breath as he saw that Sakura was watching him, she sat at the foot of his bed, placing her hand on his as she clutched it. Then the door opened to reveal Sasuke, he was carrying lunch with him to share with Sakura and himself, dropping it to the floor when he noticed Naruto was awake._

 _"_ _Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he walked over to the blonde, "about time you woke up!"_

 _"_ _I know, I had the weirdest dream, but more on that later. Wow, a few months, any sign of Kaguya?" Naruto questioned, wanting to make sure that she didn't come through earlier and people got hurt._

 _Sasuke shook his head, "Hagaromo said that she got obliterated in your fight, congratulations dobe. You're officially the only Shinobi in recorded history to have killed a deity."_

 _"_ _Wow," Naruto chuckled as he sat up, "why do my hands feel numb?"_

 _"_ _They're extremely chakra burned, but the tailed beasts are healing you up nicely."  
"That's a relieve, oh man, I can't tell you how feels to see you."  
"Ah, hn, don't make it a habit."  
"Oi, bastard, wanna settle it here and now?"_

 _Sasuke flicked his forehead, "don't make me knock you back out, dumbass."_

 _Laughing, whole and truthful laughing, Naruto just rubbed the back of his head as he as he took notice of the casts around both of his arms. Taking a deep breath, he patted Sasuke's shoulder, giving him a patent toothy smile._

 _A knock on the door, in came someone that Naruto didn't expect, Hinata._

 _She closed the door behind her, Sasuke and Sakura then looked at one another before smiling and getting up from the bed, they looked at Hinata and nodded. Naruto was about to protest until he saw Hinata sit on his bed, looking at him._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun," she looked at him with sad eyes, "welcome back."_

 _Naruto watched some tears spill from her eyes, "Hinata?"_

 _She then threw herself around him, holding him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, "please don't go…away… again!"_

 _Blushing as she cried into his shoulder, slowly he brought his arms around her as best he could, "Hinata…I…"_

 _Hinata raised her head, her lavender eyes meeting his, "y-yes?"_

 _"_ _I promise," Naruto stated as he looked into her very being, "I'll be here."_

 _Naruto cupped her cheek, slowly both looked at one another before his heart started racing. However, Hinata slowly dissolved into dust in front of him. His eyes widened as tears brimmed at the edges as she disappeared, flowing out of the open window._

 _"_ _H-Hinata?" Naruto got up from the bed, falling into a desk, "Hinata?!"_

 _He quickly rushed toward the hospital door, stopping himself barely before falling into a giant crater. Konoha was gone, it was all gone! He didn't understand it, where was Sakura, Sasuke?!_

 _"_ _Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screams as he looked around, "where are you?!"_

 _"_ _Hehehe," Naruto turned to the feminine laughter and found Kaguya standing behind him, "hello, Ashura."_

 _"_ _YOU!" Naruto screamed as he noticed the casts had come from his arms, "where are my friends?!"_

 _"_ _From ash, we came, to dust we return, we're fleeting. Hehehe, I almost feel sorry for you, because our war is just beginning, and it will not end soon. For this won't be quick, it shall be painful, and I'll make sure to milk this world dry until I stand above all others." Kaguya said as she held an image of the world in her hand._

 _A large explosion made Naruto turn back toward the door, "the moon…"_

 _"_ _One of the many casualties of our war to follow," Kaguya laughed as she Naruto sink to his knees in the doorway, "we are dust in the wind boy."_

 _"_ _Why won't you just…kill me…"  
"You are the greatest sin of all, a slayer of Gods, you will suffer."  
"You are cruel, you took everything away from me."  
"I have still to break you."  
"You'll die trying bitch..."  
"Hehehe, then its a gamble I'll gladly take."  
_

 _Kaguya snickered, scoffing him, "you chose this path."_

 _"_ _You forced me," Naruto gripped his fists and turned around, "you took all I had!"_

 _Kaguya no longer stood there, her form bearing no evidence that it had even stood where she had been, Naruto shakes as he feels a cold wind come around him. Turning back toward the door he saw where the entirety of Konoha was buried under snow, nothing but white remained in his vision._

 _A cackle came from behind him, supple lips pressed near his ear, "welcome home Uzumaki Naruto…"_

 _Naruto snapped around and found himself face to face with a woman with ornate hair. She had demonic red eyes, ghostly skin with dark purple veins traveling down her arms, she had the smile of Kaguya but wasn't Kaguya._

 _Her power, however, much to his shock, was not too far behind. He felt uneasy, nearly wanting to vomit as he looked into her eyes, she gave him an all too familiar grin. The very same Kaguya gave him, the very same stench of power, but it wasn't her._

 _She was someone else, and she merely pointed her hand at him, "I'll see you soon young one."_

 _Naruto couldn't protest as he felt himself turn to dust._

* * *

Water splashed in the tub as Naruto had slipped underwater, he shot up from the water and gasped for air, _"Kurama?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, I've been yelling for you for the last ten minutes, you fell underwater! I felt foreign chakra appear, then it quickly disappeared, what happened?!"  
_** _"I don't know, I don't know, I need to go somewhere…I need to go somewhere now!"_

Naruto flung himself out of the tub, quickly drying off as he got into the main room. Grabbing some fresh clothes in form of black cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and a red jacket. Putting them on, breathing hard, he stopped as he neared the door.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto?"_**

 _"_ _Kurama,"_ Naruto stops for a moment and then he started shaking as he fell to his knees, _"I want Hinata…"_

Suddenly Naruto found himself sobbing as he hit the ground, burying his head on the floor, "I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"I had a dream, she was right there, I could feel her Kurama!"  
_ _ **"She's gone…."  
**_ _"I know, and I hate myself for probably causing her pain throughout the rest of her life!"  
_ _ **"If she loved you, like you believe now, she would've honored your sacrifice."  
**_ _"What sacrifice?!"_

 _"_ _I'm still alive, everyone I knew, and love is dead, I may have won the war Kurama, but I lost the battle!"_ Naruto stated in his mind, he just sat at the door, _"and all this luxury, the future? What have I done to earn it, everyone probably had to struggle to rebuild and all I've done is basically sleep for thousands of years!"_

 ** _"_** ** _You haven't slept!"  
_** _"I am stuck in a world where they need people to kill creatures, not other people!"  
_ _ **"The world has gone slightly soft, sure, but this is something you wanted to remember?"  
**_ _"What…?"  
_ _ **"The Peace Plan, remember, Jiraiya's dream?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _You haven't forgotten it, have you? The dream of peace? Have you noticed any talk of war recently, there is a combined effort of survival sure, but a combined effort is a peaceful effort is it not? You are not a God, Naruto, even if you stayed inside of your timeline what makes you think the world wouldn't have fallen?"_** Kurama questioned from within Naruto, and then he sighed.

 ** _"_** ** _We exist, we live, we decay. We are fleeting, we are not eternal, we only do what we can while we are here. Those words were spoken by my own creator, Hagaromo Otsutsuki, he is a man that died thousands of years before your time. So,"_** Naruto took a deep breath as he heard Kurama, **_"take a deep breath and calm down."_**

Naruto took a deep breath, calming down as he then heard a knock at the door, getting up soon afterward. Opening his door, he found Ozpin, the man looked at him, smiling. The man had a white box in his hand, he held it out.

"Care if I join you for some breakfast," he then heard the music coming from the bathroom, "ah Vivaldi De Mirabella. A genius."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're saying that I am certain without a doubt in the far future. Not just a few hundred years, not even a thousand?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at the mini flat cakes in the box, "and what are these?"

"Ah, those are pancakes, the little container in the box is syrup made from the trees around here. We use rap sap sometimes," Ozpin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "it has the same effects as alcohol."

"Oh," Naruto hummed as he pokes the cake with a fork, "so are these sweet like rice cakes?"

"They can be, sometimes they can have blueberries added in, or even chocolate. I believe Ms. Rose shared a cookie with you in jail, not necessarily a good way to start one's journey, but heroes come from the darkest of times and places. So," Ozpin bit into some his eggs, "I trust you slept well?"

"Well," Naruto sighed, "it's not a futon."

"Ah, I see, well I sure hope we can accommodate. By the way," Ozpin pointed at his jacket, "were you on your way out?"

"I was hoping to go for a light jog," Naruto said as a white lie, he'd been planning to just run until he got tried.

Ozpin nods, "health is very important, our Huntsmen and Huntswomen train day and night most times to be up to par."

"See, that's the thing, why is everything so…" Naruto tried to the word for it, "futuristic?"

"Ah, well that's certainly a word, but I believe you're looking for automatic. As much I hate to admit, for all purposes, Academies like ours are not ran based on true need. Hunters didn't come about until nearly one hundred years ago, after a powerful king from Vale taught the first of his knights to wield that aura as a weapon in a sort of old manner. It then quickly spread from there, but humanity did break one condition, it was never supposed to be used against each other. Sad," Ozpin gave Naruto a brief history as he looked at Naruto, "we're still under scrutiny."

"Well, I can understand that, but you all are supposed to be the protectors of the people."  
"Some of us get power hungry, lose our way, and others fall into darker habits."  
"Oh, trust me, that's not needing a history check."  
"Heh, tell me, did you have Grimm in your time?"  
"No, these things like everything else is new, we fought each other all the time though."

Ozpin sipped some coffee he had made from coffeemaker on Naruto's dresser, "so did you have any loved ones?"

Naruto sighed, "yes, my friends were like my family. I was kind of falling for a girl named Hinata Hyuuga, but, I'm stuck here now. They're long gone, probably not even dust anymore, I'd give anything to go back and live happily ever after."

The older man nodded, "I had a wife and child, they were taken from me by a person from my past. I managed to track down the said person and kill them, but it only brought emptiness, I would've given my soul to just go back in time to my son's first birthday."

The blonde looked at the silver-haired man, "fate plays an interesting deck of cards, for people like you and me."

"I don't believe in destiny or fate."  
"Hmm, interesting, why not?"  
"Because, let's say it is my fate to be a hero, I turn around and just jump off a cliff?"  
"If you die it proves you weren't meant to be a hero, but if you lived, it was meant to be."  
"You have a funny way seeing the world, I just have a realistic view, you make life what you will with the effort you put into it."

"Instead of being a warrior, I could've been a gardener, but a warrior in a garden is better than a gardener in a war. However," Ozpin finished his coffee, "they are both needed and serve the public."

"I was never bad at growing things, I sort of had a green thumb like my mother," Naruto admits as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, what were your plans where you became old enough to marry?"  
"Old enough…to marry?"  
"Yes, eighteen, correct?"  
"No, back where I am from you could be put in a political marriage as young as ten."

Ozpin sighed, "and deprive a young mind of choice."

"My age was different, you served from day one, your village was your everything. Now," Naruto looks around the room, "there is just…everything…but no one can relish it all."

"You know, I find it interesting that you can understand our written language, especially since you're from a more archaic era. Want to reveal the tricks," Ozpin said as he finishes his eggs, "or do you wish to wait?"

"No, I suppose in trade for the kindness I can reveal a few things. I'm a reincarnate of an ancient person called Ashura, whose even older than my culture, even Kurama. Thanks to Ashura's soul inhabiting me I can rapidly understand things, I can even understand a language after a few glances, which is how I began to learn your written language after a few stares. I wish I had this back when I was a kid, I'd be unstoppable right now, hehehe. His father, The Sage of Six Paths as my people called him, bestowed me the "body" of The Sage. Basically," Naruto squeezed his hands, "its why I am on a whole other level like with my friend…Sasuke…"

"I assume that this Sasuke was close to you?"  
"He was an asshole, but yes, he was close to me."  
"Brothers in arms?"  
"No, brothers, just hard lives."

Ozpin nodded, "misunderstood for what you were able to do?"

"Ho-how would you even know that?" Naruto was surprised as he questioned Ozpin with his answer.

Ozpin chuckled as he closed his now empty box, "I like to think of people as books, some are coded, and some are just wide open. You, my friend, are a little bit of both."

"You said your ancient artifacts are from my era, possibly, do you gave documents from there as well?"  
"Oh, yes, you see we managed to crack a few of these sealing marks and fresh tomes were extracted."  
"H-how would you even know how to crack a Sealing Jutsu?"  
"Experimentation, we've worked tirelessly for years to crack one, and then we found basic patterns."  
"Well, that kind of makes sense, I suppose."

Naruto sighed, "can I perhaps see them, and know where you got them?"

"Actually, yes, I was going to have you look at some of them since we can't fully translate. It would be very helpful toward us, we are scholars as well as warriors, it separates us from soldiers. Knowledge is perhaps mankind's deadliest weapon, perhaps even a curse if you look at it a certain way, but I believe if knowledge is applied toward peace there is no limit to the wonders we can achieve. Do you, perhaps, believe the same?" Ozpin questioned Naruto, "you don't seem like a normal foot solider despite your elevated status."

"I never liked following orders," Naruto admits as he leaned back on his dresser, "and I never really like to shed blood."

"The evils of the path you've chosen," Ozpin pointed out as he noticed that Naruto barely touched his food, "but you sometimes one must accept the brutal nature of the need for such things."

"Save one thousand," Naruto mutters, "by killing one. It's how my teachers hardened my heart to killing, I haven't taken a lot of people, just a couple. People I saw that were irredeemable…that nothing could bring them back from the darkness."

"Tell me Ozpin-san," Naruto sighs as he looked at the ceiling, "is there even a God?"

"I believe in Gods, a brother God of Destruction, and a brother God of Life. Light existed before darkness, darkness can never beat the light, the sun shall always beat the moon. Duality," Naruto's eyes widened at the comment, "given form."

 ** _"_** ** _That man is hiding something."  
_** _"Yeah, because I can feel chakra running through him, but he's not trying to hide it."  
_ _ **"Perhaps he wants you to not feel alone?"  
**_ _"Yeah, maybe, but I can't shake this feeling he's hiding something."  
_ _ **"Agreed, don't loose your guard."**_

"Naruto," Ozpin got up, "go for your jog. I shall return my office if you need me, come by later as well, I'll have those tomes and scrolls ready for you. Just promise me you'll translate them over, fully, and send the translations to me."

Naruto nodded, smiling, "sure…why not?"


	7. Chapter 7

_(Blake has won, I don't think I'm getting twenty-two more votes solely on Pyrrha to make her tied or ahead. So, this story is my first Blake x Naruto story.)_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a library, it was midday on the day before everyone was to start packing in the school for learning. He himself wouldn't be spared that, having already found out that his class scheduling was to be with Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port only, while combat class was an optional sit in.

He was going to go, simply because he needed to be there to see how people fought in this time.

He could understand why Ozpin didn't give him that class as a mandatory, perhaps out of fear that he'd accidentally hurt one of the students, or perhaps Naruto was already a two-time war veteran based on his own accounts. First being The Sora-Konoha war, and then The Fourth Shinobi World War.

But, what Naruto had figured out was that the aura over shields that a lot of these Huntsmen had wasn't much different than his version one cloak at best, even his initial tinge of the nine tails chakra produced a similar effect.

Aura and Chakra weren't that different, save that Aura was more uninformed and more controllable to an extent that even Chakra. Chakra required practice, thousands of days to master, Aura only too a few months to do a lot with.

Both still took years to truly master, and since as far as Naruto knew, he was the most powerful Chakra user on the world to date, barring the anomaly of being attack by Wind Chakra the other day. That's what his clone had read, dispersing soon afterward.

It may seem cliché, it may seem like an unfair and lazy thing to do, but if the clones could download and take information to the user then it was better to use them. Albeit, he was doing it lightly, four clones sat next to him at the closed library.

When they weren't annoying each other, which was often when one decided to learn how to play a board game just in case Naruto had to blend in, they were doing their duties. Basic history, mathematics, and such.

Mathematics may have seemed strange, but it was to make sure that didn't change like the rest of the world did, it did in a way. The new stuff was added, new formulas he never saw. A lot of people back in his day assumed that Shinobi were grunts, that was far from the truth, many Shinobi were highly intelligent.

Orochimaru.  
Shikamaru.  
Ino.  
Sakura.  
Sasuke.  
Kakashi.  
Itachi.  
Madara.  
Hashirama.  
Hiruzen.  
Neji.

Dead, or alive, they were smarter than what many gave them credit for. Just because they didn't invent things didn't mean they weren't smart. Combat wise, as much as Naruto loved and hated, he and Madara Uchiha were on an equal level.

Something Sasuke can't even hold a candle to, as much as he was called a genius, his strategies were subpar.

Naruto was never, has never, and will never be "book smart" for good reasons. He never needed to be book smart, he had his own trickery, and he learned at an early age that the best tool in the battlefield is what you could imagine with six inches between your ears.

The Reverse Harem Jutsu, admittedly, was a stroke of luck.

It was a divine comedy, sardonically, a fox managing to trick a rabbit in such a way. Despite being thousands of years older, thousands of years wiser, and perhaps thousands of times more unhinged due to it. Kaguya, The Mother of All Chakra, was tricked by a technique Naruto invented as a child.

A child.

Chuckling at the table, Naruto couldn't help it, _"I wonder if she's in the afterlife cursing my name?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps, but that was a stroke of luck."  
_** _"I kind of felt that she was still a woman in a way, so I swung for it, and hit a home run."  
_ _ **"The blow had her stunned enough, if she hadn't shaken it off last second, we wouldn't be here."  
**_ _"Much like a rabbit escaping a fox's maw in the last moment, I'm telling you, Kami is just an asshole."  
_ _ **"Meh, maybe so, maybe not."**_

Naruto was sighing as he translated a part of the book he was reading that Ozpin had given him, _"this book isn't exactly from my time, its obviously from a much later period."_

 _"_ _Chakra Generators, United Taiyo, what is Taiyo? My clones reading basic mapping of the world didn't point at a Taiyo, so I'm guessing this what all The Shinobi Nations united under after the dust settled for a few decades. Eh,"_ Naruto looked at the kanji for king and then noticed a name by it, _"Naruto…Uchiha?"_

"Son of a bitch," Naruto mutters as he smiles, "yes!"

Naruto got on the table, dancing in celebration as he yells out, "yes!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Whew, woohoo, they survived the war Kurama!" Naruto screamed out, "holy shit!"

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed, if anyone is bearing The Uchiha name, it'll be from Sasuke at the very least. He would've been one of very few possible Uchiha alive, perhaps out of sympathy they spared him?"_**

 _"_ _Yeah, but King Naruto Uchiha, what?! There was no king back in my day, so this has to be in a very later period. I mean, chakra generators, floating fortresses similar to The Sora army's, and then you have no mention of Shinobi once so ever."_ Naruto had read another book, it was even further than this time.

 ** _"_** ** _That makes two books, no mention of Shinobi, but the best evidence we've gotten that The Shinobi Alliance held is currently here. Ozpin mentioned he had more tomes, scrolls, and the likes including actual weapons. Looking at the weapons could give us a more in-depth look, it's a wonderful thing really, to look to the past as the future and while in the future to see how it all turned out in the end?"_**

 _"_ _Still,"_ Naruto leans back as he felt a clone pop, _"no mention of Grimm in the two books we've gotten."_

 ** _"_** ** _And, unfortunately, we are almost at the end of this one as well."  
_** _"Record books didn't change though, still used in the same manner, these were probably in some school somewhere."  
_ _ **"You did get a drawing of what these continents called Sanus, Draco, and Anima. They look like crumbled up versions of our times landmass."  
**_ _"Yeah, Suna's desert mountains are visible in this place called Vacuo, slightly changed."  
_ _ **"I can see The Crescent Moon Island that used to be off the coast of Kumo."  
**_ _"Yeah, it looks like the desert reached upwards as the continents broke apart."  
_ _ **"But, for this to happen rapidly enough in at least thirty thousand years was not natural."  
**_ _"I've had the thought, especially with the moon being so close and broken, perhaps The Otsutsuki Clan came knocking."_

Naruto finished the book, sighing, _"nope."_

"These books have to be nearer to our age if no mention of newer continents or even disasters. Shit," Naruto massaged his temple, _"someone's behind me!"_

Naruto turned around to find a man with green hair, a thermos in hand, and very thick spectacle glasses. He raised his hands up, seemingly in a surrender until Naruto relaxed, he watched as the man saw his clones.

"Quite marvelous, I can't tell which one of you is the real one, truly a unique usage of aura. Tell me, are you by chance the boy Ozpin has assigned those tomes to, can you read these tomes?" The man questioned as he took a seat in front of Naruto, "I've tried my best to crack them."

Naruto blinked, "Ozpin told you about me?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm tight-lipped. I just couldn't believe it for a moment, you're a living fossil of an era that is far gone!" Oobleck gushed a little as he looked at the translations, "do you mind?"

Naruto shrugs, "knock yourself out, honestly the best news in there is that my best friend's clan survived somehow."

"Oh, marvelous, quite marvelous. There are dozens of base translations, I can see one for a King named Naruto Uchiha here. Interesting, interesting, yet I don't see anything about a Goddess in here nor Grimm." Oobleck sighed at the end of his rapid-fire overlook of them, "how were you able to translate these so fast?"

"I had a clone look at the first book, while the others study basic stuff from this era, and I hate to say this but what I found is annoying. I mean," Naruto took a deep breath, "Wars fought of land that you all had easy access to since most of it was occupied by Grimm. Why not, I don't know, just fight them instead of each other?"

"I often ask myself that, humanity has a big fault. It's our obsessive need for war. It," Oobleck took a deep breath, "almost se toems validate our existence."

"Yeah, well, that worked out well. What happened, thousands, if hundreds of thousands died, and for what? Just for the Kingdoms to agree on a joint territory, when I got here Ozpin mentioned something about barbarism to me from my time concerning how we used child soldiers, but your time has its own messed up issues." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Oobleck nodded, "you're pretty sharp there."

"I was always sort of what you all call a maverick, I don't follow orders, and I usually did better when I went at things on my own in a way. However, I never abandoned my friends, and I most certainly didn't fight stupid battles. I can see," Naruto sighs, "for all the glitz and glamour…its not gold."

"All that glitters are not always gold," Oobleck nods as he sighed, "I personally just try to understand that until recently humanity was just contempt at each other."

"Greed," then Naruto felt a clone pop as it tossed him a history book and he opened it to a page about Faunus, "racism."

"You seem familiar with it."  
"Before I had these fox ears, I had the fox whiskers."  
"Interesting…wait, wait?!"

Oobleck looked at the translations, "it states in the translations that Faunus were around your time."

"A few hundred years probably after everyone bit the dust, former King, Ichigo Uchiha led an expedition south. Finding a population of "animal-like humanoids," proceeding to establish a sort of distant trade." Naruto points out, "it seems no one knew really how far humans and Faunus stretched back."

"Still simply marvelous, but with no mention of Grimm, one wonders how our world descended into such a state?" Oobleck questioned as he scratched his chin, "you wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Not a clue, not yet at least, I'm running with a few theories though." Naruto said as he leaned back, shaking his head, "you're not so bad by the way…"

"Oh, well thank you, Mr. Uzumaki."  
"And, I never learned your name."  
"Bartholomew Oobleck, but please call me Dr. Oobleck, I went to school for the degree."  
"Alright, Dr. Oobleck, so what do you know?"

"Well, most of our history was lost after The First Crusade. Where Grimm suddenly grew larger and more violent, they had been around during the most advance times of humanity before they were just a threat entirely. From what I read, a good six thousand years ago, humanity regarded Grimm as some nuisances before they actually became the biggest threat we faced." Oobleck explained what he knew as he sighed, "perhaps its our hubris?"

"Everyone takes things less serious until it comes back around," Naruto agrees as he leans back in his chair.

He then sighed, "so you, Ozpin, Taiyang, Qrow, who else?"

"Everyone on the staff," Ozpin told him as he sipped from the thermos, "coffee?"

"No thank you," Naruto tells the man with a small smile, "but do you have any tea down in the eatery?"

"The cafeteria is closed, but there is a hybrid Tea and Coffee Shop nearby in Vale."  
"Let me just clean up here, hey boys!"

Naruto's remaining few clones looked at him, "put the books up!"

* * *

The blonde chugs down a glass of tea, "ah yeah, that's the stuff."

"Wind Runner," Oobleck puckered his lips, "that is sweet tea."

"I know, it tastes almost like home, I liked tea. I thought, well, after getting everything set and done to buy some land. Farm it, you know, leave something. Well," Naruto swished the tea in the glass, "was my plan…anyway…"

"Ah," Oobleck finished taking a chug out of his thermos, "but you still could. The options, the cards, they're only gone once you make them gone."

"True," Naruto finished his glass of tea off, "still though…not all the same."

"Well, history always had a way of calling upon mortal men to become something better, perhaps it has selected you. You see I am a firm believer that sometimes people are "chosen" by circumstance, to either become something better than themselves or falter. Your story kind of touched me, from what Ozpin told me, I'm truly sorry you've got to go through this." Oobleck told Naruto as he finished his coffee, "on that note I need more coffee."

"Yeah," Naruto sighs as he looked at his tea, "I could use some more tea."

Both got up, walking together as they reached their respective servers and getting the thing they wanted. On his way back to the table, stepping in thought as he looked at the tea.

 _"_ _Sorry about this too, perhaps I should've listened to Sasuke and Sakura…I probably acted to hastily like I usually do. Kakashi-sensei always said that one day would bite me in the ass,"_ he chuckled as he thought of the words, _"pervert wasn't wrong."_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto!"  
_** _"Eh?"_

Naruto bumps into someone hard enough to make them nearly fall back, luckily, he reached out in time to grab their arm to keep them from falling, he sighed as he looked up from the floor. That's when his eyes met with bright amber.

It was a girl, pale in complexion, long silky black hair. She had a bow in her hair, a nice figure, and she was slightly blushing. He just stood there for a moment, then realized that he was holding on by accident still and habit, he let go and noticed that porcelain was laying across the ground.

"Bout time you let go, jeez, are you blind or something?"  
"Um, ah…"  
"Well?"  
"Sorry…"

The girl sighed, "whatever, you spilled tea on you by the way."

Naruto looked down, his face blushed as he noticed where the tea spilled, _"oh c'mon!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Oi, Naruto, did you pee yourself…or…did a beautiful woman excite you way too much?"  
_** _"Shut up, Kurama!"  
_ _ **"Nope, never, and this is hilarious."  
**_ _"Oi, why didn't you warn me?!"  
_ _ **"I am a fox, I think this shit is funny, do the math genius."**_

Naruto's fist gripped hard, _"damn traitor!"_

Naruto sighed as he just walked back over the seat as a servant came to clean up the broken pieces, grabbing napkins, meanwhile he heard chuckling from Oobleck. The man was struggling to hold himself together, so the blonde just hid his head in embarrassment.

* * *

"Just my rotten luck," Naruto murmurs as he looked at his pants before throwing them in the hamper, _"the first day on the town to enjoy it…and bam! Looks like I pissed myself, gah, and in front of a good-looking girl as well!"_

A knock came at his door, slipping on some baggy shorts Naruto walks over to answer it, it was Ozpin. He had more books in his hands, he smiled, looking at Naruto.

"Hey," Ozpin showed him older books, "your translations gave me some good insight along with Dr. Oobleck."

"Glad I could be some help, but none of them say anything about Grimm."  
"Well, most of these are old, preserved in those seals I was talking about."  
"If you could let me go to these places I bet I could find more stuff."  
"All in due time, young man, Oobleck told me you had a run in."  
"Yeah, let's not talk about that."

"Oh, very well then, just so you know tomorrow you'll have to be at the auditorium with the rest of the students. So," Ozpin watched as Naruto looked at the tomes, "don't work too hard."

Naruto watched as the door closes, sighing, "easy for you to say…"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto's chakra made a screech as five clones appeared in puffs of smoke around his room, he went over to the door and locked it.

He stretched out, "Alright everyone, let's get to work!"

"Oi, boss, can we play some music?"  
"Yeah, jeez, the library was boring as hell."  
"C'mon!"

Naruto waved his hands, sighing, he pulled his scroll out. Looking at it, slowly going to a music note app button. He pressed it, looking at the insane amount of music on it, he kind of liked classical music but was wanting to try something else.

"What is," Naruto clicked one, "Electronic rock?"

 **"** **Doki-yo, Doki-yo!"**

The sudden noise caught all the Narutos by surprise, each of them forming Rasengan, then drums began to sound as a loud instrument began to play. Shrugging he then walks down into the circle of clones, taking the time read his own tome.

"Alright, let me know if anyone encounters anything to do with, Sasuke, Sakura, Tailed Beasts, ourselves, Konoha, Gaara, anything we pretty much know and love," Naruto ordered as he began to read his own tome, his right hand focused on writing the detailed translations.

* * *

It was well into the night; Naruto's clones had nearly finished their work. However, one finally popped, and Naruto's eyes widened at the information he had gotten, and it was so amazing he dropped the pen he had been using to translate.

He smiled, tears streamed down his eyes, "Seventh Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke…"

All the other clones popped, he looked at the tome that had it, it wasn't a tome…it was a journal. The blonde knew Sasuke, Sasuke loved to write his journals like one big letter a series of them. Never signed at the end, till the very last entry.

Naruto took a deep breath, then chuckled, "bastard actually got it."

Getting up, looking around, he then walked to his dresser and hid Sasuke's journal under a pile of clothing. He was going to hold on to anything he could find relating to his friends, judging by the journal he just read it was at least ten years after the war ended.

He also was proud to say that Sasuke mentioned him a couple of times, which spurred his reading on further, but none more so than the other entry involving Sakura. She and he had gotten hitched a couple of years after the war as detailed in anniversary entry.

Each of those entries was once a month, so this journal covered at least three years, and it was with that Naruto got his first look into what Post Fourth Shinobi World War looked like. Perhaps he could convince Ozpin to allow to visit the sight he found that journal from, then make his way around to find others, if they still existed there.

Sasuke also had four children, and Naruto held their names in his heart.

Sarada, the oldest.  
Itachi, the firstborn boy, and heir.  
Neji, named after their fallen comrade.  
Naruko, obviously Sasuke's little play on his name.

The journal indicated that Sakura had been pregnant with a fifth child, but there was mention of a name, so she could've still been pregnant at the time. Sasuke is forced to stay in Konoha due to his position probably gave him all the time in the world to Sakura, which meant they were like rabbits.

That image filled Naruto his head and made him turn green, _"damn you bastard, even from the grave!"_

He wiped his face off, then it started to hit him as he realized that was a time he never got to have. Biting his lip, struggling not to, he fails miserably as he could only imagine what the kids must've looked like. That asshole of a friend of his smiling, holding a baby, probably crying himself with a smile.

The light crying gave way to sobs as he fell to his knees, holding his hands to his face, he breathes harder and harder as he struggled to find words and reason to stand up. He grips his fists as he ran toward the window, opening and then jumping out of it.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto!"_**

Naruto was in his Bijuu form as he skated through Emerald Forest, he was breathing hard as he came to a large river, staring out at it. Sighing as he took a minute, staring out into the clear waters, he just looked at his hands soon afterward.

"Kurama," Naruto sighs, "I just…don't…understand it!"

The chakra around Naruto began to increase as he growls, "I should've been there, it's not right!"

"I didn't get my happy ending, I'm stuck here, hey Kami! Kami why are you such an asshole!" Naruto screamed at the sky.

Naruto flicked the sky off, "at least finish me off, you lazy bastard!"

Breathing hard, trying to calm down, he just falls on his buttocks. He had fun today, found out that his best friends got married and had kids, and then now everything hits home that he missed a lot. Everyone got a happy ending, minus few he knew, and here he was stuck in an unknown time and a world that has long outgrown his type of people.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, and it hurt like hell, _"do you think if we…you know…gathered everyone back?"_

 ** _"_** ** _That power would be enough, maybe, but the question is…where our chakra went."  
_** _"What do you mean, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"I'm missing a smidgen of mine, but a smidgen is enough to do serious damage…you know that all too well."  
**_ _"Sora…and Dark Me."  
_ _ **"Yes…"**_

Naruto just laid back on the ground, looking at the shattered moon, sighing as he shook his head.

"I just needed to calm down," Naruto says as he looked into the skies, "and see a thousand lightning bugs."

His chakra cloak dispersed off him, allowing him to feel the cool air, "I wonder if Sasuke died happily?"

 ** _"_** ** _Probably, given that a king was named after you, his children perhaps went on to lead a sort of revolution."  
_** _"I hope for all the right reasons, and not the wrong ones, I know about the curse…"  
_ _ **"I doubt Indra and Ashura are still fighting after all this time, given that you haven't died and allowed the cycle to process."  
**_ _"But, that means Indra has gone unopposed for so long."  
_ _ **"Well, despite how the world looks, I'm sure Indra's reincarnates did the right things."**_

The blonde just bit his lip, _"I still wish to return, and perhaps I still can."_

Naruto nodded, _"I need to return, perhaps after Sasuke gets Sakura and all that."_

 ** _"_** ** _Afraid you'll change that part of history?"  
_** _"A little bit, yeah, a little…"  
_ _ **"Hmm…"  
**_ _"What is it, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"You do deserve a happy ending, Naruto."  
**_ _"Tell me about it, I'm not angry, just saddened."  
_ _ **"But, have you stopped to consider this is it?"  
**_ _"Hmm?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Think about this Naruto, you're in a world where you are perhaps the most powerful person. You, out of everyone here, can probably stop these Grimm. You could easily set the course back on, like you did posthumously as far as we're concerned. Naruto, this the second chance, the second life!"_**

 _"_ _Kurama…_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, listen, you've suffered a lot because of me. You endured hell, back and forth, you've spent your time fighting…and fighting…and fighting. Perhaps, just maybe, it is time to lay down the sword so to speak? Well, not lay it down fully since these Grimm, but relax and just…be what they consider being normal?"_**

 _"_ _They don't know about me, being a Jinchuuriki…so…I won't have to worry about people chasing after me again. Well, um, their tea ain't bad, but still…I don't belong here. What if this was all an accident, and somehow I end up screwing the world up more?"_ Naruto reasoned as he still looked up at the moon.

 ** _"_** ** _What if you just chose to make it better? I mean, think about this, settling here. Find you a nice mate, pop out a few kids with her, and short of Grimm and some bandits? Nothing to worry about, no godlike enemies, no enemy that could ever dare touch you, you'd have the happy family you've always wanted…even if it means that Sasuke isn't here physically…know where he is and everyone else?"_**

Naruto looked up into the moon fresh tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "where?"

 ** _"_** ** _In your heart, they're all in there, Naruto."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto took a deep breath as he showered, he had done a morning workout that was to calm his nerves and wake him up. Last night had been a night of just taking a deep breath, he found out good news, a hard pill to swallow.

However, he slowly realized by Kurama's logic, this is the ending that he had indeed fought for. He knew what he was doing when he sent himself at Kaguya, he took the gambit, odds were he should've never even come out of some black hole.

Yet, here he stood, slightly changed, but never forgetting those who made him the man he was still to become.

Taking the actions, the comfort of Kurama to heart, Naruto let it all out last night. It hurt to open himself to someone, The Nine-Tailed Fox was his first friend. Even at the start of their little relationship began with dark whispers, he was still there to hear him when no one else would.

Both had each other now, best friends, the most intimate of friendship. There was nothing Naruto didn't know about Kurama, there was nothing Kurama didn't know about Naruto. The only thing that they ever did that surprised one another was Naruto's lack of a "stop" button in his head and Kurama's tenacity for pranks.

Perhaps the fox influenced him more ways than one in the womb of his mother, in a way, strangely Kurama was like a father to him. He bared the whiskers since birth, the power of his body was probably thanks to not only being an Ashura but perhaps having grown drenched in chakra from a tailed beast.

The blonde was standing in the middle of the cascade of hot steam, he had turned the water temperature up even further than last time, he found that it didn't hurt him. His body, ever since The Sage of Six Paths unlocked his Ashura side had become a monster.

It didn't show it, but he was at least ten times stronger than what he started with at the beginning of the war.

Madara Uchiha as a user of The Juubi Cloak slightly ran from him during the time he took to take the initiative. Only when at max power did he ever stand against Sasuke and himself, even then it was just a game of time.

Madara lucked out, a cloud had just passed over if it hadn't Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to crash him down to the earth and finish the war there.

Black Zetsu happened when they got ready to do the same thing when another cloud passed, and that led to Kaguya, and thusly led to the current situation. Then he realized something, Black Zetsu had been in the sphere with them, yet he never really saw him leave it.

Perhaps if Kaguya survived Black Zetsu gave its life to do so, or perhaps it was just simply obliterated under the strain?

Naruto didn't know, and as far as he concerned it didn't matter.

Barring the mystery assailant a few nights, not many people he figured could damage him, though Ozpin flew in his radar on that note. Ozpin was hiding a lot of power, not just a lot by this world's standards either, Naruto's standard.

A power of a Jinchuuriki, or something similar, a Sage.

In all honesty, the moment Naruto became a Sage on Mount Myoboku he put himself on whole other level, Sasuke would've lost in that one fight in The Land of Steel if he hadn't been snuck attacked by Sakura.

He still felt bitter about that, but then again, he was fresh off a fight from Nagato.

Leaning against the shower wall, sighing, "this is probably something I can get used to doing."

 ** _'_** ** _Hot water will dry your skin out."  
_** _"Not when I constantly absorb nature chakra, it does good measures of healing."  
_ _ **"That isn't entirely false, well then, well played."  
**_ _"I do need to see how other people act, cooped up in this room with these tomes is slightly driving me nuts."  
_ _ **"Save the one involving Sasuke."  
**_ _"I'll be keeping that, by all rights that were my friend, and anything I find privy to them I am going to claim."  
_ _ **"Well, let us hope Ozpin understands."  
**_ _"He should, somehow I think he knows more than he's letting on, even more then you think Kurama."  
_ _ **"Hmm, don't let him fall radar, just keep an eye on him."  
**_ _"I've been scanning the power below us, I've been feeling it, its pure nature chakra."  
_ _ **"Interesting, and let me guess, feels similar to Ozpin?"  
**_ _"Bingo."  
_ _ **"We'll investigate it, not important at the moment since it poses no threat."**_

"Pick your battles," Naruto mutters, "always evaluate. Is it viable to take on something, is worth the energy to waist behind enemy lines, check your gear? Plan ahead, but not too far ahead, don't ever plan every detail. If a fly flies and you didn't plan it, then the plan has failed."

 ** _"_** ** _Jiraiya?"  
_** _"Yeah, he taught me to never plan ahead, just go with the flow."  
_ _ **"That works better than an actual plan, I guess that's our running engagement rules if Ozpin becomes an enemy we'll just flatten and go?"  
**_ _"Not the ideal plan, not an ideal thing I want, but I will not become a weapon if he starts getting thoughts about it."  
_ _ **"Same rules, kill one, save a thousand."**_

 _"_ _See, that's why I'm going to have problems, Kurama. Like it or not,"_ Naruto shut the water off as his eyes glowed red, _"I need a good fight. I'm trained to walk in a room with a plan to kill everyone inside of it, rules of engagement, constant battle."_

 _"_ _Its like an itch, I try to fight it, and it just gets worse."  
_ _ **"Its called combat neurosis, the fatigue that your body goes through, even if you rest a few days its constantly on go."  
**_ _"How do I turn it off?"  
_ _ **"I don't think you can, Naruto."  
**_ _"Sucks to be me, because I always feel like I'm being watched in some form."_

"Maybe," Naruto bit his lip as he took a deep breath, "consult a psychologist?"

 ** _"_** ** _Probably, after all, all staff of Ozpin is informed of what you are."  
_** _"Then, there's the issue of trust here, can I even trust anyone under Ozpin?"  
_ _ **"Evil intentions would've already been on your radio."  
**_ _"Kurama, sometimes people don't start evil, but when they follow a path blindly they slip and fall into it."  
_ _ **"That is also true, Sasuke for example."  
**_ _"Heh, could've been me, just a little bit more sweet talking."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, you should get going."**_

Naruto walked toward his room naked, only to yell as he saw Glynda, "holy shit!"

Glynda pushed her glasses up, hiding a blush, she had just got a full view by accident. Fidgeting a little bit, despite being a much older woman, biologically that is, she was still not one to not look. It happened, everyone slipped up, she was no different.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki, Ozpin was wondering if you were wanting to take a walk with him in the gardens before the others arrive?" Glynda fidgeted slightly, "and do please turn the music so you can hear people knock."

"Well," Naruto peaked around the corner while hiding himself, "I was in the shower…in my room."

"Quite right, anyway your request was accepted, your short sword is on the bed. I look forward to having you in class," Glynda went toward the door.

"Ms. Glynda," she turned to see Uzumaki's head poking through the door still, "what's the nurse's name here?"

"Nurse Isabella Peach, she's our resident medic and shrinks. Why," Glynda then looked at him, "ah…I see…well, she's confidential unless you prove to be a threat or harm to yourself or others."

"Great," Naruto rolled his eyes, "sorry about…that."

"The fault is all mine, sorry about this, make sure you're not late…are you going for that walk?"  
"Yeah…just give me a minute."  
"Right, have a good day, see you in the auditorium."

Naruto blinked as she walked out the door, sighing, "the hell is an auditorium?"

* * *

Naruto was wearing his usual clothing, with some additions of a leather shoulder and chest pieces that jingled from the metal clippings. Behind him was a design he made of a sword-kunai, it wasn't meant to be anything special.

Just a weapon he could use to throw at very large Grimm since Grimm could be giant like the Cyclops, the "sword" itself was about the length of his arm. Ozpin looked at the teen as he stepped with a pep, smiling as they came to the garden.

"Now, you told me that you had a green thumb. I am familiar to the stresses you have," Ozpin motioned his hand to the garden, "you're free to do what you wish so long as you don't destroy it. You make even take any vegetables from it."

"Well," Naruto found this unexpected, "thank you."

"No mention it, perhaps you could work on possibly becoming a teacher here a few years, your skills may prove invaluable to those in the field," Ozpin suggested as he put a hand behind his back.

Naruto bit his lip, "I'll have to think about it, did you get my last translations?"

"Oobleck is swooning over them," Ozpin comments with a bright smile, "you've changed some of the things we thought they were. Funny enough, one of the books you translated turned out to be old-timey pornography."

"Heh," Naruto chuckles, "the man I was training under had to write porn to make ends meet."

"Did he now, hmm, interesting. I do say though," Ozpin scratched his chin, "I notice that one of the tomes I gave you is missing."

"You haven't hidden anything from me that you aren't willing to tell me about, so I'll be blunt, one of them was from my era. Specifically, around ten years after my "death," and it was my best friend's journal. As much as it may irk you, given they've been gone for so long, I still regard it as my keepsakes. I," Naruto took a deep breath, "had a bad night last night when I found it."

"I see, well, Peach is a good shrink if you need to talk."  
"Yeah, well, maybe."  
"As long as you're not going to harm yourself, or others, you're free to do as you wish."  
"Appreciate the kindness, Ozpin, trust me I really do."  
"Aye, you need to take what you can get in this world, it's still cruel."

Naruto sighed, "so what do most kids my age do in this world?"

"Partying and having fun, study, try to please their parents, and bluntly having sex. This is a college," Ozpin took a deep breath, "and as much I dislike the notion it is commonplace here."

"See, back when I am from there was just an academy dedicated to teaching Shinobi, or civilians. Civilians had to go to The Daimyos for further education." Naruto pointed out as he sighed, "or just took training under other people."

"What are these, Daimyo?"  
"Lords of the land."  
"Like a King?"  
"Yeah, exactly like a king, save they were mostly lazy pieces of lard."  
"Oof, not much an of high esteem to you?"  
"I never saw the title, I just saw what you put in."  
"Well, I'll make sure to give a copy of our guidelines here."  
"Yeah, thanks, but I had a favor to ask of you."  
"Sure, anything."

Naruto took a deep breath, "can you perhaps send me to where you found that journal?"

"That place is infested with Grimm," Ozpin sighs, "but if you wish to go I'll have no reason not to send you. Perhaps you can retrieve more artifacts for us, maybe uncover things."

"How deep in the woods," Naruto pondered aloud as he looked at Ozpin, "you almost make it sound like nothing lives near there."

"Its because nothing does, Grimm are drawn to places of negativity like bees to honey. You'll probably have to wait for a couple of months, I want you to know your enemy before you go, too much of a risk to just send you off without any knowledge. Understand?" Ozpin questioned in the end, looking at the garden.

Naruto nodded, "I understand, but I have a question. Why are you okay with me keeping something you consider valuable?"

"Its only value to me is the prestige and money it'll provide Beacon, to you, it's a piece of your heart." Ozpin said as he started to walk away, "you should always keep your heart close."

* * *

Naruto was in front of the courtyard as he saw several large Skybus transports coming in, he watched as they landed. Dozens of new students pouring in, he himself would be among the "freshman" whatever that was.

He saw a familiar face, smiling as he waived, "Ruby!"

Walking toward her, he wore a dumb smile on his face, "hey short stuff!"

"Naruto, holy moly you're in here too!"  
"Yep, got recruited in after I helped track down those bad guys."  
"That's awesome, hey, this is my big sis!"

The girl looked at Naruto, "Ruby, I thought you were lying…momma likes."

"Yang," Ruby huffs, "don't be weird in front of my friend!"

Yang rolls her eyes, "Yang Xiao-Long, I'm this dork's big sissy."

"Well, I'm Uzumaki-err…um…Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" Naruto cheerfully said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yang laughed, "well if you excuse me, I've gotta go with my friends!"

Ruby saw Yang speed off, much to her dismay, "Yang!"

She lowered her head, "eh, What'ya know…"

"Oh man," both turned to see a blonde step off the craft, "I need something for motion sickness…"

Naruto winces, "yeah, been there before buddy."

"Oh, hi," the blonde waves.

"Aren't you that guy that vomited on Yang's shoes?"  
"Oh, yeah, my bad."  
"Well, you're lucky they're easy to wash, she usually beats up people over them."  
"Yikes, well, I'm Jaune."  
"Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you Ruby, and you…" Jaune turned his attention to Naruto, "almost look like me save for a Faunus…my dad got around."

Naruto laughs at that, he found it funny, "well I can assure you that's not the case here."

Jaune sighs, "hey, we'd look good though."

Naruto nodded, "Uzu-damn it, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why do you keep stuttering over your own name, Naruto?"  
"Force of habit, short stuff."  
"Meh!"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him, "just because you know my dad, and our chummy doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"Whatever pipsqueak," Naruto rolled his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at her, "longs as your laughing."

He then took notice of someone with a bow in their hair walking by, _"isn't that?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed, it is, is it fate?"  
_** _"Shut up…Kurama."  
_ _ **"You could, well, go for broke?"  
**_ _"We're seriously not having this right now."  
_ _ **"Ahem…"**_

Suddenly Naruto's mind was barraged with risqué images of Glynda, some of them of Ruby strangely, and the bow wearing girl, even the recently met Yang. He blushed madly, a nosebleed forming as he felt his right eye twitch.

 _"_ _A-hay! Will you get that you pervert fox, Dattebayo?!"  
_ _ **"Hehehe, the deepest recesses of your mind aren't blocked from me."  
**_ _"Kami help me I'll put you back in the tori seal!"  
_ _ **"Ha!"**_

Naruto turned around to see where Jaune and Ruby should've been, "eh?"

He looked around, rubbing the back of his head, _"oh…I got ditched?"_

"Oof!" Naruto turned around to face where the sound of the crash came from.

"Hey, watch it, you dolt!"  
"Sorry, really sorry!"  
"This is high-grade dust, not something to play with, give me the vial."  
"Really sorry, really sorry!"

Jaune was standing by Ruby as she seemed to be apologizing to a white-haired girl, he casually starts walking over there until he sees red dust flying in the air, his eyes widened as Ruby went to sneeze. He moved like lightning, appearing between her and Ruby as he placed the tip of his finger on Ruby's nostril.

She slowly fought the sneeze, finally winning when no other dust went inside, "whew…thanks, Naruto."

"No mention it, something tells me that stuff goes boom." Naruto laughed, only to then hear Jaune sneeze.

Naruto's face fell flat, "this is bullshi-ah!"

* * *

A loud boom sounded throughout the campus.

Naruto's frazzled hair, smoke blackface, and coughing were heard as he looked at his jacket had been ripped. He looked at Ruby, and then to Jaune, they were both unharmed by the blast. He then looked at the white hair girl, she was shaking off the dust as her aura signaled a critical level.

"Aw man," Naruto looked at his torn off sleeve, "just not my week."

"Cheap fabric," Naruto looked at the girl, "should get it infused with dust."

He rolled his eyes, "well this jacket just happens to hold some important memories for me, sucks that you weren't more careful with that vile you had in your hand."

"Excuse me, how about you to talk to the klutz there, she bumped into me!"  
"I said I was sorry, really, I am."  
"Why do they even let children into this play, you should go home and play with dolls!"  
"Sorry…"

Naruto shook his head, "hey, there is no reason to insult someone like that. She had an accident, accidents happen, sheesh. You need to sort of get the stick out of your ass, I mean really, are you hurt?"

"Excuse me, idiot, who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki, _there finally, got it done without hesitation."  
_ "Some stupid Faunus is more like it, how about you go back to the mines!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "care to run that by me again?"

"I said, you blockhead, go back to the mines!"  
"Well, shit, who the hell are you?!"

"Weiss Schnee," everyone turned to the girl that was wearing the bow, "heiress to The Schnee Dust Company. Remnant's richest teen girl, having a net worth of twenty million Liens, while the company itself is worth an estimated five billion liens. Her brother is Whitley Schnee, and her father is the head of the company, Jacques Schnee, while her sister is a Lieutenant-Colonel Huntress named Winter Schnee."

"See, finally, someone recognizes me," Weiss exclaimed with pride.

"Yes," the amber-eyed girl rolls her eyes, "must be nice to be the daughter of a racist bigot. Whose practices are often called clandestine and shady? He often muscles his way into other business, threatening them, and then buying off those who try to call the legality of it into question."

"Really," she shuts her book and has a dry look on her face, "upstanding."

Weiss looked at her, stunned, "wh-who the hell…"

"Yeah, and there is you," she looks toward Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself.

The girl sighs, "yes you, you've been here since before we arrived. Otherwise, you'd been on one of the ships, and you weren't. So, either you have family that got you in, you're just really early by making the hike here, or you are a staff member."

"Oh, I'm a student, yay…"  
"You don't sound so happy."  
"I like the fighting parts, hate books…sort of."  
"Hmm, well, without knowledge one can never truly win a battle."  
"Well, that's true…umm…"  
"Blake…"  
"Blake…"  
"That's all you're getting from me, have a good one, try not to die in the initiation."

"Eh," Naruto blinked as she walked away, "hey wait a minute?!"

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha, she called you a klutz!"  
_** _"Kurama, not now, that's not even funny!"  
_ _ **"It is to me, hahaha, you got roasted!"  
**_ _"Sh-shut up, Dattebayo!"  
_ _ **"Oh, I wish Isobu was awake, he could give all water you need to use for that burn."  
**_ _"That's it, I'm doing something stupid!"  
_ _ **"Oi!"**_

Naruto formed a single clone that became a red eyed, "oi?!"

"Rah!" Naruto roared as he collided with the clone.

A dust cloud formed over them as the sounds of comical fighting could be heard, with them moving somehow in the dust cloud, and it somehow following them. Everyone just blinked, shrugging, figuring it was just his semblance.

The sound of clanging was heard, everyone wincing, Naruto had a big lump forming his head as the red-eye clone stood above him.

"Baka!" The clone yelled, dispersing in a cloud of smoke with an audible pop.

* * *

"I'll keep this brief, I welcome you all to Beacon, I see amongst the halls that new fresh talent has come into our care. However, I also see something else, wasted energy. I wish, along with our staff, to mold you into something that can conduct that energy into something more effective. Tomorrow morning you'll be participating in an initiation, it will be dangerous, the risk of death is there. If you are afraid to die, you can step out those doors, no one will call you a coward for doing so. However, if you take a step forward, know that no staff will come to your aid…no teacher as a safety net." Ozpin spoke with authority in his voice, "you must prove you belong here."

"The initiation begins at six in the morning, please be on time to launchpads." Glynda took over as she looked at the students, "you all will be sleeping in the auditorium for the night until after initiation."

There was murmuring inside of the halls as the students looked at one another, not noticing Naruto slip away from the crowd and toward Ozpin. He walked with the silver-haired man until they were hidden, looking at him.

"You want me to go?"  
"Yes, but don't worry, I'll hand you a note prior to meeting the other students."  
"So, what will be on the note?"  
"What you need to do in order to get my further good graces and to look good here."  
"Yeah, got you, kind of feel bad…though…they did kind of earn the right to be here."  
"Yet, you're invaluable to us here, given what you are."  
"Yeah, well, just keep your end up."  
"I always keep my promises, that's my word, and my word is my bond dear boy."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he was on the roof, doing crunches as he hooked his legs on the banister, sweat rolled down his body as he did them shirtless to feel the cold wind. Calmly looking upside down, every so often, he would see fellow students wandering around.

Biting his lip as he did the hundredth crunch, he raised back up, stretching as he jabbed at the air. Since a lot of people thought his semblance was cloning, including Ruby who thought his aura was just bright gold, he formed a clone to spar with.

Sliding on his feet, dodging left and right as they punched and kicked at each other. The blonde just kept his combat skills sharp, practicing Frog Kata out of Sage Mode to make sure he could always have it on the cards if he needed it.

Punching the clone, dispersing it, he took a deep breath as he does a handstand and begins to do sort of handstand pushups. He breathed as he went up, taking air in as he went down, he would bend his legs forward to crunches as he did this.

Taking time to make sure he wasn't watched, he didn't want a girl swooning on him, he kept going after he made sure the coast was clear. Closing his eyes as he imagined he was in the training grounds in Konoha where he'd practice this all day and night, in fact, that was probably his plan since he was a little itchy for a fight.

"Hey, Naruto, you up here?!" Naruto stopped immediately as he heard Yang, yo!"

"Oh, hey Yang, what's up?"  
"Oh, that girl with the book isn't so bad once you get to know her, why ain't you down here sleeping with us all?"  
"I need fresh air."  
"I guess that makes sense, man you sweaty, what are you doing up here?"  
"Exercise, stuff I learned while in service… _damn it!_ "

Yang looked at him, "you were in the military, you're no older than I am from my dad told me about you."

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "in all honesty I was just a guard in a town. I kept my physicality up just in case I needed to fight, you can never go wrong with being prepared, especially if you got everything in spades."

She growls a little, "I like you, you single?"

"Not looking, but thanks for the offer."  
"Aww, shucks, but it must be awesome for you to be in Beacon, right?"  
"Yeah, kind of, I mean its special that's for sure."  
"Hear ya on that, I busted my ass in school to get here, and then we got princess shoving money and getting in."  
"Princess?"  
"Weiss Cream."  
"Oh, her, meh."

Naruto reached for his coat, "I don't really worry about her type of people, trust me its best to just let things go."

"Well, fuck, you didn't deserve to get yelled at like that."  
"Oh trust me, on one thing, I've been done and called worse."  
"That's sad, really sad actually."  
"It is what it is, so why'd you come looking for me."  
"Just want to know, since you know Ruby, you aren't thinking of going for my little sis…straight up."

Naruto chuckled, "straight up? Ruby is probably the bubbliest person I've seen on par with a friend of mine that isn't in this world. She seems really excited to be here, really cute honestly, but definitely not my type."

"Hmm," Yang stretches a little, "what is your type?"

"I don't really know," Naruto admits as he scratches his chin, "honestly I just haven't had interest in having a relationship with anyone."

"What, you haven't even, you know?"  
"Nope."  
"Wow, I hear you, as good looking as you are."  
"A lot of girls back when I was kid thought I was weird, I didn't fight with weapons, I fought with my hands mostly."  
"So, why the sudden change up with the sword?"  
"Oh, that, that's for emergencies."

Yang laughed walking over and patting him on his back, "well I know when to back off, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Oh, you didn't, I'm flattered actually."  
"Aww."  
"Hey, got a pillow I could borrow if I go down there, I forgot to pack my own."  
"Sure, just don't hump it hahaha."

Naruto blushed, laughing as well, "oh I was going to get nasty."

Both laugh hysterically as they walk toward the stairs.

 ** _"_** ** _Have a chance to get laid, instead you just become friends, the story of your life much?"  
_** _"Name one other girl."  
_ _ **"Shion, Sakura, Ino, Koyuki when you went there on your journey with Jiraiya, any princess in any small village since you saved them all…mostly."  
**_ _"Well, perhaps I'm not ready for that, perhaps I'm nervous to give my first time away and it is not out of love."  
_ _ **"You are a hopeless romantic, may Kami help you if someone gets around you naked."  
**_ _"Meh, I can handle it."  
_ _ **"Ah yes, like you handled that one girl that used that kiss Jutsu to absorb chakra."  
**_ _"I considered that out of consent, thank you very much."  
_ _ **"Hey, you were just responding in kind, until I came out to play."**_

Naruto smiles, _"I think I could get use to this place, a little bit."_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto got up early enough to be ahead of everyone else, doing crunches as he was in the courtyard, the sun just now slowly peaking above the horizon. Taking some deep breaths as he did so, he looked where he was in his current set, just minding his own business.

Flexing his abdomen as got up, he looked at it, _"so much for getting a six pack anytime soon."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, least you don't have any excess fat, that in itself is an achievement."  
_** _"Ooh, what would I look like with a majestic beard?!"  
_ _ **"Depends on the beard."  
**_ _"Mmhmm, uh, Asuma-sensei's."  
_ _ **"Not bad, what about the little goatee The Third Hokage had?"  
**_ _"Hmm, not bad, what about Taiyang's?"  
_ _ **"You do it, then see if he's into pranks, and prank that blonde haired girl into believing you're a bastard child."  
**_ _"Now, that right there, that right is why we have counseling."  
_ _ **"Its pure evil, I'm still iffy on the goodie-goodie hero and zero bull, meh."  
**_ _"Well, I guess its just how it goes, by the way, have you noticed something?"  
_ _ **"Hmm?"  
**_ _"There is hardly any nature chakra in the city part of this land, I mean, I could still go into Sage Mode with a lot of focus."  
_ _ **"Save you'll be wide open."  
**_ _"Bingo."  
_ _ **"There's always me."  
**_ _"True, but I can't really explain you either, since from what I understand people only have one thing per semblance."  
_ _ **"Little light reading this morning?"  
**_ _"Among other things."  
_ _ **"Hehehe…you hopeless child."**_

Bouncing on his feet, taking a few deep breaths as he enters Sage Mode, Naruto smirked as he then took off rapidly toward the front of the gates. Touching them he then ran backward, like a shadow, and very silent in his movement.

 _"_ _I'm moving too fast for most people to see, so I can do these reps as fast I want!"  
_ _ **"Smart play."**_

Naruto kicked off the wall when he neared it, controlling his power to not leave any indignation in the structure, he then sped off like a snapping whip with a cracking sound as he bounced between the areas.

He finished after several laps between the building and entrance, sliding on his feet as he came to stop, smiling as he stretches. He was now fully, absolutely one hundred percent, healed!

 _"_ _Wow, I can feel my power returning to me, granted I need all the other Tailed Beasts to even get to where I was during Kaguya."  
_ _ **"Ironically, you and I makeup about fifty-four percent of your total power since then, combine five and four?"  
**_ _"You get nine, is that with Sage Mode?"  
_ _ **"Yes."  
**_ _"Damn, kind of waiting to pull a Madara and inflate my ego a little bit."_

Naruto finished as he reached down, picking up his torn jacket, "I need to take it to tailor, don't I?"

 ** _"_** ** _I think the one cut sleeve, with a little baggier sleeve, could give the sagely look you've always wanted."  
_** _"Meh, I'll think about it, most of the clothing from this age is no different from my own."  
_ _ **"Save I haven't seen someone wear a kimono."**_

Shrugging, Naruto puts the jacket back on, he hums as he starts heading toward the locker rooms that was indicated on a crudely drawn note he made after talking to Yang a few moments before going to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, look who shows up finally, we've only got a few minutes before leaving out."  
"Sorry, sorry, getting some morning routines in."  
"I bet, whiskers."  
"Whiskers?"  
"Cause of the marks on your face, you're kind of the first Faunus I've seen to have two traits instead of one."

The amber eyed girl was at her locker, eavesdropping a little bit, sighing as she walked over toward them.

"Hey Blake, good luck out there today!" Ruby cheerfully said as she gave the girl a thumb's up.

Blake gives a small smile in return, "thank you, Ruby."

Yang sighs, "well at least she's making friends, won't be _Yanging_ out with me for long."

Ruby, Blake, and a couple of other people just looked at her with a dry look on their faces.

"Yang," Ruby pinched her nose, "that wasn't funny…"

"Pfft," she rolls her eyes, "Naruto is laughing at least."

Naruto was stifling a laugh, slipping out as she pointed it out, "hahaha…it was kind of _Ruining_ the moment."

"Hahaha!" Yang laughed as he pointed at Naruto, "now that's a _Na_ in my book."

"You could say, for this morning, to start it off with a _Yang!_ "  
"No, no, I can't be so _Ruto_!"  
"This morning _Xiao_ be _Long."_

Yang and Naruto lost it at that, both laughing hard as they failed to notice every slapping their faces. With Ruby having a deep blush on her face, grinding her teeth out of embarrassment, she just sighs.

 _"_ _Great,"_ Ruby muses as she looked at them _"it's like Yang cloned herself…wonderful…why~"_

"Well," Blake closes her book, "clumsy here at least has some sense of humor."

"Hey, I'm not clumsy!"  
"How do you miss a pale, black-haired, girl walking in a room full of dark colors?"  
"Pfft, because of your brooding aura."  
"Hmm, least I don't wear "Kill Me Orange" as outgoing gear."

Naruto laughs, "that was good, I'll give you that. When I was a kid, training, I wore orange and blue all the time."

"How, in all honesty, did you even make it here?"  
"I'm extremely lucky, like ninety percent luck, and ten percent skill."

He rubbed the back of his head as Kurama chuckled, **_"that's your life summed up right there."_**

Blake rolls her eyes, shaking her head, "just don't get killed."

"Ha," Naruto rubbed his nose, "nothing in that place can put a scratch on me, Dattebayo.'

 _"_ _Fuck!"  
_ _ **"Hahaha!"**_

She raised an eyebrow out him, "did you just call me a name?"

"Huh, no, it's a verbal tick. Really," Naruto held his hands up, "I promise."

She just looked at him, shrugging, "see you around if you ain't stumbling into an Ursa."

 _"_ _The hell's an Ursa?"_ Naruto wondered as he walked with the rest of the group, ignoring Jaune as he tried to swoon Weiss for some reason.

* * *

"Ah, yes, welcome all students to the beginning of the test. Remember, if you don't wish to risk your life, and are in fear there is a chance to walk away. If you stay the course, remaining here, you will have to face the challenge ahead. With that said," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "you all will have to find sacred treasure pieces at a broken temple in Emerald Forest."

"The rules are simple, you cannot attack each other, but you're free to roam Emerald Forest so long as you manage to get done in time. It is currently six thirty, you will have until twelve today to finish this excursion. Rip and tear do what must be done, because the creatures of Grimm will not hesitate to do the same thing to you. With that said," Ozpin held up a trigger in his free hand, "when I press this button the first people will be launched."

Jaune raised his hand, watching as Ozpin pressed the trigger, "so how will we land?"

"Landing strategy Mr. Arc," Ozpin looked at Jaune, "I'm sure you have something in your head."

"Well, I was kind of asking, you know. Um," he saw someone near him gets launched, "about parachutes."

Ozpin laughs a little bit, "what parachutes?"

Jaune's eyes widened, he was then launched, "OH SHHHHIIIII!"

Everyone got launched, save Naruto, who was waiting for his. Ozpin walked over to him, chuckling a little bit as he kept pressing his trigger.

"Busted," he spoke as he shrugs, "very well then you'll start from here. Anyway, since you're different from others obviously, I just want you to stick with a pair and fight Grimm."

Naruto walked toward the cliff's edge, "seriously, no over the top stuff?"

"Nope, why would I ever do that?"  
"Trust me, you don't want to know."  
"That's the thing, Mr. Uzumaki, I do."  
"Ahh, well, later!"

Naruto hopped backward, with Ozpin smirking, _"what a fascinating young man. I guess, in a way, the legends were true regarding this so-called…Fox God."_

* * *

Walking through the woods, the blonde took the smells of nature and relaxed as he felt an abundance of nature chakra around him. He was now in his home field, large trees abundant made it easy for him to dash through if he wanted to.

Instead, picking an apple as he jumped up, he takes his time on a stroll. He figured the temple would be north, seemingly that's where everyone got launched anyway, he kind of hoped to run into Yang. Ruby would be a very close second, the Weiss girl being a hard (not so hard) prayer or not, and then there was Blake.

Some reason, or another, he couldn't put a finger on it. She was hiding something, her body language said it, but he couldn't sense any evil intention from her once so ever. In fact, what he felt was the very opposite, a gentle soul.

Perhaps beneath the brooding aura, as he called it, just the way she seems to be so mellow and chilled out, she wasn't so bad. Knowing so much about Weiss, either her family worked for the company she was talking about, or she was just good friends at one point with the girl.

 ** _"_** ** _Um, Naruto, aren't you going to take care of that?"  
_** _"Take care of what, this better not be a perv joke, furball."  
_ _ **"The frigging demon wolf thing, Beowulf, chewing on your right shoulder."**_

"Eh," Naruto turned his head to see that a Beowulf was trying to rip his shoulder off, instead its teeth broke as Naruto had subconsciously activated Sage Mode.

The wolf backed down, swiping and hitting Naruto, with no effect once so ever. The blonde just sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face it. He held his palm out, channeling some of Kurama's energy into it, and smirked as the beast backed up a little bit.

Naruto had a ball of red chakra forming in his palm, "my turn."

The wolf howls as it was slammed by a red pulse of chakra, sending it through several trees before it dispersed into black smoke. The blonde licked his lips, that was rather weak, he couldn't believe people had trouble with these types of Grimm.

He then heard shoveling from behind him, moving his feet, his senses hyperaware as he used The Transformation Jutsu to hide his eye changes just in case it was a person, instead, it was two other Beowulfs.

Smirking, the blond jumped up on and kicked both of them away as if they were rubber balls. Reaching into his pocket, the adrenaline of it was making him excited, he slashed another as it tried to him from behind with a kunai he retrieved from his pocket.

He spun on his heel, deflecting a slash from its claws with his forearms before thrusting the blade into its throat. His bigger blade jingled on his back as he smirks, kicking the beast away as it dispersed. Popping his shoulders and neck, he put the kunai back in his pocket.

Bouncing on his heel, taking a deep breath, he then had golden flames come around as he took off running. He dashed, slashing through several Grimm he came across like they were nothing, he was moving so fast that he probably couldn't register in someone's vision unless they were used to going this speed.

Ruby.

Naruto stopped for a moment, dispersing the golden flames, _"I do need an excuse if they see me use you."_

 ** _"_** ** _So long as you don't use other jutsu, well, we can call it Overdrive."  
_** _"Ooh, I love it, what about Trigger?"  
_ _ **"Demon Trigger isn't bad, but the vibe sucks considering…"  
**_ _"True, I guess Overdrive it is."  
_ _ **"Hmm, but be observant, we could be able to circumvent our excuses if their techniques are similar."  
**_ _"True."_

Taking a deep breath, sighing after a moment of holding it in, _"this sucks trying to hold back. I mean, I get why I can't just bust into Ashura Mode, but at the very least I'd be able to clear out an entire Grimm population in this forest."_

 ** _"_** ** _You would reveal your latent power, do not ever show all cards in your hand."  
_** _"Yeah, well, I am carrying a cheater's deck with the power I have."  
_ _ **"Sage Mode?"  
**_ _"Ace of Spades."  
_ _ **"What?! I'm your Ace of Spades you ungrateful brat!"  
**_ _"Hehehe, who won when I was using Sage Mode?"  
_ _ **"Little Bastard…"  
**_ _"Mmhmm, not even Isobu is cooling that burn anytime soon."  
_ _ **"I will put my big, ungodly human shaped paw, up your ass!"**_

 _"_ _Alright Kurama, sheesh, take a joke. Can't take the heat then don't step into the kitchen, Dattebayo. Anyway,"_ Naruto started walking, _"my Ace of Hearts."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, well, I'm flattered."  
_** _"Pfft, and here you were complaining about not being Spade."  
_ _ **"I'm a prideful son of a bitch, literally when you considered who I am made from."  
**_ _"Heh, that's the most scathing we've been since getting here."  
_ _ **"Indeed…"**_

Rolling his eyes as he heard a rumble, sighing, "and just like that team meeting comes to an end."

The crashing of trees, followed by the appearance of a very large Behemoth, a type of Grimm that was bipedal with claws on its hands. it was massive, the dark spot it created around it was like looking at a void.

It roared out at Naruto, who smiles as golden light suddenly comes around him, he then takes a deep breath. Walking toward the beast, it dug into the ground before grabbing a large stone and hoisting it above its head.

 **"** **Raaawwwr!"** It screams as it slammed it down on Naruto, only for the beast to lift it up and see no one was there.

The two-story tall clawed humanoid Grimm looked around, not noticing the blonde sitting on its shoulder blades, he chuckled a little bit as he noticed Kurama forming a golden chakra fox tail behind him.

 _"_ _Oi, Kurama, nice touch."  
_ _ **"Hmm?"  
**_ _"The chakra tail, nice touch."  
_ _ **"Naruto…that isn't me…"  
**_ _"Hmm?"  
_ _ **"Interesting but quit playing with your enemy."**_

"Party pooper, party pooper~" Naruto groans as he stood, watching as the beast shook violently to get him off.

He then jumped up before kicking the beast's head rather hard, making it fall forward, he loosened himself up as he used chakra hands to grab the legs of the beast. Smirking as he hoisted it above the tree line and then slamming it into the ground with very little effort.

Flexing his hand as he pulls it back toward him, he jumped up and then barreled right through the beast like a shooting star. Landing on the ground with a slide as his red eyes shimmered in the clearing's sunlight. Standing up tall as a boom sounded, the beast's body exploding into black mist.

The gold disappearing off him, Naruto rotates his shoulder as to stretch as he kept walking, "this is too easy."

* * *

Ozpin was sipping his coffee as he looked at cameras from his tablet, impressed beyond words at Naruto's ability. It must've been true, the same being who fought The Old Gods was walking among them, and it was both terrifying while also being exciting.

He watched as Naruto stepped on a river, walking across it as he kept an eye out for the others, he was following Ozpin's orders to the letter. A sign of trust, perhaps Ozpin himself needed to extend a more flexible rope?

An olive branch couldn't stop growing if peace was the answer, but the same branch could easily be made arrows for war.

"Impressive," Ozpin muttered, "but is that all you can do?"

* * *

Naruto walked fast as several Creeps came running from the forest, he heard that Grimm focused on negative emotions, and he was making sure to place thoughts in the forefront of his mind that reflected his recent past anguish over being sent here.

Reaching into his pockets as he pulled out two kunai, smiling as he charged at the first Creep, slashing its head off. He then easily dodged a ram by another by dancing around it and then stabbing it in the back of the head. Going low, he smirked as he swept two of their legs before kicking them in the air as he spun on his back.

Turning with momentum and coming to his feet, the blonde threw both kunai and struck dead on. The beasts disperse in smoke as Naruto rapidly punched a Beringel as it leaped from the trees, the beast couldn't do much but take the damage.

It was critical when the blonde just backhanded it, "get some!"

He punched through The Grimm, watching it fly through a tree, he is gripping his fist as his eyes shined with red power. Chakra flowing around him, he took deep breaths as the chakra tail remained somehow, but he didn't care.

The tail dispersed as he took a deep breath, only to reappear when another Grimm made him smile, _"now this is getting to be fun."_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…stress relieve much?"  
_** _"Fight Grimm, well, I hope his cameras are getting an eye full!"  
_ _ **"Hehehe, go nuts."**_

Naruto appeared in front of The Beowulf, slashing its head off with his claws as he solely kept his negative emotions free-flowing, he backflipped and kicked another away as it tried to lunge at him from behind.

Grabbing the fist of another Beringel, the blonde broke its arm over his shoulder as he turned and thrust his palm into its chest. He kicked it off his arm as he took, calming, breaths while becoming a one-man Grimm genocide.

Wiping his nose with his thumb, he turned to see several more Beowulfs coming and smirked as he cracks his knuckles. He took a step toward them, then something strange happened, they took a step back.

Smirking, Naruto just walked toward them, "did the demons meet the devil?"

The Beowulfs growled in response and charged at him, they were larger than normal ones, Alphas. The blonde easily dodged the combined effort, taking notice at the sudden change in tactical awareness. Going from blind charges to coordinated attacks, the blonde blocked them with his forearms as he used the chakra tail behind him to grip one and then he spun around as he used the one he captured as a mace.

Hitting another Alpha, he then kept his arms crossed he pulled the weaponized one back toward his behind before he jumped up and kicked it away. He brought his knees up to block two of them as they coordinated their attacks, he smirked as he crouched down and swept them both.

He then leaps up and used his claws from his initial to slice through them both and killed them. Flipping forward as an Alpha tried to charge behind him, the blonde dodged but then slammed his body against the other Beowulfs as they tried to join their leaders.

"Woohoo," Naruto hollers as he kicked, punched, and sent many of them flying like pinballs.

Breathing a little hard, smiling, _"ooh…this is what Kaguya meant?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, how does it feel being this powerful?"  
_** _"Like I could literally take on the world."  
_ _ **"Don't go evil, please."  
**_ _"I'm not Sasuke, I won't go emo and start harming others."_

Rolling his eyes as he heard the panting of Beowulf charging at him, Naruto elbowed it without even looking, crushing its face from the impact. He grabbed another's claws as it tried to slash him, breaking the arm with one fluid flick of his wrist.

The blonde's eyes go back to their normal blue, forming a Rasengan in his right hand, "Rasengan!"

The Beowulf's eyes widened as it was sent spiraling backward, slamming through a few trees as it did, the blonde wipes his hands in a few claps as he took a deep breath. Rubbing the back of his head, scratching his fox ears, he had barely a sweat started.

"That all you got," Naruto smiles as he cracks his knuckles, sensing life energy near him.

 ** _"_** ** _Feel better?"  
_** _"Mmhmm, woo, it's like a high to me!"  
_ _ **"Hmm…"  
**_ _"What is it, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"Nothing, we'll just have to analyze why you conjured a fox tail made of your own chakra instead of mine."  
**_ _"What, ah huh, it was all, you buddy."  
_ _ **"Naruto…your chakra reserves have increased ever since you healed, by a substantial margin."  
**_ _"Eh, really, I don't feel too different…I mean feel stronger."  
_ _ **"That's because your body is routing the additional chakra to you physical capabilities, I say you're at least twenty percent stronger than you were against Kaguya with just me as a base."  
**_ _"That's crazy."  
_ _ **"Have you ever noticed a trend, when it came to you?"  
**_ _"Hmm?"_

 ** _"_** ** _You break, you rebuild, you come back stronger. Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, Jiraiya, Nagato, Madara, The Ten-Tails, now even Kaguya herself? You get broken in those fights, everything pushed beyond, and yet somewhere inside of you is just more power."_** Kurama explained his thought, **_"there is no wall within you, just hurdles."_**

 _"_ _Yeah, because I'm an Ashura."  
_ _ **"Hmm, suppose that is the reason, but what limit is there?"  
**_ _"Guess we could train it later on, but right now I just want to see if I can even fit in this world in the normal way."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, and decimating an entire platoon of Grimm on the first outing is "normal" for here?"  
**_ _"No different than a twelve-year-old kicking a Tanuki's ass in my world."  
_ _ **"Hahaha!"**_

* * *

Yang was leaning against a stone pillar, "damn did you hear that fighting from the forest earlier, sheesh someone's going in."

"Yes," Blake smirked, "perhaps they'll be on our team?"

 _"_ _Kind of want Ruby to be on my time,"_ Yang sighed as she then heard a loud roar, "Blake!"

Blake got ready, only for a Boarbatusk to suddenly come flying out from the woods, landing just in front of the temple ruins, it twitched before floating into black dust. They saw someone coming from the bushes, his jacket was torn, but it was the kill me Orange they recognized all too well.

 _"_ _Holy crap,"_ Blake blushed lightly as she saw the physique before shaking her head and focusing, "hey looks its clumsy."

"The hell was that thing, I was going to punch it and just rolls on the ground like some speeding hedgehog!" Naruto complained as he watched it disperse into dust, "hey, you little shit!"

His teeth were grinding, his eyes were white with fury, he had a tick mark above his head as he stumped the ground. He watched as it finished dispersing into dust, sighing as he just rolled his eyes, nursing his hand a little bit.

 ** _"_** ** _Didn't think that would surprise you enough to allow you not cover that area with chakra."  
_** _"I didn't expect a pig to just roll into a ball."  
_ _ **"Well, sucks to be you."  
**_ _"I die, you die, remember?!"_

Blake watched as he opened his eyes, noticing a flash of red within them despite Ruby telling her his aura was golden color, perhaps it was his semblance. The blonde stretched, smiling as he sat down on a rock.

"Really," Naruto speaks as he looked at Yang, "they missed you?"

"Hey, for the record, some of them ran past us and just beelined it toward someone."  
"Hmm, wonder who it could be?"  
"You're not a good liar, you were the one kicking ass, weren't you?"  
"Guilty."

Yang laughs, "damn, we heard your fight from here."

"I few Beowulfs, a couple of Alphas if their size indicated anything, these one two stories tall looking yeti thing." Naruto tried to describe, failing, "I just went and kicked ass."

"Well, at least you're capable, was wondering if you'd just stumble into a nest of Rapier Wasps. Though," Blake slightly chuckled, "looks like you ripped a lot of your shirt off."

"Yeah, I know, my favorite jacket I had since I was sixteen. If these things were living creatures and owned money, I'd be demanding compensation. But," Naruto rolled his eyes, "looks like I'm going to have to get it recreated."

"By the way, never saw them before, nice scars Whiskers."  
"Oh, thanks, got them in fights."  
"Shit, what did you fight?"  
"Grimm."  
"They messed you a little bit, whew, I can see an exit scar hahaha."

Naruto nodded, "my…um…Semblance activated that day. I call it Kurama."

 ** _"_** ** _The fuck?!"  
_** _"Slip of the tongue, slip of the tongue!"  
_ _ **"You idiot, you blockhead, that was actually a good one!"  
**_ _"What, really, oh yeah…Nine Lama."  
_ _ **"Strength, Speed, Affection, Detection, Accuracy, Healing, Chakra, Physical, and Spiritual."  
**_ _"The Nine Monks.""  
_ _ **"Where in the blazes did you hear that tale?!"  
**_ _"Remember, that night Jiraiya got me drunk, it was a nonperverted story he told me."  
_ _ **"You know, that one cute girl with the golden eyes is trying to you, perhaps you two should go into the forest…and…get to know each other."  
**_ _"Aha, pervy fox!"  
_ _ **"Hehehe."**_

"Earth to Ru, will you listen, are you listening?!" Yang waved her hands in front of his face, "what does your semblance do?!"

Naruto shook his head, his eyes blinking as he came to focus on the real world a little bit, "hey."

 _"_ _Gah, he's an airhead!"_ Yang and Blake both slapped their faces.

"Oh, my semblance allows me to increase everything about myself, though it does have a limit. I can't," Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled, "use it around others since it makes me battle crazy."

"Ooh, I like it, hey Blake where do you think everyone else is?" Yang asks her new friend, only to see Naruto's ears twitched.

"Renny~" a cheerful call echoed throughout the forest, "heehaw!"

A girl with orange bursts through the forest, riding a black bear, she held her grenade launcher in the air with a large smile on her face. The beast suddenly collapsed forward, a boy with black hair ran behind her, only for his one piece of pink hair to fall into his eye and burn it with sweat.

"Nora," the boy named Ren breathes, "don't do that again."

"Did that girl just come riding on an Ursa," Blake then shook her head and rubbing it, "I don't wanna know."

"Oh, so that an Ursa." Naruto mouthed aloud, and then he sighed, "whelp that was a disappointment."

"Well, that's Nora, Ren, Me, Naruto, Blake, all we need is my baby sis, Weiss Cream, Pyrrha, and Jauney." No sooner than she said those words Yang looked at Naruto, who had his ears twitching.

 _"_ Call me crazy," Naruto looked up and smiled, "I spy a racist and someone's little sister."

"Eh, holy shit!" Yang screamed as she looked up, "Ruby!"

"Ahh!" Jaune comes flying through the air, screaming as he hit a tree, "I'm okay!"

A redheaded girl suddenly came running from the forest, "Pyrrha," Yang called out to her.

Only a massive scorpion burst from the trees followed closely by the screeching by a larger Nevermore in the air.

"Yang catch me!"  
"You mean us, you dolt!"

Pyrrha tries to engage the scorpion, only she is then flung toward the rest of the group by getting backhanded (clawed?) by the massive Deathstalker. She lands with a grunt, rolling backward to stand up, wiping her lip off.

Meanwhile, Yang managed to catch Ruby, while Jaune used his body a cushion for Weiss, only for her to get up and be snarky at him. She huffed, walking toward the others, and grabbing a chess piece.

"Well, the gangs all here, we can die together!" Yang cheerfully announces as she smiled.

Ruby shook her head, "Yang…not cool."

Naruto took a deep breath, going to step forward until a loud rumble was heard, and then watched as an eight-headed snake beast emerged. The blonde puckered his lips, his face became ghostly white a little bit, and then he just pointed at it.

"Please, is that a Grimm as well?" Naruto shakenly points at the giant snake, "please tell me that's not a Grimm."

"You got a fear of snakes?" Blake questioned as she readied up.

Naruto remembered being swallowed by one, shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah, well, I guess I need a new snakeskin boot…ha, hahaha…ha…fuc-ow?! Ruby!" Naruto yelled as he shook his fists rapidly, "let me have my panic moment!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well," Naruto looked at the three massive Grimm, "who's got what?"

"I got this!" Ruby exclaims as she activates her scythe and charges.

 ** _"_** ** _She does NOT have this, the little girl is like you when you were younger, in over her head!"  
_** _"I noticed!"_

Naruto ran and stunned everyone when a golden light appeared around just as the Giant Nevermore started launching its feathery assault. Ruby's cape got caught by one of the feathers, stopping her retreat after the failed strike on the Deathstalker, she was very fast…even by Naruto's standards.

So, he had to be faster!

He became flashes of gold, grabbing Ruby just as a hail of feathers impacted her position. He slid, the dirt being kicked up from his feet. She was held bridal style as he flipped forward and kicked The Deathstalker right in its face.

It was hard enough to make it slide back, he looked at her, "hey there bright eyes."

Jumping back to the others as the snake started to move, Naruto looked at Ruby who was blushing, she seemed terrified of his red eyes at first before she took a deep breath.

"N-N-Naruto, th-thanks," Naruto let the blushing Ruby down with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his head his golden flames danced around him, "this is called Kurama by the way, Yang."

Yang was stunned, lost for words for once, along with Blake. She just saw him all golden, in fact clothing formed around him as he rubbed the back of his head. She just ran over and hugged her sister, holding her tightly.

"Don't you ever go off and stupidly charge again!"  
"Yang…hug…crushing…me…air…"  
"Sorry, thank you Whiskers."

Naruto waved her off, "don't mention it, pick your targets because I got dibs on the giant snake."

"Wait," Weiss moves to stand in front of him, "you can't be seriously saying you're going at it alone."

"Hah, aww, you act like you give a shit after all. Anyway," Naruto picked Weiss unceremoniously by the shoulders and moved her out of his way, "stand back and pick between the two left."

He took a deep breath, _"Kurama, let's go."_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you bringing me out?"  
_** _"Version two."  
_ _ **"Full body?"  
**_ _"Hands."  
_ _ **"Hahaha, rip and tear until it is done."  
**_ _"With pleasure."_

Everyone watched as Naruto's hands suddenly lost their skin, becoming a mass black and red energy in the shape of claws, "this what I mean by battle happy…don't get in my way."

The snake took charge, hissing as it reared its heads back, ready to strike at him as he ran forward. Naruto stunned everyone as he flashed several places at once, and a red slash appeared over one of the snake's heads it fell off.

Weiss took a deep breath, "okay, so we'll let the demonic Faunus guy go at it with the snake."

"God, can you just turn off bitch mode for one minute?" Yang questions as she popped her knuckles.

Blake nodded, "kind have to agree; besides he did save Ruby's life so that doesn't constitute demon."

Weiss shook her head, "fine, I'm sorry. For now, besides as much as Ruby is annoying…she's still strong in her own right."

"Aww," Ruby blushes, "Weiss you do care."

"Hahaha," Weiss' face fell flat, "don't push your luck."

"Um, Pyrrha," Pyrrha turned to Jaune as he readied himself.

She nods, "Nora, Ren."

Nora saluted, while Ren bowed, "how can we protect the castle?!"

"We're killing a Deathstalker," Jaune says as he got ready to run with them, "but wait until the others make a move."

Ruby nodded, "guess we'll kill a Nevermore, let's go!"

Yang nodded, running with her sister, with Jaune looking at them as he nodded and ran with the others. Yang and Blake used their ranged weapons to take potshots at the Nevermore as it flew over, with Ruby leaping every so often and firing a sniper round off.

* * *

Naruto roared out as he dodged two of the heads before slicing them off, his eyes widened when two replaced the others, growling as he saw the other blonde, Jaune leading his team toward a bridge. It was a smart play, it kept any smaller Grimm from coming into play.

However, with an aerial enemy, they were going to be split between forces, he took note that Ruby had stepped and was leading the charge against The Nevermore. Several loud bangs, rapid banging, and such filled his fox ears as he watched them go.

 ** _"_** ** _They can handle themselves, focus!"_**

Naruto kicked ahead away as it tried to snatch him, he landed on the ground and backflipped out of the way. If he wasn't trying to hide his true power he'd obliterate the creature with ease, then he smirked as he saw it grow another set of heads out of the one he sliced off in his retreat.

What had been eight heads, was now nearing fourteen, and he was seething more with frustration. This was the first Grimm, albeit it made him unnerved since it reminded him of a certain Snake from his past, that truly was slightly pressing him.

Dodging left, hopping and kicking a few heads away, Naruto landed on the ground hard enough to sink and crack it around him. Smirking as he looked at his version two claws on his hands, he thought that the corrosive nature of their chakra would keep any sort of healing out of the picture.

It wasn't the first time he was wrong after gaining Ashura's knowledge, most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Naruto took a minute as he looked at the creature, then noticing something as he looked down at his arm, he noted a purple droplet on it. Then sighed as he flexed his arm and hand, watching as Kurama pushed out any venom that had sunk in.

He turned his head after he heard someone yell, which left him wide open to an attack from a hiding Beowulf, but he quickly dispatched as it got thrown into the Eight headed beast's maw for its efforts.

 ** _"Don't get distracted!"  
_** _"I'm not distracted, but I can't let any of them get hurt!"  
_ _ **"Naruto, this isn't for you to just jump in and save everyone, they are choosing the paths of warriors…you said it yourself…they're soft."  
**_ _"Doesn't mean they deserve to bite the dust if they die!"  
_ _ **"No, but it will prove to themselves that they can do this!"  
**_ _"You're right…"  
_ _ **"Hehehe, so now that they're distracted by their little fight, how we doing this?"  
**_ _"Fox Fire."  
_ _ **"I've always wanted to roast a snake, but this'll do."**_

Naruto suddenly charged, grabbing the snake chakra hands and arms, pushing it back into the forest some more. His hands went back to normal as he took a deep breath, drawing as much air as he could, and then he formed a hand seal.

 _"_ _Fire Style,"_ Naruto launched a torrent of flame from his mouth, _"Fox Fire!"_

The snakes hissed, roaring out as the fire burned over them, with Naruto smirking as he charged and reshaped his left hand into the claws of version two. The beast's head came off, this time it did not regrow.

Flipping backward just in time to avoid a strike, Naruto kicked a head away before blowing fire on it as it passed by before slicing it off with his right hand forming the claw this time. Taking a step back, Naruto watched as it thrashed, smirking as it seemed to get angry.

It roared out at him, but that only made him smirk as he brings his hands to his side, **"RAAAWWR!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha, yes, use my voice!"  
_** _"I can feel it, this rush, let us try something different Kurama!"  
_ _ **"What are you doing?"  
**_ _"You'll see!"_

Naruto blew several balls of fire from his mouth, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The heads screamed as fire impacted them, with Naruto forming a Rasenshuriken in right hand, _"thanks to my Ashura's knowledge…I can use all elements…as if I could do them since I was baby!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Go!"  
_** _"Already on it!"_

Naruto flung the ball of energy at the beast, the fires burning out on the beast's scale made the blast catch fire, it sliced through most of the heads. The beast wasn't able to regrow them as Naruto watches them disperse into black smoke.

Only four heads remained of the eight that multiplied beforehand, he smirks as he turned on his heel, suddenly blocking a few Beringels as they came into the fray. He punched them all back, obliterating them in chakra punches as he took deep breaths between each hit.

The snakes suddenly roar out, making him focus on them, he seems them suddenly lurch up. Electricity crackling around them, his eyes widened a little bit, and he smirked.

 _"_ _Color me impressed, its producing dark chakra, which isn't able to be picked up on unless you're an acute sensor like me…heh…I guess some of these Grimm can use chakra…but its weird since I don't seem to feel life energy from them. Honestly,"_ Naruto muses as he got ready with another Rasenshuriken, _"I didn't expect it could even do that."_

Naruto launched the Rasenshuriken just as it lets loose a roar, its electricity crackling from its mouth, only to meet its archrival in the wind that was heading for it. Three of the four heads were sliced off, leaving the last one on it, while Naruto just casually took a step forward.

The beast did something he expected, it slithered backward, "so you all can feel fear?"

The blonde dropped into a fighting stance, taking a deep breath, "since you can feel fear you can understand me then."

"You are not making it out of here, not alive, and since I am more than certain that you can understand me. Know this, hear it very well, I have fought Gods. You," Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand that gained a fiery appearance of golden orange, "are just another fodder."

The snake suddenly hissed, launching all of itself at Naruto, only for the blonde to blast through it entirely as he went into its mouth and tore through it with the flamelike Rasengan. Appearing out of the lower tail from where he just made room inside of the snake, Naruto slid to a stop as he deactivated his cloak.

The loudest boom yet sounded as the black mist flowed around him, he took a deep breath before smiling, then looking at the blinking red light in a tree. He dusted his shoulders off, winking at the camera as he heard the noises of the other fight growing louder.

* * *

Ozpin puckered his lips, smiling a little bit, _"just how much did you hold back?"_

Glynda was slightly shaking, "Ozpin," she hands out her own board monitoring everyone's aura levels.

Naruto's levels weren't present, because he had crashed the system twice, so she didn't get a reading. However, she had an unknown aura signature placed on the map, heading toward Naruto very fast. It was large, larger than her own, by a few times.

The man sipped his coffee, "looks like Salem has come to play, or one of her goons."

"Should we help?" Glynda questioned as she looked at it, it was just a few miles away from Naruto, but it was closing rapidly.

"The Black Shadows have been a thorn in our side, using powers similar to Naruto's here, we'd just be in the way. Let an expert handle the novice," Ozpin patted her back, "come now, we must prepare the hall."

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a tree overlooking the destroyed bridge, watching as the giant Nevermore struggled against Ruby's teamwork, he smiled as she took initiative in all the right ways. She was kid compared to the ones around her, even Naruto himself, but he was colored impressed at their teamwork

Leaning on the branch, watching out to make sure he wouldn't have to intervene to save someone, he then sees Blake fall of the bridge only for her to skillfully use her weapon to get back into the fight. Call her gloomy, call her reserved, but she was an expert fighter.

Perhaps a little too good for just being in training, Naruto noted that she had a coiled snake stance. The same stance veterans of combat, namely himself, had in any form or fashion they always had that "ready-set-go attitude" in their stances.

For her to have it raised some questions in his mind, not doubt her reasoning being here, probably. But, nonetheless, if it didn't directly affect anyone that he was considering a friend then he didn't need to worry about little secrets.

Everyone had their secrets, he had a godly one, a literal godly one.

Naruto got up, taking a deep breath as he saw the beast get knocked into the mountainside, he pumped his fists. He was just damn colored impressed, it was no Madara, but the lowered expectations in combat from this era was enough to make him excited.

Then came the ending of the struggle, he saw Ruby run up the mountain, assisted by glyphs as she then hooked the beast's neck with her scythe and ripped it off. Whistling, Naruto watched all this from afar, and he chuckled as he was going to buy her these "chocolate cookies" if he got the chance to earn money.

He was watching all of them celebrate a little, then he sighed as he suddenly threw his elbow back, "you're not very good at hiding your chakra signature."

His elbow had been caught by a black-haired young man in a mask, "you sensed me?"

"Not too hard, considering you have my own chakra within you, so are you going to explain?" Naruto questioned as he saw the long katana on his hip, smirking as he saw him avoid it, he was smart.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, imposter."  
"Imposter?"  
"You pretend to walk among sheep when you're easily a God."  
"Aha, you know about my furball then, so…what're you gonna do?"  
"Kill you."  
"You can try, a Goddess did, she failed horribly at it."

Naruto then kicked the person away hard, watching him go through several trees, he took a deep breath as he entered Sage Mode but hid it under a transformation. The being got up, his red mask slightly cracked from taking a full hit b ya tree, but it held.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, _"Chakra Wood?"_

"Not bad," the person said as he got shook off the impact like it was nothing, "you're holding back?"

"Yeah, by the way, hair dye is horrible. Seriously," Naruto then saw under the tuft of red hair from where the hair dye had got rubbed off, "that's also a Faunus Trait?"

"You seem to not even be aware of what exactly you are, such a sad state for a God, hehehe." The young man laughed, as he flexed his hand.

The blonde shook his head, "you're in way over your head, back off…now."

"I'll do no such thing," he got his long crimson katana out from its sheath, "I am Sangre."

"Heh," Naruto loosened his stance, "you are very prideful. I've known men like you, you're not so different from those I've beaten in my time. So, let us drop the bullshit, what do you know about me?"

"The All-Mother has told me everything, Fox God," Sangre stated as he readied himself.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, "did you just say, "All-Mother?"

 _"_ _Oh God, please no…"  
_ _ **"Naruto…"  
**_ _"No…no…no-no…"  
_ _ **"Focus…"  
**_ _"I am, but, goddamn it all if she is alive!"  
_ _ **"We don't know for sure, but I'm quite questionable to as why he just called you Fox God, interesting."**_

" _You both can quick talking,"_ Sangre smirked from under his mask _, "that's right I can hear you both."_

Scoffing, Naruto rolled his eyes, "tell me…is The All Mother's name Kaguya Otsutsuki?"

"Heh," Sangre scoffed, "you'll have to beat it out of me."

Naruto smiles as he got ready, "don't play, because you're not facing someone without knowledge of what you can do."

"Yet," Naruto's eyes widened as another Sangre appeared behind him, "you forget that I have the same type of chakra you do."

Naruto blocked the sword slash with Sage Mode enhanced skin, he then punches the clone hard, watching it burst into smoke before it ignited and exploded in a wall of flame. It didn't make a boom, it didn't last long, it just formed a ball of flame around him.

Sangre readied his blade just as Naruto appeared in front him, clashing a kunai against it, Sangre's eyes slowly turn red under the mask. Growing claws that tore the tips of the finger covered gloves open, making Naruto smirk as the young man hit him hard.

The blonde twirled away, getting distance, "I can see you're able to use the initial state."

"Initial state?"  
"Oh, this is going to be fun."

Naruto took a deep breath, deactivating Sage Mode, and then opened his eyes slowly to reveal red irises with a foxlike quality to them. His appearance became more feral, he popped his knuckles as his canines poked from under his lip.

He gave deep growl, "this is what I meant," Naruto held his claws out.

Sangre readied his blade, "heh, guess that's why I bear the most powerful of all the chakras beside her own."

"You keep saying her, I already know her name, Kaguya Otsutsuki."  
"You know nothing, The Rabbit Goddess is dead."  
"Beg your pardon?"  
"Fox God, you are no different than The All-Mother, that is why you are a threat to her."  
"Okay…well…now I'm confused as hell."

Naruto blocked several slashes with kunai as Sangre appeared in front of him, he noted the fighting style, it was definitely no different than a Kumo Shinobi's fighting style with katana, it made him narrow his eyes and analyze the fighting style carefully.

The strange thing was, instead of working his way through, he was just letting Naruto hit the blade.

The blonde fought, hitting the blade with his kunai rapidly as they dashed between the trees in the shadows of their speed. Naruto got the upper hand quickly as he kicked Sangre across the ground, taking a deep breath as he did.

Sangre got up, slowly, but a smirk formed on his face as he channeled red energy into his sword before sheathing it. Naruto charged at him, his speed catching by surprise to where the blonde drove his knee into the man's face, easily breaking the nose of the man through the mask.

 _"_ _No mistaking it, that's chakra wood,"_ Naruto observed he then kicked the warrior away.

He took a deep breath, "surrender."

"I don't surrender to you, imposter, now feel the wrath of my own full power!" Sangre screamed as he charged, with Naruto just standing there.

"Wilt," he gripped the blade, "Blossom!"

Sangre's world turned red as he slashed at Naruto, the teen bringing his arm up and taking another deep breath, what should've happened was Sangre's sword slicing through the false God's hand and head. Instead, as his world returned to normal, the masked agent of The All-Mother was stunned as the blade didn't even pierce through Naruto's skin.

The Shinobi looked at The Swordsman, he watched as his forearm bled a little bit, "is that all?"

Sangre's eyes widened as Naruto crashed his fist on his stomach, he coughed up a wad of blood as he raised into the air by the force, Naruto then jumped up and snapped his body as he kicked Sangre hard through a few trees.

Deactivating his initial state as he healed, Naruto watched as Sangre got up, he cracked his knuckles.

"So, tell me, how did you get ahold of Tailed Beast Chakra?"  
"I was granted this gift, by a true deity, you are greedy to keep their souls within you."  
"You know about them, so how do you have Kurama's power if he's still there."  
"I will never tell you our method, but just know I have seen the depths of your power, and I'll return to finish this job."

Naruto didn't bother to move against him, instead, he sighed, "you're way out of your mind if you think you've truly seen the limits of my power."

"But," the blonde smirked, "here's a little taste of it."

Naruto roars out as his golden cloak formed around him, nine tails swooshing behind him as he perfectly synched with Kurama, Sangre backed up. Slowly, but surely, he began to step back away from Naruto as the blonde kept walking toward him.

"You can take this message back to Kaguya," Naruto flashed and slammed his fist on Sangre's shoulder as he sucked the chakra of The Nine-Tails away, "I'm back."

Sangre felt Naruto slam his fist into his mask, shattering it, and then getting carried by the force hard enough to slam through even more trees. The blonde sighed, watching as the trees fell over, he then flexed his hand.

 _"_ _Feel better, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"Yes, how did you get injured and caught by surprise?"  
**_ _"As much as a novice he is in using your chakra, its still your chakra, and he cloaked his clone in it to throw me off."  
_ _ **"Interesting, very intelligent, but pride brought him into a fight he didn't have a chance in winning."  
**_ _"Kurama, your pride is your own downfall, if I had been stupid enough to let him strike my throat it would've sliced it open."  
_ _ **"The wound on your arm was only caused because bypassed my chakra, and you foolishly activating Sage Mode again at the last second."  
**_ _"I'm rather impressed though, Kumo fighting style, and Wind Style and Fire Style."  
_ _ **"When did he use the Wind Style?"  
**_ _"When he tried to slice my arm off, he coated it at the last second just in case his base didn't give him enough."_

Naruto sighed, _"that's strike one Ozpin though, no one that strong just sneaks past someone as sensitive as him."_

* * *

Sangre appeared out of a dark portal, stumbling as he landed hard on the ground, breathing hard. His mask fell off, revealing the features of a man in his twenties, horns on his head. He had a black substance coming from his mouth as his wounds tried to heal themselves.

A woman with ornate white hair, sitting on her throne, sighed.

"I told you not to engage him, now he knows that you indeed bear his power, along with others likely having it. You've made a very strategic," she hissed, "blunder."

"Forgive me, All Mother Salem, I was just testing the stories. Please," Sangre bows, "spare me."

"You will do well to heed my words next time, the fact I'll let you live to exact your petty revenge on a woman should be a testament to my ever-forgiving nature to my most loyal subjects. Uzumaki Naruto," Salem reaches for her wine glass, "indeed lived up to _her_ whispers."

"The Rabbit Goddess was killed by him, yet you seem to think you'll fare much better, may I ask why?" Salem saw a shadowed figure standing there in her courtroom, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Owl, you never cease to be the most analytical of my troop. I never really wanted to kill him, which is why Sangre will be forced to battle one hundred Beringels to the death with his bare hands, call it forced training. You see," Salem took a sip of her wine, "why have a soul of one God…when I can easily have two?"

Owl bowed, "two opposite souls, an unlimited power."

"Once I have that power, I can be able to access The World of The Gods and conquer them. For now," Salem conjured an image of Naruto from her mind, "I shall tend to my thoughts upon this young God."

Sangre gets up, "I shall slay two hundred Beringel if it makes me stronger and pleases you, my lady."

"Yes, yes, and Sangre…"  
"Yes?"

"Do not ever go against my standing orders again, Tyrian has problems listening to me, especially with the damned Tanuki's power inside of him. So," Salem's eyes lit up as the diamond mark on her forehead did, "don't skate on thin ice."


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was leaning in the chair, humming as he waited on Ozpin, Glynda looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

He took notice, "are you afraid of me?"

"I've seen you on film," Glynda took a deep breath, "never thought I'd have to watch myself around someone no older than my students."

"I'm not threat, so long as you keep honest with me, but I'm a little angry I didn't get a heads up about someone with chakra in the area. I," Naruto took a deep breath, "am very interested in this…All-Mother…the one named Sangre mentioned."

"So, it has come to light, she is after you."  
"I thought at first, fearfully in all honesty, that he was talking about Kaguya Otsutsuki."  
"Who was she?"  
"The Rabbit Goddess."  
"She was real?"  
"Yes, she was, and is the reason why I'm here."  
"So, she sent you here?"  
"Not exactly, it was a stroke of pure genius…I just threw myself into an attack she was making."

Glynda nearly fell over, "that's not a bright idea."

"Well, it was all or nothing, I was doing it to assure my friends lived. They did," Naruto took a moment and then looked down at the ground, "they had kids."

She looked at him, "how do you know?"

"One of the tomes you found, by some miraculous stroke of luck, was Sasuke's journal from the time he became our village leader. Hokage, The Seventh Hokage to be more accurate, he had four children. He named the youngest girl after me, Naruko, always knew he'd find a way to get me back…bastard." Naruto explains as he looked up at the roof, "its bittersweet."

The blonde woman sat in Ozpin's chair, sighing, "you walk like a coiled snake."

"Yet, you do as well, so I am among people I can understand. You've already thought of ten ways to get out of this room, just in case I went after you, and I know its ten ways…because that's all there is. Funny thing is," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I guess its just me scared of this world still."

"How can you be scared?"  
"I fear the unknown, like a monkey unsure of its ability to make a leap, sometimes you have to just leap."  
"You fear never going home?"  
"Yeah, I am afraid of it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "there was a girl that loved me, her name was Hinata Hyuuga. I was stupid, I didn't get the chance to say it back to her. One moment I'm a celebrated hero of my village, next moment I'm thrust into training, and then to a war that was very short…but very bloody."

"I don't think I had the time, even after the war rebuilding had to be done, by then she may have gotten tired of me. She was always sweet, shy, and my dumbass never got the hint until I came into possession of my powers…and my ability to understand a lot of things over the course of brief glances. I guess," Naruto shrugs and took a deep breath, "my biggest regret is never saying goodbye to her."

"Our time in this world is fleeting, godlike or not."  
"Yeah, I just wonder if she died happy, as morbid as it sounds."  
"No, it is not morbid for wishing someone a happy life, even if it means…not seeing them through it all."  
"You seem to be really caring, Glyn, why didn't you ever have a kid?"

Glynda was taken aback by the question, she just looked at him, "come again?"

"Children, usually women your age in my time had a few kids, why didn't you?" Naruto questions her as he looked into her eyes, seeing some pain in them.

She took a deep breath, "as personal as it is, I suppose since we're literally talking about lost loved ones I'll go ahead and speak my own story."

"Growing up, I wanted to always be a Huntress, the romance in it all. I ended up falling in love with a boy, around my age, got through school together in Shade Academy in Vacuo. Well, one day, on a mission we got ambushed by Grimm. Intelligent Grimm called Lancers, I, took a blow to my abdomen. Tazan, the guy I was going to marry, he died as he got me to safety. I later found out, much to my horror after he wished me a happy life, that the lancer sting had damaged my uterus beyond repair." Glynda tells her story as she bit her lip in the end, "I was to never be a mother after that."

Naruto nodded, looking at her, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, a trade in pain. I tried to find love, again and again, it never worked out. So, I dedicated my entire time to children here, personally, I love them all. Even the bullies, I just see them as a misguided youth, and there always a road to redemption somewhere. Don't you agree?" She questioned at the end, looking at the teen.

Naruto smiled, nodding, "everyone has a little bit of light in them somewhere. I've seen it, not always saving someone, but the few I did turn out to be my greatest of friends."

"What drives you then, Uzumaki Naruto, why always step up?"  
"Because, when I was a boy, I was just pushed down."  
"Why?"  
"I was considered a demon, because of the actual demon fox sealed in my gut, Kurama."  
"The Nine-Tailed Fox, Ozpin told me something about you bearing two souls."  
"Ozpin needs to learn that I don't like being hidden from anything, any evil intent I'll sense it."  
"So, if you had thought we were a threat?"  
"You and I wouldn't be talking right now."

Naruto was ice cold serious as he placed his elbow on the desk, propping his head up with his hand, "don't take it the wrong way."

"So," Glynda looked at him, "are you interested in working for us then?"

"Might as well, I have no other allies, and you all are the closest things I have to friends. Might as well, as they say here, chew the bullet?" Naruto questioned at the end, unsure of the statement.

Glynda chuckled, "its bite the bullet."

"Ahh, makes more sense that way, you remind me of someone by the way. I can't say it exactly because you don't seem like you drink, but your caring reminds me of a good friend of mine I called Baa-chan. It means grandma, in case you were wondering, but not because you're a mature woman." Naruto waves his hands a little, "its because you'have dedicated yourself solely to the duty of protecting that which they care for the most, that is truly the best quality anyone can have."

"To push forward," Glynda nodded as she smiled, "no matter the obstacle."

"Exactly, that's it, you get it!" Naruto pointed out as she blushes at his gushing.

The blonde sat up, looking at her with a smile, "do you drink?"

She laughed, "a little here and there."

"Aha!" Naruto screams as he pointed at her, "at least you don't do it on the job like Baa-chan did."

"Was this "Baa-chan" a relative to you, like, your actual grandmother?"  
"No."  
"Ooh…"  
"Its not a bad thing, really, my family died on my birthday."

Glynda looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "how?"

"Killed by a misguided youth, from a misguided idiot, controlling the very being I have sealed within me. Life sucked, people hated me since Kurama nearly destroyed the village while under their control, I think if I was stuck in the same place…I would've done the same thing to escape. Kurama suffered a lot more than me, constantly being used as a weapon, I think I'm the first person besides his creator to ever give him his due." Naruto told Glynda as he hummed a little at the end, "he's really fluffy too."

 ** _"_** ** _You're just spilling all of the secrets, aren't you?"  
_** _"With trust."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, then again you could easily walk out of here if you wished.  
**_ _"I know, that's why I'm not concerned, besides Glyn here struck a chord with me."  
_ _ **"Aww, into mature women now?"  
**_ _"Shut up you perverted fox, jeez, why weren't you like this in my youth?!"  
_ _ **"Self admittingly, because I was the biggest prick, and the angriest thing alive at the time."  
**_ _"You said it, not me, hehehe."_

Glynda looked at him, "well, I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"Yeah, my mom is probably wanting to murder me in the spirit world, in fact, they're probably wondering why I'm not there. Little secret," Naruto chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head, "my mom has fiery red hair, while my father was sun-kissed blonde."

"Hence your name, I presume?"  
"Yep."  
"I was going to call myself if I ever did become The Hokage, Konoha's Orange Flash."  
"Why, Orange Flash?"  
"My father was known as The Yellow Flash, and my mom was known the red hotblooded habanero, hence orange."

Glynda pinched her nose, chuckling, "is it always redheads that are so spitfires?"

"Hey, I've been punched by nearly all of them that I met. Three girls, one a princess, and my own cousins. Shit," Naruto then gave his foxy grin, "I'd really look good with red hair."

Naruto got up, "alright, I'll show you something really cool. But, this comes from my era, it'll take months of practice before you're able to do it, probably."

He clapped his hands, "transform!"

A loud boom, plus smoke filled the room, and then standing in the smoke as it cleared was Naruto. His hair was flat, wavy down to his shoulders, and redder than a habanero pepper. Glynda laughs, looking at him, she pointed at him.

"You look like a tomato!" She announces as while composing herself, "the round face and all that."

"Whew, thank goodness you didn't call my mom that, she used to beat up people over her hair. Then my dad told her it was her most beautiful trait," Naruto rolled his eyes as he changed back to normal, "cheesy if you ask me."

"I find it romantic, the small things matter the most you know, trust me since I speak from experience. Say," Glynda then gets up from her chair, "what was that you just did?"

"It's called Jutsu, it's the art of manipulating our chakra to form techniques. iI you put enough time you can do this," Naruto held out his right hand and concentrated.

Lightning crackled over his thumb, water dripped from his ring finger, the fire appeared on his middle finger, the wind swirled in a white colored ball on his index finger, and his pinky had a layer of dust forms around it. Glynda was amazed, especially the at the sheer power she could feel just from the fact he was concentrating.

"These are the five basic elements, they're simple. Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. Back where I am from you could do this if you had a bloodline in a clan," Naruto suddenly had his hand covered in ice, "but since I have become something more than what I was…well…its almost second nature for me to use other natures besides the five."

"I guess Ozpin was right," he looked at her, "about you being the supposed Fox God from legend."

"Fox God, Legend?" Naruto questioned

"You probably got teleported before it spread, but apparently there were temples dedicated to a mural of a giant fox with ten tails battling a rabbit with ten long tails as well. They're," Glynda took a moment to pull out a map, "located here."

"That's really out of the security zones, ain't it, like no man's land?"  
"Yes, which why we sparingly go there."  
"Well, thanks Glyn-Chan, I really do appreciate this!"  
"It is not a problem, you're an interesting person, Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Hehehe, I'm one of kind."  
"So, Glyn?"  
"Sorry, sorry, if you don't like the nickname."  
"Heh, well, don't make it a habit."

Naruto shrugs, "no promises, but can someone explain to me how the others did?"

"All of them made it out," Glynda brings up a holographic image in front of Naruto, which startled him enough to make him fall out of his chair.

He rubs the back of his head, "warn a guy, will ya?!"

"Hehehe and ruin the only chances I get to actually torture you like the rest of my students, not a chance shorty. It's a magical feeling," Glynda pointed out, making fun of the fact Naruto was shorter than her.

Naruto smirks, "one war you never want is a prank war, especially from me."

"I'll take your word for it," Glynda then brought up the images, "here's all the people that made it out. You'll have to blend in with them, and such, so hope your social skills are up to bat."

"Up to bat?"  
"Good."  
"Oh, yeah, I guess…I mean I was always good with words."  
"Well, so long as you can explain anything unnatural around you, such as those elemental attacks then you'll be fine."  
"Yeah, well, I know Ruby."

Naruto smiled at the silver eyed girl's picture, "she's being made a leader? Heh, well, she isn't too bad. She's ambitious as well as hyperactive."

He then looked over at the team she was leading, "oof, little sister leading big sister. I've seen that a couple of times, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But, I think they'll do well, Yang is especially bubbly and balances out what I believe is Ruby's timid nature in a sense."

"How do you know all of this?"  
"Because, in a way, Ruby is like me."  
"You seem mature."  
"I am only being critical due to my situation, I can't fully trust you yet, nor can you fully trust me."

Glynda nodded, "well, at least your reading the situation correctly."

"Not saying you're a bad person," Naruto got back in his chair, "just saying I don't trust a lot of people fully."

"That's always the right attitude, never have a full trust into anyone that you haven't known your whole life. Smart," Glynda said as he then looks at Blake's picture.

"Oh, gloomy, she's not half bad in a fight. She's more trained than Ruby or Yang, I can tell how she walks. I don't think she's doing anything malicious, I'd already sensed it out if so, but it is not my spot to question something people don't bring to light themselves. So," Naruto then growled as he looked Weiss's picture, "we got Weiss Cream."

"I heard she's talented."  
"Yeah, when she's not being racist, she's pretty decent in a fight."  
"You seem like you don't like her."  
"I don't like spoiled, snout-nosed, brats."  
"There's a lot of them in this era, I'm sure you dealt with your own."

Naruto laughed a little, "yeah, I've dealt with princesses and princes. I've dealt with wealthy people, sometimes they're good, and then there are the ones who think they're better than you because they carry a little bit more cash in their pockets."

"Preaching to the choir," Glynda said as she raised her hands, "that's about the truth of it."

She narrowed as she looked at him, "how come I sense more than one of you?"

Naruto smiled, "I got five clones in my room reading books, truth be told I used to do editing for books my master wrote when I was a kid."

"So," Glynda raised an eyebrow, "your grammar is good?"

"Not perfect, but better than he was, truthfully most people read because it was…graphic." Naruto blushed as he says the word, smiling nervously.

Glynda pushed her glasses up, "pornography isn't frowned upon, but it's not well received here."

"Meh," Naruto shrugs as he looked at her, "one of my clones just popped after reading something called Ninjas of Love: Volume One. Not bad, needs work, not as graphic as Icha-Icha."

"Icha-Icha?"  
"Lovey-dovey."  
"Oh, I see, how does it compare?"  
"That's a weird question, Glyn, asking how my eras porn compares to yours."  
"Merely how culture changed, so?"

Naruto chuckled, "yours is definitely focused more on the romantic aspect, my master just wrote sex scene after sex scene."

"So, what were women viewed back in your age?"  
"Well, depends on how you were born."  
"Hmm?"  
"If you were poor, destitute, and not a Shinobi you'd be like a normal man almost."  
"Okay…"  
"If you were middle class, like artisans, you could be seen as a bargaining chip in marriage agreements and such."  
"So forced marriage?"  
"Oh, its much worse if you're a princess and such, you most of the time didn't get to choose."  
"Have you ever had…those marriage documents sent to you?"

Naruto laughs, blushing a little bit, "a few. I mean like five, and they were all by royalty."

"Aren't you royalty yourself?"  
"In a way, but in some ways no, my father was the previous leader of the village I lived in."  
"What was his title?"  
"Hokage, meaning fire shadow, he was The Fourth Hokage."  
"Wow, so your villages were young?"  
"In a sense, our age was an age of war, always constant."  
"I was hoping a more refined era, without the Grimm."  
"I've learned that most of the time, true darkness, comes in the form of a man drunk with power."

Naruto giggled a little bit, actually growing comfortable, "four of them were women by the way."

"Oh," Glynda raised an eyebrow, "so who was lovely fifth?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha walk right into that one."  
_** _"I just want to see how good she is, she says she can torture me, so I'm going to wriggle some bait out there."  
_ _ **"Pride cometh before the fall Naruto."  
**_ _"Oh, you should know that really well, Kurama."  
_ _ **"According to what one of your clones has been watching on a device, from this era to quote, "you are tripping boi…" never mind never using that again."  
**_ _"Lets not."_

"Some prince from a small country," Naruto blushed a little bit, "I saved his cousin's life."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"  
"Oh, yeah, I mean I was sort forced into a kiss with an older woman."  
"Hehehe, that's it?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Heh, no wonder you mentioned the fifth one, you swing both sides."  
"What no, no I don't, it was one time!"  
"Ooh, experimentation?"

Naruto eyes widened a little bit, he just blinked a little bit, _"son of…a…bitch."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha!"  
_** _"SHUT IT KURAMA!"  
_ _ **"No, no, no. This right here, this right here is the greatest little hit on your kissing history, I mean she just needs to take a good guess on who…"  
**_ _"You shut your mouth!"_

Naruto grumbled as he sat in his chair, blushing madly, "I got knocked into it."

"Yes," Glynda smirked, "and I'm the fairy godmother."

"You say I'm Godlike, remember that when I put wings on you."  
"Pfft, you're a horrible liar."  
"Damn it…"

Naruto sighed, "truth be told, I don't like being called Godlike. I'm just someone with power that is either coming from my demon, my heritage, or myself. But, that doesn't mean it didn't come unearned, I broke myself learning to befriend Kurama."

 ** _"_** ** _Aww…"  
_** "And, also to kick his ass."  
 ** _"Screw you, Naruto!"_**

"Is he a threat?" Glynda questioned, a serious look coming to her face.

"No," Naruto and she turned to see Ozpin, "if he was then we'd already been smoldering rubble."

He sipped his coffee, "kind of interesting you let someone like that get away, not many show mercies."

Naruto crossed his arms, "and I told you to be truthful with me, so we're about even?"

"I suppose so, I see you could be angry with me, but let us be honest was it a difficult match?" He answers a question in return to Naruto's scowl, he watched as Glynda got up, allowing him to sit down.

"So," Naruto looked right at him, "whose this All-Mother?"

"A being no different from you, from another era, extremely powerful."  
"Yeah, that about screams Kaguya Otsutsuki."  
"Save, let us be honest, if it was would we really be talking right now?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "no, we wouldn't…so talk."

"Her name is Salem," Ozpin took a deep breath, "and by knowing this information you are one of the few to be apart of my group that seeks to end The Grimm she has spawned."

"Okay, well, this Salem has access to Tailed Beast Chakra. A chakra that could've only been gotten directly from me, so either I'm some sort of conscious reincarnation, or she just Kaguya in disguise. I mean, she figured if she survived, I'd more than likely would as well. Coming back more powerful, while she was coming back weaker, but then again, she's always been about gathering power. So," Naruto propped his feet up on the table, "what else?"

"That person you fought in Emerald Forest is part of her elite assassin group, The Black Shadows. People who bear what we believe, by your own account, chakra. So," Ozpin took a deep breath, "she's been training a group to use powers similar to yours."

"Yeah," Naruto growls as he takes his feet off the table, "False Jinchuuriki."

"False…Jinchuuriki?"  
"People who bear Tailed Beast Chakra, but not the beast itself."  
"You've fought these…False Jinchuuriki?"  
"Yes."

Naruto eyes softened, "one was named Sora, a monk who had trouble controlling The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra inside of him. His own father sealed it within him to make his only son a weapon, then you got a clone of myself who took some of my chakras and managed to form a False Tailed Beast…wait…"

His eyes widened, then he crashed his hand into the desk, "that bitch!"

Both Ozpin and Glynda looked at him as he leaned back and gripped his hair, "she absorbed my chakra during the fight, she also had the chakra of The Nine Tailed Beasts within her as default. If she didn't die she escaped and bid her time, she's just making another Akatsuki!"

Naruto got up and threw the chair, heading toward the elevator, "I'm ending this."

"Wait!" Ozpin shouted, making Naruto turn around.

"What, wait for what?! So she just continues to take a breath, so she can murder more people because I failed!" Naruto screams in reply, his eyes burning deep crimson, "I'll rip her frigging heart out tonight if I can find her!"

"What you fail to realize that she now knows you're here, she probably sensed you, which is why she sent someone after you. You'd be walking straight into a trap," Ozpin warns him as he reached for the elevator switch, "you walk out that door…you die."

"What makes you certain?"  
"I'm very, Naruto."  
"Yeah, no offense, but compared to you I'm something of a mountain."  
"That arrogance, right there, is what makes Gods vulnerable."  
"I'm not a God, I'm just person with power of a God, and wants to stop a God from killing all of the people of this world!"

Ozpin slammed his hands on the table, "you'll die trying if you go now because she isn't Kaguya Otsutsuki!"

Naruto stopped, taking a moment to take a deep breath, "you're able to read the tomes…aren't you?"

"Yes," Ozpin stated as he looked at Naruto, "I've kept myself out of the loop between me and Glynda only."

"Yeah," Naruto took a deep breath, "no wonder I sensed nature chakra within you. The power is there, I just wanted to know, who are you exactly?"

"I am Ozpin," Ozpin lifted his left hand, "I'm The Indra of this era."

"So," Naruto looked around, "where's The Ashura?"

"Standing before us," Ozpin pointed at Naruto, "you never reincarnated, just changed."

Naruto took a deep breath, "and why hide this from, try to at least?"

"Because," Ozpin looked at Naruto, "I wanted to make sure you weren't a threat and twisted by Salem."

The blonde gripped his hands, "so, who is she then?"

"I do not know," Ozpin took a deep breath, "what I can say according to my past lives…she somehow acquired portions of Kaguya's power, perhaps she herself is like us. Reincarnates of those of extreme power, but it is unnatural for her to maintain her past memories…in I guess by extension myself."

Naruto took a deep breath, walking away from the elevator, "do you remember any of Sasuke Uchiha's memories?"

"No. Sadly, I cannot go further to the past before I was cursed with the eternity, for reasons I have no idea." Ozpin looked at Naruto, "and if you think I know about the fall of The Old Civilization…then no…I'm not that old."

The blonde took a deep breath, "this is just too much for one day, so why can't you just accompany me and help beat her now?"

"Like I said," Ozpin traced his hand on his desk, "what do you thin Kaguya anticipate?"

Slowly, shudderingly, Naruto took a deep breath to calm down.

"So, now that we know we can trust each other, tell me everything you know about these Black Shadows." Naruto almost demands as he walks back over, "no more lies, and I want to know about the energy below us."

Ozpin sighs, "very well, its only fair."


	12. Chapter 12

Ozpin exited the elevator with Naruto and Glynda, they looked at the dark and dank basement of Beacon. Naruto looked through the eyes of his Sage Mode, finding that natural energy was almost void in the area, he sighs as he deactivates it.

In the brief moments of him activating it, he did sense the energy of this "Fall Maiden" they spoke of. She was absorbing natural energy, perhaps the thing Ozpin gave her he never quite understood himself, he didn't seem like the type to use Senjutsu, to begin with.

"I need somewhere in a forest clearing to perform," Naruto tells them as they walked toward the capsule mission, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Several Narutos appeared out of puffs of smoke, each of them stepped toward the capsule-like machine. The original blonde took a second to walk toward the capsule, opening up the thin glass lid, and placing a hand over her heart.

His body flashed golden as he felt energy leave him, "when you gave the powers of "The Maiden" to the original four like you explained to me…were you aware that they were just mutating the soul of someone?"

"No," Ozpin looked at Naruto, "what do you mean?"

"You basically gave them a curse mark, a curse mark that is transferred on thought, if you hadn't been an Indra Incarnate my foot would've been firmly up your ass by now. Because" Naruto growls a little, "this reminds me a little too much of Orochimaru."

"Orochi…who?" Glynda questions as she looked at Naruto.

Ozpin sighed, "I was in my advanced age in that life, I couldn't fight anymore. So, four sisters came to me, bearing names of the seasons and I gave them powers to help each other."

"Save you never counted on those powers transferring on thought."  
"I did not, but what is done is done."  
"Save you made someone an eternal target, no matter what time, yeah…real smart."

Narutos clones suddenly ripped the machinery apart, much to their shock, they watched as he grabbed her and carried her like a bride. She stirred a little, not much, though his golden cloak form soon formed over him and her.

Ozpin looked at him, "we kept her in there to make sure she never passed away until we could get the remaining half of her power back to her."

"Did you also consider that her chakra system is fried?"  
"Yes, hence the machine."  
"What caused her system to be fried, anyone ever say anything why?"

"Qrow said that three of The Black Shadows had surrounded her and was using some sort of Beetle Grimm that had webbing coming from the mandibles. From what we gathered it was some sort of transfer Grimm, which almost unheard of." Ozpin tells Naruto as the blonde starts walking toward the elevator.

Naruto sighs, "I always get roped into the weird things."

"How so?" Glynda asks as they enter the elevator.

"Well," Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head, "this isn't my first time dealing with weird stuff."

"I can't believe you're being so…nonchalant about this."  
"Non-so-what now?"  
"Easy going."  
"Oh, yeah, well I've calmed down a lot save for the fact someone was trying to trick me when I first got here."

Ozpin sighed, "it was a precaution."

"I'm more concerned about the nearly dead woman in my hands, soon as we get back to the top I have to gather as much nature chakra as possible, safely, and transfer via Kurama. Since I don't have the other Tailed Beasts' chakras I can't use my most powerful techniques, and this includes my Yang Palm Technique." Naruto explains to them as they got back to Ozpin's office, kicking open a window, "hang on!"

Naruto felt Ozpin and Glynda grab his shoulder.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched as Naruto and his clones surrounded Amber, "this part is delicate because this my first time truly doing this. I watched The Toads of Mount Myoboku do this with Gamabunta…my summon."

Naruto crossed his legs as he sat in front of Amber, his golden cloak bursts to life around him as he placed a hand over her chest, he formed a hand seal as his clones sat and linked arms with them placing two hands on his back.

Slowly the features of clones changed to Sage Mode as Naruto focused hard inside of his Bijuu Mode.

 ** _"You want to attempt to recreate Six Paths Chakra?"  
_** _"I never revealed it to them, it's the only chance we got to successfully revive her unless we tracked down who stole her energy."  
 **"Ergo, taking on this Salem person, who may or may not be Kaguya."  
** "Bingo, but can you do it?"  
 **"No promises, but I think I can get you into the form temporarily."  
** "Alright…let's go." _

Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly felt Amber rise from the ground, Glynda and Ozpin looked at him in amazement, the power he was generating was greater than any Black Shadow they've encountered.

He was indeed not these False Jinchuuriki he talked of.

Slowly Amber began to glow a bright golden orange as she stirred, Naruto's suddenly erupted with power as one black sphere appeared behind his back. It spun like a planet in orbit around Amber as it journeyed over her, taking deep breaths, Naruto focused even harder as he felt Six Path's Chakra slowly enter him.

 ** _"It is not pure Six Paths Chakra, but it's close enough."  
_** _"K-Kurama, why is…it…hurting…me."  
 **"WH-what?!"**_

Blood dripped from Naruto's nose as he stood up, he needed to do this quickly, for some reason The Sage of Six Paths chakra was killing him!

 ** _"It is because of the other Tailed Beasts' chakra not being in you, wait, I can sense her life energy coming back in full force."  
_** _"This is just…like…when…I enter the second state…ah…shit…"  
 **"Hold on…Naruto, you just need to hold on for a little while longer!"**_

Naruto closed his eyes hard as he the sphere stopped as it dispersed, just as Amber's eyes shut open, she took a very deep and loud breath as if gasping for air. The blonde's eyes dulled over as he slumped backward, blood coming from his mouth and nose as the clones disperse.

"Naruto!" Ozpin yells as he ran over to him, using his Moon Mark to slowly transfer energy to him.

Naruto mumbles as he lays there, "I don't want no more…beans…Jiji…"

Amber was breathing hard as she looked around, "Oz?!"

They both turned toward Amber, "what the hell happened, where am I?"

"You're in Emerald Forest, we had a friend revive you, are you okay?"  
"Yes, but I feel weird, like half of me is here…and half me is somewhere else."  
"You had some of Maiden Energy stolen."  
"Oh, so that was the weird bug thing…yikes."

Amber then looked at Ozpin, "who is that?"

"Long story, Amber, very long story," Ozpin tells her, he then watched as Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he held his head.

Naruto grimaces from the pain, "so I guess without the others I can't safely use my Ashura Form. That sucks, bummer actually…"

"Wait, so, that kid revived me?" Amber questions as she looked at her friends.

Ozpin sighed, "well, you're looking at the mythical Fox God."

Naruto blinked, "thought I said not to call me a God, I'm bleeding here…hahaha…ow."

Amber took a moment, pinching herself, "okay definitely not in a coma."

"Well, that's what we were trying to accomplish, glad that you're alive and all. Name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, does anyone have the name of the thing that ran over me…gah…" Naruto nearly threw up as he stood back up, "wow…I guess…this was a sort of terrible idea."

 ** _"You had several internal injuries, without the others it is nearly suicidal for you to use The Ashura Form."  
_** _"If it's my form, why is it that requires everyone?"  
 **"Idiot, our chakra counterbalances the form's pressure and power, like how the version two form makes you heavy."  
** "Ooh, I get it, sort of like a regulator."  
 **"A regula-what-now?"  
** "Hah! Knew reading those books would start giving me the edge over, score one for the blonde!"  
 **"Do you really want to run a tally?"  
** "Pfft…" _

Naruto felt Kurama finish healing him, "back at one hundred!"

Ozpin rubbed the back of his head, "well, today was eventful."

"I'll say, I still fee like garbage…" Amber says as she sat on the ground, she looked at herself.

She sighed, "can't believe I almost bit the dust."

Ozpin nodded, but smiled, "we're all glad you're just okay."

Amber looked at Naruto, giving him a small smile, "thank you…"

Naruto waves her off, "don't mention it, but still need to keep you on the down low."

"Naruto is right, whoever did this to you, whoever The Black Shadows are out of their disguises could still be around. So," Glynda helps her up with a smile, "you'll be staying at Beacon for a while."

Naruto yawns as he falls backward, landing on the ground, "well I've so far fought a Black Shadow, killed about a hundred or so Grimm, and revived your Fall Maiden."

"You kind of sound like Beerus," Naruto raised his head up at Amber's comment, "oh its off a show I watch."

A loud grumble emanated from Naruto, his stomach grumbles again, and he winces.

"Well, let's go ahead and send you in for bed rest Amber. Naruto here is probably going to run our food budget up," Glynda pinched her nose, "I believe we owe you that much so far."

Naruto chuckled, giving them a thumb's up.

* * *

Sitting on a cafeteria table by himself, bowls of various noodles and meats around him, Naruto was gorging on the food like it was oxygen. Apparently, strangely, the amount of chakra he used was connected to his hunger. He used a lot to bring Amber out of a coma and hadn't had the chance to fully recover a lot over the course of the day.

Sage Mode gave him chakra, sure, but it went away as soon as he exited the form. That, and just like any typical Uzumaki, he was always a glutton. Using the chopsticks, Naruto wolf down various ramens, pork, shrimp, miso, it didn't matter.

"Oi," Naruto stopped eating and watched as R.W.B.Y and J.N.P.R sat next to him, "glad to see you're back from the infirmary."

"Infirmary…" Naruto says confused, as he looked at them.

Ruby chuckled, "wow, they weren't kidding when they said you hit your head really hard. Ozpin and Glynda told us when we went looking for you a couple hours ago, glad to you chowing down on that noodle stuff."

"N-Noodle Stuff?!" Naruto proclaims in shock, the audacity of Ruby's just blasé description of the holy food, ramen.

He finished a bowl, wiping his mouth with his forearm, but then Blake jumped in shocking him, "ramen is the food of Gods. It can be anything, heck you can even desert ramen! Miso, pork fillet, shrimp, fish…mmm…fish. Anyway, point is, ramen is so much better than chocolate chip cookies."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "bull…"

"Bull," Naruto eyed the room, "uh…where?"

"She means bullshi-ow?!" Yang howls as Ruby slaps her hand with a spoon.

Naruto laughs, "well, cookies are a close second."

Blake rolled her eyes, "please, fish ramen and sushi any day."

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, "then why didn't you get some?"

"Oh, I don't know, some motormouth blonde tomato got _all_ of the ramens." Blake says as she glared at him, sipping some tea she brewed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he looked at the remaining bowls of ramen, finding some shrimp ramen and sliding it over to her. He got the rest of the miso, sliding some over to Ruby, who looked confused while Blake just looked at the blonde with a confused look.

"Um," Ruby watched as Naruto took a couple of her cookies, "what's going on?"

"You're eating divine food, I'm eating cookies."  
"But, I don't want ramen."  
"C'mon, try it, you'll like it."  
"Pinky promise?"

Naruto laughed a little, holding out his pinkie to which Ruby's intertwined, both nodded and shook their hands with their pinkies connected. The blonde moved his hand away, with Yang giggling as she watched the duo, and then watched as Naruto literally shoved two cookies into his mouth.

Ruby sighed, fumbling the chopsticks in her hand, "how do you use these things?"

"Just use a fork, here," Blake said as she handed Ruby a fork.

Ruby nodded, gulping before taking the fork and wrapping a few noodles around it. She slowly brought it up to her mouth, moaning as the various sauces played to her palate. She giggled as she started to dig into the bowl like Naruto had started to sneak into her cookies.

Yang laughs as she looked at the two, "I need to have a talk with dad because I swear that he's got a baby momma somewhere. Ruby say hello to our long-lost brother!"

"Heh, well I met your father, it made me take a double look. Seriously, Tai looks almost like my father, kind of creepy really." Naruto says as he finished a couple more cookies.

Yang chuckled, looking at him, "so where are your parents?"

Naruto stopped eating, sighing, "last I saw anyone of them was right before…well…funny enough when I was in a coma…well…um…"

"You don't have parents," Pyrrha realized as she looked at him, "ooh~"

"Oh, when I came out of a coma, my godfather Jiraiya…told…me."  
"He must be proud."  
"Yeah, I hope so, wherever he is."  
"Ooh, he's gone too?"

Naruto nodded, "died in an unwinnable battle, but he died honorably."

"So, are you a Fox, or Cat Faunus?" Nora asks out of the blue, trying to break the sad vibe going on.

Naruto chuckled, "Fox."

"I'll say," Yang comments, "Foxy."

Naruto blushes as he rubbed the back of his head, "and no matter how much flattery you're gonna give me, sorry Yang."

"Pooh, Na you're just Ru To me."  
"Ha, it's been Xiao-Long?"  
"Ha, Ru-Ru."  
"Yangy."

Naruto laughed, "you know what, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Blake chuckled while reading her book, "well, whose team are you on?"

"Oh, me, none. Pretty much everyone else dropped out, and well, I'm my own one-man army. You think that snake thingy got away, oh no, its deader than a doorknob." Naruto boasts as he leaned back in his chair and then saw Ruby grabbing his last Miso, "Hey-hey-hey!"

Ruby quickly downed the bowl, "what?"

Naruto looked at her with a flat, emotionless, stare. He sighed as he leaned back, grabbing the last of her cookies despite her starting to protest. He took them, easily eating them, and giving a loud burp.

Yang smacked the table, "ha, see there Ruby? That's why you don't take someone's food, all of it at least, but regardless. So, are you ready to start classes tomorrow?'

Naruto nodded, "totally."

* * *

 _"Why won't he just shut up, holy crap, we get it. You're a badass Huntsman, just show us the damn lesson already!"_ Naruto's eyes spun as he listened to Peter Port for the umpteenth time of day go on a tale of his career, he could see a lot of other students asleep in the class.

Naruto was leaning on his elbows, catching sight of Blake as she read her book, _"that must be a really good book…"_

The blonde rolled his eyes, looking at the table that had his notes on it, or would've had his notes on it. He had one unfair advantage, it laid within Kurama and his own knowledge of combat. He may not be the bookworm like Ren was or the hardcore student that was Weiss, but he was a prodigy in combat.

After all, unlike anyone here, he's taken on people with the titles of God, Supreme, and Kage. He wasn't even seventeen then, by all rights he could've been the youngest Hokage if Danzo didn't play words with Fire Daimyo.

Naruto hated politics, bureaucracy never really solved anything, and he wouldn't be a Hokage to just sit in the office all day either. Shadow Clones could do the bulk of the work, they were him, and he could still go around helping villagers rebuild!

Well, that've been great, but he was here at this time. Literally a man out of time, perhaps it was just part of destiny, and he's come to realize something fast after he's thought about it.

Neji, Neji had been right!

Fate, and such, Naruto learned that he was meant to fight a man with powerful eyes. Madara was that man with powerful eyes, he won out…technically. Not only that, but his clan, The Uzumaki Clan, had an important part to play.

He had told Naruto that he'd be a hero, and he was.

He missed Neji, as much as Naruto and he argued, Naruto still loved the guy like an older cynical brother. A brother that gave his life, his everything, for the freedom of Shinobi and mankind. So far, from Naruto could see, Naruto knew his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"Now," Port turned around from the board, "who here can tell me these Grimm…in order?"

Ruby raised her hand up, "me, me, pick me!"

"Ms. Rose." Port motioned to the board, "enlighten us."

"I got a plushie of every known Grimm at my house, so I can name them all pretty easy. Starting from left to right, and since these aren't like super rare. Beowulf, King Taijitu, Beringel, Creep, Sky Feilong, Skull Jack, Deathstalker, Nevermore, Armored Gigas, and Cyclops. Though, Lancers should be on the list as well, especially Queen Lancers. And, well, Rapier Wasps." Ruby giggles as she looked at the professor, who chuckled with her giggle.

Port nodded, "very good Ms. Rose."

"Know your enemy, that is my motto, what is a Beowulf's weakness? Hmm, let's see, Blake Belladonna." Port calls upon Blake, she sits her book down, "can you tell us the weakness?"

"Poor armor, Beowulfs don't really have much armor on them,"  
"Correct, unless they're an Alpha Beowulf, who lead packs."  
"Y-yeah…"

He smirked, "and you there, Uzumaki. Can you tell me the weakness of a Cyclops?"

"The big frigging eye," Naruto huffed out a little, "it just screams poke me."

Port laughs boisterously, "indeed it does, but with that, you're half right. A Cyclops's second weakness is their legs, poorly armored."

"Speaking of weaknesses, don't be fooled by your own natural advantages over The Grimm. You all have weakness of your own, which is why we put you into to teams, don't improve on your strengths but improve your weaknesses. After all, if you're not a fast runner, you may want to hit the cardio often." Port tells the students as he looked toward a crate in the room, "oh and Ms. Rose you forgot a Grimm."

"Oh, yeah, Boarbatusk!"  
"Bingo."  
"Is…that in the crate?"  
"Heavens no, I have in this crate an Alpha Beowulf."

The class looked at him, Jaune was the first speak up, "how and why?"

"Beowulfs are attracted to rotten meat," Port then scratched his mustache, "and for today I want someone to volunteer to kill it."

"None of us brought our weapons," Pyrrha stated as she looked at him, "we never expected…to…fight so soon."

Naruto rolled his eyes, getting up, "I'll do it."

Everyone watched as the Fox Faunus got up, walking toward the front of the class, "and look what I brought."

Taking a kunai out from his back pouch, Naruto spun the blade in his hand and reversed gripped it, "always come prepared."

Everyone watched as he got to the front of the class, he took a deep breath as he looked up at the other students. He needed something to cut loose for a moment, and he just spun his kunai around as the cage bounced up and down.

"Five Lien says that professor Port has to pry that Beowulf off The Fox Faunus," a rust-colored haired teen yelled out.

A mohawk teen nodded, "I got some of that action."

Naruto chuckled, "wanna make in on the bet, all the Liens you got…one strike."

The orange haired teen laughs, along with his buddies, probably his team. The blonde just scoffs at them, but a smile formed on his face, a devious smile. He held the kunai in a reverse grip, making everyone look at him funny, save for Blake.

 _"That's not a normal way to hold a knife, only White Fang can get trained to hold a knife like that effectively…are you, White Fang?"_ Blake then took a deep breath, _"was he sent by Adam?"_

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I got five liens that say he manages to kill it in more than one strike."

"Um," Ruby looked at Weiss, "remember he said all the lien you got."

"I'll just take her five liens, not looking to get rich off someone else's dime. Besides," Naruto shot a glare at Weiss with a smirk, "don't want anyone thinking I owe them."

Weiss held her head down _, "don't get killed, dummy."_

Port removed the pin from the cage and no sooner than he did a massive Beowulf burst forth, armor covering it from head to toe. The blonde chuckled as he spun the kunai around once, whistling to catch its attention.

It stalked toward him, with Naruto walking toward it with a smirk on his face, everyone looked at the Grimm and the blonde walking toward each other. The blonde licked his lips, he was interested to see if something would work against them and began to stare into its eyes.

 _"Fox Eye Technique!"_ Naruto's eyes briefly flashed red, but when the Beowulf kept stalking him, he just rolls his eyes.

 ** _"Genjutsu doesn't work on it."  
_** _"Well, guess this'll be much more interesting then."  
 **"How you going to kill it?"  
** "Want me to surprise you?"  
 **"Of course."**_

The beast and Naruto stood face to face, it roared right at Naruto's face, but the blonde simply got a wad of spit into his mouth and spat into its open maw. It elicited a few "eews" from the other students. But, Naruto just raised an eyebrow mockingly at the beast.

He got right in its face, "come get it, _little_ doggy."

The beast roars out and tries to bite Naruto. Only the blonde then slung his knife upward and stabbed it in the roof of the mouth. Everyone gasps as he thrust it up once more despite it being stuck inside of the jaw.

The Alpha fell limp, hanging off the knife as Naruto removed his hand and watched it drop down and began to disperse. Yang smirked, Blake had dropped her book, Weiss just looked dumbfounded, Pyrrha nodded in respect with Nora, while Ren smirked.

Jaune trying to find a reason for the brief red eyes the fellow blonde seems to have during the act.

"I killed an Orochi," Naruto walked toward the people that owed him money, "single-handedly…you've made a very unwise choice."

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes, handing the blonde a wad of lien along with the mohawk teen. He caught his that was tossed by Weiss, and he smirked.

Fifty Liens.

"Anyone wanna bet that I can walk on water?" Naruto questioned as a joke.

Yang rolled her eyes, "okay show off, that's enough for one day!"

Blake just eyed him a little bit, he had no fear, which was key to battling Grimm. But, at the same time, it unnerved her on how effortlessly he killed what could be considered a very a strong Grimm. If he was sent by Adam, then there was no choice, she'd have to keep an eye on him.

No matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's clones were studying the homework he _had_ to do tonight. Joy to the frigging world.

The blonde himself was getting a shower, he lathered the uniquely smelling coconut soap in his hair, something called Shampoo De Schnee: Scented Collection. A product, guessing by the name, made by The Schnee Company. A little forgiveness gift by Weiss, apparently, she was either in a bad mood that day, or just scared of him now.

He didn't want anyone to fear him, but if his hair smelled more and more like coconut he may entertain being a bully. Doubtful, but it never hurt the meditate the dark side of the mind occasionally.

Dark Naruto was still there, somewhere, you never can get rid of the darkness inside of you. You just live with it, realize it's just a part of you, but you don't have to become it. However, as he soaked in the hot water, feeling his clones burst after they completed the assignment and fed his head information, he sighed.

It was safe to say that if anyone was his friends, given how they seemed to be comfortable around him, it'd be Ruby and Yang. Ruby was cute, but she was like a little kid, but that little kid had moxie. A force of character, that while soft, still was a force to be reckoned with.

Yang was a bit of a different story, he couldn't say cute, she was a bonified woman. So, beautiful, but he wasn't attracted to her in a way that she may have wanted. He wasn't looking to exactly jump into bed with someone either, not saying anything bad about Yang.

If she knew what she wanted, then, pursuit what you want!

Weiss was a princess, a spoiled princess, and Naruto knew her type all too well. She was like Shion, a born legacy that she probably didn't want, but then again unlike Shion it wasn't a life or death legacy either.

Weiss was a spoiled brat, he didn't hate her, it was just the truth.

If there were any reserves, however, it came in the form Ren, the teen literally screamed _"Uchiha!"_ if the looks were anything to go by. The first spar in class was a surprise because Naruto had anticipated Ren's eyes to turn red, three tomoe to swirl in them, and when they didn't he just sighed.

He really missed Sasuke.

Pyrrha was okay, in fact, she was probably the best qualified of the "freshmen" if her papers were anything to go by. If anything, a born warrior, she was also highly competitive. If Naruto could find another true friend here, it'd probably be in her.

He was very competitive as well, especially in eating contest, bar none!

Finishing in the shower, taking a deep breath, Naruto walked over to the mirror. He noticed that he had started to get a sort of stubble on his cheeks and chin. Getting his kunai off the countertop, slowly bringing it up to his cheek, he began to shave.

Razor sharp, almost like a scalpel, he cut the stubble hair off. He found some of the hairs were a bright red instead of blonde, which was weird, but he didn't mind it. His hair had grown over the last two weeks and a half since his battle with Kaguya.

Hard to believe it was just two weeks and a half.

A Shinobi's life moved faster than lightning sometimes. The school was also treating him nicely, he won a few more lines off some bets, even with Port.

That was a good day.

He then looked at his catlike-fox ears on his head, rubbing them a little, for some reason or another he took pride in coming into this world this way. Perhaps, in a play of divine comedy, whoever out there decided that indeed he was more animal in respects.

He really was.

Back when he was a kid, even as a teenager, he tended to run on all fours despite Kurama's chakra not ever affecting him. He never knew why exactly, his excuse that it made him faster, and it wasn't exactly a lie.

As a young kid that how he raced.

Walking into his room with a towel around him, Naruto stretches as he walked over to a pile of clothes, slipping out of his towel to put them on. He was planning on doing some late-night exercises in the forest, for some reason he could see very well in the dark, and from what he understood Faunus could always see better in the dark.

Good to know.

He spun the kunai around his hand that he had been using, he didn't put it down even when changing clothes, following emergency rules since he arrived in the world. Emergency rule number one was simple, always be prepared.

He didn't think that someone would betray him, but you never could be too sure, and Indra Incarnates had a history.

Not saying anything bad about Indra himself, Madara, and Sasuke. Well, maybe Madara, because Madara was a dumb-genius.

For all his smarts, for all his power, he was tricked by someone so much less intelligent and so much less powerful that "killed" him.

It was just the little icing on the cake that Naruto felt some satisfaction in seeing it happen, the little bitty piece of darkness loved it, and it was a sort of fitting end of Madara Uchiha. A man who craved power, only to be in many ways literally consumed by it.

Unfortunately, this meant Kaguya, and if he had any reason to assume Salem.

Perhaps he did "kill" Kaguya, but she reincarnated, it wouldn't be impossible. In fact, in many ways, it'd be stupid for her not being able to do so. Ashura, Indra, and he were pretty sure Hagaromo and his brother Hamura have done it.

Mortal Gods.

He would never refer himself as that, but his power in Ashura's form was the most amazing high he has ever gotten from being powerful, and he kind of understood why power would be addicting. When you can walk, and no one dared mess with you, then you kind of got a thrill in seeing who would.

Which is why Nagato must've been stunned silent that Konohamaru got the better of one of his puppet…things…he never really cleared that up. But, Konohamaru took out at the very least, a Jonin. Konohamaru was indeed Naruto's loveable student and the idea that the boy could've become Hokage after Sasuke was calming.

The world continued, and from the journal, it continued to a better place…until it came crashing down again.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, his hair had grown past his ears, sighing, he debated on leaving it like that. He kind of wanted a mane like his father, perhaps the while spiked ponytail of Jiraiya one day, shrugging he put the kunai in his pocket and walked toward the door.

He opened it, walking out, only to find Oobleck walking toward him.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, fancy running into you at this opportune time. I was on my way to collect you, Ozpin has called for your presence in his office," Oobleck pushed his glasses up as he spoke with a smile, "good work in my class today."

"Oh, thanks, homework is done by the way." Replied Naruto as they began to walk.

"Good, hopefully, everything is in order in your room, Professor Peach would like to see you after you meet with Ozpin," Oobleck tells Naruto as they walk.

Naruto seemed confused, he just looked at Oobleck. "Why would someone need to see me, other than you or Ozpin? Glynda I could understand."

"Peach is our resident psychologist," he replied to the boy's question, "she's also one of the inner circle."

Naruto nodded, understanding, "I understand."

* * *

Ozpin looked at a map he had been drawing, watching as Naruto entered with Oobleck, the man nodded to Ozpin as he walked out. The blonde crosses his arms, looking at the current Indra Incarnate, and looked at the map.

"If that's a diagram of my world's map," Naruto walks over to it, "you've messed up on the fact there was a northern continent."

"I see, well, can't blame me for thinking of it. Mind drawing the map?" Ozpin questioned, and watched as Naruto got a piece of white paper and made a quick sketch of the continent he was familiar with.

Ozpin chuckled, "your geography and mapping skills despite a quick draw is a something to be commended."

"Thanks, I guess, so what in the world are doing trying to recreate my world on a map."  
"Simply put it, making it easier for you, I have a mission for you."  
"Hmm, what is it?"  
"I need you to explore ruins that teeming with Grimm, ruins that even The Black Shadows don't venture toward."  
"Didn't know Grimm were hostile to them."  
"Salem, despite controlling Grimm, doesn't control _all_ Grimm."

Naruto nodded, understanding as he looked at the map, noticing Atlas on the modern map. The blonde then connected it toward the other continents, it was the smallest of the continents despite the fact of everything being incredibly spaced out.

"Your mission is simple, we found what appeared to be archaic inside of a mountain range in Mistral. Your mission is to explore these ruins, gathering relics, tomes, and the likes. Kill any "Super Grimm" if you wish. It's also imperative that you take along someone, since you still are learning our culture, but they won't venture out of Mistral since the journey will be too dangerous for them." Ozpin explains the mission as he got over toward his desk.

He pulled out a sheet of paper, writing down mission details and special conditions.

"You also know that you can't reveal who you really are, your status, and who you work for. I recommend doing a transformation to hide, wouldn't want to accidentally leave a trail for anyone to follow." Ozpin continues as he finished up, "and if you find a powerful relic, bring it to me immediately."

Naruto shook his head, "time out on that one, why would I bring you anything powerful? No offense, but powerful from my world is equating toward weaponry."

"Fair enough," Ozpin took a deep breath, "I merely wish to seal it away to where someone can't use it."

"Fine, but I'll create the seal keys for it."  
"Deal."  
"So who'll be accompanying me on this journey?"

"Me of course," both turned around to see a woman with peach colored hair standing at the doorway from the elevator.

She dark skin, velvet colored eyes, and had on a combat dress with leather patching over vital areas. She stood maybe five-nine, a little shorter than Naruto. The woman had a staff held behind her back in a pouch, a monkey's tail curled around her waist.

Ozpin smiled, "Professor Peach, resident medical expert, dust mixologist, and psychologist."

The woman chuckled, "you can just call me Momo, we are on equal standing."

"To be fair, Naruto, she'll be your senior on this mission since she's work with me since the foundation of the inner circle. Anyway, Ms. Peach, you're very informed by Glynda of who this?" Ozpin questions as he motioned his hand at Naruto.

Peach nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto, the boy from another time."

"According to my readings, Naruto here is at least thirty thousand years out of time, at a minimum."  
"Guess I'll call him Old Man."

Naruto blanched, "n-no, let's not."

"We'll be getting to know each other a lot more after three weeks from now, the first holiday breaks happen, and school will be out for a week. There, we shall head to Mistral, securing artifacts of the past. Professor Lionheart, a member of the inner circle, will be giving us room and board. There, you will head into the ancient mountains, and find the place known in our legends as Earth Heart." The woman details the mission as she watches Naruto gather the paper Ozpin had written.

Naruto looked at her, "well I hope it'll be a pleasure working with you."

Ozpin smiled, "indeed, and as a reward, you'll be getting some money from our budget. Just in case you decide you want to visit the City's more pleasant sites, granted, you must do so when the students can to keep up appearances."

"Have you read about The White Fang?" Peach questions as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto sighed as he looked at them, "while I don't agree with their methods…current methods…I do see why they were formed in the beginning. You can only kick a dog so much before it bites you, and trust me, that dog will bite very _hard_ if it is pissed off enough."

An agreeing nod was given by Professor Peach, she smiled. "I like him Ozpin seems level-headed despite everything going on."

"Eh," Ozpin shrugs, "still I believe young Uzumaki here is troubled by the sudden changes. It made comments about this future seems weaker than his past, and he may be correct if he's a base to use."

"Don't use me as a base," Naruto laughed a little, "I was among the strongest of my time…perhaps even _the strongest_ at that point."

"Ah yes, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Glynda informed me of the battle you two shared."  
"More like a one on one war, and it nearly ended in her favor, I owe my life to my friends."  
"I heard you don't like being called a God, despite defeating a Goddess."

Naruto nodded, "I don't like the title. I'm not a God, I'm mortal for one. I can't even say that my power is my own, it's a collimation of a lot of others at its strongest. My friends, The Tailed Beasts, my adoptive family. Strength is not found in one's sole person but found in one's heart."

"They're not gone, to me, my strength is still in my heart because they're also in my heart." Naruto elaborates as he pointed at his chest.

"I need to go and get my nightly run in," Naruto tells them as he smiles, "and thank you for the mission…be nice to explore the world."

As Naruto left, Ozpin and Peach looked at one another.

"He doesn't fully trust anyone of us."  
"I concur."  
"That's the sign that he's not desperate, he knows where he stands, and how stacks against anyone of us."  
"Which is more reason to convince him that we're friends, no foes and that we play for the same team."

"Still, I do have some reservations about putting on active duty within our ranks. My reservations come in the form of age, but since he's literally been in war, I don't see why this couldn't continue onward. However, I'll be keeping a close eye on his mental health throughout the experience, and just in case he finds relics pertaining to his time." Peach tells Ozpin as she started walking toward the elevator.

She then turns around with a smile, "better get a few swings in with Son Goku."

* * *

Naruto exited the building that was Beacon Academy, he stretched as tied his shirt to his head and looked around to make sure no one was following him. He jogged toward the main entrance, where the launchpads had been and then jumped over the cliff.

He had seen a couple of streams, and a very large lake from what he saw high into the air and planned on visiting them to practice several things. Mostly Water Style Jutsu that he had acquired from his time in his Ashura Form, the constant pouring of knowledge nearly overloaded him the first time.

Naruto takes a deep breath as he landed softly on the ground, groaning as he got up, popping a few of his ligaments with a satisfied sigh, he stretched as he looked at the dark forest. It wasn't even dark to him, his night vision allowed him to see it all.

Even the tiny little, probably tasty, rabbits running along the forest floor.

Making a quick dash into the forest, becoming a blurred shadow, Naruto made it to a tall tree. Running up along it, he stops mid-run, swearing he thought he felt something, but shrugs it off as he got a limb. Hanging upside down from it, he swings with the high winds at the top of the canopy and hums as he started to do crunches.

 ** _"_** ** _I honestly don't know why you bother doing this."  
_** _"Twelve thousand calories worth of ramen, two thousand worth of chocolate chip cookies, five thousand calories of meats."  
_ _ **"Yet, you burn most of that naturally, given that you must fuel my chakra somewhat as well."  
**_ _"Still, need to keep in shape."  
_ _ **"True."**_

Naruto finished his crunches, flipping backward off the branch and landing on the ground. He then dropped into a fighting stance, beginning practicing through his katas, mostly Toad. He hit the air around him, it was a cool autumn morning and steam rose off his skin as he began to break a sweat.

He got his kunai out and began to slash the air, and before long, he was just twirling around on his right foot while kicking the air with his left before changing his footing. He did this maybe dozens of times before jogging back into the forest further.

Sufficiently warmed up, he made his way to the first stream and bent down to take a drink from it. Walking into the water, not bothering to use his Water Walk Jutsu, he just let the stream wet his clothing and himself.

It may have been cool, but the water around him was soothing.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto felt the water wet his hair, and smiled as he looked up at the starry night sky.

* * *

The next day in class was an eventful one, to say the least, Naruto was learning that Faunus recently had an uprising against humanity in the last forty years. He never really made to that part in the textbooks, that and his clones pretty much glossed over the whole thing.

Naruto had watched as Velvet brought up a very good answer to a question, which had embarrassed Cardin, all in Oobleck's class. Then he had if anyone had ever been made of fun of because of their Faunus heritage, and naturally, Naruto raised his hands with the others.

Weiss's little pissed off rant was a qualification, and he knew the struggle from the past, Jinchuuriki were the old Faunus.

It seems that any point in time, somewhere, someone was going to hate something because it was different.

So, Oobleck's sped past, a quiz here and a quiz there. In the span of three days, and Naruto feeling he wanted to drive his head into a wall in Peach's class. Mixology, for all intensive purposes, was not his forte.

Hence the missing desk in the room, how was he supposed to know lightning and ice dust would be…an explosive combination, that was some serious bull!

But, right now, it was nearing the end of Port's class. Jaune had lent Naruto some of his notes after the blonde fell asleep in a class by accident, he has managed to copy them down before Port caught him, that would've been embarrassing.

Glynda's class was going to be after lunch.

Naruto had his scroll figured out now, adding the fellow blonde's number into it, along with Ruby's and Yang's. Pyrrha's followed shortly after them as they walked out of the class altogether, but for some reason, Blake seemed to shoot a questionable glare of some sort.

He didn't mind it, just that he was wanting his ramen.

Sweet miso, sweet pork, and a nice hefty food bill for Ozpin.

Naruto's expenses back in his time, mostly his utilities, were covered since he was a Shinobi in Konoha's ranks. He got a few privileges that civilians didn't, like free electricity and water, but he let several people illegally hook up to his power circuits back in the day to help them out.

The blonde was used to the school of hard knocks.

He was slowly adjusting to a life of being just a teenager, it felt weird, and oddly the snake had begun to uncoil. It felt so right, it felt so natural, to just let go and be calm. Taking life one step at a time, despite what danger he knew was out there, he was confident that he could handle it.

He was confident that he could get back home.

Maybe he'd arrive when Sasuke had his family, freak him out by being so much younger, or maybe he'd age up to fit his own timeline. That'd be something interesting, he'd get to meet his nieces and nephews that Sasuke had.

The two were sworn brothers, even if they hated each other.

Sarada.  
Itachi.  
Neji.  
Naruko.

He'd hold those names, he'd hold on to the hope of one day meeting them, he would probably hug them all and then Sakura and Sasuke. Buy them several wedding gifts to make up for the lost time, because he was literally out of time, and then probably take up the role as a teacher to any student who wanted to make The World Peace Project a reality.

Sasuke can have the title, the seat, and the robes.

Naruto can be the second Hokage, the Hikarikage, and help work bringing the will of fire to all those willing to change the world for the better. He couldn't do it here, lest he forever alters the current present.

As he walked with these thoughts, he made his way into the lunch room, watching as everyone went over and grabbed some food. He stood in the line last, talking to Jaune as he kept his mind in these thoughts, these hopes, and dreams.

He began to like music from this time, finding stuff called "chill remixes" to be among his favorites along with classical music. Glynda said it was a very interesting palate to have for music because music apparently had a taste to it.

Naruto could see that.

Getting his twelve disciples…err…ramen, Naruto walks over to his usual table with Team J.N.P.R, Team R.W.B.Y, and joined by new faces from a second-year team, these "sophomores" as Ozpin stated.

Naruto had the bowls neatly stacked, all of them full of miso and pork, miso and chicken, and even a fish ramen. For some reason, perhaps due to Matatabi having an influence on his chakra and thus himself, he wanted fish often now.

He still could do without the cinnamon spice that they added in some of the ramens, but he loved cinnamon buns and cinnamon rolls.

"What did you think of Velvet's shut down of Cardin, Naruto?" Yang questioned Naruto as he sat down with her, taking a chance to watch him rapidly unstack the bowls of ramen.

Team C.V.F.Y's leader, Coco Adel, looked at the massive stack of food. "You planning to eat all of that?"

"Yes, and then exercise afterward," Naruto replies as he got his chopsticks.

Ruby hums, "I'll trade a few cookies for some miso."

Shrugging, chuckling even, Naruto slides a bowl of ramen over in front of Ruby who then gives him about four cookies for the trade. The blonde watched as she took her fork, eating the noodles with speed comparable to a bird.

He then turns to Yang, a smile formed on his lips. "I think it was spot on, the general was foolish to not play in the advantages of the daylight and instead gave Faunus the edge they needed to win. But, in all honesty, if you fight for something you truly love and believe in, there's nothing that will stand you way."

Yang giggled, "alrighty then Mr. Poet, why do you want to be a Huntsman?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "that's easy, its what I'm good at. I've fought since I was a kid, older people used to beat me by their kids because of of…well…my Faunus traits. I learned to fight back, so all they could do is send their kids at me less often. I then went under tutelage from an older Huntsman, and he taught me about the world."

"Don't you have parents?" Weiss asks.

Naruto sighed, looking at the ramen as he smiled sadly at it. "Yeah, they're both gone, they died when I was baby. But, you know, they never really left me. Sometimes, when I look in the mirror the right way, they'll be standing there. During my hardest times I've always felt something warm come around me, and when I used to cry as a kid I was under the feeling someone was right by me."

Weiss looked at him, she sighed, "well…um…that's an interesting view."

"I've been through the school of hard knocks, racism, poverty, and there was days sleep was my dinner. However, you don't just stop, it easier to work than it is to quit. Just like it is easy to die, but living is hard, and I told myself that if it came down to it I'd raise seven kinds of hell if it meant to protect those closest to me." Naruto spoke with passion and then leaned back in his chair.

Ruby finished her ramen, "you're an awesome person."

"Thanks, short stuff."  
"Meh, now you're just being mean again."  
"Nah, its how I joke with kids younger than me."  
"I outrank you, mister!"  
"Pfft, I never cared for authority anyhow."

Yang laughed, "can't pull rank on someone who's not a member Rubes."

"Boo!" Ruby hollers a little bit, "no fun."

Blake looked at him, "so where are you from?"

"I am from Vale," Naruto slightly lies, "and to be more specific…Patch."

"Get out, really, you're from our island?!" Ruby yells in shock.

Yang pumped her fists, "don't you know, the most awesome is born in the most boring places in the world."

Naruto nodded, "yep, but sometimes boring is better."

"So why don't you join in spars?"  
"Meh, I'd win."  
"Really, girls love confidence."  
"Hehehe, trust me, it is not boasting."

Blake rolled her eyes, _"he's probably doing it to keep undercover."_  
Taking time to look at the tables, he watched as the bunny girl from Team C.V.F.Y got up, walking over to get seconds of a carrot cake she had been eating. Turning his back to start talking to someone else, he then heard a yelp.

Velvet, the bunny girl, was in pain as she yelled at Cardin. "Get off my bloody ear!"

"Can't believe it, boys, they're real!"  
"Yeah, Cardin, show that Faunus who's in charge."  
"Humans will always be over these dumb creatures."

Naruto watched as her team got to look at Velvet, Yatsuhashi was about get up, but that when they heard the clattering of bowls, and he saw Naruto leap over the table with a bowl in a hand. He then watched the blonde spin the air before throwing the bowl hard and fast.

It smacked right into Cardin's face, shattering on impact, he then stumped over toward them when he landed. All the team got up, all of them growling.

"Go time boys!" Sky screamed.

To himself, Naruto watched as they came in slow motion, his reflexes were kicked into high gear as he blocked the first attempt of a punch by moving his elbow and forearm to deflect the blow. He spun around after deflecting the attack before palm thrusting the older teen in the chest and sending him back to their table.

Naruto then watched as Dove came after him, he blocked a kick with his foreleg before dropping down and scissor kicking Dove to the ground before giving him a light in the face as to not kill him. The tall halberd wielder was slid from the ground from the kick and tripped Sky as he tried to run back to the fight.

Naruto stood up on one hand, smirking as faced them upside down, he hopped from his hand as and landed on Russel's shoulders before wrapping his thighs over Russel's face and leaning backward before throwing the teen with his legs.

Naruto smirked as he watched Russel fly into a table, he then spun on his heel as he gripped Dove's hand and smirked as he danced around the teen before a loud pop was heard. It made everyone in the cafeteria wince, even Velvet.

The blonde chuckled, "popped your shoulder out of place?"

Sky was on his knees, roaring in pain, "ow-ow!"

The blonde rolled his eyes before popping his shoulder back into place and then hopping up and kicking off Sky's back before landing in front of Cardin. The teen grabbed a tray and was going to try and whack Naruto with it.

Instead, the blonde merely threw his fist back and hit the orange haired boy in the face.

The blonde smirked as he hopped up on one foot, striking a pose from his Frog Kata, a pose that was just like his master's. He saw all the other students around, all of them had either widened eyes or mouth agape.

Yang looked at Naruto, widened eyes, and chuckled. "Holy shit…"

The blonde got out of the pose, taking a deep breath, and then watched as Cardin and his team got up. They all looked at Naruto, the blonde shook his head.

"You really need to learn a little-called respect," Naruto tells them as he kept his stance loose, "round two?"

Cardin growls but then retreats as he looked at his team. "Come on boys, we're outta here!"

Naruto watches as they leave the cafeteria, he wore a smirk the entire time.

 ** _"_** ** _Placing territory?"  
_** _"Making sure they know who the biggest fish in the pond is."  
_ _ **"Ooh-ooh, now that is what I'm talking about."  
**_ _"I think Yang has a nosebleed."  
_ _ **"Bahahaha!"**_

Naruto then heard the loudspeakers, _"Naruto Uzumaki, please report to Glynda Goodwitch immediately."_

"Aww man…" Naruto fakes as he walked out of the room, and then he did something made Ren chuckle.

He took a bow as if he was a performer and left.

* * *

Cardin and his team all had ice packs on them as Glynda looked at Naruto, and then at them, then back to Naruto. The blonde was leaning back in his chair, he chuckled at Glynda smiled, and then looked at Cardin's team.

"Team Cardinal, you are hereby placed on a weeklong detention and have to write a two-thousand-word essay on why Faunus is a very great member of our modern society. Failure to do so will result in suspension. You have that detention week to do so, do not fail it." The team got up, and left, but then Cardin turned around.

"What about him?!" He complains, pointing at Naruto.

The blonde's growl, and mean eye made the teen yelp as he left.

He then turned to Glynda with a raised eyebrow, "what about me?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "you aren't in trouble. Just wanted to say thank you for defending a student in need, please keep up the good work to maintain your grades."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "they're gone ya know."

"Oh, and that case, I ask that you please make sure that you don't kill anyone accidentally." She speaks with authority, and then gets up from her desk, "now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare my class."

"I'm gonna go take a nap then, back row as usual."


	14. Chapter 14

Blake was busy reading her book, slowly as she turned the pages, it had been a week since Team Cardinal got the ass beating they needed. However, the mentioning of his past seemed very interesting, it almost word for word of an old legend among the more religious of her people.

It couldn't just be coincidence, too many things about him didn't seem normal.

He was supposed to be a freshman like them but could fight an entire team without breaking a sweat. He was able to take down a very large, unique Grimm, single-handedly.  
He just carried himself like a leader, perhaps even a soldier.

These thoughts clouded Blake's mind as she walked Vale's streets, intent to visit the bookstore to buy the new edition of Ninjas of Love: The Scarlet Letter.

However, what she glanced at was watching as the blonde in question was just sitting on a park bench, judging by the headphones in his ears, he was just trying to relax. She observed him, looking anyone suspicious to be near him, but moved on.

Sighing, she looked at herself in a window as she saw the girl she used to be. The White Fang Soldier, The Follower of Adam, The Belladonna Heir, all those things and more. She remembered a time where she could smile, have no care in the world, be happy and full of mirth.

She was scared to death that Adam would come after her, and he was never the type to just let things go, friends and lovers included.

She was still a maiden, it never got that far, but she was a Belladonna and if he thought he had her then it must've burned him to his core for him to see her run away. It burned her to her core as she passed by a shop, displaying a sign.

 _"_ _Will Not Sale to Faunus."_

She just shook her head, walking away from the shop. "It's pathetic, all of it is, the racism."

 _"_ _Yet, they expect all Faunus to stand with their own soldiers and die on the same lines against the same common enemy. Adam was misguided into harming people, but he's not wrong on how we get treated like we got to do the extra things to even be thought of. Why can't we just be like everyone else, why is it there are commercials asking for us to remove our traits by surgery if feel threatened."_ Blake muses as she walks toward the bookstore, owned by a friend.

Former White Fang soldier, Tukson.

Taking a deep breath as she entered the store, she walked over to Tukson, the black-haired man with a wild look in the face looked at her. He smiled, chuckling even.

He greeted with mirth in his voice. "Ms. Blake, welcome back, here for the new volume of The Scarlet Letter?"

"Yes," she looked around, "is it in yet?"

He nodded, "just got a few copies, even a special edition."

Blake's eyes lit up, she seemed to be in a dream. "What comes with the special edition~"

"A lottery ticket for an exclusive copy of Ninjas of Love: High Tides and getting a signed copy." Tukson watches her fish her wallet out as he told her.

She handed him a card of some kind, "how much?!"

"It'll be fifty Lien."  
"Oh…wow, that's a lot."  
"Yes, but the lottery ticket is worth since executive copies can fetch three thousand."  
"You'd think I'd sell it?"  
"If it came down to it."  
"I'm going to get buried with this book if I win it."

Tukson laughed, he swiped the card on the mission, "don't say such things, Blake."

"Yeah, also, I need you to keep tabs on someone. He's a Fox Faunus, blonde hair, and blue eyes. If he comes in here, let me know, codeword Foxtrot." Blake tells Tukson, she got her book and looked at him, "still no word on anyone knowing who you are yet."

Tukson nodded, "Annamarie will enjoy the news we won't have to pluck and leave. Wish the fang didn't become this way, we've become a shell of ourselves."

She bore a sad look, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it is sad, but its never too late to bring it back to what it should be."

She walked out toward the door, "remember, Foxtrot."

Naruto was sitting on the park bench, watching as children played, he sighed as he listened to the music playing on the headphones (Kakashi's Theme Chill Remix). He leaned back, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Uncle Naruto!"  
"Uncle!"  
"Uncle!"  
"Uncle, wake up, Datteba!"_

 _Naruto shot up from the ground, hitting his head a low bench, "ow!"_

 _"_ _Uncle, daddy told me to come and get you, he said that you had a mission to The Land of Wow…" Naruto leaned up as a spikey black-haired girl with green eyes spoke, she watched him shake off the impact._

 _He sighed, "Naruko, I told not to scare me like that Dattebayo."_

 _The girl giggles, her five-year-old arms wrapped around her uncle's neck as he got up. Giving her a piggyback ride, walking toward the door of his garage. He looked at the clear and sunny day, sighing as he looked up at Naruko's face._

 _Her face was round like her mothers, and her green eyes were bright to pierce through the darkness, the long spiky black hair she had was cut in honor of her uncle. She bounced up and down on his shoulders as he lowered his garage door back down._

 _"_ _Uncle, can you tell me a story of when you beat daddy?"  
"Sure, I kicked his butt on our last training spar."  
"You did!"  
"Yep, your old man is going soft, you'll be able to beat him before long, Naruko." _

_She chuckled, looking at the bright sunny day, a child's innocence and smile were the features she was proudly wearing along with her Uchiha Clan dress._

 _They watched other children go by, some of them being ushered by academy instructor Itachi Uchiha, who looked up at Naruto and smiled._

 _He waved at Naruto, a happy tone laced into his voice. "Hey Uncle Naruto, you kidnap my sister again?!"_

 _"_ _No, she's forcing me to go see your pops for a new mission, joy…" Naruto drawled as he rolled his eyes, walking down toward his oldest nephew._

 _Itachi robbed the back of his head, he was the spitting image of Sasuke's older brother, minus the spiked ravenlike features in the back. He jokingly called the hair Duck's Ass, but it was something just between him and Naruto._

 _"_ _Neji left for a Chunin mission, his very first, he wished that you were there."  
"Yeah, but Kara isn't going to take care of themselves, besides he'll do fine with my summons with him."  
"You let him sign the Toad Contract?"  
"Mmhmm, and you signed the Hawk Contract."  
"Oh, but I thought Naruko was going to sign the Toad Contract."_

 _Naruto laughs, "she'll be able to, after all since she's intent to take after her uncle more than her father I'll make sure to pass down everything I know to her."_

 _Itachi laughed, "Sarada is coming back from a mission today, with her boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Aww," Naruto winked his eye, "better not make me a great uncle anytime soon."_

 _Itachi laughs boisterously, "preaching to the choir on that one."_

 _Naruto looked at the large city skyscrapers just above The Hokage Monument. He smiled, looking at the face of Sasuke, and then watched as Konohamaru walked past with Moegi. They were walking with their first child, who was still in Moegi's arms now._

 _Letting them walk past, Naruto held on to Naruko's legs, she swayed in his steps. Holding her arms out, looking down at her uncle._

 _Mirth filled, she chuckles, "uncle! I'm a blimp, look at me, woohoo Datteba!"_

 _The nearly thirty-five-year-old man chuckled, "you're the cutest blimp ever!"_

 _Naruto then passed the trail on the way to The Memorial Stone, stopping, Naruto sighs. Looking at the nearly empty trail, and he looked up at Naruko._

 _"_ _How important was the mission, and how fast did your dad need me?"  
"Whenever you could."  
"Well, I got to make a detour."  
"Okay, can I come with you?"  
"Sorry little lily, this is a detour I take on my own, Anko is over there…she'll escort you back." _

_Naruko nodded, she jogged toward Anko while waving her hand at Naruto, "love you, uncle!"_

 _Naruto waved his hand as well, "love you too…"_

 _Walking toward the gravestones, Naruto had a few cherry blossoms in his hand as he placed them on his mother's and father's graves but then turned a grave next to them._

 _Kakashi Hatake._

 _Naruto sat down on it as he placed the last cherry blossom on it, sighing, "it's been a year now, you, old pervert."_

 _"_ _I can't tell how happy you were when Sarada came into the world, I can't really tell how happy I was. I know you loved her, you loved Itachi, Neji, and little Naruko until your heart finally gave all the love it could. I wish there was more I could do for you, but, I did what I could in the short span you were sick. Kakashi-sensei, thank you…for all of this." Naruto looked behind him as he saw the village._

 _He had a strained voice as he turned back toward the grave. "You made it possible, teaching us three brats around the world, and such. Even though one us was an asshole, the other was annoying, and then there was Sakura who levelheaded."_

 _He chuckled, "you were always one of my family, even though I don't have my own yet…I'm working on it."_

 _Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I haven't met anyone since Hinata died of a heart disease while I was fighting against the Otsutsuki Clan when they came back…so…it's been rough…still got to visit her next."_

 _He got up, dusting himself off, "see you around Kakashi-sensei."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he sighs as he looked at the world with saddened eyes. _"I wish I could see them again, did they die believing me dead? Wish I was sometimes, because, at least I could see them."_

 ** _"_** ** _You did your duty."  
_** _"At what cost, Kurama?"  
_ _ **"Didn't you start liking this world?"  
**_ _"A house made of gold isn't home, I rather have a mud house and call it mine, then a house that talks to you."_

Naruto watches as several children ran by, playing with what looked like the flying vehicles he had learned to be called Fighters, and Bulwarks. He saw the smiles on their faces, the joy they got out of crashing those things together.

One even had a toy gun, he shot at the others, making the sound effects with his mouth. He saw their movements, no training once so ever, all stumble and no grace. The blonde Faunus so their smiles and remembered a time where he was in their shoes.

Getting cans and food thrown at him, all because he was a Jinchuuriki.

He was bitter for a long time after learning what he was from Jiraiya, a Jinchuuriki was basically a slave to the village, a being with no choice but to serve. He didn't view it like that totally, he loved Konoha, but to feel as though he was forced into the choices made him look at things more maturely.

He softened up after the second year of training, and by the third, he was almost a more mature version of what he had been. He still played pranks, still loved his original Jutsu, and had the energy of a young man with spry in his step.

He was still young, but compared to these other teens, he might as well be some grizzled old war veteran. He found it difficult, to accept that this world was…

Was full of sheep, rather than wolves.

Those kids he watched play, would be playing with a kunai, learning about vital points and critical hit areas on a human body.

Armpit.  
Head.  
Neck.  
Chest.  
Pelvis.  
Back of the knee.  
The Achilles.  
The Abdomen.

A good kunai thrust into any of those areas, it was a good night, and he learned that when he was just eight. He may have been a poor academic student, but even he had a high mark of B in weapons and Taijutsu.

He's not unskilled, just a late bloomer.

Perhaps it was the thrill? Knowing and not knowing who would be popping up from the crowd to kill you, who to save and not to save, when to be the hero.

Perhaps it was the loneliness he felt now? No one in this world could possibly understand him, it was all gone, the hopes he'd have and the sadness he had akin to his brother Sasuke.

Perhaps it was the lack of challenge? Besides this "Salem" and how she kept popping into his head from time to time in nightmares, these False Jinchuuriki presented a very low threat and challenge, even if they can enter a cloaked state.

A False Jinchuuriki was leagues below the actual thing.

He needed to go.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he punched at the air, kicking it after a few rounds of jabbing. He breathed loudly each time, letting the stress and frustration out as he did. Slowly, but surely, he was coming down from the depression he felt.

Why did he have good dreams, when he knew that none of them were unable to be experienced?

Finishing off as he took a step toward a snow pile, fresh snow fell from the sky, the cool winds bellowing now that the first month of Winter was beginning. He learned that the world's seasons have changed a little bit, with winter taking up four months, instead of three, and spring and autumn having three months, while it was only hot for two months.

Four months of bitter cold.  
Three months of perfect weather.  
Two months of hell.  
Three months of harvest.

Naruto sighed, looking at the reflection of himself in a nearby stream, he saw fish swim by, these things called Bass and Bluegill. He heard they made good eating, he wasn't too keen to find out anytime soon, but he just looked at them swimming against the current.

 _"_ _Hey Dobe, can you even catch a fish with your hand?"  
"Shut up Sasuke, I can catch fish with my feet!"  
"No, you can't!"  
"I bet I can!"  
"Prove it!"  
"I will, bastard!"_

Naruto felt something slip off his eye and hit the water, he then looked at himself in the water, he was crying.

Sasuke.

He gripped his hands and held them tight as he looked up into the cloudy sky, watching the snow fall around him, it reminded him of Haku. The girly looking boy from The Land of Waves, on how he sacrificed everything for his friend and threw his life away to someone who would return the favor to Team Seven in the last visages of his life.

The blonde just looked at the snow, "you were really a snow angel, Haku."

He clutched his chest, thinking of the time he ran into him, inside of the forest while collecting flowers for herbal treatment for Kakashi. Haku was the example Naruto grounded himself in, to never go back on his word, and protect those that were precious to him no matter what.

No matter the cost.

Would he fling himself into Kaguya's sphere again, and again, again if it meant protecting those he loved and held dearly?!

Yes!

A dozen times, a hundred times, and even thousand times over. He'd burn, he'd freeze, he'd disintegrate, he'd crawl, he'd lose the ability to be a Shinobi forever.

But.

He would do it as many times as needed, even if it meant that one of his most precious people would live, he'd even put his own life on the line if need be. A stab to the heart, the agonizingly slow death of burning, and maybe drowning?

He didn't care, he'd always take the leap forward.

* * *

The night had fallen, he was taking a shower, looking at himself in the mirror as he shaved. Slowly, he wiped the remaining cream off and felt the fresh cut. It was different than just shaving with a kunai, it didn't really bother him, it felt much safer to honest.

He had the song he'd listen to in the park playing on the sound system.

Slowly, taking a drink of water that he had by the bathroom sink, he went to brush his teeth. Slushing the substance in his mouth, it was minty fresh and then spitting it out. Wiping his mouth with a hand towel and throwing it into the hamper next to the toilet, Naruto walked out of the bathroom as he shut off the music.

"Hello."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, leaping on instinct and his feet sticking to the ceiling as he grabbed kunai he had tucked in behind his sleeping clothing. He saw Professor Peach standing there, she chuckled, looking at him.

"Sorry, thought you were aware I'd be visiting."  
"I thought you meant tomorrow."  
"Meh, it's twelve in the morning correct?"  
"Yeah…good point."

Naruto got off the ceiling, taking a moment to relax. He sighs, looking at the window, noting the snow falling heavier than normal.

He took a seat on his dresser, "you can have the bed."

Peach shrugged, sitting on the bed, "and I noticed you took out the frame."

"Easier to sleep," Naruto shrugs as he played it off, "so what's your plan here?"

Peach chuckles. "I merely want to dig into my patient."

"Sounds reasonable, shoot," Naruto tells her as he leaned back in the mirror.

"You seem always tense, and that you call the people here soft, why?" Peach questions as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded, sighed, and then smiles. "I find them soft because when I was thirteen I was fighting Tailed Beasts the size of small mountains and demonic Shinobi that could summon similarly sized creatures. At that age, I had been stabbed, cut, burned, and blown back off a mountain."

"So, your time was a very violent period?" She inquired.

"Children as young as eight and up were expected to fight and die for their village, sometimes five if you were skilled enough. I watched my first death at seven, it was a training accident, an older student got stuck with an actual explosive tag rather than a fake one…it still haunts me a little." Naruto admits as he looked at her and then sighed.

"Wow…that's pretty…violent." She mutters as she writes something down on her notepad.

"I've seen hundreds, no, thousands of my comrades bite the dust. I've been in two wars, I've seen the lowest depths of humanity and I have seen their greatest moment in defying self-proclaimed Gods. I fought against, probably tied or won, against an actual God. Now I'm here, trying to cooperate in hopes of finding a way home." Naruto says as she rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Peach writing something down, "and would you say you are bored?"

"Very." Naruto admits, "no real challenge yet."

She jotted down a few more things, looking at him. "Bouts of depression, anxiety, and hyperventilation?"

"No to hyperventilation, but everything else is yes." Naruto admitted once more, "and I have a sort of trouble keeping my mind off my goal of just getting home."

"No, keep that goal." She says as she jotted down a few notes.

"Why? It could cause a problem." Naruto replies with a questionable stare.

"Having a goal is the mind's ability to keep itself sane, you keep that goal." She states in an orderly manner.

Naruto nodded, and then chuckled, "what are you writing down there?"

"List of possible of illnesses." She tells him as she turns it around, "have a look."

"PTSD, Combat Fatigue, Intense Depression, and…Bi-Polar?" Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "do I look like I have another side to me."

"Yes."  
"How?"  
"You are pretending to be happy, I can see right through you, it hurts for you to be here."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NoOooo~"  
"Naruto…don't bullshit me, I'm not bullshitting you."

Naruto sighed, "yeah, well. How do you go about fixing me, do you say just move on, or keep hope?"

"I say have both hopes, but the ability to move on. Think about it this way, one door closed, and another opened. In those journals you've been reading, you find evidence that your sacrifice wasn't in vain. You "died" in that world and gave everything over to your friends. From what we have seen, perhaps they did you justice. Up until The Great Fall, which was humanities darkest hour, the first beginnings of The Grimm and us currently." Peach walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you _are_ a hero but are learning to be _normal_ in this world. That's why you're conflicted because this world is a stark contrast. Peace in our world, the war in yours." She then smiled as she saw a tear fall down his face, "and you are a young man, and have just begun life."

Naruto nodded, looking at her. "I still feel useless here, I mean against The Black Shadows and Salem I'll be needed. But, they don't seem like the type to be very proactive against an equal threat."

"You are very perceptive."  
"Thanks…I guess."

Naruto looked at the window, "I never seen it snow so hard."

"Welcome to Remnant, cold is our forte in Vale and Atlas." She jokes as she watched the snow as well.

Naruto chuckled, "you know how to make someone smile, Ms. Peach."

"Its what I'm good for."  
"Nah, you're really cool in my book."  
"Heh, one Faunus to another, since you're not used to racism…"  
"Oh no, I'm used to it, Jinchuuriki wasn't loved back where I am from."

She sighed, "I constantly heard Ozpin mention that the past was some magical, peace-filled place, perhaps it was…but it had its demons."

"Your history does as well," Naruto then smiles as he then felt it, "and I may have a way to pull my weight on it a little."

She looked at him, smirking as she sang. "Oh, someone being proactive~"

"Yep, you say racism is a problem, well the police station I was held at…does it have a history of locking innocent people?" Naruto questions her.

"Yep," she then turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to give it the Naruto Special Service," Naruto tells her, giving her a small foxlike smirk.

He then walks away from the window, and then looked at her, "and since I'm part of the inner circle I do have some pull, right?"

"Yep." She gives him a bright smile as she replies.

Naruto turned to her, smiling as he speaks. "I want names of all Guards, The Captain, and The Warden. I want where they sleep, I want what they eat, and I want to know their schedules. If I can find something illegal, besides the racist torture which I'm guessing is _very_ hard to prove…then I I can go to Phase Two."

Momo Peach was not easily impressed, but she was now, and she was excited. "Phase Two is?"

"Making that the Faunus…my people…go free if they're innocent. I also want to read up on your politics and laws." Peach nodded, smiling at his words.

She then looked at him, "for eighty liens you can get a book in Tukson's Book Imperium about civil rights and laws. It'll even give you a brush up on the history and plight of our people."

Naruto nodded, "and I did say I'd owe someone…payback."


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto walked into Tukson's Book Imperium, the man looked at him and then smiled. "Hello there, sir, how may I help you today?"

The blonde looked at the muscular and tall man, he smiled, "I was wondering if you have books about Civil Rights Laws and Civil Right History?"

 _"_ _Blonde hair, blue eyes, fox ears. Yep, this is the guy Blake told me to keep an eye out for, interesting choice of selection…hmm…"_ Tukson looked at his bookshelves, "you can find Civil Rights Law on Section eight and the third bookshelf on the left."

Naruto nodded, walking over to where he directed and then hummed when he found what he was looking for. He got the book, walking back over to Tukson, then stopping as he came past The Ninja of Love section.

He picked up one of their books, Ninjas of Love: The Scarlet Letter Volume One. He walked toward Tukson, whistling as he placed the books on the counter. The man looked at him, he didn't seem threatening, nor did he seem he needed to watch out for him.

He ringed the books up, then dryly stated the price. "The total is eighty liens and seventy-four copper. Will that be cash, credit, or debit?"

"Cash…" Naruto drawled, uncertain of what he meant by the other two.

Tukson watched him get the bills out, getting ninety liens out, he handed it to Tukson. The man looked at him, then back at the money as he started to walk away from the counter.

"Sir," Naruto toward him, "you forgot your ten liens."

Naruto shrugged, "don't worry about it, I have no worries about ten liens."

Tukson watches as the blonde leaves, getting out his scroll and then calling Blake. "Foxtrot just happened, interesting books he picked up, Civil Law and Ninjas of Love."

* * *

Naruto had sat alone at lunch today, he had a notebook with lots of notes jotted down in it, he had the law book wide open as he investigated it himself. His head was throbbing from the numbing amount of laws present in Civil Law and how some laws were almost tailored toward human superiority.

It was no different than the hierarchy system that Shinobi used prior to him when it came to Jinchuuriki and Bijuu. You were below Genin, you didn't have a choice in that duty, almost like a slave. He investigated laws that forbade Humans not selling to Faunus, but then remembered passing two shops with signs saying they wouldn't serve Faunus.

He's not eating today, too engrossed in this amalgamation of crap, and poorly written law. He took another note, based on how Faunus could be treated by police. If police suspected Faunus bore a weaponized trait.

Claws.  
Fangs.  
Stingers.  
Natural Electricity Production.  
Poison.  
Mimicry.

It was all there, many traits that were just boosted to senses were also included, there was not one trait Naruto could see that wasn't on the list, it burned him deeply. It was like saying that you wouldn't judge someone, then judge them, and expected them to be content with it.

He had a watcher, he didn't bother to look up and notice, not that he could.

It was Blake, watching him, intrigued by what he was doing with a law book instead of a mountain of food before last class. She sighed, watching jot down more notes, and then laying his head on the book. He must've been stressing over something, but she didn't know what, and she needed to know just in case.

So, gathering her courage, getting up from her table, much to her teammate's bewilderment. She walked over to Naruto's table, sitting down, watching as he looked at her.

Naruto groans as he lifted his face from the book. "Hi, Blake."

She saw bags under his eyes, saw the bloodshot look, "how long have you been up?"

"Too many hours to count, super tired, but meh." Naruto shrugs while still laying his chin in the book.

She sighed, "look…I know I haven't been the warmest person to you…"

He held up his hand, stopping her. "No offense taken, but don't take this the wrong way, I kind of wanted to be by myself today."

She blinked once, twice, and then thrice. "Pardon?"

"I have some business to take care of soon, I need my focus, and I need my notes from this book…so much bullshit too." Naruto mumbles as he yawns and stretches.

"Well," she nervously replied, "what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to see if what Vale Police are doing to some Faunus is legal or not, and so far, it's a big _not_. My standard anyway, I mean I found four laws that contradict each other, its almost like when they wrote the laws for Faunus kind they just rushed it into writing to satisfy rather than being genuine. It burns me," Naruto admitted as he took a deep breath, "I saw a Faunus who looked like he hadn't eaten in a couple days while I was locked up with Ruby."

Blake was honestly surprised and questions him. "You and Ruby shared a cell?"

He nodded, "yep, first time I ever ate cookies as well…which is why I trade some ramen every now and then with her."

"Are you two…" she watches him blush as she was about to ask the question of the hour.

He shook his head rapidly, blushing madly, "n-no. She's cute, but she's like a little sister if anything."

She nodded, sighing in relief for reasons she could not figure out, she then watches him place a bookmark and close the book.

"Brain, pain, need…caffeine," Naruto says as he gets up and walks over toward the food line to get some coffee and some food.

Strangely, three weeks in, he's grown to like coffee, perhaps Ozpin had a point.

Walking back over to his table and carrying a tray of about six ramen, one fish, he sits down and looked at Blake. She watches him slide a bowl of tuna ramen over to her, watching her eyes widen a little bit.

"W-why would you get me ramen?" She questions as she took the chopsticks and got ready to dig in.

Naruto smiled, "it was the last bowl, plus I see how much you like fish…sorry if that sounded weird."

She waves him off, then watches him go back to the book, she sighs. "You don't seem like the scholarly type, why are you trying to look up the laws and stuff?"

"Truth be told, I just want to set things right, we're supposed to be equals remember. So," Naruto took a sip of his coffee, "I am about to go to Ozpin and see if he can help out."

"What makes you think Ozpin can help?" Blake questions with a bewildered look on her face.

"Duh," Naruto motioned around him, "Beacon Academy. I mean, c'mon, you mean to tell me Oz doesn't have any amount of political power?"

 _"_ _You certainly have a knack for politics,"_ she muses before looking at Naruto as he opened his book, "what makes you care?"

Naruto looked at her, "I care because I've seen the worst of people, and the best of people. I know that the best is brought out in the hard times and that sometimes the best things are worth a fight."

That struck a cord, she smiled and nodded, "that is true."

He laughed a little bit, "hey, you aren't all doom and gloom!"

"Well, what shocks me is that you're a blonde studying law," Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"Hahaha, ha…ha, that was not very funny. Besides," Naruto finished his coffee and tossed it into a trashcan near the food line, "I think they did a movie of that."

"What makes you so sure?" She coyly questions.

"Don't they make movies about everything, I mean, I had a pop up on my scroll for like a hundred movies. Its really, boggling, I mean why sit in front of a screen all day and not live life? To me, a good hike is a mind clearer and training is all cure to any mental stress." Naruto laughs as he rubbed the back of his head, "that and Jiraiya told me that you should always make yourself an open door."

Blake nodded, "well, I'll let you get back to your studying."

She gets up, then chuckled, "don't blow a gasket."

Naruto waved her off, "yeah sure, whatever. Thanks for the talk Blake-chan."

 ** _"_** ** _YOU IDIOT!"_**

Blake turned to him, "what?"

"U-um, Blake, sorry…sorry…I have a verbal tick. Sometimes I say Chan, and sometimes I say Dattebayo…Dattebayo…" Naruto nervously stutters as he blushed in embarrassment.

She looked at him, she then walked away "okay then…"

 _"_ _Whew, that was close."  
_ _ **"You're a dumbass."  
**_ _"Yo, I got us out, good at it too."  
_ _ **"Whatever, keep an eye on her, she's hiding something."  
**_ _"Eh, Blake doesn't seem too bad…doom and gloom…but not too bad."  
_ _ **"Still, besides, she's not bad looking either…good figure."  
**_ _"Shut up Ero-Fox!"  
_ _ **"Hehehe."**_

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he sat with Professor Peach in the library, going over his notes with her. "So, I found that they're allowing people to break Civil Laws and I also found that they are required to release all prisoners without evidence within twenty-four hours."

It was the middle of the night, the library was dark, and not a soul could be seen in the room but Naruto and Peach. The woman nodded, then smirked as she got her papers out.

"Over the course of the two days after you brought this up I looked into the history of many of the LEOs hired there. I found something interesting, many of them got hired on by the current Captain of The Station. A pudgy man, with a serious hankering against Faunus by the name of Thomas Coal. Thomas has a record of abuse against Faunus, but his father was formerly the captain there before he took the role, and now he's running the show basically." Peach reveals as she handed Naruto the papers.

Naruto looked at them, nearly wanting to blow up, "this bastard is doing this to innocent people out of spite?!"

Correction, he blew up.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, taking a moment to look at the names and notes by them. He found that there was a death recorded recently from supposed self-starvation of an inmate on trial for murder…save no case number.

He looked at it, and then saddened by the idea, he spoke up. "Did they really let someone starve to death?"

"It appears so, get this, a LEO was investigated for the murder before they somehow found a miracle and caught the _real_ killer. I didn't think it was that bad, but then you brought it up, and I kept digging. There was another death for excessive force, supposedly an unharmed Faunus had a threatening trait and they beat him to death when he demanded water after already been given some." Peach explains as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto hands gripped the table as he struggled to keep his rage in check. "Bastard…murderers…"

"Not all of them, there's an LEO by the name of Erik Gold. He's a new rookie but has already caused waves inside the force by reporting someone to a council member, that someone is The Capitan himself." Peach reveals as she shows him a picture of the man.

The blonde nodded, looking at her picture, finding the man was young. Probably twenty, twenty-three at most.

She then sighed, "there's just a catch, he's on an undercover mission."

Naruto gripped his fists, then growled. "More like a suicide mission, they're leading him to his death."

"Funny thing is, I know where he's at, wanna go drop in?" Peach questions as she looked at the blonde.

He nodded, he then formed a hand seal and transformed into someone from his past that no one would possibly know.

Kiba Inuzuka.

He even changed his voice to sound like Kiba. "I'll go by Kiba Cobalt."

* * *

The sound of Vacuo music played over loudspeakers in a club, Professor Peach was being escorted by "Kiba Cobalt" into it. He was human, much to the doorman's delight, but then stared at Peach with distain due to her Monkey Faunus traits.

Naruto looked around, seeing their target sitting in a booth, apparently waiting on someone. Peach saw the dance floor was full of people, she walked over to the bar, and "Kiba" followed her. Taking a seat, she looked at the bartender.

"I want two shots of whiskey, one for me, and one for my date." Peach orders as she looked at "Kiba."

"Kiba" looked at her, and then blushed, "date hu-huh?"

She looked at "Kiba" and winked, purring a little bit. " _Play along_ and maybe we'll end up lucky today."

"Kiba's" eyes widened a little bit, "oh, gotcha."

The man slid them two shots, "Kiba" watched as she slammed the drink back. "hell yes…"

He looked at his, shrugging, he took the shot and nearly coughed it all up. _"Holy shit this is strong!"_

"Kiba" composed himself, taking a minute, "one more round."

Peach snickered, looking at him. "Don't get too drink, or you'll miss the party."

"I don't miss," "Kiba" boasts as he takes another shot and this time does so perfectly, "and party time."

Peach smirked and turned to see Officer Gold getting approached by two people, and then walks with them to the doors. "Kiba" and Peach get up, walking through the crowds as they follow them, with "Kiba" forming hand seals under his jacket just in case things went way south.

* * *

Officer Gold was a blonde-haired man, dark complexion, he was new to the force. He had seen the corruption and deceit during his time. He was supposed to be meeting a council member tonight, in hopes of protecting Faunus prisoners and their rights.

However, as they turned to go into a back alley, he then felt a piece of iron against his back. He cursed under his breath. "Fucking should've known, Stanley, you always were an eel in motor oil."

Stanley Acorn, Lieutenant to Capitan Thomas Coal, held a six-shooter to the young rookie's back.

The man sighs, it was sad really, a rookie so young. "You should've kept your nose out of the shit pile brother, but you had to stir the pot, so I'll have to make a hole in your chest."

"Why don't you just go ahead, shoot me in the fucking head!" The rookie snapped at Stanley.

The other man, an escort from a criminal gang, kicked Erik into the wall.

"I am going to give your family the opportunity to at least view you in an open casket, sorry man, but you just couldn't let sleeping lie." Stanley held the gun up to Erik's chest, "sorry partner."

"Water Jetstream!" Stanley turned around only for a jet of water to slice off his right hand.

He screamed out and held his stump as he fell to his knees, he saw a tall man standing by a woman he knew, "Professor Peach of Beacon?!"

"Yep," Peach popped the "p" and smiled.

He looked at the adult by her, "who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Kiba Cobalt, criminal investigator, I'm placing you and your friend under arrest for attempted murder and conspiracy!" "Kiba" proclaims as he walked over toward the man, only for him to appear in front of the man running away.

"Kiba" punched the man in the gut, hard enough to knock him out, he appeared in front of Stanley. The brown wild-haired man grabbed the crooked cop by the collar of his shirt, holding him in the air. He looked right at Erik's would be a murderer.

"Now, you're going to tell us everything you know about the mistreatment of Faunus people in Vale. The murders, the starvations, and all that good stuff. Otherwise, my next target is going to be your head," "Kiba" slammed Stanley against the alleyway wall, "understand?"

Stanley nodded, "alright, please don't kill me!"

"We won't unless you lie to us, then my friend here will snap your neck." Peach tells him, and then acted flustered, "oops did I let that slip out?"

Erik got up from the wall, "I was wearing a tape recorder…asshole…"

Stanley curses "should've known, fine…but I want a plea deal!"

"Kiba" slammed Stanley back into the wall, "you're lucky I don't just rip your fucking heart, there's your goddamn plead deal!"

"Mr. Cobalt, do keep calm, wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to befall our little domino piece to Capitan Thomas's little ring." She states as she walked past Erik, "and besides you'll get to live comfortably in a jail cell…rather than being executed."

"Kiba" growls, "I much rather shoot a water jet into his heart and be done with it."

 ** _"_** ** _You're playing the part nicely, Naruto."  
_** _"I'm not playing, I legitimately want to kill this guy."  
_ _ **"Without him, we lose our legal lead."  
**_ _"I think I threw legality out of the window when I sliced his hand off."  
_ _ **"True."**_

"Wait, wait, hold up! Okay, look, I promise to help I swear! Capitan Thomas keeps a flash drive in his front desk! Listen, a council member pays us big money to keep Faunus locked up, help push laws to make sure they never get equal standing. Ya know, because they're filthy freaks!" Peach growled and slug the man in the face, "ow!"

"One hell of a right hook," Erik commented as he pointed his gun at Stanley's temple, "but the next comment you make about my wife, I'll blow your brains out myself."

Peach then suddenly reached over grabbed the record in Erik's pocket, crushing it in her bare palm, she then looked at him. "You need to be more careful what you say, we got what we needed, you get your family and lay low."

Erik looked at them, "where do I go?"

"Kiba" interrupted them. "One moment!"

"Kiba" slams his head into Stanley's, knocking him out cold before dropping him to the ground. Peach smirked and then turned Erik. Ready to instruct him of what to do, where to go, and what to say.

"Tukson's Book Imperium use the code words Sapphire Blues and Wailing Moon. He's an old friend of mine, he'll take you in, do _not_ say a word about us doing this…understood. After a week, you'll be free to walk the streets again." Peach instructs him as he nods and looked at them both.

"Thank you…" Erik breathed, "thank you…"

He ran off, with the duo now alone with Stanley, "Kiba" and Peach looked at one another.

Finally, "Kiba" broke the tension, "what about him?"

"What about him," said Peach as they looked his motionless form, "leave him here and c'mon."

* * *

Naruto felt the high, the thrill, and walked toward Ozpin's office as he and Peach entered it. The blonde was rushing, gushing, and all in all excited at what just took place. He hadn't felt alive since the last three weeks started, not since initiation, and this was just the beginning of it.

Hopefully, though, they can close the chapter fast.

Ozpin looked at them, "so, word through the grapevine two LEO officers are critical, one critically injured, one missing."

"More like crooked cop got off lucky, and the actual good rookie is safe and sound at an old friend of Peach's. So, I'm asking for the green light to bring this down and asking is being polite about it." Naruto says as he crossed his arms.

Ozpin nodded, replying with a smile. "You started this, you'll end it, and think of it as a trial run for any other missions I'll send you on that are close to home."

"Heh, a tower of cards may crumble Ozpin, you sure about this?" Peach inquires as she looked at her ringleader.

He nodded, "yes, and whoever this council member needs to be brought to justice. Keep it discreet, can't have a "student" being revealed as someone who took down the corrupt police force."

Naruto nodded, "very well then, I'm going to get me some sleep. My next step is impersonating Erik and entering the station."

Peach smirked, "ballsy."

"Ballsy has always been my play and trump card," Naruto tells her as they walked toward the elevator, "I'm The Number One Hyperactive Most Unpredictable Shinobi of Konoha."

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a café, looking at his scroll, and then watched as Oobleck came to his side. The man looked at Naruto, smiling as they saw a high-profile Faunus Civil Rights Leader and Lawyer walk toward to their table.

Oobleck greeted the man with a nod, a friendly smile. "Hello Sebastian Feuille, thanks for coming on such short notice."

The man dressed in a green suit, with a long reptilian tail, sat at the booth. Naruto scooted over to make room, watching him smile and nod at Oobleck and him.

"Not often I see a young man take interest in laws, even pertaining to his own people, how can I help you?" Naruto looked at the man, smiling as he questioned him.

"I want to bring up a lawsuit, not just me, but all of the innocent Faunus inside of Vale Police Station. I was locked up, given no food or water, and beaten. I know of two Faunus who said that they haven't been able to eat in three days. I can even give you evidence in three days' time from now, but I must remain anonymous." Naruto tells the lawyer, "the suit will be filed under my friend Erik Gold."

"The Rookie that's gone missing?" Sebastian looked at them, "something tells me there is more to this story than what you're giving me."

"Keep your voices down," Oobleck tells them, "we're trying to act casual."

"I understand, I can promise confidentiality, just tell me where to meet Erik," Sebastian replies with a smile.

"Near the park, three days from now, second bench near the playground." Oobleck tells Sebastian as they get up, "and you never had this meeting."

Sebastian chuckled, looking at them, "what meeting?"


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto was asleep when his alarm sounded off, he sighs, waking up and turning it off. Getting up, looking at the sun out of the window, seeing the snow-covered ground, he smirked as he realized that it was time to enact Phase Two.

Opening the window to his room, walking out and using his chakra to stick to the walls he then closes his window. He was asleep in his mission clothing for the day, he had told Ozpin the day he didn't come to class was the day that he should be watching the news.

Capitan Thomas Coal was at a friend's wedding, he wasn't supposed to be in the office today, but he ended up _forgetting_ something there for the wedding. Naruto's entire plan was coming into motion, Professor Peach was waiting for him below since her class was closed for the day.

Peach smirked, she was wearing her combat gi and gear, "bout time sleeping beauty."

Naruto stretches and looked at her with a smile. "Oh, trust me, Peach-san. This is about to be, and I mean about to be, crazy."

Peach and he walked toward a Bulwark they'd be using, she was curious as to why he had placed a catering order for ramen for the police station. "So, why the catering?"

Naruto chuckled, pulling out a bottle he had _acquired_ from the infirmary, "ever heard of fiber?"

Peach's eyes widened, she was stunned. "No…"

"Oh yes, malicious fiber, let's just say when I was there I noticed something about the police department. The one time I had managed to use the bathroom, I noticed two stalls, and its safe to say that the women's room is the same way. So," Naruto's eyes glint with a mischievous little glare, "the only other toilets are prison toilets, also known as jail cell toilets."

Peach smirked, "I'm impressed."

"You should see what I can do with a few Shadow Clones, a set of samurai armor, and a folklore tale. Seriously, I saved an entire small country with that stunt back in my time, and it was glorious to see that look on their faces. Especially when they hung a clone instead of me, after I had been framed, and my clone just went poof!" Naruto laughs hard at the memory, "some should've worn their brown pants."

"You just quoted Deadpool didn't you?" Peach questioned him.

"Mmhmm, not a bad movie, I'm gonna watch the sequel after tonight," Naruto says as he boards the Bulwark and goes into the copilot seat and sees Oobleck in it as well.

Oobleck smiles, "so, my class just got done for today. Same plan?"

"Yep, you're gonna keep Sebastian busy while I just enjoy my plan to the fullest, after all…you reap what you sow." Naruto grimly replies with a crooked smile.

* * *

Naruto watches as the catering van drops the food off at the café that Ozpin had rented out as part of the plan, the blonde walks up and opens the door as he saw Ozpin standing there. Oobleck looked surprised as he saw his ringleader in there.

"I will play a role in this, Naruto says since I'm a council member…I could put words in for Sebastian. All of the council members are supposed to meet here, and I'm to stall while having the T.V turned to the news." Ozpin explains his presence.

Peach smirked, "colored me double impressed, damn ocean eleven's plan going on right now."

"Bingo saw that movie as well while reading my law book. So, Oobleck here will talk to the historian council member and introduce Sebastian around while Ozpin puts on a show to keep them busy. There were two food catering companies, one for ramen which is the police's, and there is the more…expensive food for the guests here." Naruto explains his plan as he walked over and grabbed an apple, "and I do say, dear Watson…the game is afoot."

Ozpin chuckles, finding humor in the reference, "Sherlock Holmes?"

"Once again, bored, clones." Naruto elaborates as he held up his fingers to count the reasons, "and after everything is set and done…victory."

Naruto then transformed into "Thomas Coal", smirking, "and I believe the time is now."

"I thought you were going as Erik."  
"Nah, besides from what I read he didn't invite any of his fellow officers."  
"Damn, that's cold."

Peach and "Thomas" smirked, "let the game begin."

* * *

"Thomas Coal" walks up to the police station, he had the caterer van from the café with the ramen follow him, he walks up toward the steps where several officers look at him. Stunned to see him there, he smiles as he waves at them.

"Attention!" orders "Thomas" as he looked at his officers, "take this food into the cafeteria and have it ready to serve to all officers in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir," the officers said in unison and ran to grab the food, one stopped, "um sir what about your daughter's wedding?"

"Ah, my daughter, I told her I had wedding gift here in the office. I am just spreading the warmth, the joy, and cascade of love throughout everyone here. After all, life is a fast flow, you must keep up with it. So, I'll be getting my gift for my daughter." "Thomas," says as he brushes past the officer and smiled as he entered the police station.

He saw the other officers getting a radio message about his arrival, suddenly he clutched his gut, "oof that food is hurting."

Quickly he made his way to the restroom, taking out several tags and placing them on the stall walls. Whistling as he looked at the Kanji for lightning on them, and chuckled as he heard a deep voice chuckle inside of him.

 ** _"_** ** _I love your plan boy."  
_** _"It is electric."  
_ _ **"The puns are strong with you today."  
**_ _"Today Vale and the world shall taste the wrath of Prankster God Uzumaki Naruto."  
_ _ **"I have no rival."  
**_ _"The Naruto Special Service would love to chat."_

"Thomas" finished placing the finale seals and then transformed into a female officer he had seen outside before doing the same in the lady's room.

* * *

Ozpin watches as the council members come in, he smiled, "welcome all to our little get together."

"Ah, Ozpin, good to see you lad. What is the occasion?" An elderly man inquires as he shakes Ozpin's hand.

"I have terrible evidence and news of the utmost importance, an agent of mine is currently retrieving it. The reason for this small gathering is that one of you, Mr. Burns here included, is a filthy person who believes in abuse of Faunus kind." Ozpin states as Mr. Burns nodded and looked at him.

"I for one, in my youth, loved a Faunus woman. Whoever in here is condoning these practices will be forced to leave their seat and arrested to face charges. How dare you!" Burns tirades, the elderly man slammed his cane into the ground during it.

"I do declare, that this is a trap, how unconventional. Perhaps the police should investigate it," a woman councilor in her mature years said as she took a seat and watched as the waiter brought her food.

Ozpin turned to them, and then to Peach, nodding.

Peach smiled, watching as Oobleck closed the doors and locked them, she then spoke with authority. "You are all suspect, including Headmaster Ozpin to be fair. You all will be held here under the authority of The Huntsman Academy and Huntsman Elites Guild until evidence points to the traitor among you."

"This is absurd, this is treachery, treason!" A man screamed as he stood up and threw his wine glass across the ground.

Peach then yells, her eyes full of anger. "What is treason that Faunus men, women and children are abused every day. We want to just be like everyone else, respected and loved, and today we expose those who have dealt our kind the most damaging of blows."

"Conrad Gealach," Burns looked at the silver-haired middle-aged man in a nicely tailored suit, "this woman speaks the truth."

"Then why didn't you all ratify the laws with meaningful vigor," Sabastian calls out as he finished sipping some wine, "you claim to love my kind Mr. Burns, but I recall that you were among the so-called "Liberals" who voted with Ultra Left who at the time found segregation a proper mandate."

"Ah, Sebastian, good to see sir." Oobleck held out his hand, "welcome to the party."

The Reptilian Faunus nodded, smiled and shook Oobleck hand. "Thank you, kind sir, where is the young youth I spoke to?"

"Busy, besides he'll be here within an hour." Oobleck looked at the clock, "and so we're secured your seat."

"Wait, when did you get to pick a seat on the council?!" Conrad yelled.

"Under a law that if the council is found to be corrupt, as per The Old King's Laws, The Huntsman Academy and Elite Guild hold the right to elect a member to replace said council member. In this case, collusion and abuse of power, along with crimes of mass murder." Oobleck simply points out.

"G-Genocide, bullshit!" A woman gasps.

"Many Faunus have been arrested lately, some have died in _accidents_ in prison. Some of these cases had no case number attached, kept past the twenty-four-hour time limit, denied basic civil rights. In short," Sabastian sip his wine after it got refilled, "someone here is getting hanged next week."

* * *

"Thomas" walked toward his office, smirking as he opened the door after using his chakra to fry the system that kept it locked. Entering it, he then looked around, smiling as he saw the desk. Walking toward it, pulling a flash drive out, at least what Peach showed him one looked like.

The fake pudgy man then inserts the drive into a computer and looked at it, smiling once he saw the cases and then smiled, even more, when he saw payoffs by someone in the council. Slowly pulling the flash drive back out, looking at the clock, he then quickly typed on the computer the codes Oobleck had gave him.

 _"_ _Sir, sir!"_ the radio chatter came from a radio in his seat, _"what's up with this food, I feel sick!"_

"Thomas" reached down and grabbed the radio, smirking, "checkmate."

 _"_ _Everyone, to the bathrooms, grabs whatever stall you can!"_ the frantic voice screams.

"Thomas " then formed the tiger seal, chuckling as he waited a few minutes before sending a burst of chakra out.

* * *

Several officers in the stalls looked around as tags around them began to glow, then electricity arcs out and shock them until they pass out. Slowly all the bathrooms and stalls, even the women's room had this done as they all fell to the floor.

Unconscious, but not dead.

* * *

Several officers run into empty cells and open them to use the toilets there. One pushed a prisoner to the ground and then got to the toilet, holding his gun at the prisoner as he used the facilities. Slowly, but surely, the man became relived.

Until the cell doors slammed shut on him.

"What the fuck, no!" The man screams.

* * *

"Thomas" had pressed enter on the keyboard, shutting all cell doors on any officers that had foolishly tried to use the restrooms in them. Figuring he had gotten most of them, he walks toward the door, only for it to open.

The real Thomas Coal ran inside, looking at his fake, and then shakes as he saw his fake slowly morph into the Faunus boy he had locked up a few weeks ago. He reached for his gun, only to have a kunai sail and slam himself into the wall.

He wasn't hit in any vital areas, save that he was pinned to the wall by a kunai in his hand. The teen whistled and walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and smirks.

"So, we meet again asshole. By the way, just for the record, I have no tolerance for people like you. Bigots, murderers, and people like you deserve what is coming to you. So, for the record, and let me set it straight. When I told you punched like a girl, this is how a man punches." Naruto spoke as he right up to the man's ear and stepped back.

He balled his hand into a fist and then delivered a powerful haymaker into Capitan Thomas Coal's face, leaving a massive lump and bruise over his right eye. Naruto then took out a scroll, placing it on the ground before sealing Thomas into it.

He walked over to the computer, noting the security cameras were off by Oobleck's code and smiled as he saw the cells with all the innocent Faunus and even some humans. He then pressed those cell one at a time and watched as they read one word.

 _"_ _OPENED"_

Quickly transforming into "Kiba," Kiba then grabs the scroll and placed it in his coat pocket. The benefit of using The Nine-Tails Chakra in the transformation was that all transformation was solid and real. It wouldn't disperse when hit either unless it was a mortal blow, which was unlikely to occur by anyone here.

Walking out of the office, he saw several Faunus former prisoners standing outside and looked at him, one was a very elderly wolf Faunus. He had white hair, a white tail, and walked with a misstep. "Kiba" reached down and grabbed a cane off the floor and handed it to the old man.

The man smiled, then cried, and hugged "Kiba." "Thank God, I am free, the nightmare is over…"

"No," "Kiba" said as he hugged the man, "our victory is almost here."

A Faunus raised his fist into the air, "march…"

Another, "march!"

"March!"  
"March!"  
"March!"  
"March!"

"Kiba" smirked as he nodded, "let us march."

* * *

The people walking by the police station turned to see the doors open, dozens of Faunus and innocent human prisoners marched out. "Kiba" walked in front of them as several officers pointed guns at them, but he stood in front of them.

"If you do not lay down your arms, after pointing them at innocent people, I will be forced to take you down. These people were falsely held, and The Police Capitan Thomas Coal is to be arrested in a conspiracy against Civil Law!" "Kiba" yells and orders the officers in front of him.

The police looked at them, then shook their head, one was a Faunus. He tossed his gun on the ground and then walked to stand by "Kiba" and faced his partner. His partner nodded, doing the same, and then the Faunus raised their hands with their fellow Human innocent prisoners.

"Kiba" held up his hand, "what do we want?!"

"JUSTICE!" the people behind him screamed.

Slowly they marched and followed "Kiba" and soon the few dozens grew. Humans and Faunus alike came to the side.

* * *

Ozpin looked at the clock, "he should've been here by now."

"Who?!" Conrad ordered, "who's this mysterious agent we never sanctioned."

"You never sanction my agents, besides," he turned on the T.V.

The news was full of images of a huge marching Faunus crowd with humans inside of it as well, all of them had their fists raised, all of them waving Menagerie's and Vale's flag. The most surprising thing of all, something that made even Peach tear up, it was special.

They were singing a gospel as they marched.

Ozpin noted the person leading the crowds and watched as Sabastian placed his wine down and held up his fist up. He was singing the gospel that was barely heard over the Bulwark engines of the news airship displaying the crowds.

 _"_ _So, you transformed, good, makes it easier to hide you still."_ Ozpin muses.

"Ozpin," Burns showed him his scroll, "The Military is asking if they should mobilize."

"No." Ozpin states.

Burns nodded and then noticed the street they were on. Making his way toward the door of the café, he opened it, and smiled as singing filled his ears. Several council members got over to the doors, while Conrad just sat there, and then looked at his scroll.

He grabbed it, "Coal, where the hell are you get your men together now!"

He then watched as Burns moved aside, allowing "Kiba" to walk through the door, he held a scroll in his hands with callsign Benefactor on its screen. Conrad's eyes widened as "Kiba" tossed the scroll to Ozpin and then stood there.

Conrad watched as Sabastian was handed the scroll, he looked at it and then grew furious. "You son of a bitch, you sold some of the women to the slave trade."

"All in good business," Conrad stood up, "you understand that much…porch critter (and yes…it was meant to sound like that one insult.)."

Sabastian looked at "Kiba," and nodded, "thank you for saving my people."

"No," "Kiba" said as he smiled, " _our people_."

 _"_ _Hold on, just a little while longer, everything will be alright~"  
"Just a little while longer, everything, will be alright~"  
"Sing on, just a little while longer~"  
"Sing on just a little while longer~"  
"Everything will be alright!" _

"Kiba" then snapped his fingers and out of a smoke cloud appeared Thomas Coal, his face busted up from the punch he had given him. Thomas groans as he looked at the council members, with all of them looking down at him.

He raised up, "fuck those animals, and you all if you side with them, humanity shouldn't give these freaks anything."

"Kiba" slammed his foot into Coal's back, making him bow on his hands and knees, "you don't deserve the air you breathe, your kind breeds hardship and war. I will not deliver the hand of justice, it is not my place, but know that your hour has come to Thomas Coal."

Ozpin nodded, watching as several Huntsmen came in and grabbed Thomas Coal after "Kiba" removed his foot off Thomas's back and then they walked over to Conrad. He spat at them as they placed him in bondage and led him out.

The crowd was singing the gospel still as they watched him go by, along with the Capitan.

Sabastian looked to Ozpin, sighing, but then nods. "Our work just has begun, we need to file separate charges against those in cohorts."

The other council members nodded, "we better get to our offices then, prepare for the cases."

Ozpin nodded, "indeed, goodbye everyone."

* * *

A few hours later, the crowds had mostly dispersed, with Sabastian still in the café with everyone else. He was holding the flash drive that carried evidence of the dozens of people killed by the brutality of a racist councilman and LEOs.

He gave a saddened sigh, "how many people?"

Oobleck patted his back, giving him an understanding nod. "so far thirty-six."

"Not to mention those sold to the slave trade, we may never be able to track them down," Peach says as she took some tea into her mouth.

Sabastian then watched as the bathroom door open, revealing "Kiba" who walks over toward them. The cameras weren't working, and Sabastian was busy going over the evidence with his aides in the form of Peach and Oobleck.

It was the weekend tomorrow anyhow.

"Kiba," Sabastian calls over to the young man, "thank you."

"Kiba" smirked and looked at Ozpin before becoming a cloud of smoke, and slowly Naruto stepped out, shocking Sabastian as the young Fox Faunus stood there. He had both arms behind his head, looking at the man with a smile.

Naruto chuckled a little, "mission accomplished, Councilor Sabastian."

"You, he, and Oz?!" Sabastian was stunned that the teen he saw the other day, believing him just a concerned student that had been harassed, was now standing here revealing himself the mastermind behind the plan.

Naruto nodded, "Ozpin gave me the green light, and I did what I had to do."

Sabastian looked at Ozpin, "isn't he a student?"

"Yes and no, it is long and complicated, but we'll fill you in since you're now a council member. But," Ozpin glared right Sabastian's eyes, "do not speak of word of this to any soul outside of here."

Sabastian nodded, slightly afraid of the glare and knowing now what they were capable of. "I understand, let's just resign ourselves to this work."

Naruto smiled, "you're a hero, by the way, Sabastian, and there's someone else too. His name is Erik Gold, without his information of the police computer systems we'd never pull it off. I think he'd be a Capitan."

Sabastian smiles, and walked toward Naruto, holding out his hand. "I'll take it into consideration, sir."

Naruto shook his hand, and nodded, "you do that Councilor."

* * *

Ozpin was in his office, looking at Naruto and Peach, he read his paperwork. "you two work very well together."

"We do." She agrees as the woman turned to Naruto and smiled.

Ozpin chuckled, "with this behind us, and many of our Faunus students celebrating, I believe you've earned yourself some well-deserved rewards."

Peach nodded, smiling, but Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't do it to be rewarded, I did it because I wanted to be The Shadow of Vale, like the ANBU Shinobi of my time. We protected our village from the shadows, and this city, for the time being, is _my_ village. So," Naruto gave them both a hard look, "we don't ever abuse our power…no matter what."

Ozpin looked at Peach, smirking, and then looked back at Naruto. "I agree with every word Naruto, now, please return to your dorm and relax."

Naruto nodded, walking off, he then enters the elevator and leaves. Peach and Ozpin stare back at one another, both sighing as they just relaxed in their seats.

"The Shadow of Vale isn't a bad title, ominous as it sounds." Peach reasons as she shrugs, "I would've gone with Orange Justice."

"Well, I guess his moniker shall be Orange Sun. If Salem had her Shadows, will have to have our very own. Naruto is the original, the one who has mastery over all Tailed Beasts, and they have the chakra to them." Ozpin then hardened his gaze as he looked at the map of the old world based on Naruto's directive.

"It's only a matter of time before they make a move."


	17. Chapter 17

"Shut up, Ruby!" Weiss yelled at Ruby as she then rammed her rapier through Boarbatusk.

Port congratulated Weiss as she watched The Grimm disappeared, she was breathing hard as she sheathed her rapier and then heard Ruby cheering. It finally broke her, she turned around and then marched straight over to Ruby.

"Will you shut up, you think this is a game, you're just a little immature brat!" Weiss yells in Ruby's face, making the girl go silent.

Everyone stared at Weiss, Yang was keeping her cool, trying to at least. The silvery eyed girl looked at the ice cold blue eyes of Weiss with a whimper.

She glares at Ruby before walking away. "You're not worth becoming a Huntress, and you're never going to be a leader!"

Port looked at everyone, sighing. "Class dismiss…"

Blake caught up with Weiss, she glared at the heiress. "What is your malfunction?!"

"My malfunction, my malfunction?! My malfunction is Ruby Rose, how is it that a little girl gets in here, let alone becomes a Team Leader. You should feel the same, she didn't work getting here!" Weiss goes on a tirade about Ruby.

Blake just shakes her head, looking right into Weiss's eyes with anger in her voice. "You're just a spoiled brat!"

"Says the girl who freaked out about her book being gone!" Weiss yells in Blake's face.

"It was limited edition," Blake retorted as she glared right into Weiss's eyes, "you're just…a bitch!"

"Fine, screw you, and screw this team!" Weiss yells as she walks away.

Ruby was sitting at her desk at her desk, she just laid her head there, whimpering some more. "Yang, she's right…"

Yang had enough, "you're wrong, you deserved to be the leader. Don't listen to Weiss, she's just jealous and spiteful."

Ruby got up, walking with Yang, but she looked over to see Naruto still sitting there. He didn't seem like he was all too happy, so he got up and followed them out, and looked at Yang with a nod as he turned to where Weiss had gone.

* * *

Weiss was outside in the courtyard, it was a little warmer today so most of the snow had melted away, she turned once she felt a presence. Seeing Naruto standing there, his arms crossed, she just rolled her eyes and huffed as she just turned back around.

"What the hell do you want, Naruto," Weiss growls out, she leaned on a railing.

Naruto glared right at the haughty attitude, he then sighs. "I get, alright, you didn't get what you wanted for the first time in your life."

She snapped back around at Naruto. "You don't know a damn thing!"

"Oh? You act like such a bossy witch all the time because you're scared of being out of control of things, you're scared that you won't be remembered, and you act like a total witch all of the time because you think you deserve better." Naruto spoke with a growl in his voice, he had his arms crossed.

He then looked right into her eyes, speaking with anger from the heart, as well as experience. "This world Weiss will chew you up and spit you out with a damn smile on its face, it doesn't give a shit about you or where you from. Wanna know something, I knew someone like you, wanna know where they're at?"

"I don't care, and why do you care so much about that little brat's feelings?! You obviously aren't talking to her, you came here to just talk down to me!" Replies Weiss as she huffed and glared right at Naruto.

"Ruby is fine, she's younger than you, so she's nervous around you. But, make no mistake, I will talk to her as well. Because, let me just say this, where I am from…you'd got punched in the mouth." Naruto was honest with her as he speaks, shaking his head.

"So, where this friend at, probably successful and you're just here because you've got nothing better to do!" Weiss then watched Naruto do something she didn't expect, he just looked at her and walked away.

She was confused, "where are you going?!"

Naruto turned back toward her, and looked right into her eyes, "you'll end up dead with that attitude. Because my friend thought he could do everything on his own, they found him in the forest, torn to shreds by Grimm…his face was just plastered with a final scream before they tore out his throat."

Ice cold words flew from Naruto's mouth as finishes his point. "You'll end up the same way if you don't change, Weiss, I promise you that much. So, either you start falling into place or you'll die, and then _nobody_ will _ever_ remember you."

"Yeah, like you've ever done anything to be remembered for!" Weiss screams as she watches him walk away.

* * *

Ruby was talking to Ozpin as Yang stood there, listening, and then smiles as Ruby nodded. She watched the headmaster walk away as Naruto came walking toward him, he had a very foul expression on his face as he leaned against the wall.

"Yo, Naruto, wassup?" Yang greets him but then watches as he walked over to Ruby.

Ruby looked at him, "N-Naruto?"

"Hit me." Naruto orders without a second thought.

Yang looked at Ruby, and then to Naruto, "wh-what?"

"I told her to hit me, everything you got Ruby, don't think about it," Naruto tells her once more while responding to Yang.

Ruby hesitates, and then Naruto growls and looked right into her silvery eyes. "IF YOU HESITATE LIKE THIS IN THE FIELD YOU'LL GET EVERYONE KILLED!"

"Don't yell at my sis!" Yang yells at Naruto.

"I'm not yelling at her to be an asshole, I'm being truthful, if she hesitates for even a second then it is you, Blake, and Weiss's life on the line." Naruto tells Yang and then turns to Ruby with a smile, "Now what Weiss did was awful, but it's not unwarranted since she does still act like a kid. You need to grow up, and grow up fast, because this life is fleeting Rubes. You only have one, you don't get a do-over and you don't get to press a restart button."

"But, why are you being so mean about it…"  
"Because life sucks, Ruby, life sucks big time."  
"O-oh, wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really, but you need to start acting like a leader."

Yang looked at Naruto, she sighs, "what do you suggest for her to do?"

Naruto replies to Yang's question. "Well for one, stand up for herself instead of relying on you."

Ruby looked at the ground, sighing, and then turned her gaze to Naruto. "I'm sorry…"

"Okay, quit apologizing. Because you've got nothing to be ashamed of, you're not about to abandon anyone, you need to work on your confidence short stuff. Besides, I was once like you, unable to do a thing out of fear of people hating it, but you never know until you try. So be a little bossy, but just remember you're not Weiss Schnee…you're Ruby Rose." Naruto reassures Ruby as he patted her shoulder.

Yang giggles, looking at the two. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Ruby blushes, "Yang~"

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "she's just doing what a big sister does. Anyway, if you're up for it, you all meet me in the courtyard tonight…I have an idea."

Yang got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Going to try for all four of us, well Ru I'm used to sharing, hehehe~"

The fellow blonde rolls his eyes, he just continued to rub the back of his head. "I'm not interested in that, besides harems are just…way to complicated to be realistic."

He starts walking away before turning back toward them. "Come in full combat gear, alright?"

* * *

Night fell quickly, Team R.W.B.Y was standing in the courtyard and watched as Naruto hopped down from a tree. The blonde had three bells in his hand, all tied to one string, he looked at the girls with a smile on his face.

"Ladies, welcome to the courtyard at night, well lit isn't it?" Naruto questions them with a foxlike smile on his face.

Yang nodded, "so what are you wanting whiskers?"

"Oh, I'm not wanting anything, well…I am wanting a good workout from this. You see, the challenge I have for you requires a thing you all lack from my point of view…" Naruto tosses the bells up and hears them jingle, he then catches them.

Blake looked at everyone, and then to him, "what do we lack?"

"Trust for one, teamwork on the other, which is why I am cementing a sort of test. You see back where I am from my friends and I trained ourselves, and we did a sort of bell test to see how good we worked together. We'd pull money together, hire a Huntsmen, and make that Huntsmen run from us until sunset, sunrise, or until we got the bells." Naruto explains as he flips the bells in the air once more.

Ruby blinked, "so where's the Huntsman?"

Naruto laughed, "you're looking at him, dork."

Weiss rolls her eyes, she then spoke with a flat tone. "Please, you're not that good, this'll be too easy."

"Pfft, tsk-tsk, the overconfidence is your downfall," Naruto tells Weiss as he waived his finger.

"We never have seen you spar, why?" Yang inquires as she crossed her and gave him a look.

Naruto shrugs, "maybe I'm bluffing, maybe I'm more than meets the eye."

"You're hiding your abilities," Naruto turns to Blake, "you're much more than you let on."

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh~ perceptive."  
_** _"Yeah, I wonder what she means, you sure no one followed us over the weekend?"  
_ _ **"I can sense life energy and negative emotions, I'm pretty sure."  
**_ _"Alright then…well…this'll be fun."_

Weiss then voices her opinion, she was being snarky as she speaks. "Please, as if you can take all four of us."

Yang giggles, looking at Weiss. "I don't know~"

Blake slaps herself, "Yang, for once don't be a pervert."

"Says the girl who always reads her little _special_ book," Yang winked at Blake, "and mewls in the middle of the night."

Naruto coughs, making them all turn to him. "Still here."

Flushed with embarrassment, Blake just crosses her arms and turns away from Yang. All the while Naruto just blushed as he tried to clear his mind of something.

 ** _"_** ** _You know it's healthy for a man your age to imagine such things."  
_** _"Not helping, Kurama."_  
 ** _"Aww, my little Jinchuuriki is embarrassed~"_**

"Okay, here's the deal if you get the bells by sunrise, I'll buy you all dinner from any place and anything. If you fail to retrieve the bells, you owe me breakfast, brunch, dinner, and dessert. And, let's face it, you probably can't afford my appetite." Naruto told them as he dropped into a fighting stance, _"I better keep it to just the first level cloak…wouldn't want to get too crazy."_

"Too easy," Weiss said as she got Myrtenaster out and ready.

Yang got ready, along with Ruby, and Blake just placed a hand on her blade. Naruto stretches and got out a single kunai, he twirled it in his hand as the blues of his eyes turned. The strangest thing was that unlike his first time using it, he didn't have a cloak around him, it just seems like his eye color changed.

 _"_ _Bijuu mode version one just increases my speed and strength but it's too much here, version two is just overkilling against anything here. I'll just go with the initial state, nothing too big or flashy"_ Naruto muses and then smirks as he saw Ruby move, using her semblance, which was slow to his view.

He dodges Ruby's strike, hearing a blast as she blasted herself back at him, but he easily blocked the scythe with kunai before kicking the girl away with ease. He then blocked Yang's full power with his forearm and smirked as he swept her legs with his and rolled backward as Blake slammed into the ground with her scabbard.

Several gunshots came from Blake as she used the submachine gun of her weapon and fired several bursts at Naruto. The blonde easily deflected the rounds and dodged Ruby's shot at him which had been much faster than the other rounds he had just deflected.

He appears in a tree like a shadow, he smirked and watched as Weiss launched several beams of energy from a glyph. He rolled his eyes and merely brought up a chakra shield around himself that tanked the blasts with ease.

Yang's eyes widened as Naruto merely hopped off the tree, "dude…"

Naruto stretches and then kept twirling the kunai around. He motioned with a nudge with his head for all of them to come at him, he was surprised when Ruby grabbed Yang and used her semblance to speed toward Naruto with her sister in flaming rose petals.

The blonde easily deflected their joint strikes with his kunai and forearm, he then drops kicked both of them as Blake charged at him. She was incredibly fast, despite not having the semblance to do so. She closes the gap and slashes at him, a loud clanging of metal could be heard as he parried and deflected the blows from Blake's katana and cleaver-like scabbard.

Naruto smirked as he found an opening, easily, and trips her before crashing his elbow into her back. He then spun with the momentum and thrust his kunai out and barely misses Weiss as she dodged. She however then felt Naruto's knee firmly place itself in her gut and send her skidding back a few feet.

He just chuckled and spun on his heel as Ruby tried to get him from behind, but instead, he just grabs her cape. He spun the opposite way and threw her across the courtyard, she hit the ground on her buttocks hard, shaking her head.

The blonde yawns, he looked at all four girls as she spun on his foot. "You're not too bad, but seriously, I'm not even trying."

Naruto hums as he dodged a blast from Yang's gauntlet, and then clashed his kunai against Blake's sword as she presses him a little. Smirking he swept her legs, tried to, but managed to dodge!

However, he had got her, she was sent upward when he got on all fours and sent his leg upward into her gut. He appeared behind her and then kicked her toward the ground, he landed on the ground as Weiss crashed her sword into the ground and sent large lumps of ice toward him on the path of the glyphs.

He rolled his eyes and dodged it with ease, jumping up, he was cornered by Ruby and Yang, but both didn't expect him to just stand on his hands block them with the soles of his shoes. The sisters' eyes widened as he held them both there while they tried to keep attacking.

"Whoa, momma!" Ruby yells as she was swept when Naruto spun on the ground and kicked her legs out from her under her.

Yang barely had time to react before Naruto stood back on his hands and began to kick at her forearms to pressure her. She was stunned when he started walking on his hands while continuing the assault, and when she tried to attack, she got her reward in the form of suddenly launching himself above just off his hands.

He spun behind her and kicked her in the back hard enough to send her flying into Ruby who was just trying to get up, he landed on his palm, exposing his abdomen as his shirt fell. There, Blake saw the seal on his stomach and found that it was an interesting tattoo.

Something she swore she had seen before.

Naruto got on to his feet, stretching as he twirls his kunai around, "so that all you got?"

Blake growls as she charges at Naruto and he dodges his first strike, but then his eyes widen as she elbowed him in the face!

 ** _"_** ** _Kitty cat has got game."  
_** _"Kitty cat, Kurama, she's a human…right?"  
_ _ **"You sure about that?"  
**_ _"Why?"  
_ _ **"No reason, idiot."**_

Naruto grabs her palm and goes to throw her over his shoulder, only for her to suddenly smirk and appear behind…herself?!

Suddenly Naruto felt cold as he picked up a statuette of Blake instead of Blake of herself and slammed the ice sculpture into the ground. He had ice covering his hands still, finding it difficult to melt off despite his warm chakra.

She then screams, alerting every one of their chance. "Now!"

Ruby rushes over with semblance but was stunned when Naruto just hops off the ground, dodging her once against as he crashes his fists with Yang's and breaks the ice off. He then smirked as he kicked Yang twice in her left leg and stomach.

He sent her backward, sliding on the ground as her aura sparked around her, "you're out."

She had her head lowered, sighing. "Sorry guys."

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at Naruto as he turned to them. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he spun his kunai around. Blake glared at Naruto as she got ready, taking a deep breath, she looked at Ruby and Weiss, nodding.

"We go together," she told them as they got ready.

Naruto smirked, "well?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Weiss activated her glyphs in front of Ruby as she used her semblance, doubling her speed, Naruto was forced to block Blake as she was launched by Ruby and dropkicks him while spinning in the air.

He was about to attack when several beams launched from Weiss's glyph in front of her, forcing him to block with his kunai, but then hears a loud bang as Ruby shot a ice round at him. He dodges it, barely, and turns on his heel to engage Weiss who charged just as Blake got on her feet and stabbed with both her scabbard and katana.

Naruto blocked both of them when he pulled out a second kunai and swept both of their legs with a scissor kick, but Ruby appeared above him as the two others gripped his legs. She slammed the blunt back of the scythe down where Naruto would've been if he didn't move his head at the last second.

He used his strength to suddenly throw Weiss and Blake off using the sudden movement of his legs, and then reaches up and headbutts Ruby in her nose. The girl yelps as she stumbles back, letting go of her scythe.

"Ruby, no!" Yang screams.

Ruby's eyes widened as she barely dodged a casual jab by Naruto, barely blocking a kick that was half-hearted at best, and he simply purposely missed her with a slash from his kunai. He turned on his heel to kick Yang back as she tried to jump in, he turned to her and smirked.

"I thought you were out?" Naruto questions as he chuckled.

Yang's eyes turned red as her aura exploded around her. "I'm never out when it comes to my family!"

Licking his lips, Naruto just got into a stance and smirked as he bounced to his feet. He shuffled side to side as he turned on each bounce to face all the girls as they began to surround him, his bells jingling in his pocket.

Naruto whistled as the girls charged at him, he casually missed Yang with a punch before kneeing her in the gut. He used his momentum on the return to then slamming his elbow into Weiss as she misses with her stab but then watches as Blake manages to score the second hit for the girls when she slashed at Naruto and managed to catch him slightly on his cheek.

He started to bleed, only for his wound to steam and close, he smirked as he licked thumb while casually dodging Ruby and wiping the blood off. He then smirked as he took a step back from Blake, jogging backward as he dodged shots by the team, and then much to their surprise he then disappears into a tree.

Blake growls as she pursues, "with me, he's trying to prolong the game!"

* * *

Team R.W.B.Y all shuffled in the early morning, they looked up to see the orange coming across the sky, they sighed as they collapsed on the ground. With Ruby groaning as she held her stomach, they had searched everywhere for Naruto, only to come up empty-handed.

Weiss groans, holding her head. "How is he so fast, I mean c'mon…"

"I'll say, guy's got moves, sheesh…I need to get with who trained him. Because," Yang huffed as she leaned and slid down a tree, "I'm feeling useless."

"You're not useless," Weiss told her as she just sat on the ground, "you gave Naruto a run back there…and you too Blake."

Blake looked at Weiss, "you weren't so bad yourself, princess."

Ruby giggled, weakly, "hey…look…we're bonding."

Weiss huffed, "don't get over excited."

"Why won't you stop being so _ice cold_ and _Schnee_ the good in people," Yang says with a wink.

Weiss rolls her eyes, replying with a huff. "You are immature."

"Hey, I own that, but my sis here keeps me grounded…most of the time. Speaking of which, she did almost get Naruto, and Blake's the only one with actual hits." Yang points out as she just lays back.

Ruby sighed, "looks like we'll owe him food, goodbye monthly allowance for a whole year."

"Monthly," Weiss looked at them, "I get mine weekly."

"Ooh, does it come in an envelope or in your bank," Blake drawled as she rolled her eyes.

Weiss looked at Blake, shaking her head, "what's your problem with me?"

"Problem," Blake shrugged and looked away, "no problem. Just simply asking."

Weiss glared at her more, "whatever."

Ruby spoke as she leaned up, yawning as she did. "You must be happy with what happened last week, you know, the whole Faunus rally thing."

"I am, especially with the first Faunus Councilor in all of The Kingdom of Vale getting put into place. Whoever freed those innocent people deserves a hero's medal," Blake told Ruby as she yawns, "I'm so tired~"

They then heard snoring, loud and obnoxious snoring to be exact, and looked up. Hanging off a tree limb with his legs wrapped around it, Naruto swings with the wind, and they then realized something. Yang's eyes turned red with anger, while Ruby and Weiss slapped their faces.

Naruto had led them in a circle, back to the tree he had started his escape in!

Blake just rubbed her eyes, _"I guess foxes are smarter than cats…damn it!"_

Suddenly they heard a jingle, watching as the bells fell out of his pocket, all of them looked at each other. With Ruby's, Yang's, and Blake's eyes glowing with stars as they grabbed their bells. They then heard the end of snoring, followed by struggled groans and moans, and they looked up at Naruto who opened his eyes.

"Wh-wha…what the…" Naruto grumbles as he saw the girls.

"We got the bells!" Ruby screeches with joy.

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe…"  
_** _"Why, traitor, Kurama?!"  
_ _ **"Well, truth be told, you were playing too unfair."  
**_ _"Ah screw you!"  
_ _ **"Oh well, sorry, but the good thing is I believe they've made headway."  
**_ _"I came here to be a student and ended a teacher."  
_ _ **"Funny how that works."**_

Naruto hopped down, rubbing his eyes, "I got tired of watching you all run around in circles. Seriously funny that you managed to convince Weiss to search the bathrooms, but all in all, I have to say…lucky."

However, the blonde then has a stern look, "but since Weiss doesn't have a bell…she can't get a reward."

"Wait, what?!" Weiss screams.

Naruto nodded, "them the rules."

Blake rolled her eyes, tossing her bell to Weiss. "Don't choke on it, Weiss."

Weiss looked at the bell, then to Blake, "why?"

She shrugs as she speaks with a sigh. "I don't have a particular place in mind, and honestly I'm content with my tuna and ramen."

They then heard clapping, turning to Naruto, who was smiling. Ruby looked at him as if he had grown a second head, until he speaks.

"You've now bonded, and learned an important lesson, those that don't follow orders are scum no doubt. However, those who turn their backs to friends and teammates are worse than scum. Ruby take this to heart, this is your team…lead it. Because when the going gets tough, they'll turn to you, and Yang keeps being the supportive sister that you are. Weiss, just…tone it down a little, and Blake…Blake…can't really find anything wrong with ya hahaha." Naruto laughs as rubbed the back of his head.

Blake blinked once, twice, _"there's…nothing wrong with me?"_

Her face felt slightly heated, she turned away when Yang was about to say something, "w-whatever don't cheap out on us blondie."

Naruto sighed, "I am a man of my word, I never go back on it that's my…ah…promise…hahaha…"

 ** _"_** ** _Ooh, nice save there, dumbass."  
_** _"Shut it furball!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Inside of a throne room of sorts, a dark-skinned woman with large Bengal-like ears on the top of her head sat upon her throne. She looked at the followers that would do anything on her orders, her most trusted guards, and watched as a redhead wearing a mask came in.

He had horns on the top of his head, kneeling once he reached her throne.

"Lady Khan, reports from Vale, as you may have heard that a Faunus Uprising over unfair treatment happened. However, new details suggest that a human-led the protests, even freeing the innocent people from the jailhouse. Sources say that he's directly responsible for the election of Sabastian Feuille, a reptilian Faunus." The informer reveals to Sienna as she watches him rise.

She nodded, "and this human, are you capable of tracking him down?"

He replies with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately, Lady Khan the man disappeared, out of thin air."

"Sounds to me that humans are trying to undermine us, even if it's a victory for our kind we must be wary, Menagerie was offered as a _gift_ and it is mostly inhospitable to our kind and even Humanity. I will be heading into central Menagerie today to meet with Ghira over the state of our affairs involving the recent laws passed in Vale, do not do anything rash, Adam." Sienna orders the redhead at the end of summary and gets up from her throne.

Adam's hand balled into a fist. "yes, Lady Khan."

He turned away and walked out of the throne room, he took a deep breath once he was alone, and hid further in an alleyway. He then did something unexpected and formed hand seals before tapping his finger on the wall.

A Seer Grimm came out of the smoke, its tentacles wriggled as it adjusts itself fresh out of the seal. An image of Salem came upon the orblike head, and she looked at Adam.

"Sangre," she greeted as her hands cross over her chest, "anything to report?"

"The Fox God, Uzumaki Naruto has been busy, he's quelled some tension from the shadows in Vale. With all due respect All-Mother, and I mean the utmost respect if he's not dealt with soon your plans for the take over of this world are in jeopardy." Adam reveals to Salem as she sits back and listens to his information.

Salem looked right into Adam's eyes, "but without The Tailed Beasts' souls, he can't revive his Ashura form to its full extent. You have made progress, he'll regret sparing you, which is why you'll have to train more as I send Tyrian, Emerald, and Luna after him in Mistral next week."

"Why do you need him, you're a Goddess?" Adam questions with a huff and crossed his arms.

"That _boy_ is unending like me, over and over, time and time again. I put the world to the brink, and he somehow pulls it back, but this time I severed the very power he needs…I want his soul to fuel my own power, and become beyond death and life, this mortal coil of a body is unsuitable for me." Salem says as she grips her hands to her side, "and I'll get my way this time around."

"Yes, All Mother you shall, and Kaguya Otsutsuki shall rise once more." Adam salutes as he makes the Seer Grimm disappear.

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting at a hospital, he was looking at an operating room. Slowly the doors open, he looked at Sakura as she entered, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. The blonde looked back at her, shaking his head._

 _"_ _No…" Naruto breaths in anguish, tears breaking down his face._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Naruto, we did all we could, Hinata just gave out…we weren't able to save her or the baby." Sakura tries to explain but watches as Naruto just sits there in a thousand-yard stare._

 _It was like the soul had left him, slowly he got up, and walked toward the operating room. Sakura watches as he opens the door, he looked inside to see Hinata laying there, despite being dead looking like an angel._

 _Naruto's quivered, slowly he felt tears fall down his face, "Hinata-chan…?"_

 _Tsunade turns to him, she sighs. "I'm sorry, Naruto."_

 _Naruto gripped his hands, "who?"_

 _"_ _We don't know, she was attacked out of nowhere when you were on a mission, she just spoke one word to us before she slipped into a coma. The word was Kara," Tsunade watched as her godchild just had eyes turn red, "Naruto?"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to stop until I kill every single one of them," Naruto stated as he started to break down, "Hinata…"_

 _"_ _You can let it out, come here," Tsunade orders softly as Naruto came to her side and looked at his deceased wife._

 _He gently stroked her navy-blue hair, looking at her, "would it have been a boy…or a girl?"_

 _"_ _It would've been a son," Tsunade admitted as she watched the happiness leave Naruto's eyes, "I'm so sorry gaki."_

 _"_ _Not as sorry as those bastards will be when I track them down." Naruto grounds out as he leaned down and kissed Hinata's forehead._

 _He started sobbing as he finally fell to his knees, sobbing into her, "oh…Hinata…I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Naruto shot up from his bed, he was breathing hard as he clutched his head, he had a nosebleed as he looked in the mirror. That dream, like the one involving Naruko, was all too real to him. He just looked at the window, and slowly got up, stumbling before falling to his knees and hurling on the floor.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto?"  
_** _"Kurama, what was that, why do I keep having these dreams?"  
_ _ **"I don't know."  
**_ _"I wish Old Man Sage was here, he'd be able to help out with this, this just doesn't feel right."  
_ _ **"I have tried to contact the father, but he's not in the Spirit World."  
**_ _"Wha-what, that's impossible, Old Man Sage has to be in the Spirit World."  
_ _ **"Unless he's roaming around here."  
**_ _"Alright, well, we'll try to find him when we're in Mistral…can you sense him anywhere in this plane?"  
_ _ **"Not exactly, I can feel the waves of his presence, but I can't exactly feel him good enough to pinpoint him."  
**_ _"Of course, because that would be way too easy."_

Naruto stands up, looking at the vomit on the floor, "eww."

Slowly, he sighed and walked over toward some cleaning products he kept a drawer. He got them out and began to clean up the vomit and slowly washes the stain away when he formed a Water Jutsu with his palm.

He noted something unique, unconsciously until he did it, he had formed water without forming hand seals. Which was weird, but in the same was awesome, he'd only do that if he intended for it to just be an example.

This was done on unconscious thought.

Using the towel, he used to dry the floor, a dry end of it at least, he wiped the blood off his nose. Slowly, he just sat on the ground, looking at the snow falling outside of his window. He walked toward it, looking out of the window, and seeing some students walk along the courtyard.

More than likely ending their day by walking, he had chosen to take a nap as soon as classes ended and ended up sleeping most of the day away. Looking out into the courtyard he saw a couple kissing, he sighed, and just walked back from the window.

"I wish I had told you," Naruto said with sadness laced in his voice, "I was so stupid and should've told you."

Naruto looked down at the ground, sighing _, "I wonder if you never stopped loving me."_

Getting up, walking toward a drawer, he pulled his headband out. He tied it around his forehead, looking at himself in the mirror, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. He couldn't pinpoint the reason why it just felt like it didn't belong on his head but on someone else's.

Slowly, taking it off, Naruto placed it back in the drawer.

 ** _"_** ** _It is not your fault if you didn't get the chance to admit love."  
_** _"I know…but…still…here of all places to be."  
_ _ **"We'll find a way home."  
**_ _"I just hope those nightmares and dreams I'm having aren't visions."  
_ _ **"The Uzumaki Clan stems from The Senju Clan, and they were known to have visions time to time."  
**_ _"Yet another reason they were wiped from the face of the world and continued to be so."  
_ _ **"You're still alive, so, be happy about that."  
**_ _"I guess, but I guess if you're a man dying of thirst muddy water looks good as well."_

Naruto got up and stretched, walking toward the bathroom, stripping off and then taking a shower. He let the hot water cascade over him as he held his head, and just leaned against the walls of the shower. Slowly he reached over, grabbing the coconut shampoo he had came to find out was for women.

Weiss really needed to work on her whole gift giving, but he wasn't complaining, it smelled nice.

Lathering his hair, looking into the water, Naruto took a deep breath and focused hard on it. Slowly the water droplets that fell from his hand became colder and colder until one fell and shattered into ice. Naruto's eyes briefly flashed between normal blue in their Sage Mode counterpart minus the orange eyeliner around it.

An indication of Six Paths Chakra.

The chakra that allowed him access to all natures, just like Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan. Taking a deep breath, he gets the chakra under control as he sighs and begins to go back to cleaning up. After a few minutes in the shower, he exits and changed into black cargo pants with an orange long-sleeved T-shirt.

Naruto bounced to his feet, feeling the clothing, and nodded his head when they felt loose enough. Grabbing a kunai from under his mattress he makes his way toward the door as he slid it into his back pocket.

Grabbing his combat boots along the way.

* * *

The blonde walks along the snow-covered ground, looking at the setting sun as he does, slowly he feels uneasy as if someone is watching him. Taking a deep breath, he dodges to the left as a ball of snow flies past him, he then turned to see…Nora?

"Oh shoot, sorry man, thought you were Jaune for a minute there!" Nora runs up to him as she apologizes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "not all blondes lookalike, Dattebayo."

"Datte-what-now?" Nora looked confused as she tried to repeat what Naruto said.

Naruto blushes, embarrassed, "it's a verbal tick."

"Ooh!" Nora's realization hit hard, she looked at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto grew uncomfortable, "so, what do you want, Nora?"

"Oh, nothing wanting to know if you want to join?" Nora then grabbed a ball of snow in her hand.

Naruto blinked, "a snowball fight?"

"Bingo, so far it's Me and Ren vs. Pyrrha and Jaune, but if you can find a partner we can make it a three-way battle royal!" Nora exclaims and then saw Blake, "hey Blake!"

Blake was walking with her book, she had on black jacket with white trimmings, and baggy black sweatpants that gave no evidence to her form underneath. She wore earmuffs over her ears and even had a thicker bow on than usual.

The girl looked up from her book, "what is it, Nora?"

"You wanna go at it with Naruto?" Nora questioned, not realizing her choice in wording.

Blake's blush was evident, she then looked at Naruto and back at Nora, "what…in the hell…"

"Ooh crap, sorry, I meant in a snowball fight! You see Ren and I are going against Jaune and Pyrrha. Naruto needs a partner in this, C'mon, it'll be fun!" Nora begs a little.

Naruto sighed, "I'm game if you're game Blake, besides what's the prize?"

"If we win, Jaune has to cook dinner, if Jaune wins Ren has to make a whole bunch of pancakes, and what would you two like if you win?" Nora inquires as she looked at them.

Blake and Naruto looked at each other, "ramen," both said in unison.

They then looked at each other, smiling.

 ** _"_** ** _Aww~"  
_** _"Shut up, Kurama, it's not like that and you know it!"_

Blake and Naruto looked at Nora, Naruto then asks a simple question. "Do we get a chance to go somewhere?"

Nora got her grenade launcher out and armed it with snowballs, "you get three seconds."

* * *

Naruto was running along with Blake as Nora chased them down, she had her grenade launcher launching snowballs via her aura. She smirked as she launched several of them intercepting Naruto and Blake's path.

The duo broke apart, catching the snowballs as they then slung it at the orangenette. The girl uses her hammer to knock them away, much to their surprise, and Blake was the first to question her.

"Since when were weapons allowed in a snowball fight?!" She yelled.

Nora shrugs, "say your prayers then."

Suddenly Nora was hit by several snowballs thrown in rapid succession, she looked to see Naruto, who somehow got to her side without her or Blake noticing. The blonde held his eyebrow up, smirking with a foxlike grin, and then looked at Blake with a thumb's up.

Nora pouted, "show off."

Suddenly Ren appeared behind Naruto with a snowball in hand, the blonde was about to be warned by Blake when he suddenly ducked and rolled forward,- avoiding Ren. The blonde grabbed a handful of snow in the motion and threw it in the boy's face. +

Ren coughed up snow as he landed hard, "wow…how anti-climactic."

The blonde pumped his fist, "woohoo, two down!"

Blake chuckled, grabbing a snowball and then throwing it at Nora and Ren, despite them walking away. The girl turns around and stuck her tongue out at the brunette, making her laugh. She just watched as Naruto walked back toward her, he rubbed the back of his head.

"This fun!" Naruto exclaims as he then suddenly dodged to right and avoids a snowball.

Blake avoids one as well, Jaune and Pyrrha appear out of the bush and throw a few more snowballs at Naruto. The blonde and brunette yelp as they dodge, with the blonde just casually faking his duress as he nearly gets hit by a snowball.

Blake manages to make one and rushes Jaune who yelps as Pyrrha used her shield to block the snowball while he, in turn, did the same for her. However, his move made him stumble forward and trip both him and Pyrrha.

Naruto in turns hops over Blake and beans them hard with a couple of snowballs, he then pumps his fists as he looked down at them.

Jaune groans, "oh man, sorry Pyrr."

"No worries," Pyrrha nervously stated as she got up and dusted the snow off her.

"Ahem," both turn to Blake and Naruto.

"I believe someone owes us ramen with miso and tuna," Blake states as she crosses her arms.

* * *

Naruto belches as he patted his stomach, "mmm that was good!"

Several dozen bowls set on a table around the six students of Beacon, Team J.N.P.R had joined in the festivity. With Pyrrha and Naruto getting into an eating competition, she lost after the seventh bowl. Naruto didn't stop until after the twelfth.

She looked at him, her eyes spinning. "Where does it all even go."

Jaune nodded, holding his stomach, "you're like a black hole man."

"Black-what now," Naruto mumbles as he leaned in the booth.

"A black hole, a thing of near infinite mass and density, it is in space." Ren simplifies as he finished his second bowl.

Nora had a bloated stomach as she sat her seventh bowl down, "I am about…breaah!"

The belch was loud, obnoxiously proud, and elicits an innocent giggle from the orangenette. The girl chuckled as she looked at everyone, only for Naruto to have stars in his eyes.

"That was good, Nora, woohoo!"  
"That ain't nothing, hand me some soda and watch me burb the entire alphabet."  
"You can do that?!"  
"Yep!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he laughs, he then turns to Blake as she was chuckling as well, "hey all doom and gloom is smiling!"

She punches his arm, growling a little bit. "Shaddup."

* * *

Naruto and Blake were the last to leave the restaurant, they both walked the streets of Vale, looking at the night sky as they did. The blonde shuffled a little bit, having taken a jacket with them as they entered the city.

She saw the starry skies, "you know if you look up you can see The Tiger Constellation."

"Oh, really, where's it at?" Naruto tried to look at the skies, "I can barely see any stars honestly."

"It takes a special eye, I mean, to the right of the Tiger you can see the legendary warrior Orion." Blake points out as she made him to where she pointed, "you see the belt?"

"Ooh, yeah, I can see it," Naruto says as he was able to point out what she was looking at.

"That's the belt of Orion, and just a few stars over starts The Tiger, and in the fall The Tiger is called The Fox since it changes between The Winter and The Fall. Its featured in the book I'm reading Ninjas of Love, star, and such play a big role in the story." Blake tells Naruto as they walk back toward the Bulwark.

"Ninjas of Love, I started reading one, called The Scarlet Letter. I found it kind of interesting, besides the porn." Naruto replies as they walk.

"P-porn, it's called _"romantic climax"_ and it's not porn. What else are men and women to do that are in love, and want to express the passion for each other?" Blake argues as she looked at the blonde.

Naruto sighed, "I wouldn't know, I never had the chance to be close with anyone. I just have the idea that kissing is the best form of expression if you love someone, or a tight embrace, promising them you'd never leave them no matter what."

"Wow," she looked at him, "you've never had a kiss…not even holding hands?"

"Nope, well, kind of. You see when I was in school there was this boy named Sasuke…well…we were rivals. And, well, on the eve of our class graduation and such I got knocked off a chair…and…kissed…him." Naruto blushes a little as he tells Blake one of his secrets.

She chuckled, "so you're gay?"

"W-what, no! I'm not gay, I just had an accidental first kiss with a guy, it was very uncomfortable." Naruto tells her as he shivered, "I beat the crap out of the guy that made accidentally fall into Sasuke."

"So, you never have known what its like to be kissed by a girl?" She looked at him, incredulously observing him.

Naruto shrugged, "I just never had the chance, and never had the time. Always school work, always training, working, and gardening."

"You like to garden, I love to garden." Blake told him, "what do you plant?"

"Oh, some cactuses I got from a friend, I even had a cherry blossom growing before a storm blew it down. That probably hurt the worst, because I did it to honor a friend that died, and well…I just never found the will to replant it." Naruto tells her, and he looked at the stars before seeing a shooting star.

She looks at him, sighing, and then back at the stars. "Who was the friend?"

"Oh, his name was Haku Yuki, he and I were understanding of each other. I modeled my entire belief around him, to defend the ones I loved and cherished most, even if it meant throwing my life away. He…was something special, cut down early…by a Grimm." Naruto reveals to her while taking a deep breath, "I feel like a failure because I couldn't save him."

Blake looks at him, she watched as he let a tear fall from his eye, she punches him in the arm. "Well, you can honor him by just being who you are, granted you need to cut down on the belching."

Naruto suddenly belches, he nervously giggled, "sorry…that one took me by surprise I swear!"

She rolls her eyes and just smirked. "Sure, it did."

Naruto and Blake continued toward the Bulwark station, that's when she started to shiver. Her teeth chattered as she and Naruto looked at one another, she then blushes as she saw the concern in his eyes and turned around.

However, she didn't expect him to put his jacket around her, she looked at him stunned. The blonde smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't like seeing people suffer, besides you've been cold for the past thirty minutes," Naruto tells her as he didn't notice the blush, or at least ignored it.

She brings the jacket closer to herself, smiling when he turns away, "thank you…"

"No mentioning it," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and gave her a bright smile, "you're my friend."

She chuckled, "so, how come you aren't cold?"

"I'm a natural heat generator, besides my aura is so warm that it keeps me warmed up, I've been in a lot colder situations. Trust me on that, I've been in a frozen tundra, near molten lava, and still somehow came out unscathed. Guess I'm just lucky," Naruto answered her as he smiles, "besides orange kind of fits you in a way."

"My color is yellow, its close." She tells him, and then looked at him, "so why aren't you assigned to a team?"

"Oz thinks I'm better suited as an extra, besides no fair having someone with a five-man squad instead of four. Not enough room in the dorms, a bonus is that I get my own dorm, and I don't have to fight for a shower." He says to Blake as they got near the Bulwarks.

She nodded, "that is true, Yang takes too much time washing her hair."

"Oh c'mon, Yang's hair is fantastic, it is all shiny and curly. I'm kind of jealous really, as a fellow blonde, eh-eh?" Naruto left himself open to a crack by Blake.

She rolled her eyes, "maybe you should ask her for beauty products then."

"Meh, I prefer my wild mane, my father's hair. I was born with my mother's face, my father's eyes, and their shared dreams. My godfather, he raised me until he died from a Grimm attack, and I was left on my own. However, I find that it made me a better person, the suffering…because I can see what other people go through. It burns me," he then said suddenly, "that so many people have the power to help others yet choose to use it to help themselves."

Blake sighed, "nowhere does it say we're obligated to help anyone in this life, Naruto."

"Yeah, well, nowhere does it say that being mean is the way of it either. I think if people take a step back, Humanity and Faunus mainly, they'd see that besides the outside differences we're all the same. We have hopes, wishes, and dreams. The desire to become something greater than we are now, for better or worse, and that everyone has a choice. There's no true determined fate or destiny, you simply have point A and then point B. However, I believe its what you do with journey there is what defines you, and I have always wanted to be a hero so that someone would know me…and I wouldn't fade away." Naruto went on and on as he spoke with passion.

He then shuddered, "I guess it's my biggest fear, being forgotten."

"Well, for that, I think you don't have to worry. Ruby and Yang don't shut up about you, even Weiss mentions you time from time…granted its with an insult close behind it…I'm beginning to think that she had insults for being mean and insults for being nice. Creepy as it sounds, I don't think there's an off switch to her attitude." Blake admits with a laugh.

Naruto chuckled, "hey, I got you laughing. Guess I'm better at making people smile, after all, if you can smile, then you're gonna make it another day."

"What makes you say that?" Blake then questions him as they enter a Bulwark.

"Well, like in the book, Scarlet Letter. Is this life better lived serving others, or serving yourself, what puts a smile on your face?" Naruto quotes the book.

Blake nodded, "chapter eight, page seventeen, its when the beggar teaches young Aero to be happy with what he had."

"Yeah, and Aero is just laying in a coma where Mirabella is waiting for him to wake up, while his family gets to know her better," Naruto remembers the chapter.

She looked at him, "you must really love the book."

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I do…it is probably the best thing I've read in my life."


	19. Chapter 19

**_(this is the second chapter of a two release special.)_**

* * *

To say that Naruto was sleeping peacefully was an understatement, he was finding that after spending the day having fun with other people and talking to Blake he found that he was more content. Perhaps he was growing accustomed to this world, perhaps it was finding friends despite being from another time, or probably he just needed to open a little bit.

Granted, he wasn't going to just come out and say he was a man out of time, nor was he going to say he had a giant beast inside of his gut along with eight others.

The blonde's eyes open, the white ceiling was an unwanted sight, it betrayed the good dreams he was just having. He had a dream of where he was playing Naruko, Neji, Itachi, and Sarada when they were younger.

Then he had a dream of where he and Sasuke had a match to determine who would take The Hokage seat, and he was surprisingly happy to have lost the match somewhat and somehow, and then he had a dream of Blake.

That was more steamy than funny, it came out of nowhere as well, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

Today marked the week before he was to ship out to Mistral, investigate a sight in mountains, the sight that would more than likely be The Land of Earth, and possibly Iwagakure. Naruto knew one thing, Iwagakure was renowned for keeping their history stored, so there was a chance that storage seals were used to keep things pristine.

And Storage Seals never ever allowed things to decay, ever.

He had a knack for seals, it wouldn't be too difficult to break into the seals and pull out anything from them. He had already created storage scrolls and the likes to help him carry the stuff back to Beacon and give to Ozpin discretely.

If he found journals he was going to have to translate them, but if he found anything relating to Konoha he was going to keep it in the basement where Amber resided. The two had grown a little close since he revived her, she came to be interested in his culture and history, and he was more than happy to oblige and regale her with tales of his time.

Some of them were happier tales, some of them were brutal, and some had an element of tragedy.

Taking time to stretch as he got up, Naruto looked at the calendar and found that he had been in the future a full month now. One full month in the future, and one full month away from the family he had in his time, and one full month to experience being a teenager in a world without true war.

Naruto was about to hit the shower when his scroll buzzed, he looked at it, and saw that it was from Ozpin. He opened the text message, reading it aloud.

"Emergency meeting concerning Black Tiger Gang, The Slavers associated with Human and Faunus women being sold as slaves overseas. Peach, O-Orange Sun?!" Naruto read out his scroll number's name, "idiot…"

* * *

Naruto was in full gear as he walked into Ozpin's office, looking at Peach who was also in full combat gear, the man was sitting at his desk with Sabastian sitting in front of him. The new council member turns to Naruto and Peach.

"I have to say, learning that a God walks among Remnant is interesting to say the least, given the fact that you aren't the brother Gods." Sabastian states as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto huffed a little bit and looked at Ozpin, "I thought I said _not_ to refer to me as a God, I'm not."

"Well be it as it may, we've gotten a lead, right before we hung Conrad he pleaded for his life by giving us the location of the next shipment of slaves to enter and exit port. You see, these Black Tigers are a foreign gang based in Vacuo, but from his report, they have a base offshore on a large jungle island called Haven." Sabastian gets up and points at the map of where their base would be located.

The blonde looked at him, "it looks like a good midway point, wouldn't it be a trade harbor?"

"It _was_ until The Black Tiger Gang took over, Vacuo's military isn't able to constantly fend off hostile desert gangs and Grimm while protecting the seas at the same time. Usually, they rely on our naval strength to do so, but since Conrad canceled that agreement by convincing others through false financial reports, they've had free reign in that port town." Sabastian then takes a knife out his back pocket.

He hands it to Naruto, "as dark as this sounds, I want you to bring me this knife back with Gang Leader's blood on it."

"I'm assassinating anyone for profit, but if he's causing so much suffering then I guess so be it." Naruto took the knife and pocketed, "what about other gang members?"

"Do as you see necessary Shadow of Vale, if you see that are forced, free them…and if they fight to kill you…kill them in return." Naruto heard Sabastian's words.

"I mistook you, you're not really a pacifist," Naruto says as he looked right Sabastian.

Sabastian shrugs, and chuckled, "I am what I need to be. There is no peaceful way to resolve this, these people bring suffering to our people and humankind. If their blood means a better world, then the price of the better world shall be paid for it, it is not evil to punish the wicked."

"No, it's not, but to just wholesale slaughter people isn't exactly good either." Naruto retorts, but relents and looked at Ozpin, "when do I go?"

"Tonight, we can have you in a Bulwark and there by sunrise tomorrow. I'll make the excuse that you were sent on an errand for one of the teacher's, if something happens you'll need to make sure that no one sees your face." Ozpin gave Naruto specific orders as the blonde nodded.

Naruto crosses his arms, "what about slaves, what happens to them?"

Sabastian looked at everyone, "simple, we send in transports to bring them to Vale. From there we go about and give their lives back. Families, jobs, whatever they lost."

Peach looked at Naruto, "what do you want to do?"

Naruto took a deep breath as his eyes turn red, "I need a navy blue shozuku, and a metal plate with grooves to fit cloth in it."

* * *

Naruto sat in the Bulwark as he used his kunai charged electric chakra to cut into the metal plate that had cloth wrapped in the groves of it like a headband. Peach was flying the Bulwark, looking back at Naruto as he finished carving the symbol into the headband.

 **"** **影"**

The blonde ties the headband on his head as he pulls the shozuku down over his hair, hiding everything but his red eyes. He took a deep breath as he got up and walked to the front of the Bulwark. Peach looked at him.

"What's the symbol?" She inquires as they get ready to get to the drop point at Haven's eastern shore.

Naruto looked at her, "Shadow."

Peach chuckled, "ooh mysterious, so is this another disguise?"

He replied with a chuckle, "no, this is all me going in…keep watch princess."

Peach rolled her eyes, "whatever brat, drop point!"

The bay doors open and no sooner than they did, did Naruto run and jump out of the aircraft. He twirled in the air before coming close to the ground. Instead of pulling the parachute he had been given, Naruto just used his cloak and slammed into the ground.

The burst of golden around him made him look like a magical falling star for a moment, but soon he would become an angry God walking the island and freeing the people that he deemed his. The innocent and the pure, and he would punish those who made others suffer.

His orders were clear, wipe them out, and free the slaves. If blood must be spilled to save a thousand, then one life had to be traded.

Kill one, save a thousand, The Shinobi Code.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked up from the shore, watching as several bandits dropped from the trees, their weapons drawn and heading straight for him. He surprised them by appearing right in front of their leader and kicking him so hard he was sent flying back into a tree.

He spun on his heel and broke another leg with a swift jab to it as he went low, dodging a gunshot, he turned around and slung a shuriken into the man's hand that tried to shoot him. He dropped the gun, but Naruto dropped him with a swift two kick combo to the face, the blonde clad in his navy blue shozuku rapidly punched another larger bandit several times in the chest and face.

Rolling his punches like he had a seen in a movie called Ip Man, he then uppercut the bandit before throwing him over his shoulder and knocking him out with a swift knee strike in his face. He then turned around and elbowed another bandit in the face.

As another tried to stab him, the blonde merely coated his left forearm in the golden cloak of his Tailed Beast Mode and the sword bounced harmlessly off his forearm much to the man's surprise. The blonde then jumped up and kicked foreleg against the man's face and knocked him out cold.

He quickly took out a kunai and parried a stab made by another bandit as he came from behind a bush, he slid the knife down the sword and cut it half until he was near the bandit's throat. The bandit recoiled in fear, leaving himself open to swift jab from Naruto's left hand.

The left hook that followed sent the man to the ground, knocking him out cold. Spinning the kunai in his hand as he made his way toward the forest, looking up as Peach's Bulwark disappeared into the clouds, he smirked under the shozuku and ran fast.

* * *

The Bandit Boss was a man named Scar Leo, he was a bulky man, a scar across his left and right eye. He had a giant claymore sword and wore very heavy and advanced body armor. He looked at the newly arrived slaves from Vale, sighing.

"Well, this'll be the last batch of Vale Slaves for a while, at least we got them Mistralian bitches in the other day." He states as he looked at his crew moving robots and even a mech armor suit into shipping containers.

The man turned to a person standing next to him, "looks like your boss is going to be disappointed."

The person standing next to him wore a blue mask, catlike features, the figure also had a feminine body. She sighed, looking at Scar, and then looked toward the forest before walking away. She then jumps up in a blur, surprising Scar, until a member of his gain screamed.

He looked to see him flying across the clearing as several figures clad in shozuku grabbed the women as they screamed and taken away from the clearing. He was about to intercept one when one appeared clad in a golden cloak over his shozuku.

He punched Scar across the clear, waving his hand from the punch, he then watched as his clones took the women to a safe location as more and more poured in. Gang member after gang member was knocked out, tied up, and awaited justice as Naruto's clones stormed the main base.

He watched as Scar got up, roaring out as he grabbed his claymore. The blonde shook his head as the man charged at him, instead of moving, he let the sword strike him and bounce off the golden cloak around him.

Scar roars out as he tried ramming Naruto through, only for the teen grabbed his blade with his bare at the end, stopping it. He quickly found him found himself on the receiving end of a knee to the face from the shozuku clad blonde as he then flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the mech suit.

The Bandit Boss screamed out in rage as he grabbed the mech suit and got into it. He activated the Paladin Armor, it generated an energy blade out of one of its arms. It moved forward, the ground shook with its step, it was two stories tall, to begin with.

"Now you're dead!" Scar screams as he makes the mech charge.

Only Naruto then simply just holds his hand out, the Rasengan that formed was golden in color, but he blasts it from his palm and it impacts like an anti-tank round. It blew back the mech, making it stumble back.

Naruto then ran full force toward the mech, leaping at it and breaking through the armor and destroying it. Scar was forced to jump out of it, looking at the golden energy as if it was the reddest of moons. He saw the bloody look of murder inside of the eyes of the person wielding such power.

"The Shadow of Vale says hello," Naruto stated as he dashed and slashed the given knife across the man's throat, "and goodbye."

Scar choked up some blood as he fell forward, clutching his neck, he watched through his dying breaths as Naruto pocketed the knife. The shozuku clad blonde turned to look at the fallen base, he had just done something Vacuo couldn't do despite having an army.

Then again, this world didn't know squat about Shinobi.

Naruto took a deep breath, turning around and seeing a person in a blue mask, he looked at the person with an eye of curiosity. However, that curiosity died when the being jumped and formed hand seals, it was a Black Shadow!

Naruto barely had time to react as blue flames erupted all around him, incinerating near him, including The Bandit Boss's body. Naruto came out of the flames, ready to fight as he extended chakra arms to grab the woman but found that she swiftly moved away.

His senses blared warnings as she appeared behind him, draped in a blue cloak of energy, he turned around and grabbed her clawed hands before they could do damage. She smirked under her mask, looking at the teen in front of her.

Both headbutted each other, with her smirking as blood trails down her forehead.

"Hello there, Fox God, I am Luna Aoi…The Black Shadow of Blue Flames." She greets Naruto as she and him break up, dropping into respective fighting stances.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, that's Matatabi's chakra flowing through her, she has the False Tailed Beast sealed within her."  
_** _"Meaning she's going to be a lot more difficult than the first guy."  
_ _ **"Exactly, be careful, though you are stronger that's no excuse to let your guard down."**_

Naruto activated Sage Mode with his Tailed Beast Cloak, and circled with Luna Aoi, she licked her lips under her mask. Both turn and get into opposite stances as they circled each other until a flash of gold and dark blue collided together.

She and Naruto had their forearms clashing against each other, both growling as they backed away, quickly forming hand seals. Luna finished first, smirking.

"Fire Style: Cat Fireball!"  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"

She blew several balls of blue flame from her mouth, each highly condensed, they screamed toward Naruto as a giant construct of water formed behind him from a nearby well. The construct transformed into a dragon and impacted the fireballs with enough force to cause to suddenly cloud the entire area.

Naruto stood on alert, turning around to block a claw strike by the woman, he then turned on his heel to dodge her once more. He was surprised by her speed and ended up being pressured. However, he then got an idea as he began to form hand seals.

Having control over the five basic natures was a lovely thing, especially if you knew the weaknesses to each one. Especially since water conducted lightning chakra very well.

Electricity crackled around Naruto as he finished the hand seals, "Lightning Style: Electric Surge!"

The steam around him suddenly bursts into an electric cloud, forcing the woman to retreat out of it and giving him breathing room as he jumped out of it as well. She was already forming hand seals once more and smirked as she spun on her heel.

"Fire Style: Blue Flower Blossom!"

She blew scattered balls of flame from her mouth as they careened in seemingly random directions until she waved her hand, and they began to descend back toward Naruto. The blonde grumbled as he formed several hand seals.

"Water Style: Jet Stream!" Naruto announces as he blew a stream of water from his mouth that impacted the fireballs and made them blow up.

She smirked under her mask, then formed several hand seals as she ended it on tiger, "Fire Style: Grand Flower Sage!"

She blew a massive torrent of fire from her mouth as it swept over the area, Naruto turned on his heel and formed hand seals himself as he jumped on to a roof. He finished forming the Jutsu before lurching back.

"Water Style: Great Water Eruption Jutsu!" Naruto blew a massive torrent of water from his mouth, it impacted the flames and made another massive steam cloud rise.

Luna smirked as she jumped from the steam cloud, expecting a wave of electricity to pass through it, but was stunned when Naruto appeared behind her. She couldn't turn in time as he flipped forward and delivered a massive heel kick to her and sent hurtling toward the ground.

Smashing hard, Luna groaned as she struggled to stand up, her cloak fading in and out around her. She coughed up a black substance, not blood, as she got up. She struggled to breathe as Naruto landed in front of her, he formed a Rasengan in his hand.

She looked right at him, chuckling, "you think things will change?"

"What?" Naruto questions her as she stands up.

She laughs, howling with laughter as she looked around, then growls sensually at Naruto. "You think you killed them all, didn't you, Kara? We lived you bastard, service to our Gods, the true Gods you pretender!"

"I know of your legend, you hunt The All-Mother, repeatedly. Foxes to rabbits, Yin to Yang, Evil to Good. She just wants this world to embrace eternity, yet you deny it over and over, because of a few sacrifices needed!" Luna tirades in her screaming.

She clutched her face, "and then I can sense that you don't know yet, hahaha…oh your poor soul…how many times?!"

Naruto looked at her, deactivating his Rasengan.

 _"_ _Kurama, is she crazy?"  
_ _ **"I sense she's unsound, but something is off, I don't sense a lie."  
**_ _"Whatever, it is better to take her alive and get Matatabi-Chan's chakra back!"_

The blonde rushed over to her, grabbing her by her head before absorbing as much as he could from her. Until he got a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, she then sunk her claws into his stomach, making him cough up some blood as he foolishly let his guard down.

Kicking her off, Naruto watched as she licked her claws, "mmm…tasty."

She chuckled as she looked behind her to see a dark portal open, she then looked up at a Bulwark coming in for Naruto and smirked as she looked at him.

"You'd probably be able to catch me, but can you save your friend in time as well." Naruto turns up toward Peach's Bulwark as she comes in.

She was unaware of the danger!

"Two Tails: Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto turned toward Luna as she fired off a small Tailed Beast Bomb toward the aircraft before leaping toward the portal.

Naruto could easily get her before she got through, but he'd sacrifice Peach to do so, so he turned and formed his own small Tailed Beast Bomb and fired it to intercept Luna's. She smirked as Salem grabbed her and pulled her into the portal.

His Tailed Beast Bomb collided with Luna's and pushed it away, both exploding a good distance away in the air. Creating a large boom, but nothing too big, just big enough to level a small ship if it had impacted.

Peach landed the aircraft as Naruto's cloak deactivated, he looked around and sighed, most of the bandits his clones knocked out got killed in the crossfire between him and Luna. Peach got out of her Bulwark, looking at Naruto.

"Nice save, Ru-Ru, thought I was a fried monkey for a minute there!" Peach says as she took a deep breath.

She looked at Naruto, "what's wrong?"

"So much death," Naruto whimpered as he looked toward a bandit, "and for what?"

Peach walked over to Naruto, looking at his wound that had already mostly healed up, "you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Peach, the women are safe on the western shoreline. Call in an extraction, I need to just get off this island as soon as they get here." Naruto tells Peach as he walked toward the Bulwark.

He climbed in, laying his head on the seat he sat in, _"Matatabi-Chan?"_

 ** _"_** ** _. . ."  
_** _"Matatabi-Chan?"  
_ _ **". . ."  
**_ _"Matatabi-Chan!"  
_ _ **"Ki-Kitten?"**_

Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled, _"it's good to have you back Matatabi-Chan."_

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto is…it…really you?"  
_** _"Yeah, Matatabi-Chan, are you okay?"  
_ _ **"I don't know…wh-where are we?"  
**_ _"That's going to take a long time explain, just know that you're okay."  
_ _ **"My soul…I ca-can feel my soul…its…back…"  
**_ _"You'll be okay, we'll just have to take our time from here."  
_ _ **"N-Naruto, she's back…"**_

Naruto's eyes widened, _"who?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kaguya Otsutsuki, she's back, and she's more powerful than ever…she'll break out of the seal soon…must…find…Hagaromo."_**

Naruto's face was one of confusion, he closed his eyes, _"Old Man Sage?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I can sense him, he's on this plane, but I know not where…Kitten…you must…seal…her…again…"  
_** _"Matatabi-Chan, what do you mean again?!"  
_ _ **". . ."  
**_ _"Matatabi!"_

Naruto then heard Kurama grumble, **_"Naruto, Matatabi is weak…let her rest for now."_**

 _"_ _Kurama did you hear what she said?"  
_ _ **"Every word and its disturbing…we need to just take a step back from this."  
**_ _"This is confusing, now none of this makes sense!"_

Naruto huffed as he watched as several Skybuses came overhead, he just sighs. "Things go from bad to worse…"


	20. Chapter 20

_"_ _In other news today, Haven Island, a notorious spot of the elusive Black Tiger Gang came under siege by a combined force of several Huntsman from across Vacuo and Vale. Their leader, Scar Leo, has been wanted in charges against humanity and sex slave trafficking. Reports say that at least one hundred Faunus and Human women and children were rescued in the assault."_ A newscaster spoke in the microphone on her left ear, _"we wish these brave heroes a welcome home and to those families that were broken apart a new beginning."_

Sabastian turned off the television in his office, looking at Naruto. The reptilian Faunus, wearing a black suit with a red tie looked at the blonde young man, he smiled as he nodded.

"Good job, our DNA test confirmed Scar Leo's blood on that knife. The Shadow of Vale strikes again, and you've dealt a serious knock out blow to crime in the city. With the Black Tiger Gang out of commission in our part of the world they won't be touching any of my citizens here." Sabastian tells Naruto as he sips some wine.

He then looked at the blonde, sliding over a glass full of the wine, "want some?"

"I don't really drink much," Naruto admitted as he took the glass and sipped on it, "and I prefer my drinks strong."

"Something bothering you?" Sabastian questioned.

Naruto speaks with a somber tone as he sipped his drink. "Yeah, all his underlings that died in a crossfire between me and a Black Shadow named Luna Aoi. You're aware of what Ozpin told you, who the real threat is…she'll stop at nothing to get the power she wants."

He finished the glass off, and looked at it, "this was very fruity by the way."

"Its wine made from strawberries, good for the toxins in the body, and a good gift to someone very special. Speaking of that, given who you are, if you should grow close to a girl you'll have to inform of what you are eventually." Sabastian reasons as he sipped his wine some more.

"Luckily for everyone that complication won't arise, ever," Naruto replied to his handler's reasoning.

Taking a deep breath, the young Ashura reincarnate took a moment to get up and stretch. Sabastian walked toward his office door as Naruto walked toward it. Opening the doors to his office, where his workers were busy getting paperwork ready, Sabastian then calls out to Naruto.

"If by chance you're back from your mission in Vacuo on time for Vale's Winter Festival, you should have a good time, all work and no play can make "Kiba Cobalt" a very dull man." Sabastian winks as he offers Naruto a good time out on the town.

Naruto shook his head, "sorry, I am probably going to do a lot of research. Take care Councilor, thank you for seeing me."

* * *

"My balloon!" A human boy cried out as he watches his balloon fly into the air.

The mother sighed, "well there it goes."

The mother then watched as a blur of orange grabbed the balloon, a Fox Faunus landing on the ground with it in his right hand. He turned around and walked over to the boy, the blonde looked down at the boy and handed him his balloon.

"Hey there, don't let it slip again little guy," Naruto tells the boy with a smile.

The mother looked at Naruto with disgust, "come on James, we'll need to wash your hands when we get home."

"Why momma?" The boy questioned.

"Because that animal may have gotten slobber all over your string, come along now, hurry-hurry." The mother orders her child and shoots a glare at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there, smiling at her, all the while keeping his composure.

 ** _"_** ** _So, this is the racism Kurama mentioned, it reminds me of how people treated Yugito-Chan when she was younger."  
_** _"It was worse a couple weeks ago, turns out many were getting kidnapped by police and sold into sex slavery."  
_ _ **"Such a pitiful sight, Kitten, are you okay?"  
**_ _"I'm mad, don't get me wrong, but blowing up while little kids are around is not a good look either."  
_ _ **"Indeed, Kurama is taking a nap."  
**_ _"Go figure, furball is always napping, even when full of chakra."  
_ _ **"Speaking of napping, how long was I out?"  
**_ _"A good month, apparently your chakra was stolen along with the others, but Kurama."  
_ _ **"Interesting."  
**_ _"Yeah, oh well, we got you back so we're on track."  
_ _ **"Indeed."**_

Naruto was walking on the snow-covered streets, taking a moment to look at the cloudy sky, winter was in full swing. He had went and bought himself some winter clothing, the orange jacket helped a lot as well. He even had a red scarf that looked like the one his mother had made him before her untimely death.

Taking a moment to relax in the cold winds, Naruto looked at the bustling city, despite the hardships of the current world life seemed to flourish all around him. Nature chakra was limited in the city, but life energy was plentiful.

 ** _"_** ** _So, I'm looking through your memories, and I see new people that you've met."  
_** _"And?"  
_ _ **"Ruby Rose, her name, is very adorable to an adorable face."  
**_ _"Well, perhaps if things work out you'll be able to meet her."  
_ _ **"Are you aiming to court her, kitten~"  
**_ _"No, but I have a feeling I'll be needing people's help in this world before we can go back."  
_ _ **"Go…back?"  
**_ _"Yeah, you know, in time."  
_ _ **"Have you forgotten what happened?"  
**_ _"What do you mean?"  
_ _ **"Kaguya returned and you managed to stop her, but you forfeited your life in return."  
**_ _"No, we tied in the sphere."  
_ _ **"Are you sure?"  
**_ _"Duh, we're here right, minus the fact I have a fancy set of catlike-fox ears."  
_ _ **"That is true, and I don't see any memories…of…never mind…probably false implants made by them."  
**_ _"Could be, well, we'll figure it all out once we find Hagaromo…can you sense him?"  
_ _ **"Only that he's on this plane, and not in the Spiritual World."  
**_ _"Wonder if the old man is searching for me."  
_ _ **"It is quite possible."**_

Naruto sighed, almost bumping into Ruby as he shuffled in the snow, "sorry short stuff!"

"Oh, Naruto, what's up. We were actually looking for you, well, I was!" Ruby says as she greeted him.

 _"_ _Looking for me,"_ Naruto muses before speaking up, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, my team and Team J.N.P.R are looking to go to the movies together. Anyway, since you're not busy by the looks of it, want to come with us? You know, watch a bunch of movies, eat a ludicrous amount of candy and popcorn!" Ruby replied with a hopeful smile.

Naruto shrugs, "sure, why not?"

Ruby pumps her fists, "Yes!"

Ruby looked at Naruto, and then saw that he looked confused, "you know we're friends so why not? Besides, Blake is actually going with us and I've seen how you've two been talking~"

The blonde suddenly blushes, "come again?"

"Just look here mister, if you hurt my teammate, I'll have Nora break your leg!" Ruby told him with a puffy face.

Naruto blinked, "you think we're…dating?"

"I mean, yeah, Nora said you two got awfully chatty in the noodle place you went to. Also, you had her blushing, laughing, don't you know that's the way into a girl's hurt sir." Ruby spoke matter-of-factly to Naruto.

The blonde just blinked, "um, Ruby…me and Blake are friends."

"W-wait, what?" Ruby stops as she looked at Naruto, "aww man~"

"What did you think was going to happen in the movies, wait, you were trying to set me up?!" Naruto points out with a surprised yell.

 ** _"_** ** _To be fair, your dream of said Blake, is quite a steamy kitten."  
_** _"Not you too Matatabi-Chan~"  
_ _ **"Kitten, its normal for you to have these feelings, lust, and need of romance is perfectly healthy."  
**_ _"But we're just friends, besides there's the fact I am from the past…some I'm ancient!"  
_ _ **"Hahaha, chronologically, maybe."  
**_ _"Chrono-what-now?"  
_ _ **"Gah, you're hopeless, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"Duh!" Ruby exclaims as she crossed her arms and huffed.

She then muttered, "so much for "kiss plan," better tell Yang to abort at the movies."

"Wait, what kiss, and you had a plan?!" Naruto shrieks as he looked at the little rose.

The little rose giggles, and chuckled, "I'm smarter than you think."

"Yeah, no kidding, save that you totally jumped the gun. Does Blake know about any of this, is she mad, is she surprised? I mean don't get me wrong, I mean…um…well…I." Naruto blushes as he suddenly thinks about it, "you guys were willing to set me up…on…a date?"

"Well, Blake was not aware of it, and we were just going to sit away from you two. I mean, c'mon, you can't tell me you don't have some feelings, right?" Ruby points out as they walk.

Naruto shrugs, "well, Ruby…it's complicated. I'm not wanting a relationship with anyone, not even Blake, she's a great gal though don't get me wrong."

"Aww, but why not, aren't young adults supposed to be out partying and all of that jazz." Ruby waved her hands, pouting childishly, "has Yang been telling me lies?"

"Yang probably is like me, she's always a go-getter, always fun loving and seeks what she's wanting all the time. Me, I'm just wanting to focus on my training, and once that's done I'll be more than happy to give love a shot, but for now, its school that's my main…priority." Naruto sighs, and muses, _"and getting home."_

Ruby looked at him, then smiled, "so you really are just a crazed training addict."

"Everyday, all day, twenty-four-seven. Besides, I do so, so I can have the strength to protect those I call friends. You, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and even Weiss…though its still debatable if she's Grimm bait or not." Naruto openly muses with a foxlike grin.

Ruby punched his arm, "you better not hurt my friend."

"Friend is subjective, short stuff, hahaha." Naruto laughs as she threw snow at him.

* * *

Blake was walking with Yang as they looked at Vale, she saw where shops used to have a sign about Faunus no longer had them up. She could see a Faunus couple walking with their children into one of them, a Faunus police officer standing outside of one.

She saw the smiles on peoples faces as Faunus and Humans seemed to start getting along better, even a Faunus talking to a human police officer as they pointed towards a recently robbed store. Things seemed peaceful between the races, save for minor instances of racism and such.

Walking with her tongue stuck, like Yang, she got a snowflake on it and giggled. "You're right, Yang, this is kind of fun."

"Just don't go getting your tongue stuck on a pole on a dare, learned that once, it hurt with hot water," Yang tells her as she caught her snowflake, giggling all the same.

Blake sighed a little bit, "I wonder what…never mind."

"C'mon on girl, spit it out, wonder what?" Yang tried to get her to continue.

"I just wonder what Naruto is up to, he's not answering his scroll texts." Blake blushes slightly, and then grumbled, "not that I care."

"Aww, girl, Naruto doesn't even answer my texts…I don't think he knows how to work his scroll. I mean, the text thing is kind of ludicrous, you got to swipe your message to send it." Yang chuckles as she looked at her, "are you two…"

"No, no we're not, Yang. He's a good guy, but I'm not interested in a relationship at all either. He's friendly, we're friends, that is all." She says with a frown, _"and I think that's all we'll ever be…friends…"_

Taking a moment to sigh, she looked at Yang, "aren't you interested in him?"

"Oh, yeah, sort of. However, I don't think me and him would click well together, sure we share the same personality in a way. But, I think Naruto is the type of guy that wants true love, and well…I'm…" Yang blushes a little bit as she spoke, "not exactly looking to be taken off the market anytime soon."

Blake blushes, "ooh."

"Yep, but you know what, I'll give him props since he seems like a genuine guy. You know Blake, you should really go for it, I mean c'mon…what's the worst that could happen?" Blake looked at Yang, raising her eyebrow.

"Yang, I'm not looking to get into a relationship with anyone," she once again said to the bombshell blonde.

Yang rolled her eyes, "sure, and you two don't stop talking to each other at all when you two sit together."

"We are just good friends, so what if we click, that's fine. I'm more than happy to be friends with him, and besides, I'm not that good looking…unlike you." Blake blushed as she rubbed her arm.

Yang blanched, "bullshit! Blake, I'm straight, and you're like an uber babe. I mean look at you, you're not a toothpick like Weiss, you're _well rounded_ and bring all the boys to the ya-ow?!" Yang yelps as Blake grabbed one of her ears.

Yang blushes, "okay, I get it, too far."

Blake sighed, "it's just, Yang…I never really been too girly. I've always been reserved, never outspoken, but I do love it when things start going right…and well…"

"You're scared that things will go bad," Yang realized but then smiles, "but that's part of the journey!"

"Yeah, but, its just I have been hurt before Yang…and I don't want to be hurt again." Blake admitted as she looked at the snow-covered ground.

Yang looked at Blake, nodding, but smiled as she spoke. "You're my partner, ya know, you can always talk about anything to me."

Blake looked at Yang, and she smiled as she then hugged the blonde, much to Yang's surprise.

* * *

Naruto was looking at the two teams as they looked at the movies that were going to play tonight, Ruby was looking at one movie poster. A superhero movie called The Elemental Dust Man Returns, while Yang was looking at a poster with Nora called Mistralian Drift: Motocross.

Jaune pointed at a poster Ruby had been looking at, nudging Pyrrha with his arm, she chuckled and nodded. Ren and Blake were looking at a romantic movie, a classic movie, by the name of Flowers in The Garden.

Ren looked at Nora, then back at the movie, "hey…Nora wants to see this movie?"

Nora looked at him, and then at the movie, "ooh man but I really wanted to see the motocross movie~"

"What?!" everyone turned toward Blake as she screamed.

She looked at a poster, it was for an upcoming movie in the spring, "Ninjas of Love: The Scarlet Letter Part One! No way, this is so cool, they already signed a movie deal~ its rated R as well, hehehe…"

Naruto hums, trying to ignore her giggling, even it made him blush as her laugh was probably the cutest one he had ever heard. Sighing, he looked at the movies and took a moment to think.

 ** _"_** ** _This is a no-brainer, kitten, take the girl to the one she likes!"  
_** _"It's not a date Matatabi-chan~"  
_ _ **"No, but it's a friendly outing and ladies always get the choice."**_

Suddenly Kurama woke up.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah…that's a lie."  
"Kurama, what do you even mean?"  
"Women can't even choose where to eat, let alone what they want half the time."  
"You're such a misogynist."  
"I am called Alpha Male, and I'm an Alpha for a reason."  
"Yes, and how many women have you been inside, again?"  
"Wanna word that a different way, Matatabi." _**

Growing green, Naruto nearly threw up, _"Matatabi…Kurama…please…"_

 ** _"_** ** _If you mean your Jinchuuriki then that's not the same."  
"What makes you think my Jinchuuriki didn't have "fun" with me."  
"You're disgusting."  
"I am merely making our shared Jinchuuriki sick, Naruto, how you are holding up?" _**

Naruto had run to the bathroom, hurling into a toilet, _"about as good as salt does in hot water…asshole."_

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry kitten…"  
_** _"Both of you are not sorry, you do this to torture me, fine…I'll watch the stupid romance movie with her."  
_ _ **"Glad that you've come around."**_

Naruto walked back toward them, "yo, you okay man?"

He turned to Jaune, "yeah, I'm just a little sick…too much ramen."

"Well, we're all agreeing to watch our movies separate since we can't conclude on what we want. However, the new United Heroes movie is something we all wanted to see after our individual movies. So, I guess you'll be seeing Mistralian Drift: Motocross with Yang, Nora, and Ren?" Jaune questioned Naruto as he looked at his fellow blue-eyed blonde.

Naruto shook his head, blushing slightly and turning away, "I wanted to see Flowers in The Garden."

Yang nearly spat her soda out, _"no way he'll find that enjoyable…why…ooh…"_

 _"_ _That liar!"_ Ruby screamed in her head, she crossed her arms as she followed Jaune and Pyrrha, both sighing as they walked.

Weiss just looked at them, shrugging and walking over toward Blake and Naruto, "I guess I'll go see this movie too…I'm a sucker for the classics."

Nora, Yang, and Ren walked toward the Mistralian Drift movie, leaving the blonde with Weiss and Blake. The teen sighed as he followed them, lightly rubbing his arm, much to his chagrin. He then growled mentally as he thought of Matatabi.

 _"_ _I hope you're happy…"  
_ _ **"Very, besides, celebrate the victory you just had."**_

Weiss, Naruto, and Blake neared a concession stand. The blonde walked up to it, looking back at them with a small smile, he then slightly rubbed his head nervously.

"What would you all like?" Naruto inquires.

Blake was about to protest, but Weiss cut her off. "I would like a large popcorn, some caramel droplets, and a small soda."

Naruto nodded, "Blake?"

She sighed, "I'll just take a small soda and a small bag of popcorn."

He turned to the man, smiling, "I'll take large popcorn, a small lemon-lime soda, and some caramel drops. I'd also like a small popcorn and cherry soda, and I…would like…hmm…what are nachos?"

"You don't know what nachos are?" Weiss inquired, weirded out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "sorry."

The man running the stand rolls his eyes, "nachos or not?"

"Nachos, and…strawberry twizzles. Naruto told him.

"Your total is sixty-seven liens and thirty-two copper." Naruto's eyes bulged a little bit, he got out the lien and handed it to him.

"It'll be right up," the man stated as he went to get the items.

Blake walked toward Naruto as Weiss started playing with her scroll, she sighs. "You didn't have to get the snacks…"

"Meh," Naruto shrugged, "we're friends, right?"

"Still you shouldn't just spend so much, I mean, aren't saving up for anything?" Blake questioned him.

He looked at her, shrugging and chuckled. "I don't even own a home Blake, so I don't really have anywhere to go. Besides, making my friends smile is the best part of my day."

She just grumbled and looked away, a slight blush on her face. "Still…you don't have to be so generous all of the time, you aren't a saint."

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, kitty cat, if you only knew."  
_** _"Kurama, why are you calling her kitty cat? Again."  
_ _ **"Have you ever bothered to look under the bow, maybe you can get her to take it off, among other things."  
**_ _"Shut up!"  
_ _ **"the well-rounded body…"  
**_ _"Kurama…"  
_ _ **"That gorgeous pale skin."  
**_ _"Kurama…please…stop…"  
_ _ **"Hehehe, here, let me show what I think~"**_

Naruto's face became bright red as images of a…not so innocent looking Blake…filled his mind courtesy of Kurama. The blonde had a tick mark on his head as he shook his fist up, and down, he swore the next the meditation he was going to whack Kurama across the giant fox's head.

Naruto watched as the man got the snacks for everyone, he handed out Weiss's snacks, then Blake's, and he made his way toward the theater.

* * *

The blonde, the white-haired heiress, and brunette sat in a row together, with Weiss sitting away from them. The blonde just blushed, taking a seat over away from Blake, she sighed and watched as the movie started.

Blake watched Naruto took a bite out of his nachos, "those any good?"

The blonde nodded, and held out some to her, "want some?"

She shrugged, taking a few off the small plastic carrier and biting into them. She hummed at the taste, watching as the movie started, she then looked at Naruto as he nervously shifted between the movie and her.

"So…Yang kind of spilled the beans." She admitted, silently as to not disturb the others in the movies.

Naruto shrugs, and turned to her, "wasn't my plan, to begin with. Ruby thought, well, since we were being super friendly toward each other…"

"I know, and it is cute, but she needs to realize that having a boy as friends isn't the same as talking to someone you want to be your boyfriend," Blake replies as she took some popcorn into her mouth.

The blonde sighed, "you aren't angry at me, are you?"

"Of course not, why?" Blake questioned.

"Well, I just don't want things to be awkward between us, I mean…I'm not in love with you or anything…you're my friend. I've seen what happens when people try to think and push people together, it never works out." Naruto told her as he bit into one of his nachos, "and you're really caring as well…I never thought you cared that much about Faunus."

She blushed a little bit, sighing, "Naruto…can I tell you a secret when we leave here…more like show you a secret?"

"Sure," Naruto tells her as he smiled, "no problem."

* * *

The movie came to an end quickly, with Naruto and Blake winding up sitting next to each other, she had apparently scooted over next to him because he had started to cry at one of the parts. Where the hero managed to kiss the girl, he had been in love with since the beginning of the movie.

It was sweet, if a little pathetic, but Naruto was that…a sweet guy.

As the movie ended, they turned to see Weiss walking out of the theater, and they soon followed as she then shuffled with Naruto. Both unknowingly grabbing each other's hand to not get separated in the crowd, though if they did realize it, they weren't exactly letting go anytime soon.

She led him away from Weiss and turned a corner to where no one was, she sighed and looked at him. "Sorry…I just wanted to make sure you were moving fast enough not to be seen by anyone."

"Alright, what's the secret?" Naruto questioned her, "it can't be that bad."

She took a deep breath, slowly removing her bow, revealing cat ears. Naruto's eyes widened as she stood there, blushing as her ears wiggled in the air for a moment, feeling freedom for the first time in a few weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him, "my team doesn't know…I'm a Faunus."

"Why would you hide that?" Naruto questioned her, slightly irritated.

She looked away, blushing a little bit, "I am afraid…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "Afraid…of what, who, you shouldn't hide because of something like this."

"It's not that, I am just scared people will just see me as Faunus…not as Blake Belladonna. It's," she paused for a moment and tried to gather her words, "something I trust you with…don't tell anyone…please."

Naruto frowned, looking at her, and then he sighs. "You know what, I'm not going to say anything, but how can you ever be sure no one will ever see as Blake Belladonna…when you can't even allow _yourself_ to be Blake Belladonna…"

He took a deep breath, and did something that made her blush, he brought her in for a hug. "You should never have to be afraid of who you are, and you should just be yourself…because that makes you…you."

He slowly breaks the hug, and watched as a tear left her eye, he brushes it off. "You're Blake Belladonna, and you're a Faunus…but that doesn't define who you are."

Naruto speaks from the heart as he watches her put her bow back on. "It's what you do with the life your given that counts, no matter what you start as."

"How can you so confident, why don't care what people think of you?" Blake questioned him.

He shrugs, "because people are usually wrong. Assuming makes an ass out of anyone, you shouldn't assume that they won't care about you because you are hiding being a Faunus. You have to come clean at some point, and they'll feel hurt at first, but they'll love you for the person you are all the same."

Naruto patted her shoulder, "now C'mon, let's go catch the other movie…and…some more snacks?"

She blushed, then smiled, "sure…I'd like that."


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto was stretching in the courtyard as he as he finished his jog, taking a moment to enjoy the cold air, he looked up at the cloudless day. Today was a good day, and just after a couple days of being in a funk due to his findings of Kaguya being alive but sealed somehow, he found himself having a true friend in Blake.

He didn't see that coming, nor her telling the secret to him.

It hurt in a way because he was scared to tell her about himself, because she may end up blabbing to Ruby and the others by accident. Taking time to look up at her team's window, he smiled and got ready for his next round of jogging.

It was the day before he was going to Mistral, and he had been reading up on their laws, culture even. He found that their culture was much closer to his former world's than Vale's was, despite Vale being the most likely home of what used to be The Land of Fire.

His thoughts were clouded, between Kaguya, the future, Matatabi's strange words, the dreams, and now Blake.

He didn't know why Blake was on his mind, perhaps he was worried, perhaps he was developing something for her somehow. He didn't want to dive in, he never was one to dive into love, and besides, he had a chance to go back home sooner or later.

Still had a chance at telling Hinata how he felt.

He began to jog, allowing his mind to meditate as he did.

* * *

Naruto ended up in another area beside the forest inside of his mind, he looked around, taking the rockier terrain. He took a deep breath, looking at Matatabi as she landed on the ground, the two-tailed cat was massive, but nowhere near as massive as Kurama.

The Tailed Beast looked at Naruto, she laid her head on the ground, a soft purr emanated from her. **"Kitten, welcome to my domain, I created it to remind myself of the mountains of Kumogakure."**

Naruto looked around, and smiled, "I guess Gyuki will be going in here as well, perhaps toward a waterier scene just near here."

 **"** **Perhaps,"** Matatabi purrs as she looked at Naruto, **"I still have no idea on what to believe."**

He looked at her before reaching out and touching her face, he gently stroked the giant nose, smiling. "I missed you, Matatabi-Chan, I owe you one for helping me by giving me chakra so Kurama and I could live past the sphere."

 **"** **That's the thing, Naruto, the sphere never killed you. From my memories, perhaps corrupted by Kaguya herself, you survived while she was obliterated."** Matatabi replies as she purred into the gentle rub.

Naruto looked at her, that was puzzling, "yeah…and I dropped into a river."

 **"** **No, ironically, you dropped right into Konoha after floating in a void. You barely survived the fall, Tsunade Senju was able to keep you from dying as they stabilized you, and from I remember…you woke up a few days later."** Matatabi told her of the _false memory_ and then watched as Naruto clutched his head.

 **"** **Kitten?"** She inquires in concern as he held his head.

Suddenly he had memories from Matatabi flashing inside of his mind, as he wanted to see what she had seen and what was talking about.

* * *

 _Passionate kissing sounded throughout the room as Naruto and Hinata held each other tight, the blonde was still hurting from his battle wounds. She slowly laid down on him, cuddling next to him, and snuggling closer to him._

 _She placed her face into his shoulder, "I've been waiting to do that for years, Naruto-Kun."_

 _"_ _Hinata," Naruto looked at her and spoke with a smile, "I'm so sorry…"_

 _"_ _Don't be," she says as she intertwined her fingers with his gently to keep from hurting him, "what matters now is that we have time."_

 _"_ _Yeah, time, and with Kaguya gone…and Akatsuki…no more fear." Naruto tells her as he leaned on his pillow._

 _She nodded, "no more fears, and no more worries."_

 _The blonde sighed as he looked at her, smiling, "I finally got my happy ending."_

 _"_ _You deserved it, Naruto-Kun, for all the things you've done. So, does this mean we're together…" She asks, shyly as well._

 _Naruto kissed her nose, "what do you think, Hinata-Chan?"_

 _She nodded, snuggling closer to him, "I don't think I can't stop smiling anytime soon…I'm just glad to have you home."_

 _She soon fell asleep in his arms, and he didn't take too long before joining her._

* * *

 _Naruto and Sasuke sparred as he soon as he got out of the hospital, Sasuke was stunned at Naruto's recovery and power. He had been training for the last few months, but Naruto still stood equal to him, despite being fresh out of the hospital._

 _The blonde was taken down by The Last Uchiha, and raised his hands up, "I surrender."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, helping Naruto up as he spoke with a curt attitude. "You need to stop being so soft around me, what makes you think we have settled our differences?"_

 _Naruto looked at Sasuke with and raises his eyebrow incredulously, "I'll kick your ass, bastard."_

 _"_ _Heh, well then, probably the reason why you're going to end up Hokage." Sasuke reasons as he laid back and looked at the sun and clouds while laying on top of the Hokage Monument._

 _"_ _I don't want it." Naruto watches as Sasuke snapped his head over to look at him, "Hokage…you can have it."_

 _Sasuke looked at Naruto, "who are you, and what have you done to Uzumaki Naruto?"_

 _"_ _I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I said I don't want to be Hokage, I want you to be Hokage, Sasuke. Think about it, Uchiha Sasuke, The Seventh Hokage. You'd be better at leadership than me, and it'll give me time to focus on furthering peace between the world, and just like the leaves that blow all around us…" Naruto watches as several leaves blew around them, "we can scatter the seeds of peace."_

 _Sasuke frowned, "what changed?"_

 _"_ _I had a very long time to think about it, floating around in that void, Sasuke. The Uchiha never got their due, your clan got betrayed by my village, the one I loved and proclaimed my home because of fear. I want to do something to stop that from ever happening again, so, I need to step away from a chair and into the robes." Naruto reasons to Sasuke._

 _"_ _I need to become The Second Sage of Six Paths, teach the core foundation of peace, Ninshu." Naruto finished as he looked at Sasuke, "and you can be someone that proves a lot of critics of The Uchiha Clan wrong."_

 _He sighed, watching as clouds rolled by, "peace will be a very interesting, foreign, time for everyone."_

 _"_ _That's why someone who has seen the worst of it all, the corruption, the darkness, needs to lead so that their followers never fall into the same paths. I need to be the one to scatter the seeds, while you help the forest grow, and The Will of Fire will shine brighter than any star or flame." Naruto passionately proclaims as he sits up._

 _"_ _Who already knows, you wouldn't have told me if you didn't tell anyone else?" Sasuke inquires as he looked at Naruto._

 _Naruto chuckled, "Grandma, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and a couple of other people like Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."_

 _"_ _So pretty much," Sasuke gives him a flat look, "you saved me for last?"_

 _"_ _Always save the best for last," Naruto told Sasuke as he got up and dusted himself off, "also you know that I wasn't giving it my all back there…given where we're at."_

 _Sasuke laughed, sitting up and dusting himself off, he turned toward Naruto and held out his fist. "One for the road idiot, I have a mission tomorrow."_

 _Naruto nodded and bumped his fist against Sasuke's._

* * *

 _Naruto wore a white robe as he trained Konohamaru's team in elemental manipulation, he looked at Moegi and Udon as they managed to conjure flame and water, while Konohamaru managed to get the wind to form in his hands._

 _The blonde nodded, "now, I want you to think of each other, share the power through thought."_

 _Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon nodded. Slowly all of them focused their chakra on each other, watching as Konohamaru's wind moved to Udon, Udon's flame moving Moegi, and Moegi's water moving to Konohamaru._

 _They passed around their elements, despite neither of them being able to conjure that element separately, they then turned to Naruto as he smirked. He was wearing a headband that was designed in The United Shinobi Alliance Symbol._

 _However, the headband was in a style like Jiraiya's with the horns near the ends, he smirks as all of them got their elements back._

 _"_ _Very good guys," Naruto said as he ruffled their hair when he walks around them._

 _He then turned around, "alright, that'll be it for today. Moegi, I want you to work on your bloodline, Udon and Konohamaru, work on your teamwork."_

 _"_ _Big brother Naruto," Konohamaru watched as Naruto turned to him, "are you really leaving with Hinata?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, she and I are going to take a trip through the Shinobi Nations and teach Ninshu. Just remember, Ninjutsu and Ninshu are different things. Ninshu is about being able to feel someone through their spirit, interconnecting yours with them, sharing power and thought. It is meant to help, not harm, understand everyone?" Naruto questioned them._

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" All three saluted before scattering._

 _Naruto just chuckled as he watched them, turning toward the clearing's entranceway, seeing Hinata in her own white robe. The navy-haired beauty walked over toward her fiancé, smiling._

 _"_ _Everything is packed up, where are we heading first, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata inquires as she wraps her arms around him._

 _The blonde chuckled, "call it prideful, but I want to head to The Land of Waves. It's a poorly defended nation, a year there could give us a chance to give them some Shinobi to fight with as well as teach the populace about Ninshu to live better with the hostile animals that live there."_

 _She giggled, "and give us a chance to be alone, all by ourselves."_

 _He turned to her, giving her a chaste kiss, "you bet."_

* * *

Naruto stopped holding his head, he looked down at the ground, breathing slightly hard as he got his composure before looking up at Matatabi.

"It was like I was there, I could feel her, Matatabi-Chan. Hinata, I could see her…smell the lavender in her hair and remember the kiss…everything. I remember even going to The Land of Waves, showing people how to use Ninshu and Ninjutsu with my own new age method I developed while talking to Sasuke." Naruto shook his head, "but that's impossible because I never was there."

Matatabi watches as Naruto paced around, grabbing his hair and trying to think, he then looked around the rocky mountainlike terrain. He sighed, turning back to Matatabi, and then nodded as he walked back up to her.

"Matatabi-chan, you and Kurama work on trying to pinpoint Old Man Sage's location, and I'll work on working with the current Indra incarnate Ozpin Snowberry. If Kaguya is coming back from a seal she was placed in, then we'll need to be ready, meaning I need the rest of you." Naruto tells her as he took a deep breath.

 **"** **We will be ready to fight beside you, no matter what, come heaven or hell Kitten."** Matatabi reassures Naruto with a nod, **"can you try remembering anything else besides what you just did?"**

"I can try, but to me its all hazy still, I guess it'll come back over time. I don't know, but, what is important right now is that we find a way home…with no distractions." Naruto warns her as he gave a damning look.

 **"** **Oh, these distractions?"** Suddenly a rather less than innocent Blake appeared around Naruto in various poses.

Naruto's right eye twitched, blood trickling out of his nose, "you idiot!"

Naruto slammed his fist into Matatabi's head, eliciting a loud bell-like noise, a very large red lump to grow over her head.

Matatabi chuckled, **"Kurama is right, worth it."**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes from his jog, they widened as he almost ran into Blake, _"you all almost made run into her!"_

 **"** **Hehehe, part two almost worked Matatabi."  
"Shoot, oh well, let the teenage hormones begin."  
"Hmm, I wonder, will it be today…or ever?"  
"Our Jinchuuriki is a little on the shy side, despite…"**

Naruto blushed madly at their conversation, _"Okaa-aaa-y, you can calm down now you two. We're gonna cross into pervert territory, besides, I'm not looking for love."_

"Naruto," Blake waved her hand in front of his face, "your eyes are changing color."

Naruto blinked, his eyes going from red to a deep almost violet-like blue, to his normal oceanic eyes. He then focused on Blake, how close she was, and jumped back a few feet and rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"Oh, s-sorry, I am practicing something with my aura. Anyway, Blake, how are you doing today?" Naruto chatters as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

The girl looked at him, "I'm doing fine, what are you doing out in the cold?"

"Jogging, and trust me, like I already said I've been in colder places." Naruto reminds her with a large smile.

She chuckled, "well, see you around then."

He waved to her as she walked away, and she waved back. Naruto chuckled, blushing slightly as he turned away, and looked toward Emerald Forest.

* * *

Emerald Forest covered in snow was a magical place, the blonde ran through the snow-covered bushes and trees. He hopped along the trees, enjoying the nice cold air, and looked around at the various wildlife below him.

Despite Grimm being in the area, for some reason, nature tended to flourish against these creatures more than humans did. Grimm didn't really pay much attention to animals, save to feed on them, which was peculiar given the fact that they never needed to eat.

Being a mass of Dark Chakra meant they were nigh immortal and immune to age, but not immune to death or injury.

Naruto took a leap of a downed tree, looking at the forest below him, smiling as he saw some blue jays flying past him. He landed on the snow-covered ground, near the lake he had scouted out over the course of the month and nearly half of being in Beacon.

Looking at the waters, he smiled, it reminded him a lot of Lake Akahana, a lake near Konoha's western gate. He looked at the iced over shoreline waters, taking a deep breath as he looked out into the lakes waters.

However, as he entered Sage Mode, he then felt a huge dark presence near the lake. He looked toward a destitute part of the forest. Taking out his scroll, looking at it, it said that the forest was called Deadwood.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath, placing his scroll back into his pocket, the blonde walked toward the forest. He was confident he could take on anything inside of it, even the mightiest of Grimm in all of Emerald if need be.

Coming near the dark presence, the blonde looked and saw that there was a massive pool a black oily substance. Coming closer to it, he watched it bubble, and then his eyes widened when a splatter from a bubble slowly formed a Grimm.

It was Beringel, it turned toward him, roaring. The blonde watched as it charged toward him, only for it to get obliterated by the blonde with a single, lackluster punch while in Sage Mode. He looked at the massive pool of what he could only describe as oily chakra.

All it was, was pure chakra, pure Dark Chakra to be exact. Suddenly the pool began to bubble as he approached it, and a King Taijitu emerged from it. It lunged at Naruto as he then sliced the air in front of him, and the beast began to fall to pieces from The Wind Blade Jutsu Naruto just used without hand seals.

It then stopped bubbling, Naruto took a deep breath and approached it. He watched as it began to react to his presence, slowly forming bubbles once more, but this time the liquid began to form into a humanoid shape.

Slowly, the humanoid stepped out from the pool of liquid, the black falling off to reveal a pale-skinned woman with ornate white hair.

Salem!

She looked at him, chuckling, "seems like you found a spawning pool from my pocket dimension…hello Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know you're not actually Salem, you're just writhing mass of chakra formed from the pool. I can see that the pool is drying up as it flows into you, making you some sort of clone." Naruto summarized as he looked at "Salem" and crossed his arms.

 _"_ _If it's anything like a Shadow Clone then I have nothing to worry about, this Salem's power isn't even a Tailed Beast…let alone near me."_ Naruto muses as he observed her.

Salem's Dark Chakra Clone looked at Naruto, she giggled, "I have to say you've been putting quite a show since arriving back."

Naruto growls as his hands gripped themselves into a fist. "Cut the bullshit, where are you at Kaguya, and where are the other Tailed Beast so I can finish what we started."

"Well, for starters the last time we fought was when you were a much older adult…and as for being purely Kaguya, bah. The Old Goddess's power was wasted, she was always thinking she was above everyone else, and never trained it. I am Salem, but if you're wondering, yes I am an Otsutsuki…perhaps Kaguya reborn?" She shrugged as she looked at Naruto.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Naruto questioned, dropping his stance.

She shook her head, "there is no point, this Dark Chakra Clone is only five percent of my power. You're leagues above that, and after one hundred feet away…I can't move from here."

"Cry me a river," Naruto insulted as he spat at the ground, "you're a monster."

"Yes, I know, but I am a monster with a goal in mind. You see, Naruto, power like this only should belong to the Gods of men. Kaguya was right about one thing, humanity doesn't deserve chakra, nor do Faunus. It was meant for The Otsutsuki and their descendants. The Uchiha Clan, The Senju, The Hyuuga, The Kaguya, and your clan…The Uzumaki. Interbreeding with these vermin have produced the worst of the worst in your history, our history, I'm merely playing exterminator." Salem explains as she walked toward him.

She looked right at him, "and in order to complete what I must do, I need your soul."

"You'll die trying to get it." Naruto warns her as he crossed his arms, "just give up, and get off this planet entirely."

"But, Naruto, this is my world…and we're much closer than you may realize." Salem curtly tells him as she looked right into his eyes, "I killed Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Killing a God, Naruto Uzumaki grants you a cursed power. The mark on my forehead is a sign of my destiny, a destiny bestowed on me for the divine purpose of eradicating all undesirable life as I see fit. Every man, every woman, and every child I deem impure and not worthy." Salem continues as she took a deep breath.

She watches him, and then hears him, "if you killed Kaguya Otsutsuki…then why do the Tailed Beasts continue to say you _are_ Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Oh, Naruto, there is more than one way to skin a cat as they say. I may have been born the reincarnate of that useless Otsutsuki, but I assure you, I don't make the same mistakes." Salem licked her lips and looked at him.

She chuckled, but the chuckle ended when he hit her low. "Yeah, and why you sealed then?"

"Oh, thanks to you, right before I killed you." She shrugs and then watches him look at her with a puzzled look.

She gasped, shocked, but amused. "You don't remember?"

Naruto growls his question out. "Remember what?"

Salem teases him cruelly as she walked around him. "All in due time I suppose, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, too soon and early. Just know that you were the greatest example, a human becoming God, now…still a God but Faunus. You don't realize it yet, but you've become what you feared the most, a God…"

She then stopped, turning to him, "and for the record…Kaguya was so gleeful when her followers in Kara killed your pregnant wife, she was so anxious to tell you to your face."

"She ordered it," and Salem then got behind Naruto and whispered into his ear, _"I relished it."_

Naruto suddenly roars and grabs Salem's throat and slams the Dark Chakra Clone into the ground, "you lie!"

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto!"  
"Kitten, calm down!"_**

Naruto didn't listen as he merely kept choking the clone with one hand, he then formed a Rasengan in his left hand, "you can tell the actual Kaguya I'm coming for her. When I do, I will bring down the skies, I will make the waters of her realm boil…and I will make _her_ suffer."

"You may not…remember it, but that…anger…the rage…I can see it in you. Hehehe, ooh, th-this is good. Be-because, when…we meet…I want you…to hate…me…" Salem's Clone closed her eyes as Naruto slammed the Rasengan into its head.

Obliterating it and splattering the black substance across the ground as it then turned to black steam and slowly rise. Slowly, but surely Naruto watched as something happened. The woods began to shift, slowly, the trees began to grow from their petrified color to a healthy brown.

Naruto held his head as he fell to his knees, growling in pain.

* * *

 _"_ _Uncle! Uncle Help me!"  
"Naruko!"  
"Uncle!"_

 _The sudden sound of a knife stabbing into flesh sounded throughout his mind._

 _"_ _For blood shall be paid with blood, and with this sacrifice, the lamb shall give rise to her holiness. Arise Oh Goddess, arise Kaguya Otsutsuki and bring forth your promise and wrath in the name of The Kara!"_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Kitten, kitten, are you okay?"  
_** _"What's happening…to…me."  
_ _ **"What do you mean?"  
**_ _"I feel like something is stabbing me in the chest!"  
_ _ **"Naruto, there's nothing there, look down!"**_

Naruto looked down, not seeing what could possibly be causing the pain, and took a deep breath as it went away. However, the screams of Naruko and the sound of a knife piercing flesh made him shiver as he felt the cold winds around him.

He didn't know what to think.

* * *

Salem was sitting in her throne room, smirking as her eyes glowed, Dark Chakra returning to her. She looked up at the mural in her throne room, a giant ten tailed fox battling a giant ten tailed rabbit, both clawing at each other.

She chuckles as she sips on her wine, brought to her by a silver-eyed slave woman, the slave woman looked like she was being starved slowly. However, Salem knew of torture and made sure to keep her alive by giving her food every so often.

Tyrian, Luna, and Emerald knelt in front of her.

"You summoned us, Goddess?" Tyrian bowed, especially more submissive just for her.

She chuckled, "yes, you'll be fox hunting this weekend…happy hunting."


	22. Chapter 22

**"** **It's impossible, we've never even seen Naruko, let alone interacted with her,"** Kurama argues with Matatabi.

 **"** **Impossible is us being transported here in the first place, into the future,"** she retorted as she sat across from Kurama in a pure white domain.

Naruto was standing in the middle, listening to them, "I can't explain why I got angry and just lashed out at her like that."

"It was like everything she said, in my heart, I know its true…but in my head…" Naruto drifts as he tried to think, "none of this makes any sense."

 **"** **The only possible scenario is that we somehow are implanted with false memories by this Salem, who is claiming to be and not to be Kaguya all at the same time, while also claiming to be her reincarnate."** Kurama spoke as he sat down, **"sensibility went out the window when we survived the rift."**

 **"** **Have you ever entertained the possibility that we didn't?"** Matatabi questions them both.

Naruto looked at her, and then looked at himself, he was still a Faunus even in his own mind. Which was weird, considering if this was his mind, it should reflect his true self. So, if he was a Faunus in his mindscape, wouldn't that be his true self?

Then what about the times he was human, in Konoha, with Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi.

Were they the lie, and he'd just been dreaming an eternal sleep, or did he die and migrate like Ashura did?

Save, unlike Ashura, retaining every memory even if they were hazy. Locked away, hard to reach, and silently withheld from his grasp no matter how hard he tried to focus on them.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Kurama and then to Matatabi.

"The wish," Naruto muttered in realization. "Kurama, the wish we made right before we left the rift!"

Kurama realized what Naruto was talking about, **"Where** **you'd want to reincarnate with me, Naruto, that's a bit farfetched."**

"Yeah, but, what if we really died and we came back together? With all the same powers, with everyone, what if we didn't just time travel…oh…" Naruto then found that it hit hard. "That…means…we aren't gone from home…we _are_ home."

 **"** **Bah,"** Kurama snorts and looked at Matatabi. **"That is too farfetched, I say this Salem is implanting false memories to keep us distracted and keep us from being focused on our mission to find a way home."**

"Yeah, and she's good at it, Kurama…I remember making love to Hinata…the feelings…everything…" Naruto murmured for them to head. "How can that be made up?"

 **"** **A very powerful, a very potent, Genjutsu."** Matatabi realizes as she looked at them, **"perhaps she laced our chakra with a powerful Genjutsu."**

"That would explain why I could see her in the dreams I've been having, along with the fact that I feel as though something isn't right about them. However, it still doesn't explain how come I believe them with my heart, its one thing to trick instinct…but to trick the heart?" Naruto lowered his gaze as he spoke.

Kurama huffs and then speaks up. **"She is an expert at playing people, she is playing all of us like an Erhu, and this her expertise. A demon, like her, doesn't have to lift a finger to destroy nations. She just whispers sweet nothings, and poisonous lies, and sits back and watches as the world burns."**

 **"** **Still,"** Matatabi speaks up as well, standing up. **"She is far too close to Kaguya for my liking, if she was telling the truth about the clone being only five percent of her power…that is bad news."**

Naruto nodded, "I agree. It wasn't powerful, nowhere near powerful as we are together, but it wasn't a pushover either. It'd probably give Peach a run for her money, and remember, Peach is supposed to be an elite warrior of the future."

 **"** **Gods help this world if this Salem ever does get fully released because that would put her right about the same level as Kaguya…if not more,"** Matatabi agreed with Naruto as they all kept talking to one another.

Naruto sighed, looking at the empty spots, "I'll get them all back…I swear it."

 **"** **We know you will, brat, but in the meantime, we need to focus on the fact that this Salem is playing us."** Kurama sets them back on their focus, **"and we will need to be ready to confront those shadows of hers."**

"Meeting adjourned?" Naruto questioned them both.

They both nodded, and Naruto clapped his hands.

* * *

The cold air swirled around him, he looked at the at the ground where the black pool had been, seeing flowers growing despite the cold. Whatever the black pool was doing to the land, it was obviously withholding a lot of life energy from it, possibly absorbing no differently than the Shinju did in his time.

This portends the outlook of what is really creating The Grimm, the world itself being the battery. He just needed to find the machine behind it, he hardly doubted Kaguya would even be able to stuff like this on a mass scale, and she was for all intensive purposes either dead or sealed.

Give or take Salem was fully disclosing the truth, telling a half-truth, or a blatantly lying.

His money was on a half-truth, no one with her power has a reason to fully, but has every reason to never fully disclose the truth. She was spinning the web, sometimes a truth in the web was all that was needed to get the fly into the web before wrapping it full of lies.

There were five known things to Naruto.

One: Salem was an actual threat, and a powerful one at that, possibly rivaling Kaguya.  
Two: Grimm were feeding the planet's natural life energy, akin to Sage Mode, but without balancing the book.  
Three: He was appearing as a Faunus in his subconscious, which meant he was his true self.  
Four: The memories he was experiencing were either manufactured or at the very most half true.  
Five: He really, really-really-really wanted to knock Salem's teeth out.

Getting up off the ground, he took a deep breath and then disappeared in a burst of speed.

* * *

Blake was back at Tukson's Book Imperium, looking over at the selection of books. She sighed, not really finding one to her liking, and just walked back toward the front counter to where Tukson was. He was sipping on some coffee and looked at his younger friend.

He held a mug up, smiling. "Coffee?"

"No," Blake said as she sighed. "You got tea?"

He nodded, reaching over and pouring her a cup of tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Tukson." She blew on the hot tea, taking some into her mouth.

He watched her drink the tea conservatively, sighing with relief as she took the cup from her lips, and looked at the snow falling outside. Winter had just begun, and for rarely experiencing snow, she was looking outside as if it was hell on earth.

Sighed, taking a deep breath, looking at the passerby that walked the streets in front of the shop. She was hoping that they remained outside as she finished her tea. Turning back to Tukson, she smiled.

"Ooh, a smile, my tea must've been good." Tukson chuckles as he sits the glass behind the counter, "you want more?"

"Not right now, I was hoping to discuss books, anything new?" Blake questioned as she looked her long-time friend since running away from The White Fang.

Tukson shrugs, walking over to his manifest list, looking at it.

"Ninjas of Love: Rosary, the complete edition?"  
"Got it."  
"Ninjas of Love: The Gerudo Temple, part one and two?"  
"Had those collecting dust."  
"Ninjas of Love: The Fox Boy and The Human?"  
"Not their best work."  
"Agreed, Ninjas of Love: Scandal of The White House?"  
"The book wasn't half bad."  
"Ninjas of Love: Electric City."  
"Not bad, not great."

Tukson laughed as he put the manifest down, looking over at her. "Blake, I believe you've got a problem."

"I've finished reading Scarlet Letter Part Two, it was intense, and I need another fix." She admits as she rubbed her right arm.

Rolling his eyes Tukson just sipped some more coffee. "So, what's the word on Foxtrot?"

"Naruto," Blake looked back at him and shrugs. "Still can't get a read on him, its like he's telling the truth, but there's something off."

"That's never a good sign," Tukson warned as he finished his coffee. "And, down goes another cup, my doctor is going to kill me because of my blood pressure."

"Better be taking care of yourself old man, don't croak on me over a cup of nasty bean water." Blake chastises Tukson a little bit.

Tukson waved her off, looking right at her, "I'm perfectly happy with my bean water, thank you very much."

"Look, Naruto is seemingly by all accounts, funny. He's like my partner, Yang, loud and outspoken, but unlike her he can have a bashful side. He's caring by the looks, constantly checking up on everyone sometimes, which makes me wonder if he's really White Fang or not." Blake told Tukson and she sighed, "and there's the fact that he's…really…sweet."

Tukson blanched a little bit, looking at her with a nervous smile, he then took a deep breath and swallowed any fear he had with his next question. "So, do you like him?"

Blake snapped her head over to him, he saw the look in her eye, "no."

"Oh," Tukson rubbed the back of his head. "Why not?"

Blake tirades as she crosses her arms, the mere thought of Adam sickened her. "He's constantly stating he's not looking for a relationship, and remember what I said, he's telling half-truths. I don't want to get involved with someone who just tells half-truths because that's what Adam did to me, and led me on."

"Foxtrot," Tukson informed Blake as he pointed toward the door. "Twelve O'clock."

She snapped her head toward the door, watching as Naruto walked in. He had a bag with him?

He walked up toward the desk, smiling at Blake as he did, and looked at Tukson. "Hey, Tukson, by chance do you have any more of those Ninjas of Love books?"

"Yeah," Tukson says and looked at Naruto. "What do you want."

"I need _all_ of them besides Scarlet Letter Part One," Naruto answered as he looked at shelves. "Oh, and I need a book on Mistralian laws and culture."

"Again, with the law books, last time you were in you got a Civil Law Book, speaking of which what happened?" Tukson inquires as Naruto watched him get the books from behind the counter.

"Let's just say all things worked out in the end, besides, all those innocent people got freed and The Vale and Vacuo military got those slavers. Life has not been better to be a Faunus being frank of course, well at least in Vale in general." Naruto tells Tukson as he watched where Tukson pointed at for the Mistralian books.

Naruto got the books, walking back over, "and I'm going on a trip to Mistral this weekend to get away from the cold while we're off for holiday."

 _"_ _What?!"_ Blake's eyes widened, _"but…I'm heading…to…Mistral."_

"W-what a coincidence, I was going there as well," Blake said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Got something special there?"

"Huh, no, I've never been to Mistral. Hey, have you been, maybe you can show me around hahaha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

 _"_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."  
_ _ **"Hehehe is it chance, or is it fate, a little romance~"  
**_ _"Matatabi-Chan we had this talk…"  
_ _ **"Spooning under a moonlit night, passionate kissing while swimming in a lake~"  
**_ _"Will you please, please stop, Kurama!"  
_ _ **"I do say, I bet the best part is the late-night activities~"**_

Naruto closed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Matatabi and Kurama were back in the white void laughing, until Naruto popped in, "you, assholes!"

Matatabi and Kurama received a kick in the head each, both growing a huge lump as Naruto landed in Sage Mode. He turned around to them, only for the white void back to the forest and mountain respectively.

Naruto's right eye twitched, "of course you'd block me out, I'll get you both back!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened as he took another deep breath, "sorry, I spaced out there what?"

"We didn't say anything," Tukson told him as he ringed up the books. "Total is three hundred and thirty-five liens and twelve copper."

"Neat," Naruto replied as he got his money out and handed it to Tukson. "Thank you."

The blonde takes a backpack and puts the books inside of it, yawning as he looked at them. "There goes my entire Friday, are you heading out Blake?"

"Oh, um, why do you ask?" Blake inquires as she looked away from him, trying to hide her blush.

Naruto chuckled, and smiled, "wondering if you wanna catch a bite with me? I heard this good fish place opening up, serves ramen noodles as well."

"Oh, um…um…sorry…I have to, I have to meet with Yang later!" Blake exclaimed and turned to him as her blush ended, "sorry Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "its fine, well I'm gonna go start my research…I guess I'll see you back at Beacon if not I'll definitely see you on the flight to Mistral."

"Y-yeah," Blake murmured and watches as he walked out the door. "Whew…that was close."

Tukson laughs, shaking his head as he looked at the Belladonna child. "You are hopeless girly, hopeless."

"Look, see what I mean, he's super sweet. That's the thing that scares me because Adam was like that, super sweet and kind, then he just turned, and then used my name to make sure people followed him. I don't trust sweet, I don't like Naruto more than a friend, and I'll sever that bond if he starts becoming like Adam in any form or fashion." Blake states as she crossed her arms, a tick mark forming on her head.

Blake took a deep breath, looking at Tukson, noting his look at her. "What?"

"Oh," Tukson chuckled. "Its just that you two are going to Mistral together, where Onsens can be universal, hmm…I wonder what if he decided to pop in for a dip and you just happened to be there?"

"You…pervert…" Blake mutters.

"Oh, come now, look what you read, miss innocent." Tukson shot back at her.

She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away, "I'm not admitting anything."

"Sure, you aren't," Tukson then tossed a book on the counter, it was more of a pamphlet. "Take this with you when you leave."

She looked at him, and then at the pamphlet, and then back to him. "How to tell someone is interested in you, a book for dummies."

"Are you insulting me, salt to the wound much, besides this is much more of Nora's choice of book." Blake took it as she investigated it with a glance.

Tukson chuckled, "don't know who this Nora is, but send her my way."

Blake rolled her eyes, walking toward the door, "whatever."

* * *

Ozpin was in Naruto's dorm room as the blonde had clones reading the law book he got, he himself was reading up on another Ninjas of Love book, Scarlet Letter Part Two. The blonde closed the book as he stopped casually talking to Ozpin and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Don't send Peach with me," Naruto told him as took a deep breath. "As you may know I had a run in with a clone from Salem, she's playing mind games with me, and I need to make sure if there's a Genjutsu implanted with The Tailed Beast's chakra that she can't just snap her fingers and have me temporarily out of my mind."

"I see," Ozpin nodded as he looked at him. "Where did you have the run in at?"

"Deadwood." Answered Naruto as he leaned against his dresser.

"So that's the black pools, pieces of her will. This changes some things, but not everything, but why confront you and not me?" Ozpin questioned as he looked at Naruto.

He took a deep breath and looked to the side. "She said that I sealed her away, but that's impossible because I never sealed Kaguya Otsutsuki away and I've never met her before. She's either playing, or she's being dead serious."

"Kaguya Otsutsuki is still a possible threat?" Ozpin inquired as he looked at Naruto.

He nodded, "someone like her would have enough power to reincarnate, that's not a question of if…but when."

"Well, if you're incarnate of Ashura, and I'm incarnate of Indra, do we have to act like them?" Ozpin brought up as he crossed his arms.

Naruto conceded, "no we don't, which means she is…and isn't…Kaguya. Perhaps part of her hates herself and that hate is for me because she told me that Kaguya's soul told a cult that was worshipping to kill my wife and child, but…that's the thing…that's impossible. Because I fought Kaguya, tied with Kaguya in the sphere, and got sent here."

"As far as you _want_ to remember," Ozpin threw in as he looked at Naruto, the blonde looked at him. "Let's just say…perhaps these _false memories_ aren't so false as they are you…just somehow trying to come back to you…reminding you of who you are."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen years old, born October tenth to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Yes, Ozpin, I think I know who I am…" Naruto drawls as he then sighs, "I just don't understand it if that's the case."

"That means I got my happy ending, sort of, and that I failed…all at the same time. Because, Ozpin, I can remember how it felt. Kissing Hinata, making love to her, holding my nieces and nephews when they were born…training my students. I can even remember teaching Naruko to summon toads and use the Rasengan because she wanted to be like dear old uncle more than dad." Naruto lowered his head and gave a heartfelt sigh, "I remember why she wanted to be there with me, it was for, to cope because I never would get that chance to have a family."

Naruto scrunched his eyes up as tears started coming out of them. "If the memories are true then I died, and somehow I just recreated myself with Kurama, and if they're false than that _bitch is_ cutting deeper than anyone ever has."

He took a deep breath, looking at Ozpin. "I'm sorry."

"No, let it out," Ozpin tells him as he sat in front of him. "You deserve that right to cry, it's not unmanly, its unbecoming of you…sometimes its hard."

Naruto then felt Ozpin place his hand on his shoulder, and smile. "Sometimes you just need to let go, take a little while, and bemoan life before fully indulging in its splendor."

The blonde nodded, yawning, and then clutched his head as the clones burst. He took a deep breath, getting up, "I need a good night's sleep."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not going, oh come on, I haven't been in Mistral for years. Plus, Lionheart is a good friend of mine, and I never get to see him, how could you trump me!" Peach complains as Naruto got ready and packed a few clothes.

He turned to her, "I got to do this for me ya know. I just need to take a time away from everything as well. If the Black Shadows come for me I need to be able to fight also without restraint, you're a friend Ms. Peach, and they'll use that."

She huffs, glaring at him a little bit. "Still, couldn't you had said this like a few days ago, I already reserved a hotel with a spa."

"You act like this was a vacation." Peach heard Naruto speak before glaring at him, "what?"

"It was for me, I was just supposed to play the teacher taking her most successful out to explore another academy. Yet, I'm stuck here in Vale, boring old…Vale…grrr…" She growled, her Faunus trait swung wildly behind her.

Naruto sighed, and looked at her. "I'll pay you back, I swear."

She nodded, "you better."

* * *

Naruto was at the airfield, looking at his ticket, and looked around. So far, no sign of Blake, or Peach trying to sneak aboard, maybe Blake was lying? It would hurt to know if she was, but he could understand why she had trust issues.

He also wasn't stupid, he knew her and Tukson talked about him, that's what people did back in the village when he left. Talked behind his back, he wasn't mad, she had every right to not trust him. To be fair, in all reality, he wasn't telling her the full truth about himself anytime soon.

No evil intent, just so that they can keep tabs, maybe Tukson was her father?

No, because she'd be helping in the bookstore, probably wouldn't have to pay anything for a book.

He sighs, listening into the headphones, only to accidentally bump into someone. Looking up, to apologize, he looked right into amber eyes. It was Blake, Blake was here, and that was just…fantastic.

"Oh," she looked at Naruto, "didn't see you there."

"You're fine, my bad, I was caught in the music. So, you're going to Mistral's capital?" Naruto inquired, kind of hoping she wasn't.

She nodded, "yeah, got my ticket today."

"Oh, funny that, me too." Naruto laughs as he started to inwardly curse, _"the universe hates me!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes, so unfair, the universe tries to push you together and you keep pushing back."  
_** _"I can pop in really quick and knock you out again."  
_ _ **"You can try, you will fail, because I already got my hand seal on speed dial."  
**_ _"Don't ever use that…like ever again."  
_ _ **"Just say "Blake, I want you to hang out with me in Mistral, we can catch a movie when we land" that's all you have to say."  
**_ _"Not gonna happen, not looking for love, looking for a way home."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, at the very least if she wants to…"  
**_ _"Yang wanted to, I said no, what makes Blake any different?!"  
_ _ **"Because you've had the forest dream, shower dream, dorm dream, the fake kidnapping part on your end dream, the weird dream involving her weapon's ribbon."  
**_ _"Okay, Kurama, that's enough now, stop!"_

Naruto looked at her, chuckling, "sorry I keep spacing out."

"No worries, so what are you going to do there?" Blake questioned him as they walked up toward the airship.

"I'm going to explore, enjoy the nice forest air, and warm ocean maybe." Naruto was being slightly honest, that was on his bucket list, "and not to mention the food."

"For all that food you eat you never gain weight," Blake sighs and looked at him, "kind of wish I was like that."

"What, no way, you're beautiful the way you are." The words that were spoken from Naruto's mouth flew out before he could think about it.

He slapped his face, _"stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

Blake blushes as they start getting toward the ramp, "um, thanks…why did you slap yourself?"

"Mosquito…yeah, just a mosquito…hahaha." Naruto nervously laughs as he started to rub the back of his head.

Blake looked at him, sighing, _"that was sweet, but he's weirder than Nora in a way…that's either the turn on or turn off…wait…what did I just muse over?"_

"Well," Naruto and she walked inside of the airship, "I'll see you at Mistral…gonna…hey…that's funny. Did I say something wrong, why are you following me?"

"Because my seat is back here, dunce," she stated as they ended up going to their seats.

Which so happened to be next to each other, literally.

Naruto's right eye twitched, and he just mentally screamed, _"what are you trying to tell me universe, and why the hell is this happening me?!"_

Little did he know, Blake had the same exact thoughts, with a little bit more colorful language.


	23. Chapter 23

Rain, sweet joyous rain, and lukewarm weather.

Mistral was closer to Remnant's equator, which made it warmer, despite being a temperate climate like most of the world, save Vacuo and Menagerie. Naruto had on an orange parka that he had gotten from inside of the airfield station.

Blake had a light purple one on as she looked at the moderately sized buildings of Mistral's Capital City, a city steeped in the cultural revolution and still combining the old ways of music and culture. Naruto was busy looking at the two tall mountains the city seemed to be built upon, and as the city went "up" so to speak so did the appeal of the look.

A visual representation of class on a massive scale.

He looked around the airfield, noting that this was more of the country area, and to the far back it, past a few wooded areas was a large wall. This reminded him more of Konoha than even Vale, where Konoha's land once was proudly stood.

That, or he was very wrong, and Konoha once stood in Mistral. The air smelled so similar to home here as well, it was very indiscernible from Vale's save for a more…musty scent. Perhaps it was the pollution that wasn't really present in his time?

However, unlock in Vale, there was a massive amount of natural energy here. Even inside of the city, so Sage Mode would be quickly obtainable if it ever came down to it. Closing his eyes, he sent a pulse of chakra out and scanned the area.

There was several standout feedbacks that had massive amounts of aura, but none of them were nowhere near what a Black Shadow would have if they were present in the city. Slowly walking behind Blake, she looked back at him and noticed him looking around.

"You act like you never seen archaic designs in buildings before, many of these buildings were designed based of The Taiyo Era, an era that is rumored to have existed before Grimm, but that's what nearby ruins in The Yamashiro Mountains at least hold evidence too. It's a beautiful place," Blake tells him as they walked toward a path of stone stares.

Naruto nodded, "well, did they a very good job of keeping the culture alive if they copied the buildings…I guess."

She looked at him oddly, shrugging as he stumbled in a nearby puddle. "I wish I could show you around, but I have some stuff to do here, and I have to get settled in the middle quarters."

"Oh, that's fine Blake, I figured out how to text…so ya know…hit me up if you need anything." Naruto says as he rubbed the back of his head, the rain runoff from the parka dripped into his hair.

She sighed, ", don't get lost in the city too much."

Naruto watches as she walks off, he smiled as she turned back toward him, giving him a small smile before dashing off. The blonde took a deep breath, looking at the rain running off the stone stairs. The sounds that filled his Faunus ears was like a heaven he didn't get back in Vale, it was calm and very peaceful here.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"Hmm?"  
_ _ **"Back when we were teasing you about Blake, we didn't mean to hurt you, if we did."  
**_ _"Don't worry about it, Kurama."  
_ _ **"You seem troubled."  
**_ _"I'm fine, just taking…it all in…"  
_ _ **"Well, you did hear her mention Taiyo Era, which may be what they considered your era to be."  
**_ _"Possibly…"  
_ _ **"Naruto?"  
**_ _"I just need time to think, Kurama, I'll contact you both tonight."  
_ _ **"Alright, just take care of yourself, and just try to keep calm and take things one step at a time."**_

Naruto felt Kurama close himself off, along with Matatabi, and he just looked at the cloudy skies. This place felt more like Konoha then Vale, so he had to keep his wits about him, and if he ran into anything at ruins that confirmed Salem's story he'd probably be faced with reality.

Reality at this point, to him, was subjective.

Taking a deep breath, taking his first steps up the mountain stairway, Naruto shuffled up them as rain rolled over his parka. That's when he saw a familiar face, the face came in the form of Qrow Brawen, as he stood upon a rock nearby on the top of these sets of stairs.

Naruto called out to him, "hey Qrow!"

Qrow looked down, smiling as he saw Naruto walking up the stairs. "Well, hell, Ozpin wasn't lying when he sent you here, fucking A."

"What, you not happy to see me?" Naruto was puzzled by the response as he questioned the man.

The Brawen laughed, "Nah, I'm happy…it is slang for awesome, kiddo. You on your way up to Haven Academy?"

"Yeah, is it at the very top?" Naruto asks as he looked at the tall castle-like structure on top of the tallest mountain.

"Actually, no, that's the government center. The academy is on the other mountain, sorry man, you got put down in the wrong spot." Qrow answers Naruto, watching the blonde groan as he pinched his nose.

Qrow laughed, "hey keep cool man, come on…let's go get pickled"

"Um, what?" Naruto said puzzled by the slang.

Qrow rolled his eyes, and chuckled, "drunk."

* * *

In a nightclub Qrow was sitting at a bar, taking a shot of whiskey. He finished taking the shot, looking at Naruto, the blonde had barely sipped his cocktail as he stared at it. The bubbles from the soda mix slowly flowed upward, he sighed.

"Something wrong with ya, lady trouble, bad day?" Qrow nearly slurred as he questioned the blonde next to him.

Naruto shook his head, and sighs. "It complicated, Qrow, how is Tai?"

"Tai is doing good, heard you and my two nieces became good friends. You aren't planning to get with one of them are you, well, Yang is her own person. She's an adult, Ruby, however, is off limits, and I'll break end of my scythe in your ass." Qrow threatened as he took a drink of his whiskey that got refilled.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not looking to get with anyone, I'm just depressed. I miss my home, I miss the clear blue skies and wintery winds."

Qrow downed his shot before he spoke, "you miss a girl."

Naruto sighs, looking at the whiskey glass near him, he then picked it up and downed it. He let the buzz go over him as he didn't let Kurama take control and cleanse the alcohol from his system. Watching as several couples danced in the club, Naruto scrunched his face up, sighing.

"You're right, Qrow, I miss a girl okay. Her name is Hinata, and back where I'm from she was someone very close to me, and I never got to reciprocate to her feelings. Too many things, too little time, and now I'm here." Naruto leaned on his elbows, "and not a fucking thing a can do about it at the moment."

Qrow shook his head, replying to Naruto with a smile. "You can fight, it ain't over until till your heart gives out and you collapse."

Till he collapsed, that was always what he did, and he fought harder than many people ever had their lifetimes. Naruto just watched as the glass was refilled, slowly sipped on it, minding the strong alcohol as the music flowed over his ears.

He got up and looked at Qrow, "sorry Qrow. I need to go for a walk, clear my head and all, I'll be at Haven if you need me."

Qrow nodded, "alright kiddo, don't get yourself killed."

* * *

Three Huntsmen walked along the wall, one was about to turn around, only for stinger of a tail to hit him right in between in the eyes. The two others were stunned by the sudden appearance of this for that they didn't take notice of the one in a blue mask behind them.

She leaned her head on both their shoulders, thrusting her claws into them from the back and out of their chest. They were dead no sooner than she did this, she slid her claws from them, watching as they slowly slid off, falling into a heap on the ground.

A third one, another, but shorter woman dropped down from the wall. Luna, in all of her wisdom, grabbed both of the bodies and threw them on top of the one killed by the stinger wielder in front of her.

She turned to the woman in the green mask, "you are slow, Emerald."

"Forgive me, I had to knock out a guard on the way in." She bowed as she apologized, looking at the large city on the mountain.

"Heh, knock him out, why not just pop their heads off. Oh well, time to make this a little bit easier, and then get these stupid necklaces on to suppress our chakras," The man stated as he flexed his hand.

Slowly, but surely, sand came from the ground. Wrapping the guards' bodies up in its embrace. That's when he squeezed his hand shut, the sound of crunching bones and tearing of flesh could be heard from within the coffin made of sand.

"Tyrian must you really be so, dramatic?" Luna inquired as he stumped his foot on the ground and made a hole appear.

He moved the sand over to the hole, smiling as he dropped the bodies in. "One, two, three…and all these birds are now free~"

Luna chuckled under her mask, forming a blue flame in her hand as she set the hole ablaze, burning the bodies to ashes. She took a deep whiff of it, then of the air, and smiled as she looked at the lower level of the city.

She then speaks with a hint of elation in her voice, happy for the hunt to begin. "Lionheart will be our bloodhound and lure the Fox God out, and we shall then pounce like the hunters we are, ripping his power away from him."

Tyrian licks his lips, chuckling as he stood beside Luna. "Yes, and our Goddess will be elated by his capture, and with his capture, she'll be free to walk on this plane."

"Damn Uzumaki Naruto for trapping her all those millennia ago. Damn Uzumaki for robbing our Goddess of her right to this world, this world was hers before, and it will be again hahaha." Tyrian crazed laughter disturbed Emerald as she looked at the ashes.

She sighed, looking at the amulet one was carrying. _"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Naruto was walking down a flight of stairs as he came to the lower slums of Mistral City, he looked at the massive apartment complexes full of families just scraping by. Sighing, he stumbled on a step and nearly fell over.

However, taking a minute, he righted himself as he jumped over an older man that was sitting on the steps.

He sighed, looking at the slums entranceway, he slowly walked forward as he kept his senses on high alert. The rain kept pelting against the parka, not relenting since he got here, it started to remind him more of Ame than Konoha, and if it kept up he'd probably catch a cold.

Doubtful, but not unlikely.

He looked over at a burning barrel in an alleyway, seeing people huddled around it, the temperature had dropped considerably when the sun went down. Cold enough he could see his breath in front of his face, the rain felt cold, almost like ice.

A roar of thunder filled the sky, making him look up, right as he did he heard someone yelling from inside of a nearby store. Taking a deep breath, putting his headphones in, he bopped his head to play the part as he hid his Faunus ears.

Walking toward the store, Naruto could see a man holding a gun on the store clerk, a woman in her early twenties.

Walking into the store, Naruto paid no heed to the man's warnings as he walked toward a display, playing dumb he just picked up a familiar little toy. It was pocket confetti popper, annoying little toys that popped confetti at the pull of a back string.

Naruto continued to play dumb, looking at the man, "hey mister how much are these?"

"Are you fucking deaf, I said get on the ground!" The man screamed as he held the gun on Naruto.

The blonde smirked as he popped the toy, confetti and a loud pop startled the man, Naruto then spun around and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. It went flying behind the counter, and when the man went to pull a knife out Naruto just steals it out of his hand.

Making the man look at the blonde, the teen was spinning the blade in his hand, and then he smirked as he looked into the man's eyes. "You really suck at this man, just saying, you shouldn't make it so obvious."

"Screw you!" The man goes running, only for the blonde to roll his eyes and sling the makeshift kunai hard.

The knife whistled through the air as it impacted the back of the man's leg, sinking deep, cutting the tendons and making him fall forward. He screamed out in pain, the blonde just huffed and turned to the lady behind the counter.

"Mam," Naruto goes as he walked over to her, "please call the police."

She nodded, going for the phone, calling the police as the man tried to crawl out of the door. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked over to the man, grabbing him by his foot and dragging him back into the store despite his screams of protest.

The blonde slung him into the wall, not hard enough to kill him or break the wall, just hard enough to knock him out.

He crosses his arms, "and stay there asshole."

"Hey!" Naruto turned around and looked behind him to see a man holding a man with a gun to his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "course there would be two, always two."

"Shut up, bastard, deactivate your aura and get on the ground! If you don't I'll splatter this guy's brains across the damn ground!" The man screamed at the thug's proclamation.

However, in the split second the thug took his eyes of Naruto, he felt his gun get pulled from his hand. He turned back, only to have the barrel pointing at his eyes, and Naruto holding the gun. The thug's eyes widened as he backed up.

He backed into a display case for sodas and alcohol, holding his hands up. "w-wait don't shoot!"

The blonde smirked as he took a deep breath, he then suddenly screams. "BANG!"

The cowardly thug yelled like a girl, a foul smell emanated from him, and Naruto just shook his head as he broke the gun in half.

"You really should've worn brown pants today," he said as the pieces of the gun clattered to the ground. "Miss, pick up the gun and hold them off please."

"O-Okay," the woman reaches down as she acknowledged the command, grabbing the revolver the other thug previously held on her.

She looked up, only to see the blonde was gone, but there were some liens on the counter.

* * *

Naruto has taken a comic book from the counter, his bags were probably already in Haven since they landed over on the eastern port with a note telling them to be sent to Haven upon landing. He chuckled as he read the comment, looking at it.

"Cowboy Bebop," Naruto read aloud as he looked into the comic more. _"Not bad, not the first comic in the series, but not bad…I may have to get some more of this hold me over."_

Little did he know, perhaps ignoring the feeling, he was being followed.

* * *

At the footsteps near Haven Naruto looked up at the large school, remarking how it looked similar, if not the same as a temple. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and knocked on the large doors, hard enough to resound across the courtyard.

The doors opened no sooner, a loudspeaker near them spoke out. _"Hello there, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Ozpin said you'd be coming, my name is Professor Lionheart, come to meet me at the top of the central pagoda."_

Now that was one-word Naruto recognized from his time and smiled as he looked at the tall templelike structure just east of the larger academy building.

Leonardo Lionheart was tall, masculine man, he had a light grayish-tan beard across his face and hair. He looked up at Naruto as the blonde appeared in front of him, startling him and making him jump back. He held his chest, breathing hard, and looked at Naruto.

"Ozpin should've warned me you like to surprise people!" Lionheart breathed out in a rather loud stupor.

Naruto bowed his head and apologizes with a sigh. "Sorry about that."

Lionheart kept his composure as he looked at Naruto. "No, don't be, it is rather good you're fast to the point. Anyway, your stuff came in and had a couple students put it here in the pagoda. You'll be residing in here throughout your duration in Mistral City, and I'll have the cooks bring you whatever you wish, three times a day. Now, regarding your purpose here, I have to say that Ozpin must have confidence in you, for you to explore what we call a Black Zone."

Naruto took a seat in the temple by sitting on his knees as Lionheart did the same. "Black Zone?"

"An area of highly concentrated Grimm lead by a powerful Grimm that goes by the name Ghidorah. A three-headed dragon-like creature that is over one hundred meters in length, it is followed by several Alpha Sky Feilong. Its been around for about a thousand years, ever since the dawn of The Huntsman and the usage of aura and dust," Lionheart explained The Black Zone.

"So, basically a Tailed Beast," Naruto summarized as he looked out toward the Yamashiro Mountains.

Lionheart nodded and answers Naruto as he looked into the boy's eyes. "Yes."

 ** _"_** ** _Odd…"  
_** _"Hmm?"  
_ _ **"Kitten, something is off by that man, Kurama may not sense evil…but I can sense lies."  
**_ _"Is he lying about this Ghidorah thing?"  
_ _ **"Not exactly, but something else is there, I can't pinpoint it."  
**_ _"Hmm…should I confront him about it?"  
_ _ **"Not yet, let him overplay his hand first."  
**_ _"Right, thanks Matatabi-Chan."_

Naruto took a deep breath, "well, I'll be going to sleep now. Mr. Lionheart, I'll see you the morning about transportation to an area nearest to The Black Zone and retrieve some artifacts while there."

Lionheart nodded, "very well then, goodnight sir."

Naruto watched as the man walked out, and he stretches as he walked over to a futon before promptly collapsing down on it. Soon enough, snoring followed, and a deep sleep quickly followed it as well.

* * *

 _Naruko was standing on a branch upside down, one leg attached, while her other leg held leaves on it. She took deep breaths as her uncle watched over her, he was busy reading a book, and then looked back up at her._

 _"_ _You're doing good, Naruko, just a few more hours of meditation and chakra control exercises," Naruto told her as he kept reading the book in his hands._

 _Naruko growled, her hair was drenched in sweat, giving the normally spiky haired girl flat hair. She just took a deep breath, looking down at the ground as the leaf on her forehead stayed put. A bee flew up to her face, she merely huffed and blew the bee away with a spit of air._

 _She looked at her uncle, her green eyes that she got from her mother then turned red and grew two tomoe in each, her Sharingan spun as she looked at her uncle. Smiling as he watches her do so, and smirked._

 _"_ _You're really mastering that quite well you know, you activated a year ahead of all your other sibling. Over a stuffed bear that Neji ripped, it was hilarious seeing him get beat up by an angry six-year-old," Naruto chimed as he closed his book and leaned against more on his tree._

 _Naruko nodded, looking at her mentor, "I learn from the best!"_

 _"_ _Yes, you do," said Naruto as he looked up the sunset. "Time sure does fly by."_

 _"_ _Are you going to Aunt Hinata's grave today?" Naruko questioned with a frown, knowing that today would've been her cousin's birthday if a disaster hadn't struck._

 _Naruto shook his head, giving a sad huff. "Not this time Naruko, I'm going to be going on a mission to Iwa in the morning."_

 _"_ _Oh, I guess I won't be seeing you another week…again," Naruko mumbled, she really hated when her uncle had to leave._

 _"_ _Hey now, I promise to make it back for your birthday, after all its just now August. Anyway, Sarada, Itachi, and Neji are learning the Chidori right now…correct?" Naruto questioned Naruko as he looked at her._

 _She nodded and spoke up. "Yeah, but dad won't teach me!"_

 _"_ _That jerk, hahaha, well there's a reason for that. Because my little orange flower, you'll be training exclusively with me from your tenth birthday onwards," Naruto revealed as he watches her bright smile in awe. "How's that for a birthday gift?"_

 _Naruko screams in joy. "BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER!"_

 _That scream made her lose concentration, she fell in a heap on the forest floor, groaning in pain as she got up. She looked at her uncle, sighing, getting ready to go back up the tree. However, he then formed a Truth-Seeking Orb and made it into a staff to hold it in front of her._

 _She looked at him, "I can do this!"_

 _"_ _You're done for the day little flower, just come on with me, besides we'll be having Ichiraku tonight." Naruko felt Naruto pat her head before picking her up and placing the young girl on his back._

 _She wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck, leaning against it. "I love you, uncle Naruto."_

 _"_ _I love you too," Naruto responded as they walked past a waterfall._

* * *

"Naruko…" murmured in his sleep as he tossed and turned.

His face scrunched up as he started to thrash in the covers, and slowly levitate off the futon. Slowly, but surely, his Tailed Beast Cloak formed around him as he threw several punches while floating in midair. He then took a deep, guttural, breath before falling back on to the futon.

The fall woke him up as he bounced off the futon and into the floor. He was sweating profusely despite it being slightly cold inside of the temple structure. He just sighs, looking at the stars outside, and gets up.

The rain had stopped at last.

Taking a very deep breath, concentrating hard, Naruto tried to sense for Hagaromo. He could feel The Six Paths Chakra somewhere in the world, besides Ozpin's because he was an Indra, but he couldn't pinpoint Hagaromo exactly.

The rush of winds made the wind chimes play their heavenly tune, he took a moment to admire the light of the stars overhead. Watching as several shooting stars flew by, and he smiled as he brought his hand to his heart.

Someone, no, something had their hands over him. He felt warm like it was an embrace. Watching the meteorites streak across the nightly sky, Naruto was reminded of the time he was a child and he'd make a wish upon a star.

Slowly closing his eyes, he made a wish.

 _"_ _I wish for inner peace."_


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto looked at the meal he was brought, it was lavish, ramen noodles with rice cakes and even sashimi. If Lionheart wasn't trying to butter him up he was now, and it perturbed Naruto, but the grumbling of his stomach made him take the food into his mouth rapidly.

He took every bit of food into his mouth as fast as he could, shoveling it down as if it would run away. Finishing it with a loud burp, Naruto wiped his face off with a cloth he had been left, getting up and bouncing on his feet.

Yawning as he did this, the blue-eyed Jinchuuriki to Nine-Tailed Beasts stacked the dishes up and looked at the nearly cleaned plates and bowls.

His appetite ever since getting Matatabi had leveled out slightly, but in a way, slightly increased as well. The blonde also started to have more of a hankering for fish specifically tuna. He figured that the longer the other Tailed Beast would be inside of him to hide the more they'd affect his personality and attributes.

Kurama gave him whiskers, even before he was out of the womb, and influenced the way he ran on instinct for a long time. Also, now, the power to tell evil intent from nonevil intent.

Matatabi was giving him heightened eyesight, even in the dark for being a Faunus, and now he felt more flexible and even his blue eyes that were oceanic had become more sapphire. He also gained the ability from her to discern a lie from truth to an extent at least, giving him an educated guess at the very most.

He began to stretch, doing a full split without even trying, and popping any ligaments that had air pockets in them. Drinking the grape juice that was left in a cup, Naruto wiped his lip with his sleeve, he opened the temple doors to see that the sun was out and shining.

It was warmer today if he had to guess, about sixty.

Taking a deep breath, smelling the nature, he kind of felt bad that Peach didn't get to come along with him. He could see why she'd consider this a vacation, despite the fact that he stopped a robbery last night as well.

Bouncing on his feet, the blonde swung in the air and kicked at it and hopped over toward his clothes. Getting out his shinobi uniform he had brought with him after battling Kaguya, Ozpin had Glynda repair and tailor it to work with dust. The blonde took a deep breath as he put the clothing back on and felt the soft cotton on the inside of his jacket and the mesh underneath.

He then reached inside of the bag, his eyes widened as he felt two sets of the headband, he then slowly pulled out his old one. It had been restored, shined, and it looks like the day Jiraiya had given him the new cloth and the metal looked like the day Iruka had handed it to him.

He smiled, clutching the headband close to his chest, and then reached in for the other one. Pulling out the headband, Naruto saw that it was a headband written with the Kanji for Light.

 **"** **光"**

Naruto then looked at the note attached to a headband, reading it aloud. "Naruto Uzumaki, your culture inspired me to make a headband for you, as a symbol of friendship and alignment with us. I couldn't cross reference a symbol for Beacon, but I found one for the word Hikari…or Light. Signed, Doctor Oobleck. P.S. you passed your last history test with a C-."

He celebrated with a fist pump.

Naruto walks around the room, observing the paintings and seeing ancient calligraphy paints. He came to one, it was of a giant fox and giant rabbit. It had kanji right by it, he read it and narrowed his eyes.

 _"_ _Intertwined, fate, a fox and rabbit. Eternal rivals, never ending, a cycle to never to be broken."_ Naruto muses as he looked at the painting, he noticed the look of the fox, it looked very similar to Kurama save it had blue eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Very interesting."  
_** _"No kidding."  
_ _ **"Hope you're ready for today brat, its going to be interesting."  
**_ _"Yeah."_

Taking a deep breath as he looked in a nearby mirror, the blonde smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Lionheart was in his office, looking over his shoulder as a Bulwark transported Naruto away. He turned back to see three figures in masks standing in his office, he jumped out of his seat in a fright.

"Good lords watch yourselves, you nearly killed me from fright!" Lionheart barked at them, he then sat back in his chair.

"We don't give a shit old man," Tyrian stated as he looked right into Leonardo's eyes. "We want to make sure that this will go off without a hitch."

"Y-yes, it will, when Lady Salem gets his soul we'll all get what we want. Tyrian, you get your immortal victims to torture. Luna, you get your own kingdom, and Emerald here gets her parents back. It's all going according to plan, all of it is, trust me." Leonardo says as he held his hands up defensively.

He took a deep breath, speaking with a calmer voice than before. "I'll get my eternal youth, we all stand to gain something from this."

Tyrian nodded, satisfied with the answer Leonardo gave him and looked right at him. "Hail Salem."

"H-Hail Salem," Leonardo responded as they suddenly disappeared out the windows. _"Good Gods they scare me…her expert assassins."_

* * *

Naruto landed on the ground after dropping out of the Bulwark, he looked around the forest before entering Sage Mode and took a deeper look into it all. He could already detect Grimm, despite being outside of the Black Zone, and they were massive in number.

The massive dark spot in his vision came from under the mountains, dozens of miles away from civilization. He took a moment, looking around as he kept Sage Mode on. Shuffling with his step, carrying a large pack on his back, Naruto looked at the tall mountains, noting the cave holes on the side.

 ** _"_** ** _Definitely manmade, not natural, look at the archway in the entrance."  
_** _"Yeah…"_

Naruto took his time as he looked for any traps, bandits tended to hide in ruins in and around the area, he knew all too well that bandits can be both cautious and vicious to outsiders. He wasn't exactly looking for a fight like it really mattered who he'd face, he just didn't feel like cracking skulls anytime soon.

Let alone making new enemies, suddenly his eyes widened, he turned around and grabbed the crimson blade of a woman. She was stunningly beautiful, her hair reminded him of Yang, in fact, her face reminded him of Yang.

Was this Yang, had Ozpin been running a secret Shinobi School? The bastard.

"Who are you," she hisses her inquiry, "and why are you here?"

Naruto could feel her trying to dig into his hand rather pull her sword back, she glared at him, and he glared back. Suddenly, and quickly even, Naruto snapped the blade and held the broken piece up to her neck.

Suddenly dozens of lasers pointed at Naruto's head, he took a deep breath. "Shit…"

"So are we going to talk now," she placed her own broken piece up to his throat. "Or, are we going to have to spill some blood?"

"Don't know, but you're out of your mind if you think you'll scare me," Naruto warns her as he heard the cocking of guns all around him.

She shrugs, looking right into his eyes. "I really do hate have brain matter on my clothing, too bad."

As the shots rang out she failed to notice Naruto's smirk as he suddenly disappeared from in front of her. All of the bullets flew past her or just at her feet, her people needed work! She took a deep breath as she turned on her heel and clashed her metal blade against a kunai.

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath, openly annoyed at the situation. Taking a deep breath, he slowly maneuvered the kunai to where it had lightning chakra flowing through it. However, strangely, it wasn't cutting through the metal of the sword he was clashing against.

It was absorbing and redirecting it instead, chakra metal.

Naruto took a look a look at it before rolling his eyes and using Sage Mode before slamming his head forehead. At first, the bandit was surprised by the sudden jerking of his head, until a force unseen impacted her face, sending her backward.

She slid across the ground, looking at him as she blew a strand of loose hair from her face. She watched him toss her broken piece of the sword over toward her, she fused the metal back together after generating flames with her hand.

Naruto eyed her, "yep, you're a Maiden."

"How do you know this," Raven readied herself, "did the witch finally find me?"

"Salem, nah, and it is more Goddess than a witch." Naruto corrects her as she gazed harder into him.

 _"_ _Why is he so relaxed in his stance, he's surrounded, is he really one of he cronies…or…is he one of Ozpin's?"_ She mused her question as she watched her people move about in the trees.

The blonde took a deep breath, his Sage Mode eyes scanned the area., "five, six, nine, twelve, fifteen.

"Excuse me," she interrupted him. "What in the underworld are you doing?"

"Counting," Naruto answered casually as he flipped the kunai around in his hand.

Naruto then smirked, raising his hand up and making the kunai disappear, suddenly a pulse of chakra emanated from his palm. "Magnetic-Style: Great Iron Attraction Technique."

She watches as her men were being dragged toward the blonde, even she was by her sword, she let go of the blade and let it sail toward him. She hoped that he'd overplay his hand and impale himself, instead of Naruto merely caught the sword and cut guns into pieces as they flew toward him.

All the while he still held his hand up, taking a moment to look at her with a foxlike smile. With her men now around him, in the open, she watches as he spun her blade and then merely threw it back over to her. She caught it, sheathing it inside of the scabbard, watching as he looked at her men.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" she demanded softly, _not_ wanting to piss him off.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am merely here to look at the ruins in behind you and get some artifacts from it. I'm guessing you're a very skilled chakra user, but by your stance, you're not wanting to take the risk of pissing me off," Naruto yawns and stretched. "Honestly, probably the best option, because who knows…maybe I'm a Black Shadow."

Raven swallowed hard, taking a step back if he was a Black Shadow she was as good as dead. Slowly gripping her hand on the blade, she got ready, but then he chuckled.

Rolling his eyes Naruto just slowly walked past the woman, he looked right at her. "You should really calm down, stress is not healthy."

He looked up at the caves, then to her, "have you all made a camp nearby?"

"What's it to you, do you think we'll just hand over information like that willingly?" Raven questioned him as she watches him take in the information.

Naruto looked at her, shaking his head, "I'm just telling you to keep your men and you safe. You're not my enemy, but I won't hesitate to put you down if you try to stab me in the back."

"Why do you care?" She hissed.

"Oh, no reason, wouldn't want someone getting caught in the crossfire." Naruto crouches down, "and by the way, your fighting style sucks."

Before she could protest Naruto leaps toward a cave and go inside of it.

"Lady Brawen?" A man looked at her, "what should we do, pursue?"

"Negative, gather your things and leave camp to safer, more secure, grounds." She orders them, turning her back on the cave entrances.

* * *

Naruto walked into the deep cave system, his Faunus eyes saw clearly inside of the large caverns once he exited a large entrance. He noted the smell of running and fresh water, along with what smelled like foliage deeper into the cave system.

As he walked through the caves, the blonde looked at strange crystal-like stones hanging up on the cave's roof. Taking a deep breath, Naruto channeled chakra into his hand and pushed it toward a crystal. No sooner than he did the place lit up, multiple crystals lighting the entire cavern, which behind a veil of darkness was monstrous.

It was like the mountain was hollowed out.

He took a step forward, nearly forcing himself back as he felt something was off, and when he continued forward he rolled as a large stone fell from the ceiling. Naruto saw that the boulder came from above, the crystals, discovering that they were hanging from a…stone pillar?

 ** _"_** ** _No way those are natural, I believe whoever built this cavern had an extremely in-depth knowledge of Crystal Release and Earth Release techniques."  
_** _"No kidding, how is this mountain holding up?  
_ _ **"All of that chakra flowing through the crystals is Natural Chakra."**_

Naruto activated Sage Mode, looking at all of the chakra currents in the crystals. Taking time to observe the currents he discovered that they flew into the large cavern's lake. Naruto took a deep breath as he walked toward the edge of the lake, looking at it.

There was something at the bottom.

 _"_ _Let's do this guys."  
_ _ **"Alright."**_

He took another deep breath before diving into the water, which immediately lit up from underwater crystals. The blonde's eyes widened in amazement as he used chakra to propel him downward in the water, he looked at the at the bottom of this huge lake, it seemed to go on for much longer than the mountain it was in.

Swimming in the water toward a chakra current, reaching out, Naruto felt it pulse inside of him. Delivering chakra into him, his eyes flashed between Matatabi and Kurama's colors. He took a moment, feeling the mix of colds and hots from the chakra.

It was like a thousand people, but just one flow of chakra, like it was a natural form of Ninshu.

Taking time to look around, he noticed pure white fish and eels swimming near the stream of chakra. They were bioluminescent, glowing as they went past the crystals light, into smaller caves. Focusing, Naruto used chakra to propel himself more through the cave system and found a small cave underwater.

Going into the cave Naruto just looks around, coming toward another exit. It was even bigger than the last one, he swam upward, taking a deep breath of air as he reached the surface. He looked around, crystals lighting around him, and…warmth?

Naruto stepped on the surface of the water, looking at the very thing all of the chakra currents connected to. It was a tree, glowing, a tree that looked like a cherry blossom from his time. Walking on the water's surface, he took a moment to see the Natural Chakra currents flowing to and from the tree.

It wasn't siphoning chakra, it was directing it, like a node of some sort.

He noticed buildings around it, stone buildings, all of them built next to each other to save space. He looked at a fish that swam by, despite being white, it looked like a regular carp. The smell of plants still lured him to the surface, he then found the reason, all around the rocky ground were flowerlike plants.

Each of them hummed with Natural Chakra.

"My God," Naruto breathed as he looked at it all. "There's no way this is from my era."

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, this is Matatabi, I'm feeling intense amounts of Natural Chakra all around us. The inside of the mountain is saturated with it, almost like a barrier, we should be freezing right now."  
_** _"It feels almost like outside, in fact, it feels warmer."  
_ _ **"Try sending a pulse of chakra downward."  
**_ _"Don't have to tell me twice."_

Naruto placed his palm on the ground, pulsing his chakra, and his eyes widened when he came to see a massive space beneath even the one he was standing under. Wasn't water, it wasn't solid land either, magma.

He then felt several chakra streams flowing into the molten rock, downward even more, beyond where he could sense. It was like the chakra was connected to the very heart of the planet itself, which would explain the pulses, some sort of heartbeat.

As he watched as more crystals light up, it became like a starry night on the ceiling, it was magical. Slowly, but surely, he came to realize why no one found this place. The water around him was too deep to traverse, plus with bandits outside, and traps and hazards…not many would dare to come here.

Walking toward a building, he enters it, it was activated by chakra. The stone doors coming down, revealing well-preserved artifacts inside. Along with a mural painting, it was a red-haired, onyx eyed woman.

The painting had kanji on it.

 **"** **キツネ女王** **."**

"The Kitsune Queen?" Naruto gazed into the mural, noting the presence whisker marks on her cheeks.

 ** _"_** ** _Impossible…"  
_** _"Kurama?"  
_ _ **"Those markings only belong to those that bear my chakra."  
**_ _"Hey, look, a storage seal!"_

Naruto walked over toward the wall, looking at the seal, his eyes widened even further. It was of Uzumaki origin, his clan. Pressing his hand against the seal, flowing chakra into it, unlocking it. A puff of smoke appeared on the wall, and out fell several items.

A sword with a fox-head hilt just before the blade, it was made of some sort of blue metal. Naruto then saw the armor piece, it was marked with The Unification Kanji, but it was slightly altered to include a name.

Taiyo.

The journal right by the book was catching his eye as he picked it up, opening the first pages of it, his eyes widened at the find. It wasn't just a normal journal, it was a log journal, a log journal full of information on what was going on here.

Naruto reads in his head. _"My name is Otsuka Yamamoto, fifth research platoon, seal division of The Northern Guard. I know not when the bitter cold began, it enveloped the world, an Ice Age of sorts. I am the daughter of a guardsman; thus, I was assigned to this shelter."_

 _"_ _I was placed in this shelter to help protect it from The Dark Ones, beings made of Dark Chakra. Gohma. The Eighteenth Queen of Taiyo, Akahana Uchiha, ordered the construction of massive underground vaults, more massive than this one to help keep our people from dying. The moon has broken apart, an ancient battle from long ago pushed it near the breaking limit, it slowly fell toward us ever since. I pray to The Light of The Fox God that we find a way to survive massive impacts."_ Naruto continued to read as he slumped near the doorway.

 _"_ _These are The Dark Ages, an age of unknown, but we do have Ever-Flow around us. Life energy, so we shall use it to do many things, great things. Keep life here alive, even if barely, so that we made rebuild. Humans are crafty in such a way, and I, a Mur shall find a way to live amongst them. For we are descents of ancient ones, and we shall help our brothers and sisters in the form of joint survival."_ Naruto noticed there was a dried spot, noting that it was blood.

Apparently, this Otsuka Yamamoto was very ill.

He got a scroll out, forming clones, and looked at them. "I want everything you can get inside of this scroll, we'll be moving onward to the surface as soon as we can."

"Yosh!" the clones scream as they run around the small village under the mountain.

Naruto took a deep breath, walking over toward the tree, he saw it pulse in front of him. Taking a deep breath, the blonde placed his hand on the tree. His eyes widened when the white light from it transferred over to him.

It flowed into him, not being absorbed, but just to be connected!

Closing his eyes, Naruto took in the flow of chakra.

* * *

 _"_ _My lady…we can't hope to save everyone."  
"My ancient ancestor, Uchiha Naruko, entrusted my people to lead everyone to peace."  
"Yes, but the Mur, they aren't our people."  
"The Mur belong to this world, just like any of us, the ancient laws apply to them!"  
"My lady, we can't save everyone, this darkness will end us!"  
"Then we shall go, screaming into the night, we shall scream against the dying of the light!"  
"Kurama, The Nine-Tailed Fox, has really passed his chakra down the line…red eyes."_

* * *

Naruto felt the chakra enter back into the tree, he held his head, "well…that must be the Ever-Flow."

 ** _"_** ** _It mentioned the cold began during her reign, it seems The Uchiha Clan grew into The Uchiha Dynasty after everything was set and done."  
_** _"Something stands out, the flow of chakra, it is like peering into memories…specifically, I think I tapped into her memories."  
_ _ **"Yes, and how she said being able to use my chakra, disconcerting."**_

Naruto looks at the underworld village, taking a deep breath. He sighed, walking toward a building that his clones dispersed from, the only remaining clone handed Naruto the loaded scroll. Sighing, he watched the clone disappear.

He looked at the lake behind him, looking at him, just under that magma chamber was the giant dark spot he felt coming toward this place. If this King Ghidorah was down there, then it would have to signal itself by a lot of mountain crushing.

 _"_ _I need to get home soon; this place is driving me nuts."_ Naruto gave another look at the tree, taking a deep breath as walked toward a spot to set up camp for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the exit of the cavern, in his pack was loaded scrolls of artifacts, what he could probably describe as The End of the Taiyo era. If Naruko became the first queen of Taiyo, that means depending on the average, there was probably almost seven hundred years of rule and dynasty with the Uchiha Clan ruling.

Taking a look at the forest below, forest of dead trees, with other mountains separating sections of small forests and hills. There was a large running river in the middle, but the land itself looked almost dead.

Activating Sage Mode, Naruto senses that the so-called Ever-Flow of Natural Chakra flowed around this area, instead of through it, he just took a deep breath and looked at the rising sun.

Jumping off the cliff, using his Tailed Beast Mode to drift in the air by forming chakra wings, he landed softly on the ground. He couldn't fly with those wings, he could glide with them, which was beneficial if he ever fell from a great height.

The large dark spot under him was now directly below, straight down, Naruto took a moment to press his finger against the cold ground.

He could trace amounts of Natural Chakra flowing toward the dark spot in the ground, the mass of dark chakra, this Ghidorah, was killing the land around it. Apparently, not only was it ancient, but it was manifesting its own chakra.

Becoming alive in a sense.

Sighing, looking at the desolate forests, Naruto just saw the desolate lands around him. There was no huge black pool of dark chakra, no obvious direct linkage to Salem. He took a walk toward the stream, finding that the life around it was barely there.

Activating his Tailed Beast Mode in conjunction with Sage Mode, Yang Chakra flowed from Naruto's hands as he saw a silver bird laying on the ground. Focusing hard on it golden chakra leaked from his hand, into the silver bird, and he watches as it slowly got up and began to flutter its wings.

 ** _"_** ** _Saiken would allow us to speak to it."  
_** _"Really, Kurama, that's Saiken's ability?"  
_ _ **"Just like Shukaku's is the manipulation of sand and dust."  
**_ _"You and Matatabi allow me to sense evil and lies, I'm guessing Chomei could let me speak to insects."  
_ _ **"No, he'll allow your flight."  
**_ _"I definitely need to get everyone back."  
_ _ **"I know you don't like the title Naruto, but in all essence, so long as we are together…we are a God."  
**_ _"My biggest fear with that is becoming like Kaguya did, I don't want that title because I'm scared of myself."  
_ _ **"That is understandable."**_

Naruto watched as the silver bird took flight, he smiled it flew healthy and strong, he then looked at the ground as he had saved it from. It was barren, dark brown grass littered the area. His cloak dispersed off his body as he still remained in Sage Mode.

He walked toward the river, the streams were barely flowing, and so he walked across it. Suddenly as he did a large black tentacle emerged from it. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back, forming a Rasenshuriken and throwing it hard into the stream.

A black squid-like Grimm was taken up from sudden waterspout caused the Rasenshuriken, indicating that the stream was much deeper than at first glance. Naruto turned around in time to see a massive horde of Grimm coming his way.

 _"_ _Well,"_ Naruto smirked as he activated his Tailed Beast Cloak, _"found The Black Zone."_

A Sky Feilong screeched in the air as it barreled down on Naruto, it opened its mouth, firing a beam of electricity at the blonde. However, Naruto responded by merely throwing a few mini-Rasenshuriken up the stream.

It easily cut away at the lightning, and the wind spheres resulting from the minis sliced apart the Feilong as if it was just paper. Naruto then turned his attention to massive amounts of Beowulfs charging to him. Taking a deep breath, he smirked as he suddenly became a bolt of light.

The bolt of light traveled between the beasts, streaking across the ground, in some moments the air, and finally came to a stop behind a large Alpha Beowulf. Naruto had a kunai in his hand as he exited the boltlike path, he then heard the screeches of Grimm dying behind him.

 ** _"_** ** _You run the risk of waking up this King Ghidorah."  
_** _"So, it'll give you two a chance to cut loose."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, I will enjoy every moment of it."**_

Turning his attention toward three cyclops running toward him, the blonde huffed and rolled his eyes as he pointed his hand at them.

 _"_ _Matatabi-Chan!"  
_ _ **"Tiger, Horse, and Tiger again!"  
**_ _"Right!"_

Naruto formed the hand seals, taking a moment to spin on his feet once and then blew blue flames from his mouth. _"Fire Style: Cat Hairball!"_

The flames split in midair, engulfing the cyclopes in front of him, burning them to ash no sooner than the flames hit. He then got an idea, forming three clones next to him, Naruto looked at two of them and they nodded as they jumped back.

 _"_ _Guess this'll be good training, time for a three-way combination Jutsu!"  
_ _ **"Channel my chakra through you as well, form fists by you."  
"Me as well!" **_

Naruto had chakra hands spout under his main arms as his clone protected him, he watched the two that jumped back form a Rasenshuriken in each of their hands. Naruto smirked as the chakra arms he had created, four extra in total, began to weave hand seals as they turned dark blue and red, his hand finished his hand seals first.

"Ice Style: Frosty Mist Jutsu!" Naruto blew forth a mighty mist from his mouth after the announcement.

The trees, the Grimm, and whatever dead foliage in front of him became frozen solid as he spun on his heel. The Grimm around him, at least nearest to him, froze almost instantly. The hand seals finished on the channeled arms from Matatabi and Kurama. Naruto nodded, jumping up.

Four Rasenshuriken screeched to life in the other clones' hands, each holding one in their left and right hand. Naruto watched as they threw the Rasenshuriken and they all scattered around him, impacting masses of Grimm that had gathered in masses.

Naruto wasn't done as he felt the hands point out and heard both of his tailed beasts roar inside of him.

 ** _"_** ** _Fire Style: Great Fox Spring!"  
"Fire Style: Nekomata Eruption!" _**

Kurama's Jutsu fired off first, sending two large balls of flames into the spinning wind domes, igniting them as it suddenly became a bright red flame twister. Matatabi's became a flamethrower like a blast, igniting the other two Rasenshuriken in a blue flame tornado.

Landing back on the ground as the clones dispersed, taking a deep breath, Naruto watched as the four twisters made of dual-colored flames circled around him. All of them ending at the same time with embers of red and blue flying around him.

Taking a moment to revert back to Sage Mode's sensory abilities, Naruto felt the ground shake. He scoffed as he felt it shake some more, watching as several Sky Feilong flew higher into the air. Something big was coming, slowly, but surely a giant head emerged from the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _It is an ugly creature, look at the horns on its head, like a bodyless dragon."  
_** _"Matatabi-Chan, I think its bigger than a hundred meters."  
_ _ **"How big do you think it is Naruto?"  
**_ _"One hundred and twenty."  
_ _ **"That's slightly bigger than Kurama."  
**_ _"Hehehe, this means I'll need you both if you don't mind."_

It stood almost thirty meters in of itself, then two more came up, they screeched in a series of howls and clicks. Naruto watched as it looked directly at him, the blonde smirked as he winked at it. No fear, he didn't fear this demon, he wouldn't fear it.

He wanted to kill it!

Suddenly the wings emerged from behind it, it began to dig itself out, standing just above eighty meters now. Its large two tails swung behind it, ending in scorpion like stingers at the end. It screeches, releasing a wave of wind as it flapped its wings.

As it stepped out of its hole, Naruto looked up at it as he ran backward in a golden bolt of light.

* * *

Raven was moving her bandit camp, only for the skies to start darkening, a foul energy sweeping over the land as trees began to lose color around her. She felt it, life energy, draining from the area. Then she looked up at the mountain, watching as a massive Grimm's head emerged.

 _"_ _I thought that coward was lying,"_ Raven shook as she looked up at it, _"The Grimm Beast of The Skies...King Ghidorah!"_

* * *

Blake had been tracking Naruto, she was about to come over the mountains to where his path ended when the ground started to quake. She looked up, seeing the massive dragon-like head of King Ghidorah searching for a victim.

She dashed around a path on the mountain, coming to view the dead forest the massive Grimm had started to take steps in. Following a familiar trail of light, she was stunned, it was Naruto!

 _"_ _Is he crazy, he needs to run, we need to go warn Mistral!"_ Blake froze up as the beast roars.

It then turned its gaze from him…to her.

It opened its middle mouth, forming a black ball of energy, the two other heads slowly formed black balls pointed directed at where Naruto was.

 _"_ _Oh, crap baskets,"_ She froze out of fear.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her as it launched the black ball at her, a giant claw formed over Naruto's hand as he knocked the first ball away with ease, sending it skyward where it exploded. The next two came in unison, he formed another claw with his left hand and grabbed them both.

He growls as the balls ground in his chakra claws, roaring out, he then tosses them into the air where they exploded with the force of a large bomb.

A bomb large enough to level an entire town.

His golden cloak whipped and snapped around him as a little bit of blue came into it. He took a deep breath, turning to her.

There was anger in his eyes, royal anger.

"I should've known better, the bookstore, the fact you got a seat next to me, telling me your deepest secret. Yeah, had me played _friend_ ," he hissed at her.

She backed away from him, afraid, no terrified. "W-what are you?"

He grabs her with a chakra arm as he spoke, keeping her next to him. "I'm not having this talk right now, just know if you want to live, stay close to me."

"Bu-But, that Grimm, it's too big for you." Blake whimpers as was scared out of her mind, she felt a light come around.

Naruto took a deep breath, " it is not big enough for me, trust me on that…"

Naruto leaped from the mountain as it crashed its mouth down on it, tearing the top off with ease. It then turned around and spat it the duo when they landed in the barren forest. Naruto heard Blake scream as the stone came toward them until a giant golden fox emerged around him and smashed it to pieces.

 **"** **Ah, it feels good feeling the winds whip around me once more~"** Kurama moans out as he stretches, looking at the massive beast in front of him, **"and here I thought Shukaku was an ugly bastard."**

Blake was shaking as she noticed that Naruto was letting go of her, despite them standing in the giant fox's head, she no solid ground beneath her. She gripped his arm before she watches him roll his eyes and creates an ice sheet on his arm that made her slip off.

She was sure that it was the end until she didn't feel herself move. "W-What?"

"You're surrounded by my Chakra, and Kurama's Chakra, it acts as a sort of holding that binds you in the most protected part of the manifestation. You will not fall out, you will not die, now sit back and just watch." Naruto orders her as he jumped out of Kurama's head.

 **"** **Oi, when did Kitty Cat get here?"** Kurama inquired as he looked down at Naruto.

"When she decided to try and play games, curiosity almost killed the cat!" Naruto yelled back up at him, and then he slammed his palm into the ground.

Matatabi suddenly emerged and leaped out at King Ghidorah, grabbing its midsection before biting one of its necks. Kurama, in turn, leaped up and grabbed one of its heads before it could fire off its own version of a Tailed Beast Bomb at her.

Naruto was on the ground as he felt a presence, suddenly a large wave of sand headed for him, his eyes widened as a tornado formed near the sand and headed right for Matatabi.

"Matatabi, Kurama!" Naruto warns them with a yell, "Shadows!"

Kurama and Matatabi back off the giant Grimm, dodging even a large blue ball of flame that impacted just in front of the King Ghidorah with the tornado. Suddenly the beast flapped its wings and jumps away from the massive blue flame tornado.

Its wounds were healing!

* * *

Naruto stood his ground as he formed a Rasenshuriken and threw it at the incoming wave of sand, disrupting the flow, only for a man in glowing tannish brown cloak to appear next to him, he already had his claw-like weapons poised to stab Naruto.

The blonde ducked under them before following through and crashing his foot into the man's face, sending him away with a powerful impact. The man in the cloak laughs manically as he straightened himself out, allowing himself to impact several trees in front of Naruto before easily getting back up.

Naruto looks over to where Kurama and Matatabi were charging back at King Ghidorah, he then turned to the man.

He growls out as he got ready in a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Tyrian Callow, right-hand man to The Goddess that is Salem, and you are the lamb for whom I must spill the blood. I shall do so gleefully, giving your soul to her majesty, and shall make me all powerful and give me a bountiful source of entertainment. Hahaha, hehehe, WAHAHAHAHA!" Tyrian screamed in laughter as he revealed his stinger.

He and Naruto charged at one another.

* * *

Blake was nearly hyperventilating as Kurama leaps up and grabs a head-on King Ghidorah before ripping it off with the sheer strength he possessed. Matatabi tackled the massive beast again, this time making it stumble back toward Kurama.

Kurama reached down and grabbed both its tails with its claw-like hands, he growled as one of the heads turned around and began to have lightning crackle from it. Matatabi suddenly leaps above the beast, taking the large electric beam for Kurama, she screamed out as it drove her down into the ground.

 **"** **Matatabi!"** Kurama calls out in concern.

Matatabi gets up, **"Do it!"**

Kurama roars out as he ran backward, King Ghidorah roars out as it felt itself being dragged, the head that had been ripped slowly reforming. It screams as Kurama spun and lifted it off the ground, throwing it into a mountain nearby.

Blake was slowly getting a hold of herself, she watched as Kurama and Matatabi formed large purple-like balls over their mouths. She then watched as red and blue orbs flew into the mixture, they then roared out as they fired them toward the mountain.

Her eyes widened when they impacted, a large explosion leveling the mountain!

"W-what are you all…" She murmured as she shook, scared out of her mind.

Kurama chuckled, **"guess there's no harm in telling you. Uzumaki Naruto is our leader, the strongest in the world, and he is a protector that defends the world from monsters no different from The Grimm."**

 **"** **Kurama…"** Matatabi growled back at him.

 **"** **Fine, we're from the far past, Ozpin affectionally calls Naruto The Fox God, and we're here exploring ruins when we awakened this massive beast in front of us. Ooh, it's still alive, hehehe."** Kurama watched as King Ghidorah got up, it screeches.

The force from the screech sent a pressure wave that leveled the rest of the forest, it then began to…bite at itself. Suddenly two large arms sprouted to its side as both of its heads from the middle were torn off.

It gained a more appropriate physique, its stubby legs growing longer and more refined. The tails fused into one, while the long middle head grew thicker to match middle of its body. King Ghidorah had become a true dragon, it was more massive than before!

Blake gulped, shaking still, and then looked at where other explosions were occurring. "What's going on over there!"

 **"** **Hmm,"** Kurama turns to see Naruto launching several mini-Rasenshuriken at three assailants, **"a war."**

* * *

Naruto dodges several strikes by Luna, while the green masked one tried to kick him in the face, he grabs their leg and arm respectively before kicking Tyrian away when he tried to come up the middle. He then slung those two away as he absorbed a little bit of the green masked one's chakra.

 ** _"_** ** _N-Naruto?"  
_** _"Chomei, no time, get some chakra into you now!"  
_ _ **"Y-yes."**_

Naruto roared out and charged like a bolt of light toward Luna, who smirked and did the same, both appeared in the area, their fists and kicks clashing in loud booms. Naruto got the upper hand after a few strikes and slammed his knee into Luna's gut.

She coughed up a wad of blood, he then slammed his left knee into her, she got to her knees and looked up. He pointed his hand at her, her eyes widened as ice froze around her. Freezing her solid, she watches him smirk.

He turns around just in time to dodge Tyrian's attempt at sand shuriken, while he countered a blast of wind with a Gale Palm Jutsu.

Naruto took a deep breath as he watches the one in the green mask land by Tyrian, they began to form hand seals.

"Sand Style: Large Sand Bowl!"  
"Wind Style: Gale Storm!"

Naruto was blasted back by the wind, he got on all fours to hold himself down just as a massive wave of sand half the size of Kurama exploded to life around him. He growls out as he felt the winds whip at him from back to front, forming a tornado in the bowl of sand that he couldn't really move from.

Suddenly Luna appeared above the sand bowl, laughing as she then blew a jet of blue flames into it. The bowl turned to glass as Naruto watched the winds around him ignite.

* * *

Matatabi screams **"Naruto!"**

Kurama was gripping hands with the evolved King Ghidorah when Naruto's chakra fluctuated, only for the blonde to appear inside of him. He was heavily injured; his Tailed Beast Cloak was gone as he had blood running down his lip.

"How are you all doing here?" Naruto questioned them as they clashed against Ghidorah's head.

Kurama laughs as he got the massive dragon in a headlock, **"Matatabi now!"**

Matatabi roars out as she charges, growing large claws as she did, and then slicing through King Ghidorah's soul remaining head. The beast went limp, it slowly began to turn solid black, only for a deafening boom to occur as it burst into a pillar of black smoke.

Kurama and Matatabi sighed in relief, Matatabi looked at Naruto as he began to take some chakra from his Nine-Tailed friend. She smiled, going back into Naruto as Kurama turned around and swiped the ground behind him a tail.

"Kurama," the giant fox watched as Naruto leaped out, "I'll handle this…get Blake somewhere safe."

 _"_ _Even after discovering me spying on him…he's concerned?"_ Blake was puzzled as she watches Naruto's cloak gain a little green to it near the collar.

 **"** **I'll be back quickly, I'm guessing you're not going to kill her?"** Kurama inquired as he smirked.

He could feel Blake's fear returning, he didn't want to admit it, but he found pleasure in causing someone stress.

"Kurama," Naruto suddenly spoke with a hard tone in his voice, "now is not a game!"

Kurama huffed, **"yeah-yeah, c'mon kitty cat."**

Naruto didn't have long to wait when the trio landed in front of him, he looked at them all, taking a deep breath as he felt Chomei channeling chakra into him now. He watches as the one in green mask flinches, and then he took a deep breath.

 _"_ _The ones, Luna and Tyrian, they're obviously evil."  
_ _ **"Yes, I can sense them."  
**_ _"The one in the green mask, I don't sense evil from her."  
_ _ **"Yes…but…still…"  
**_ _"Kurama, where'd you put Blake?"  
_ _ **"I channeled your chakra into a Shadow Clone by her."  
**_ _"Okay."_

Tyrian cackles, "letting that Nine-Tailed freak run?"

"He's my friend, you all probably wouldn't know a thing about that, considering that I can sense one of you isn't in it for something evil. I already know you two, but who are you, Green Mask?" Naruto interrogated as he dropped down into a fighting stance.

"I'm not saying anything," she responded while readying herself as well.

He glared at her, taking a deep breath, "I can sense evil…you aren't one of them."

"I…" she shook her head as she gripped her hands, "I have no choice…"

Naruto shook his head, looking right at her. "Everyone has a chance to do right, and it all begins with a choice to walk away from something they never wanted."

Tyrian shouts at Naruto, "Enough talk Fox God! you can come with us willingly, or we will chop off a few limbs to make it happen!"

The blonde in front of them took a deep breath, he then glared at all of them. "One of you is not walking away from here today."

"Shut the fuck up, you're already exhausted from wasting so much chakra, so are you two Tailed Beasts!" Luna screams at him as she got ready to pounce.

Naruto smirked, "save that I have three now, or did you forget my ability to pull at your Tailed Beast Chakra?"

"Emerald…" Luna growls as she looked at the green masked girl, "you are a stupid idiot."

"I'm…" suddenly Luna kicked Emerald across the forest and sent her into a rock.

She spat to the side, "after we're done with you, we'll just take her chakra with us."

Naruto formed a Shadow Clone and Luna tried to intercept it as it headed for Emerald. Only for her to get kicked away by the real Naruto when he appears in front of her. Tyrian emerged from sand behind Naruto, only for the blonde to grip his arm when he tried to slice down with his weapons.

His eyes widened as Naruto began to absorb his chakra, the blonde reached back and then lightning crackled around his fist. Tyrian's smile never left, even when Naruto sent his lightning charged fist through his chest.

Tyrian cackled while coughing up blood, "my Goddess made me immortal…hahaha."

Naruto's eyes widen as Tyrian held him there, only to feel Tyrian's stinger suddenly plunge into his shoulder. Poison seeped through Naruto's arm as the man pumped whatever he could into Naruto before the blonde managed to break from Tyrian's hold.

His left arm was numb, turning purple from the poison, and Kurama arrived back just in time to go back into Naruto to work on the poison. Breathing hard Naruto focuses as his clone got Emerald, making sure to bound her wrists with an Earth Style Jutsu.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto you need to retreat, whatever this poison is, its nothing like I've ever had to heal from you."  
_** _"What's it doing?"  
_ _ **"It is even breaking down chakra, what is this shit!"  
**_ _"Just find a way to deal with Kurama, I need to at least take out one of them."  
_ _ **"Alright, you know how to perform one-handed hand seals?"  
**_ _"Somewhat, but I have an idea."_

Naruto suddenly jumped toward Tyrian, surprising him, especially when we went for a palm strike. Luna came behind him fast, he needed to do this now!

Suddenly as Tyrian went to grip Naruto's hand in a deadlock, Naruto's hand contorted into a hand seal, his hand unconsciously did the same. Tyrian realized too little late as he went into another hand seal of what Naruto's plans were.

Tyrian attempted to stab Naruto with his stinger again, only for the blonde to lean back and let the stinger stab into Luna. The woman's mask fell off, revealing a royal blue haired and eyed woman. She coughed up a wad of blood as she looked at Tyrian as he tried to quickly pull his stinger out.

Only for it to get sliced by Naruto as lightning crackled in his hand, her eyes widened as Tyrian reeled from the pain, and then Naruto spun on his foot to face her.

"Straight from my brother's handbook," Naruto thrusts his Jutsu into her chest and straight into her heart, "Chidori!"

Luna's eyes glazed over, she slumped forward on his arm as a trail of nearly purple chakra flowed into him. He took a deep breath, and then kicked Tyrian hard when he jumped up. Tyrian was careening into several trees even through a boulder from the broken mountain.

He watches as Naruto pulled Luna off his arm, letting her fall to a heap on the ground.

Tyrian collapses as he tries to get up, coughing up a wad of blood, _"impossible…I should be healing my tail…unless."_

Tyrian saw glowing Kanji near where his tail had been cut off, he growls. "You bastard…"

Forming a hand seal, Tyrian then feels a hand grab him and smirks as he was taken into a dark portal that opened up.

Naruto watches this, cursing as he fell to one knee, breathing hard. The poison had finally been contained, but it wasn't going away. Taking a moment to look at a Beowulf that was starting to come near him, he just cursed, only for a black ribbon to wrap around it before Blake dropped in and stabbed it in the head.

She got her weapon back into normal order, she grabbed him to help him up. "Don't think just because I'm helping you that I trust you, you've broken that trust in me, but you do fight Grimm…so talk."

"Blake…" Naruto sighs as he looked at her, "I'm not talking without Ozpin being in front of you."

"Why does Ozpin need to be in front of us?" She inquired as they small hole and sat in it.

Naruto took a deep breath, "because Ozpin is almost like me, save I'm a much more powerful force than he is…"

"They called you a God," Blake murmured as she looked at him, "is…that true?"

"Yes and no, just let me rest so we can get back to Mistral and thus back to Beacon," Naruto said as he coughed up some blood.

She looked at his left arm, "you're poisoned!"

"I know, my Tailed Beasts are taking care of it…I just…need…a nap." Naruto suddenly slumped forward.

Blake's eyes widened as he was still breathing but running a high fever. She got him on her shoulders, taking a deep breath as she looked toward the destroyed mountains. Her eyes widened when Naruto's clone dropped by her, carrying Emerald.

 _"_ _I may not trust him, but a life for a life, he saved me…so I'll do what I can to save him."_


	26. Chapter 26

"Ozpin." Naruto called out as he laid in a hospital bed, "damn you work getting here fast."

"Well, you are a friend, friends are supposed to come to each other's aid. I've already put the silencing seals around the room, and as for Ms. Belladonna, she is currently being held by Ms. Peach. So, cats out of the bag, and you took down a mountain." Ozpin summarizes as he bit his lip and walked around the room.

 ** _"_** ** _He smells of arrogance, no offense."  
_** _"Typical Indra, not one incarnate can't have a stick up their ass."  
_ _ **"Hehehe, keep thinking that way, and we'll be friends really soon."  
**_ _"Yeah…um…"  
_ _ **"SHUKAKU!"**_

"So, we have three options, involving Ms. Belladonna. We can kill her," Ozpin watched as Naruto leaned up.

Naruto merely told Ozpin, "No."

"We can wipe her memory," Ozpin reveals a glyph in his hand, "no harm is done to her…but it has a chance to fail."

"Or, what else?" Naruto was currently getting out of bed and stretching.

Ozpin looked at him, "well, we could bring her into the fold. She's the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, head chieftain of Menagerie and former leader of The White Fang."

Naruto stopped for a moment, "well, someone had some can of worms."

"You and her both," they turn to Oobleck who walks in, "silence seals on?"

"Yes." Both Ozpin and Naruto answer.

He nodded, and looked at Naruto, "so how was the exploration."

"Brought more questions than answers, apparently there was an Ice Age…maybe…a thousand years after my battle with Kaguya. Then I found out that they made these _sanctuaries_ in the ground, and something called The Ever-Flow, and apparently my friend's clan became a Dynasty that lasted well over a thousand years stemming from Naruko…my niece." Naruto scratches the back of his head as he spoke, "all in all, mind-blowing."

Oobleck sighs, "then you fought a King Ghidorah, and then goes the mountain."

"No, wrong mountain, the mountain that I had Kurama and Matatabi throw Ghidorah into was a different mountain. Though given the underground passages, more than likely, I screwed up." Naruto admits at the end, sighing, "and boom goes the kunai."

Oobleck pinches his nose, looking at the blonde, "you've probably destroyed key moments in history."

"The Great Fall, but that's not a great moment in history. There was one more thing, apparently, Grimm started showing up right when the Ice Age happened. They were called Gohma in the journal, and Gohma in my language means Dark Ones. It would explain how they were perceived by my people, compared to the people of the future, since a lot of you lost the ability to sense and detect chakra." Naruto explains to Oobleck as he leans up and gets up from the bed.

"You really should stay in bed," Oobleck warned him as he watches take the cast off his arm. "W-what?"

"Chomei's ability is giving me a flight, but he also grants me a stacked accelerated healing with Kurama. In fact, all Jinchuuriki had accelerated hearing, oceans of chakra, and were generally a Super Weapon to be used in war. That day came to me, but I wasn't forced, I chose to use my power to defend those I cared about." Naruto told Oobleck as he stretches, and then he sighed, "so about this girl…Emerald."

"We have her on a transport to Beacon, Glynda will sneak her into the dungeon area of Beacon, I'm sure you sealed her power with some sort of Jutsu?" Ozpin questioned Naruto as he leaned against a desk.

"Yeah," Naruto reassured him as he continued to stretch.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes flashed goldenly, and he smiles brightly. "Looks like I got a ping."

Ozpin was intrigued, and took a deep breath as he questioned Naruto, "Ping?"

"I've been detecting someone from my time, in fact far from my time, in the present. He's someone that'll only to talk to me because he was the Father of Ashura and Indra." Ozpin's eyes widened at Naruto's words.

Naruto took a deep breath, "and with a pingback on my Tailed Beasts' collective effort, it means he is wanting me to find him."

"Is he safe?" Ozpin asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto answered and began to jog in place.

"I guess your new mission is to locate him and find out more if he's been around for all this time…he'll know what happened to the world." Ozpin assigned Naruto as he spoke, and he took a deep breath, "but what about Blake?"

"Can you bring her in here, might as well explain what I am myself unless Peach-san is dropping the ball?" Naruto looked at them, "then again, this is Peach we're talking about."

* * *

Blake was escorted by Professor Peach into a hospital room, noting Ozpin and Oobleck there, "so…it is true…you're all in on it."

"Well, not all of us, there's…" Peach tries to come up with a name, and then huffed, "okay, we're all in on it."

"Blake," Blake turns to Naruto as he calls her name. "I'm sure by now that any trust you had in me is broken but understand that I hid my true self in order to protect everyone that I began to call my friend."

Blake shakes her head, trying to process what he said, and then she looked at him. "So, what are you, a monster…a demon?"

Naruto answers her tenderly, trying to make sure he didn't sound harsh, "I have been called those things when I was a child, even as a young teen, and for a while, I believed it. But, no, I'm not some demon that goes bump in the night. I am Uzumaki Naruto, a…was…human from the past. Back before Grimm, and I have seen more horrors than you can dream up."

"So," Peach looked at Naruto, "you weren't a Faunus before all of this?"

"No, sorry, Ozpin makes me keep some tighter secrets between us. However, you've been keeping some of your own Blake, but I will not judge you for what is the past." Naruto hints at what he knows and then took a deep breath, "and speaker of secrets…"

Naruto suddenly threw a kunai that he made appear in his hand, Ozpin's eyes widened as the kunai brushed against his cheek, thudding into the wall and into…a gaseous Grimm.

"W-wha…holy…" Peach was stunned, "I didn't even sense it."

Blake was shaking slightly at the look in his eyes, regardless of what he said, that was the look of a stone-cold killer. He took a deep breath, walking over to the all, pulling the kunai out and placing it back into a pouch on his left hip.

"Salem has grown smarter," Ozpin sighed as he looked at Naruto, "and you got injured?"

"I was against three, one immortal, I can be powerful but against stacked odds, I can be taken by surprise. Its part of the reason I won many of my fights, overwhelming force, but while I'm in my in Tailed Beast Cloak I can't really use Shadow Clones too much," Naruto frustratingly admitted as he took a deep breath.

"Wait," Blake watched him turn to her as she spoke, "did you just say Shadow Clones…that's the name of my semblance."

"Unlike your semblance mine are fully like me, save they die in one hit, they're useful in a fight but against people like the ones you saw me fight…not so much." Naruto told Blake as he took a deep breath, "and as for you following me…you've not put yourself in a position that I can't even force Ozpin off."

She looked tense, looking at Ozpin and them, "W-what?"

Naruto shook his head and then gave a deep sigh, he turns to Ozpin, "Option will not happen, no matter what. So, get that out of the way."

"If she's a security risk, a threat made by Salem to her parents could reveal connections you made to others, Naruto. I promise, an Indra to an Ashura, she won't even know it happened," Ozpin tries to explain option one.

"Yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes, "murder is always so righteous."

"Wait, no, you're not planning to kill me…are you?" Blake looked at them all, with Peach looking back at them, and then sighing.

She looked at Blake, "curiosity killed the cat, Blake…"

Naruto stepped in front of her, suddenly his Tailed Beast Cloak came alive around him, and he glared at all of them. "If you're supposed to protect people, you cannot turn around and harm people, besides the world deserves to know that someone is pulling the strings of The Grimm."

Ozpin shook his head, "and cause worldwide panic?"

Blake looked at them, "why are you risking yourself protecting me, if your aligned with them?"

Everyone turned to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "honestly, I don't align with anyone. I'm not from this time, I don't understand it, and don't understand how you have an enemy that wants nothing…but your deaths and you hide them."

"We hide it because the world couldn't handle the fact that an intelligence makes the Grimm sentient, that they were nothing but food to them, all for the madness of one woman," Ozpin argues as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, madness, I've seen that more times than most of you here. Let me tell what happens when you keep something a secret, its brutal honesty, bodies start to pile up." Naruto warns them and then looked back at Blake before turning back to them, "and you threatening her is nothing different than Salem herself."

"This isn't your fight," Ozpin states, "you just so happen to pop in at the wrong time."

"No," Naruto glares at him, "she's an Otsutsuki…this _is my fight_."

"Ipso-facto, you believe we should just announce to the world that a demoness is in control of all Grimm, and people may seek her out to join to just keep their heads," Oobleck also argued and looked at Naruto, "and you know that is true."

"Truth is subjective because I there is not two sides to the story, but three. The one side, the other side, and the actual events. I'm not a phil…uh…" Naruto took a deep breath, "Oobleck?"

"Philosopher." Oobleck helps Naruto as he turned to the side and looked at Peach.

"Yeah, that, and don't get me wrong I am _very angry_ at Blake for following me. Not because of my secret coming out, no, because she's a friend to me and could've gotten killed. I'm not a God, I can't save everyone, but I damn well try to what I can. However, if I must separate myself from you all, and protect those you deem risks…I'll show you the same mercy as I would show Salem if I could get my hands on her." Naruto spoke with passion as he looks into their eyes, "are we clear?"

"Crystal," Ozpin responded with a huff, "and that leaves option two and three."

"Option two is a fifty-fifty," Naruto spat as he scoffs at them, "its already an option."

"Then either she swears herself to our circle, or she dies." Ozpin concluded.

"You must be one arrogant bastard to think you can take me, especially since I'm almost half-way back to where I was taking on a literal God." Naruto warns him and then glared right at Ozpin, "strike…two…"

Ozpin and Naruto glare at one another, both scrunching their hands up, it looked like both were getting ready to trade blows until Oobleck steps between them. Backing off first was Ozpin, while Naruto deactivated his cloak.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
"Kitten…"_**

 _"_ _I'm fine guys, don't worry, how are Chomei and Shukaku?"_ Naruto mentally questions Matatabi and Kurama.

 ** _"_** ** _They are fine, Shukaku is already annoying."  
"Chomei is wanting to speak to you soon."_**

 _"_ _Right, kind of busy right now."_ Naruto took a deep breath and then looked at them, "so…what about an option four?"

"Option four?" Peach questioned.

"She just walks away, doesn't say a thing to you all or anyone about what happened. She went to Mistral, had a good time, and came back refreshed and ready for your tests." Naruto tells them as he took a deep breath, "and I continue the charade of being a _normal_ teenager."

Ozpin shrugs and looked at everyone else, and then back to Naruto, "as long as she can keep her mouth fully shut about anything…sure…"

Blake looked down at the ground, sighing, "I promise not utter a single word."

"On what young lady?" Ozpin furthered as he looked at the girl hold her head down.

She took a deep breath, "I swear on my life."

* * *

Blake was sitting in the room alone with Naruto, she was still scared of him, keeping herself toward the door. The blonde was staring at his scroll, looking at the device, and then sighs. He tosses the scroll toward his bag of clothing, making it land inside of it.

"You've got questions for me, that's fine, anything you want to ask me…I'll answer it." Naruto tells her as he took a deep breath, "I'm an open book."

"No, you're not, look, I'm just going to go to Beacon…and I'll say we had a fight in Mistral and we're not ever going to speak to each other again." Blake said as she looked at the door, "and that way you can just do your thing…and I can live a normal life."

Naruto stares down at the ground, and finally, he spoke. "How would I make sense Blake? Honestly, there are things I don't understand about myself yet. I recently just gain the power I had, it is a process to just even keep my powers in check."

"A process that requires Nine Tailed Beasts to help with, all of them are my friends, and the most powerful…has always been my friend…even when I was alone." Naruto rubbed his arm and sighed, "and I guess its why I kind of find life in this time…uncomfortable."

Blake looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"Peach called it combat fatigue, and she's right, my body is so rigged for fighting…I always need to fight something. Which is why I take risks, every other night I sneak into Emerald Forest and fight any Grimm I can get my hands on," Naruto revealed as he leaned back on the wall.

She sighed, "I used to train every day while I was in The White Fang, believing that I could make a difference."

"Blake," Blake looked at him, "it only takes one to start something."

She sighed, "what do you know?"

"Well, I'm a Faunus now, I've experienced this racism…even before it. The world wasn't sunshine and rainbows before Grimm. At the tender age of seven, I was learning every vital area in the human body to sink a kunai to every one of them." Naruto looked at his hands, "what you call you murder…we called growing up."

"Child soldiers…" Blake breathed as she watches Naruto examine his own hands, "did you have a choice?"

"Heh, I believed I did, until I found I was a Jinchuuriki. A person made to seal powerful Tailed Beasts that could level mountains with a swing of their tails, the beasts you saw were Kurama and Matatabi. Kurama was my first, he was my prisoner, and I was his prison." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"I never had a choice, I was a superweapon, a being of immense powers like me was prayed to willingly fight. Others like me, they didn't get a choice, they were treated as tools. In fact, an organization called Akatsuki saw us as nothing but mere vessels to be killed in order to take the powers we had." Naruto breathed deeply, his hand suddenly started shaking.

"Fu, a mint haired girl from Taki, was the first. She was younger than me, just shy inside of fourteen years old. Her life, her dreams, gone…in three days of harrowing pain and suffering, as they literally ripped her soul apart to get to Chomei The Seven-Tailed Beetle." Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of their names.

"Roshi, an elderly Uzumaki…a member of my clan…fought hard to the bitter end. He had lived his life, but, in the end, he died screaming in pain." Naruto then held his head, the memories of the other Jinchuuriki flooded his mind.

A side effect of him being able to tap into their chakras through The Tailed Beasts.

"Next, was Gaara, my friend. He has treated nothing more than tool most of his life, all he did was kill in order to make himself relevant. He finally changed his ways, and if it wasn't for a sacrifice, he'd died…alone…" Naruto took a deep breath.

"I didn't know it at the time, but Yugito who was next just had a baby girl. She died fighting to the bitter end like Roshi, fighting…just to see her little girl again." Naruto took a deep, shuttering, breath.

The Faunus girl looked at Naruto, her mouth slightly agape.

"I'm not going to sit here and regale you with disheartening stories. I am sorry, really, you probably felt betrayed earlier and you do have a right to the truth. The truth is, Blake, that you are my friend. Nothing more, nothing less, but I will not let anyone harm you…just like I won't let anyone harm Ruby, Yang, maybe…Weiss?" Naruto chuckled a little bit.

She couldn't help it, she chuckled, "Grimm bait…"

"Did Ruby tell you, darn it, strawberry needs to keep things on a low…" Naruto returns the chuckle and looked out the window, "and then there's Nora…the whole kiss thing…"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Blake questioned, trying to radically change their conversation and get a sense of normality.

Naruto blushed slightly, "well, my own consensual kiss…was…with my friend…more like brother…Sas-Sasuke…"

"So…are you…" Blake blushes a little bit, and for whatever reason, an image of Naruto and strangely Ren kissing filled her mind.

Naruto blushed, and then yelled, "No!"

She waves his hands, "okay, sorry-sorry!"

Both looked at each other, then she looked at him, "I'm not going to kiss you…"

"What, no, I never wanted that!" Naruto declares as he looked away, "like I said…I'm an open book."

"So…was there someone special?" She inquired, curious to see if he was really telling the truth about being straight.

He looked at her, and then looked to the ground, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Thought you were an open book," Blake teased as she watched Naruto suddenly scrunch his face up, "Naruto?"

"You see, I don't know what happened to her, because I have these weird vivid dreams…they feel real…" Naruto took a moment to compose himself, "she was lavender eyed, a nighty sky haired girl named Hinata Hyuuga."

"She had loved me since we were kids, and of course I was so dense I never noticed it, not until it was too late. She's alive, well was alive, at this point…everything is subjective." Naruto tells her as he looked at her, he had a smile, "what I can tell you is that she was beautiful, and that beauty didn't come from her looks."

"She was beautiful physically, don't get me wrong, but her heart…her soul…" Naruto laughs a little bit and then looked at the setting sun outside of his window, "that was probably what made her something special."

"A fierce warrior, she was, strong and brave. When I was nearly defeated by someone that was close to a God that leveled my entire village in one go…she was the only one to stand up and fight to save me. She fought in the war, she fought by my side, and gave the courage to continue…even as her own family was being torn apart by death," Naruto took a deep breath, "and she was gentle like a butterfly on the wind."

Naruto watched the sun sink a little more, "never fighting against the flow of time, but going with it. She rolled more with the punches than I ever did, and in a way…her shyness and loneliness were my trigger."

His eyes suddenly turn red as he growled, "and I would become the demon people claimed me to be if it meant to save her, I did it with the guy that nearly killed her. If it wasn't for my teacher's teachings…I would've become a monster."

Blake watched as tears started falling from his eyes, suddenly he got up and walked over toward the window. Pressing his head against it, and weeping, watching the sun go down.

"I'm sorry, but my happy ending never came, Jinchuuriki never get happy endings. My mother was one before me, in fact, she was Kurama's, and on my birthday…she was killed for the sole reason of being Kurama's Jinchuuriki." Naruto gripped his hands, "and I _hate_ the very person behind it all."

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Goddess of Chakra…more like the insane psycho-bitch that thinks that being a God of Death is the only way to bring peace, but, what world is in need of Gods of Death?" Naruto turned back from the setting sun, looking at Blake, "and it makes me wonder if it came to it…if something happened to my friends…if I wouldn't become like her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Blake watches as he leaned against the window, "Naruto…"

"Because I need someone to vent to, not Ozpin, not Peach, no one that will pass information around like they earned it. You earned my honesty, because you got hurt by me, and I never hurt any of my friends…" Naruto then smiles, "we are friends…right?"

She looked at him, then slowly she smiled, "God or mortal, we're friends."

"I prefer mortal because so far any God I've fought has always been of death. So, I don't like being a God, let alone being called one." Naruto says as he gets toward the door, opening, "you can go to your own room now…and don't worry…because if Ozpin is a smart man he'll know his place."

Blake walked past him, turning to him, "and that's where?"

"Like any Indra, getting curb stomped by an Ashura." Naruto laughs as she just shook her head and walked away.

However, she couldn't help but feel warm, despite what had happened and the ground-breaking secrets she learned…her mind never left the blonde.

Even as she drifted later on that night.


	27. Chapter 27

_A mountain was on fire as all Nine Tailed Beasts smashed into a hidden village with their tails, soldiers scattered from it, and landing in the pile of escaping soldiers of Kara, Naruto Uzumaki. They went to try and attack the blonde, only for his Ashura Form to appear soon after he landed._

 _They stopped, not on their own accord, but when Naruto a Truth-Seeking Sphere explode and vaporize them. His rage was unkempt, it had been three months after his wife's murder, and he had fallen into the dark trap of revenge._

 _"_ _Kurama, flush them out…all of them!" Naruto screams his orders as he formed a sword with another Truth-Seeking Sphere and slashed at a dozen or more soldiers heading toward him. His golden cloak, bright, betrayed the dark bloodlust that raged within his eyes._

 _The soldiers died, all of them turned to ash as the sword hit them, and as Naruto caught the fist of a solider that got close to him from behind he just turns around and break the man's neck with his free hand when it went to the soldier's throat._

 _Tossing the body to the ground as if it was trash, the blonde stared at it as blue flames washed over him, leaving him unhurt. He looked at Matatabi as she clashed against a giant construct, while Chomei was flying and taking blimps that had been used as weapons in a recent attack on Taki._

 _A leader of the inner circle, a man named Yasha, landed in front of Naruto. The man had wind churning around him, a mark on his hand indicating his loyalty to Kara and The Otsutsuki Clan in general._

 _"_ _Hold there, foul being," Yasha demanded as he got ready to strike._

 _Naruto merely scoffed, appearing in front of Yasha and driving his hand through the man's chest with little effort. The man's eyes widened as he coughed up a wad of blood on Naruto's arm, slumping over soon afterward, and the blonde berserker merely kicked the man off his arm like trash._

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto!"_** _Saiken calls out as formed near Naruto,_ _ **"There are children within the village!"**_

 _"_ _Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screams out as thousands of clones formed around him, "secure the children…kill everyone else involved directly with Kara but their main leaders."_

 _"_ _Yosh!" A thousand men scream of the clones roared as they went about their tasks._

 _Naruto watched as the mountain burned, embers flew all around as he suddenly turned around and came to face against an Otsutsuki Member…Momoshinki._

 _The man looked at the blonde, "you look like an angry God."_

 _"_ _I am a pissed off widowed husband," Naruto and Momoshinki started to circle each other, "and I've come for any Kara and Otsutsuki blood I can get."_

 _"_ _You are such a strange creature, denying your godhood, despite Kaguya falling to your hand," Momoshinki says as he and Naruto quickly ran at one another and clashed their forearms together._

 _Naruto growls, glaring right into Momoshinki's eyes, "I'm not a God…I am a God Slayer."_

 _His red eyes full of hated looked into The Otsutsuki's as the man's father dropped behind him, Naruto merely brought his hand up and formed an ice wall that blocked Kinshiki's attempt to kill him behind. The blonde turned around as he kicked Momoshinki away and then smashed his palm into Kinshiki's face._

 _The giant Otsutsuki was sent flying into several trees, just as Naruto stood there, merely holding his palm up. The raging Ashura Incarnate took a deep breath, watching Momoshinki as he got up, he shook off a few stones that had gotten on him._

 _"_ _You insect," Momoshinki growls, only for Naruto to suddenly appear in front of him._

 _Momoshinki's eyes widened as Naruto drove his knee into him, the Otsutsuki member fell to his knees and looked up at Naruto._

 _"_ _You'll just be a monster, in our eyes and theirs!" Momoshinki screamed at Naruto._

 _"_ _I would've had a son, his name would've been Boruto, but your clan…and these traitors took tha tall away from me." Naruto growls as he formed a Tailed Beast Bomb in his hand, "I've got nothing left to lose…"_

 _Before Momoshinki could protest further he watches as Naruto turned on his heel and sent the ball of chakra into his father Kinshiki, the man flew into the air. Screaming, hallowing in pain, just before a large explosion took place and ended the pain for him._

 _Momoshinki shook as he got up, backing away from Naruto, "how did a mere mortal like you…become…this powerful."_

 _Naruto turned his glare on Momoshinki, he walked toward the Otsutsuki as he formed a kunai from a Truth-Seeking Sphere. Momoshinki brought his hand up to absorb the chakra with an implanted Rinnegan but was shocked when he couldn't and it pierced right through._

 _"_ _Ah!" He howls in suffering, watching as Naruto came closer._

 _He brought his other hand up to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb at the blonde, but suddenly the Truth-Seeking Sphere in the form of a kunai came back in its sphere form, literally deleting his hand as it smashed right through._

 _The blonde didn't show remorse, instead, he actually put a smile on his face as he caught the sphere. It formed into a blade, just as Momoshinki pressed himself against the side of a mountain and looked back in fear._

 _"_ _You could fly away, but I'll just cut your wings. You could try running, but I'll simply snap your tendons in your legs at the first step. You could beg me, but I'll not hear your evil. You can cry, but I will not see your evil, and if you try to speak against me…I'll remove your tongue for I will not hear any evil." Naruto placed the blade under Momoshinki's chin._

 _Momoshinki looked right at Naruto, "you're a demon…"_

 _Naruto stabbed the sword into the Otsutsuki's throat, he then sliced it across and watched as the clan member fell to the ground. He didn't pity him, he didn't even feel bad, he just felt empty as he felt his clones slowly encroach upon the leaders._

 _Taking a step away, Naruto then took a deep breath, "I was human…until you took all that I loved away."_

* * *

 _Naruto stood in a moonlit clearing, all of the Tailed Beasts gathered around him, several leaders of Kara all were knelt and tied. All of them were men, thankfully, he had an aversion to harming women in any sense. He looked at them all and glared right into the eyes of an elderly man._

 _"_ _You join with the ranks of The Otsutsuki Clan, a race of supposed gods that want to destroy your home. You took away my only chance at a family, you killed my only child, and I know it was you alone that gave that order. However, a bad tree will only bear poisoned fruit, no matter how many fruits there is." Naruto states as he held a sword by his side._

 _The old man looked at him, "all hail Kaguya Otsutsuki, the true ruler of this world. You are nothing but a pretender, and that bastard child that grew within the belly of that whore deserved that death just as much as she did…Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _The blonde looked at the old man, he held his sword out to him, "you are wrong…I don't want to be a God. I just wanted a normal life after everything was set and done, but you took away my wife…my child…my home…my family…"_

 _"_ _You framed me in an attack against my best friend, perfectly copying my chakra signature and appearance, along with the other Tailed Beasts…how?" Naruto interrogated the old man, crouching down to get face level._

 _The man chuckled, "Kaguya gave us gifts from the Spirit Realm, she loves us all."_

 _"_ _Heh," Naruto smirked as he scoffed at the old man, "you are foolish for an old man. Kaguya doesn't love anyone, she didn't even love her own children, but I'll gladly send you to the afterlife, so you can thank her properly."_

 _Naruto raised his sword up, glaring down at the old man, he then slammed it downward._

* * *

 _Naruto was standing in the same field, looking at all of the bodies in front of him, suddenly Sasuke dropped down. He was looking at Naruto, saddened eyes and all, he looked right at the field of bodies Naruto had used clones to lay out._

 _The blonde turned to his friend once he felt his presence, "you are afraid of me, Sasuke?"_

 _"_ _No, Naruto, I'm not…I feel sorry for you." Sasuke says as he walked toward his best friend._

 _Naruto scoffed, "there is no going back from this Sasuke, Kaguya was right…I'd become like her if pushed toward the right direction."_

 _"_ _You aren't like Kaguya, you didn't kill them because they had chakra, you did what you did because they were guilty of crimes against us all." Naruto hears Sasuke words, sincere, full of worry._

 _The blue eyes of the blonde had a thousand-mile stare to them as if they themselves were devoid of the happiness he had once held so dear._

 _"_ _We saw the children, the villagers Kara had, they're alive and well…you went after just the ones that hurt you." Sasuke walked toward Naruto, but when he went to put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smacked his hand away._

 _The raven-haired youth was stunned, watching as his friend backed up, then dropping to his knees and held his arms out. He had tears streaming down his face, looking up at the moon, it felt like it was calling to him._

 _A side effect of all Nine Tailed Beasts chakra slowly mixing inside of you, you felt the call of Kaguya, The Juubi._

 _He sobbed, openly, "kill me…Sasuke…please…"_

 _"_ _No…" Sasuke utters as he looked at Naruto, who then shut his eyes tight._

 _The blonde howls out in anguish, "I can't keep doing this anymore, I hate this world, I hate everything in it! Without Hinata, without my child, and the constant whispers of the moon…it's all meaningless to me…all of it!"_

 _The blonde unraveled in front of Sasuke's eyes as he sulked into the ground, sobbing hard, the blonde just jerked in the sobs. "Fucking kill me, kill me!"_

 _Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes nearly lifeless, "please…please…make it stop…the pain…"_

 _Sasuke looked down at his brother, slowly reaching katana, and then slowly unsheathed it. "Naruto…I…"_

 _The blonde looked up at him, suddenly his eyes widened, "Sage…"_

 _Sasuke turns to see Hagaromo standing there, he looked at Naruto, not with disappointment but with sadness laced in his eyes. The divine walked over toward the blonde, looking at Naruto, and then at Sasuke._

 _The Uchiha dropped his blade, he held his head down, "I wasn't going to do it…I was ready just in case he tried to force a fight."_

 _Hagaromo nodded, looking right at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto…you have forsaken yourself by indulging in revenge. In your Darkness, anger, rage, and wrath, you must cleanse thyself."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "there's no going back from this, I have no soul left, it went with Hinata…and my son…"_

 _"_ _You're not wrong, but you're not right either, your soul is just clouded in darkness. The pain is great, the burden is much too heavy at the moment, which is why I must intervene lest a new cycle begins. My divine decree, Naruto Uzumaki, is that you shall go with me to the Land of Spirits and there you shall train yourself to cleanse the rage…the hatred…and the darkness that sleeps within." Hagaromo slammed his staff into the ground, creating a thunderous boom._

 _Naruto held his head down, he slowly took a deep breath, "I'm not worth it…I just masqueraded around with a smile for the last few months…as everyone, I loved called for my head saved for those closest to me."_

 _"_ _That is going to be addressed, you missed a leader, and he'll confess to the crimes that he committed on behave of Kara. The Assassination of Hinata, the masquerade of you, all of it Naruto…you will be exonerated." Sasuke explains to the blonde._

 _The blonde looked up at Sasuke, "but I'll never be free…I'll never feel the things I felt again…I'm nothing more than broken man."_

 _Hagaromo looked at Naruto, "what is broken, can always be fixed, given enough time."_

* * *

Naruto shot up, awake, sweat rolling down his body as he gasps for air. He looked around, noting the room he was in, looking over at Amber. The woman was stepping away from a chained Emerald, the girl was free to use her hands, chained around her waist was an aura and chakra canceling seal chain.

Breathing hard, Naruto watched as Amber walked over to him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, bad dreams." Naruto answers as he gets up and stretches, he looks over at Emerald, "morning sunshine."

"Fuck you." Emerald hissed as she glared into Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and looked at her, "look…why did you join Salem? You aren't evil, at least not yet, you don't seem like a bad person."

"I didn't have a choice, she gets what she wants, there is nothing that can stop her. You know that little village all over the news a few months ago, it had something she wanted, she even brought that village's leader in. She told him she'd just take the trinket, leave, and even make the Grimm around the area disappear…he told her that she would be reported for what she was…next day…ashes." Emerald tells Naruto as she gets up against the wall.

Naruto glared at her, "if you're aiming to piss me off, you're working a nerve."

"Don't like death too much, don't you, hehehe…" Emerald suddenly turned into…Hinata!

Naruto's eyes widened, "w-what?"

Amber stood next to Naruto, "don't believe the illusion, she's playing a trick."

"Hinata" chuckles, "oh, so this is the one you love? I got to admit, busty and well rounded. No wonder, pig, its no fun when I can't play so fairly."

The blonde snaps and backhands "Hinata," and making the illusion drop, "you don't _ever_ disguise as my wife…ever…again…"

His eyes were blood red as he stared into the darker reds of Emerald, suddenly they turned blue, and watched him hold his head. Amber looked at him, watching as he held his head tighter, and growls like a beast at Emerald.

She chuckles, darkly so, "so…she's in your head too? I remember the times with my father, how we played and danced under the sun, but then she'll appear…mock me…and make me do things in the hope of him getting back."

"What does she want from you, oh, I know…your very soul. You are said to be God, Naruto The Fox God, The Light One, The Ashura, The Raging One, The Second Sage of Six Paths. All of those names, I took them to heart, and yet I get a superpowered man…not a God…" Emerald spat blood from her lips, licking them, "you won't beat her."

Naruto tightened his fists, "I've gotten told that before, but I'll beat her again, Kaguya."

"So obsessed, Kaguya-Kaguya-Kaguya, you're stupid." Emerald insults him as she kept her Cheshire smile up, "she's not her…she's much more powerful…who do you think shattered the moon?"

Amber's blood ran cold, "t-that was Salem?"

"Yep," Emerald looked right at Naruto. "She's killed you once, I mean, give or take thirty thousand years is what she's claiming."

"Explain." Naruto demanded as he turns around to face her, "all of it."

"You don't even know, I feel bad for you, no happy ending. She told us about you, she's really intimate with the details, so I always assumed you knew her very well. Well, maybe not that kind of intimate, but still…intimate enough." She continues being vague as she looked right at Naruto.

Naruto replied with a smirk, "you're just a smartass little girl, who didn't get what she wanted."

"Pfft, nice try, not working on me. You can kill me, but it won't stop it, she'll come back to this world one or another. She'll hunt you down, she'll slaughter anyone in her path to get to you, she'll take your soul…and that'll be it." Emerald gave a vague explanation to Salem's plan, "end of the world…end of humanity, and even Faunus."

"What kind of endgame is that, kill everything, done?!" Naruto screamed, not believing a word she said.

"She's the beast inside of us all, the need, the primal need to slaughter. Think about it, you see animals around you…what's the first thing that comes to mind? Hmm, oh, kill…fight…attack. Humanity and Faunus extension…we are born to kill." Emerald shakes her head, "and she does have the power to bring back the dead…I've seen her do it…which is why I did everything I did willingly."

Naruto frowns, watching Emerald as she shook her head, "and all of the world will beg for mercy."

"They won't have to beg, I can stop her, there is no way I'm just going to let her tear up a world that was…is…mine to protect." Naruto tells Emerald, and then sighed, "and you need to help me protect it…just tell me what her next move is."

"No." Emerald simply responded.

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes, "what did the world do to you? What about the child that's still in the womb of a mother."

"Yeah, so what, I was beaten down when I was six by a gang. I don't have any love for humanity, because humanity didn't have any love me, not even Faunus had loved me." Emerald merely hissed at him and then he watches as she went around a pillar to hide.

Naruto was in Emerald Forest as he tried to make sense of the dream he had, taking deep breaths as he meditated, trying to weave through the details. The outburst he had at Hinata's appearance, all of it, he focused hard on it.

* * *

 _Only for something to just be blocking the last bits of it all, slowly tears started to fall from his eyes and heard thunder above him. Opening his eyes, he saw where was falling around him but not on him. The world stopped for him, somehow, someway._

 _He felt, no heard someone breathing, he turned around to see an older looking Hinata standing above him. Spirit, but rain bounced off her as if she was there. She took a seat by Naruto, the rain still not hitting him, his breath was cold._

 _She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling, he turned to her. "Please tell…me…are you actually here?"_

 _Hinata smiled, nodding, "I know you can't see my mouth move…but…I have been wondering when you would show up again."_

 _Naruto looked at her, "why am I here, are those dreams true?"_

 _"_ _That is for something The Sage has to guide you on," she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry…you know…I wish I was stronger."_

 _"_ _No," Naruto shook his head. "I wish I was there, but why now, after all this time…"_

 _"_ _You're needing to talk to Sage about that, Naruto-Kun, there's someone I'd like you to meet…" Suddenly a little blonde haired blue eyed boy stepped out from behind a tree, he was a ghost as well._

 _The blonde looked like his father, save for leaf shaped hair, Naruto whimpered. "Boruto?"_

 _The child nodded, waiving at Naruto, but then Naruto just closed his eyes, taking a deep breath._

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, the area was sunny, no one was there…he was all alone.

It had just been tricking him, an illusion own mind.

He looked at the forest around him, slowly, getting up from the ground. Tears spilled from his eyes, and then he thought of something, and almost wanted to hit himself for not trying. Forming hand seals, applying a very small amount of chakra, Naruto then slammed his palm into the ground.

However, nothing happened.

 _"_ _Everything,"_ Naruto felt so alone in the forest clearing. _"Is truly gone…isn't it…even The Toad Clan."_

He felt so numb now, he didn't feel the tears, he didn't even feel the raindrops as they hit him. Taking a moment to just stare into the abyss of the forest, he took a step forward into it. Slowly, but surely, the steps became a fast run.

The winds whipped around him as he channeled Kurama's chakra into him to increase his speed, using Shukaku's to form little sand steppes to jump from, and even a line of sand to slide on. He used Matatabi's chakra to keep himself warm, and when he made it to a large chasm he took a leap before using Chomei's chakra to form wings.

Unlike bug wings, these wings were like angel's wings, modeled after Konan's. He took a deep breath as he dropped down about halfway before darting upward. Breaking through the mouth of the chasm, flying higher and higher, even breaking through the storm cloud to see the sun above it all.

He just relaxed, looking at the storm under him, how so easy it would be just to run away.

To give in, to stop fighting, to let go…

Slowly, unconsciously, the wings disappeared. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and thought about everyone. He expected to be falling, but his eyes snapped open when he found himself still airborne.

He looked at his hands, looked all around him, only Gods can see this beauty. The diamond beyond the storm, the image between chaos and peace. Heaven and hell, all of those grandiose analogies.

Was he starting to think of himself as a divine? Perhaps.

An unending force, unable to truly die, just like Ashura and Indra. Taking a moment to calm down, the tears had stopped flowing. Instead, he felt the warmth of the sun, the coolness of the air around him. The perfect balance of seasonal winds.

This was Heaven, the golden clouds that struck against the sun's rays, while black clouds of a stormy Hell raged beneath him. This wasn't a vision, this is what he saw, this was his own eyes seeing the power he could possibly wield for the very first time.

Elation, fear, excitement.

All of those emotions flowed, some like malaise, made him nervous as he floated forward at the very thought. Taking tentative inches forward, never noticing the blue eyes of his shining gold. Six Paths chakra flowed in him, he didn't feel like it was changing, instead, it felt so much more familiar to him than the time he tried reviving Amber.

He heard the massive roars of thunder below him, if Salem was after him, he could simply just fly further up and maybe survive the oxygen-deprived space between him and the moon. Hide on the moon, running her plans, but he'd have to watch the world die from probably the best seats in the house.

However, he'd be free to explore heaven.

Then again, it was just easier to drop down, he could just drop back down and go straight back into hell. Fighting, constantly fighting, unending war. He could struggle, he could continue on, he could smash more mouths with his famous right hook.

He could try to accept this world, learn from it, and if he couldn't find a way back…experience the new.

Live the new.

Become the new.

Just be Uzumaki Naruto.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"Kurama?"  
_ _ **"The sun looks beautiful from up here…"  
**_ _"You are getting sentimental on me furball?"  
_ _ **"No."  
**_ _"Shall we fly away?"  
_ _ **"Hehehe…not yet brat."**_

Naruto then smiles as he closed his eyes, he felt himself drop through the storm clouds and back into the rain. Slowly, descending down, no golden cloak around him. He took a deep breath, counting the seconds he fell, and then felt himself landing on the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _We are still The Tailed Beasts, and you are still Naruto Uzumaki. If those dreams are a truth, then so be it, we shall follow regardless. You are my friend, my comrade, my brother. We will face this hell, we shall dine on it, we shall love it. If we can go home, even better, but Naruto…this world needs a hero."_**

Naruto took a deep breath, landing on the edge of the chasm, _"Matatabi?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kurama is right, this world needs us, and if we're truly just a reindentation…then it is still our mission to protect the world."_**

 _"_ _Shukaku?"_ Naruto questioned, _"don't be a smartass now…"_

 ** _"_** ** _I say we track those working for Salem, starting with Lionheart when we meet him next, and work our way up."_**

 _"_ _Heh, should've figured, already got him pinned? Fine. Chomei, your lucky number seven, I guess…lucky to have a good one…thoughts?"_ Naruto questions his giant beetle friend, _"Chomei?"_

 ** _"_** ** _When we faced against Madara Uchiha, we faced a being thought to be a God. When we faced against The Juubi, we fought a being that was a deity, and then we fought a deity. In our dreams, we grew so powerful together we took down deities…I say…we press forward._**

Naruto nodded, taking a deep look at the storm clouds, "a storm is coming…but it won't break me."

Naruto suddenly had his golden cloak around him, "the storm needs to weather me."


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto took a look at himself in the mirror, he noted the stubbles on his face. Taking a kunai off the bathroom sink's counter he slowly cut the stubble off, it seemed like his face just wanted to suddenly sprout a golden beard.

 ** _"_** ** _To be fair, Naruto, you could probably rock the old monk look."_**

 _"_ _Har-har,"_ Naruto rolls his eyes as he mentally mocked Kurama. _"You outta do a standup show."_

Naruto finished shaving and then went to grab his toothbrush, quickly brushing his teeth. However, he noted something peculiar, his bottom canines were much sharper than normal. In fact, I shredded the hairs of the brush when he tried to brush the tip of the tooth.

Groaning, rolling his eyes, he looked back at the mirror and stepped back when he saw his eyes were red. _"Okay…Kurama…not funny."_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not doing it, it appears that since you have acquired us faster than your body can regulate naturally. Chomei and Shukaku are back to full power, and so is Matatabi, meaning there is currently four oceans of chakra in you."_**

 _"_ _Chakra control was never my forte,"_ Naruto admitted as he rubbed his head.

The blonde took a moment to focus and keep his chakra under control, watching as his eyes went back to blue, "bingo."

He stretches as he takes off his clothing and walked toward the shower, turning it on, and relaxing as the hot water washes over him. It was nearing three months now, and he's slowly getting relaxed to the environment, the itch to fight was still there, but all in all, it wasn't as bad.

In fact, ever since he had discovered his own ability to fly, with some help from the Tailed Beasts, he's been taking some trips every now and then to the skies to clear his troubled mind. At one point, perhaps as a little stunt to see how long he could keep it up, he thought about circumventing the globe. But, he realized that he couldn't fly fast enough to make it work properly, he timed himself, finding he could fly at a very decent Mach-Two.

As he focused on his shower, suddenly he looked over, realizing that he was out of soap. His right eye twitched, had he been so caught up in his thoughts daily that he had forgotten to go to the stores and gets some more.

Granted he came to find out the shampoo Weiss gave him was more of the feminine variety, but damn it all, it smelled great!

Did he wonder how much it really could cost?

Shrugging as he exited the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, he walked into his room and looked at the clothing piles. He had his normal combat clothing, the clothing he came to this world in, and just regular clothing.

Rolling his eyes, grabbing his student attire, and putting it on rather quickly. Naruto stretches the button shirt, the tight pants, and noted that these clothes were very poor in flexibility. Meaning if he got into a scrap his movement was very limited, without tearing the clothing, of course, then again it wouldn't be his first time-fighting semi-naked or even naked.

Rock Lee had once entered an onsen drunk, by accident, again…

He picked a fight with several people, Naruto had to help him when he got into a fight against a rather modest Jonin, needless to say, The Land of Hot Springs got the literal _full glory_ of Naruto's and Lee's power.

Was it bad that they never bragged about it? No, after all, Naruto wasn't exactly perfectly sober himself at the time, but it was damn fun!

* * *

Naruto was in the dungeon as he liked to call it, classes had ended for the day, and another test. He was walking toward Amber with a box of food, not even Blake knew of this place below Beacon, and it'd probably remain that way for a while.

Unless she became active within their ranks, rather than keeping it a tight-lipped secret.

Amber took the box, "Mistralian noodles, mmm…"

"You got seven more boxes," Amber pointed out, "that's usually more than the five you usually eat."

"Meh." Naruto shrugs and walked over to Emerald who was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, "oi."

Emerald growled, opening her eyes, "what do you want dumbass."

Naruto handed her a couple of boxes, "don't know if you like noodles, and I know Oz doesn't give you hot food."

"So…you'll just kill me after I give what you seek, I'm not stupid." Emerald scoffed at the food, "rather starve me and piss you all off."

Naruto rolled his eyes, sitting on the ground in front of her, "I'm not saying he won't kill you. However, he knows better than to go against me, and I'm not one to hold hatred toward anything…well…maybe a couple of things."

"Hypocrite." Emerald spat, "you can't even keep your story straight enough to make sense."

"I've come to learn that the normal is a lie, and the strangest things are the truth, Emmy." Naruto chuckles as he opened her box, "you like Miso?"

She scoffed once more, turning away from it until the smell hit her nose, her mouth started to water. "You'll probably make me eat with my hands, I'm not…stupid…you're stupid."

Naruto had a metal fork in the box, sitting there with his eyes closed, she grabbed the fork and attempted to stab him with it. However, while eating his noodles, he merely dodges the attempts. Amber was just watching him, she knew he wasn't in any real danger, compared to him Emerald might as be a small little puddle of water in the face of an Oceanic Planet.

There was no other comparison, he could crush like an elephant to a fly if he had to.

Finally, she gives up, slamming herself against the stone pillar and then used the same fork to slowly eat away at the noodles.

Naruto had finished his first box by the time she got halfway through hers, and he looked at her with a smile, "you know I never mentioned this…but it was a little ironic you ended up with Chomei."

"Cho-who?" Emerald questions as she stopped eating, glaring at him.

Naruto looked at her, "you don't know their names?"

"You mean the beasts, what good is a name to a beast?" Emerald insults as she rolled her eyes.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, um…" Naruto got stuck on the Five-Tails since he never really talked, _"anyone?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kokuo."  
_** _"Thanks, Matatabi, sorry…"  
_ _ **"Meh, he never talks to us either."**_

"Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and then Kurama." Naruto continued with the pause while asking for Kokuo's name, "those are the names of The Tailed Beasts."

"Since you named it in a specific order, I'm going to take a guess that you named them one through nine, so Chomei must make seven…how lucky." Emerald drawls.

"To be fair, you're the one that has done the second most damage to me, breaking my arm on our first encounter." Naruto points out as he finished his second box.

"How do you eat so fast," Emerald chastises as she barely finished her first as Naruto quickly ate his third box right behind his second, "it's creepy…and disgusting."

"Where I'm from you had to eat quickly, plus it didn't help when I had to steal food at one point because the nuns weren't feeding me in the orphanage. They called me a Demon Child, simply because I had Kurama sealed in me, they weren't really wrong…I could've easily walked down that path." Naruto told Emerald as he finished his fourth box, "and you wouldn't have heard about The Fox God…but The Fox Demon."

"So…you've accepted the nature of yourself?" Amber questioned Naruto.

"No," Naruto simply replied as he gathered his trash. "I am merely stating a fact."

"So, what's the point in all of this, you had a similar background to me, so what?" Emerald angrily inquires, "you think it'll turn me?"

"Nope," Naruto pops as he stood up. "I got treated a lot worse, trust me on that. Life is cruel, but it wasn't only cruel to us Emerald, The Tailed Beasts got treated like tools and demons for the longest time because people misunderstood them."

Emerald's eyes widened, she saw the spirit of a mint hair girl stand by him, she looked very similar to herself. "Um, what's that by you?"

Naruto turned to her, smirking, "Emerald…you're not the only one that can cast illusions. The girl you're seeing in your eyes is…was…Fu. The Jinchuuriki of Chomei from Takigakure. She was hunted, later faced an excruciating death at the hands of a people called Akatsuki all because she had a Tailed Beast inside of her."

"She should've never made that choice…" Emerald lowered her head, "she got to make a choice…right…you…"

"None of us did, mine got sealed into me after it killed my parents and after they made the ultimate sacrifice. She had gotten it sealed after winning a tournament in her village, forced actually, by their counsel. She did her duty honorably, even if she grew up alone, with only one friend in the form of Shibuki ever truly being nice to her." Naruto looked at the elevator and took a deep breath, "what all did Salem really tell you about me?"

"That you were a God, and that you stood in the path to true peace, that you protected the corrupted human race…when she could purify the world…and remake it." Emerald looked at the ground, "c-can you revive the dead?"

"If you're looking to make a deal with me, involving someone you care about, no. I cannot revive the dead, reviving the dead is against the very laws of nature. Sad as it is if it wasn't and if I could, I'd revive all of my friends into this world and build a new Konoha somewhere away from all of this." Naruto admits as he faced her, "but that doesn't mean they don't look on you."

She sighs, looking down at the ground, "I…need time…to think."

Amber looked at Naruto, she smiled, nodding. "I'll keep her company; besides she did shoot an arrow in my back."

Emerald closed her eyes, that's when Naruto stopped walking when he heard a sniffle followed by a sob. "I just wanted my father back…since he was murdered…alright…is that so wrong?!"

Naruto took a deep breath, turning back to her and walked toward her before pulling her up and giving her a hug. She felt his warm embrace, her eyes widened at the sudden intimate contact, but she felt strangely at peace.

"It's not wrong to want the people you love back, Emmy-san, you'd be a monster if you didn't. However," he broke the hug, "you can't trade one life for another. Because you'd just make someone else suffer, instead take the pain you feel and make it a goal to make sure no one ever feels the same."

She watches him as he moves to walk back toward the elevator again, "and if you're scared of dying…I promise you…if you truly change your ways I'll take you under my wing. Someone like you, misguided, reminds me of myself when I was little kid…lost in the world without a direction."

Emerald blushes in embarrassment, "don't play with me…"

"I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." Naruto told her as he kept walking toward the elevator, "I have never broken a promise before…so I promise."

 ** _"_** ** _It's amazing what a little bit of kindness can do…"  
_** _"Matatabi-chan, do you think she'll turn?"  
_ _ **"I sense no lies from her, and Kurama felt no evil."  
**_ _"So, that's a yes?"  
_ _ **"It is a possibility, but to take her under your wing, won't that make Blake-chan jealous?"  
**_ _"Hehehe, not my concern still, unless she becomes active."  
_ _ **"What about Ozpin?"  
**_ _"What about Ozpin…"_

* * *

Naruto goes through his katas as he stands in a clearing, shirtless, he kicked at the air and felt livelier than he did before. He was in Sage Mode and felt the energy all around him, it blossomed ever since he cleared the pool of dark chakra from the area.

He took a deep breath as he thrust his palm forward, feeling an energy wave leave it, hitting a dead tree before it broke into splinters. His eyes widened, he didn't mean to do that, it reminded him of a Jutsu Kaguya had used to fight Sasuke called Eighty Gods Vacuum Fist.

He knew that simply because she called it out one time, he looked at his palm that he launched it from, but it wasn't his right palm…it was his left…and it also had a Sun Mark glowing from it now?

Suddenly he felt a very lively chakra near him, his head snapped around to find Hagaromo standing there, "and the wheel continues to spin…hello Naruto."

"Old Man Sage, you're here, did you track me?" Naruto questions him as he turns to the man.

He nodded, "and you have changed a lot since I last saw you."

"Yeah, Kaguya and I sort of tied, honestly I'm just slightly happy to be alive," Naruto tells him as he deactivated Sage Mode.

Hagaromo looked at him, frowning, "Naruto…you won against Kaguya…don't you remember?"

Naruto looked at him, "then how am I here?"

"It is a long story, I'll need you to come with me to The Land of Spirits, there you'll be able to understand it all." Hagaromo held out his hand, looking at Naruto, "I promise."

Naruto reached out slowly, weary for a moment, but then took the man's palm. All of sudden a flash of white light lit up the clearing, and unknown to them both, someone had been watching them. She dropped down from the branch, it was Blake, looking to where he had vanished without a trace.

She sighed, rubbing her arm, _"please don't get hurt…"_

* * *

Naruto's gagging filled the silent void as he threw up on the ground, "oh man, I never got used to teleportation techniques…"

Hagaromo rolled his eyes, looking at the massive temple on top of the tall mountains around them. He watches the young blonde get up slowly, wiping his mouth, he looked around and noted the aged appearance of the temple he was on.

This place looked very familiar, it had red cherry blossom trees around the base of the temple, and Naruto felt the lukewarm air as he took a step toward the edge of the forested top of the mountain. He looked down, seeing smaller cliffs and plains of red trees.

Naruto held his head as he looked at the clouds rolling by, they were amber in color, and the sky itself was a bright golden with a mix of blue. He felt like he was on Remnant still, but it felt so different, this entire place felt like it was just overflowing with life energy.

In fact, it was.

Hagaromo stood by Naruto, "The Land of Spirits, you may now know it as Draco…The Dragon Continent."

"Wo-wow, no wonder no one can settle this place, it's too mountainous." Naruto says as he looked out over the edge, "but…that's not the only reason…is it?"

"No." Hagaromo agreed as he chuckled, "it because of my seal that prevents people from seeing the true beauty. To them, Draco looks like a barren wasteland."

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, both of the Sun Marks on his hand glowed. "Why do I have two now?"

"You have manifested the true capacity of light within you when you reawakened Six Paths Chakra naturally in your system." Hagaromo tells Naruto who then looked at him, "and it was when you first took flight."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Hagaromo shove him off the cliff, only for his body to naturally contort to where he went backward, facing the sky as he felt himself suddenly jerk to a stop. Hagaromo stepped off the cliff, joining Naruto, position and all as they floated in the air.

A wave of the hand, Naruto felt himself being guided by The Sage of Six Paths easily through the air. Slowly, but surely, both flew calmly in the air.

"I am taking you to a place where all can make sense, but I forewarn you, the answers that you have been seeking are both awakening and damning." The Sage explains to Naruto, "now…follow me."

Naruto watched as Hagaromo suddenly dived down, a loud boom emanated from him as he suddenly as a trail of wind behind him. The blonde nodded and did the same thing, keeping pace as best as he could, his eyes had turned golden without him knowing as he felt him system wash with Six Path's chakra.

It felt like Ashura Mode, but it wasn't.

It wasn't as powerful either, but it wasn't exactly too far behind.

Naruto then watches as Hagaromo ducked through a large circular rock formation, obviously not natural, and Naruto flew right through it to keep up with the old man. He screeched across the sky as he caught up with Hagaromo as he took another dive down toward another cliff.

The Sage looked behind him, smiling as Naruto kept pace with him, _"he's a natural at the flight technique, learning through instinct alone…hehehe…just like back then."_

Naruto spun in the air as he dived with Hagaromo, his eyes blinking between their golden color and blue, but when they went back to blue the color seemed to shine rather than be like a dark-colored ocean.

He noted the continent, in of itself, was all mountains. However, he noted the presence of life all around, and strangely no Grimm. Hagaromo seemed to be just taking him on a flight, trying to calm him before he was to face something, he couldn't understand why he had some amount of dread build up in his stomach.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto!"_**

Naruto's eyes widened as he got out of his daze, sliding across calm waters as he nearly slammed into it, using Ice Release to create a path to slide. However, he then watched as Hagaromo laughed and did the same.

Both crisscrossed each other as their ice disappeared soon behind them, Naruto then ran across the water and toward the sure as Hagaromo did the same.

"How are you doing this, are you supposed to be a spirit?!" Naruto calls out as they both leap over a chasm.

Hagaromo called back toward him, "this place makes me alive, it bears The Heart of Nibel!"

"Heart of…what?!" Naruto called back in question, he then leaped up with Hagaromo before taking flight.

Hagaromo flew near Naruto, both facing each other as they spun around each other in the air, "all in due time my friend. Do you remember this place now, the air, the appearance of a giant plateau with mountains like giant steps?"

Naruto looked around as they took flight, going higher and higher, taking note of the giant step like features of the mountains. They seem to slowly rise up from a flat coastline, and he took note of a Dragon's Mouth where the mountains were.

He could see the temple they were just on, on one of the mid-range mountains in the middle circle of them. The forest of red below him, and the forest of green near the coastline, Naruto took a deep breath as he felt them leave of a sort of barrier.

Opening his eyes, they widened as the continent looked like barren wasteland now, confirming Hagaromo's little reveal of why people didn't colonize this continent. They both flew back toward the landmass, with Naruto loosely following Hagaromo as both flew with great speed toward the tallest mountain.

He then realized something, the landscape looked familiar, _"isn't that…"_

Naruto stopped and looked down, he could make out aged statues, "Myoboku?"

Hagaromo stops, flying back toward Naruto, "yes. There you go, think hard Naruto Uzumaki, The Land of Spirits. Your familiars called this place home, so did Sasuke's, Sakura's…Hinata's…"

The blonde took a deep breath, and let energy flow around him, slowly gaining his composure as he returns to flying with The Sage toward the tallest mountain. This land was so familiar, yet so different, from what he remembered Myoboku looking like.

Naruto and Hagaromo flew to the tallest mountain, a little monastery sat on some flat ground. He noted the look of it, it looked pristine, and it was in the style of his time's architecture. He looked at it, noting his family crest on it.

Walking toward it, Naruto took a step before stopping, he felt a sense of foreboding. Hagaromo turned to him, watching the blonde stop, his eyes turning back their normal blue. He watched the teen bite his lip, nervous at walking forward, especially when he looked over at a small tablet that was facing toward the sun.

"Its okay," Hagaromo tells him as he walked toward the boy. "You're are not dreaming this time…come with me."

Naruto nodded, walking with The Sage, and then entering the small little monastery.

It wasn't a monastery, but it was a mausoleum. There was writing across the walls, in Kanji, detailed with drawings of The Tailed Beasts and boy with nine tails coming from his back. The blonde hair and blue eyes on the boy were all too familiar.

It had him being shooed away by various people, villagers, all the while the writing read the story.

 _"_ _A boy born with the curse of bearing Nine-Tails."_

He walked forward, looking at the other drawings.

 _"_ _Alone, he grew up, wanting acceptance."_

This was his story!

His heart began to beat rapidly he looked at the crystal-like grave in front of him, he took a deep shuttering breath as he walked forward some more. Hagaromo was standing by the grave, where he watched Naruto stop and look up.

There was a mural of a giant white-haired fox with ten tails battling a giant demonic rabbit with ten tails as well. The background was colored blue and red for the fox and rabbit respectively. Suddenly searing pain filled his chest, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Naruto held a sword in his chest as he looked behind him, facing a red-eyed demon as she licked his cheek, "Hello again, Naruto."_

 _"_ _Kaguya…you…" Naruto growls as he looked at the dead body of his niece._

 _"_ _Hehehe, fool, I am not that worthless crazed queen, I am someone more…" the demon spoke as she kicked him off her blade._

 _She looked at Naruto as he struggled to get up, "you and I, are locked in this eternal war now."_

 _"_ _I am not letting you leave here alive," Naruto growls, "not after you took everything away from aga_ _ **-ahhh!"**_

 _Golden chakra exploded around Naruto as his hair turned white as snow, his eyes turning a solid gold as he stared right into "Kaguya" the woman chuckled as she licked the blade of her sword._

 _"_ _I am reborn, but I have dear little Naruko's soul to thank for that, hehehe…hahaha…dear, uncle." She further insulted as she readied her blade, "are ready to die now? To join Hinata, the one you love so much?"_

 _"_ _Not without saving her," Naruto looked at Naruko and held his palm out and revived Naruko's soul as he transferred part of his power to her._

 _She laughed, "and now, you've become a God."_

* * *

Naruto was on his knees, breathing hard, looking at the grave. "Old Man…it hurts, my chest…"

Hagaromo looked saddened, he took a deep breath, "and slowly you remember…but now you must face it."

Naruto was helped up by Hagaromo, walked over toward the grave, he had his eyes closed until he got to where he could see inside of it. As his eyes widened, he took a step back, and looked at The Sage of Six Paths, shaking his head.

"It can't be…that's impossible…I'm right here…I'm…alive…" Naruto felt tears break from his eyes.

His mind was shattered.

Inside of the grave, albeit older looking, was himself. Dressed in a white kimono, with The Hokage robes on as an honor probably from Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked…at Naruto…and then the whole world went dark.


	29. Chapter 29

_(been a while, should I start naming chapters *meaning I go back and name past chapters as well?* and as for the shocker at the end of the last…look up Wheel of Samsara.)_

* * *

Naruto woke up, looking at a ceiling of straw, he slowly shook his head. Clutching it, he got up, but felt that his clothing had been removed from him and replaced. Looking at him, he saw a white robe and looked at himself in the mirror to note that it was similar to The Sage of Six Path's cloak.

Albeit not in the energized form, Ten-Tails Chakra Mode as he'd call it.

Slowly standing up straight, he took a deep breath as he walked toward the small wooden door, opening it. He looked outside, finding that he was still on the mountains that he had hoped was a dream. Taking a small step out, he noted Hagaromo standing over a cliff edge.

"You've finally awakened, the shock kept you out for a while, three whole days." The Sage of Six Paths told Naruto as he made two leaves of red and brown dance in front of him, "what did you dream of?"

"You mean remember, I remember dying over and over, and…how I failed to protect those I cared about…" Naruto shook his head and took a deep breath. "But, that was all a nightmare, right?"

"No." Hagaromo tells him as he made the leaves flow over toward Naruto, "what you are experiencing is the breaking of The Wheel of Samsara."

"The Wheel…of what?" Naruto inquired as he walked toward Hagaromo, "man these clothes are heavy and warm."

"It is a training robe, meant to be heavy and warm, and the nightmare is real Uzumaki Naruto." The Sage slowly let the leaves flow down the mountainside.

Hagaromo chuckles and then looks at the forest, "do you think these lands will always be so lush?"

"Well, if you cultivate it right, yeah," Naruto said and took a seat with Hagaromo.

Hagaromo shook his head, "that is a fallacy."

"Falla-what now?" Naruto asks in confusion.

The Old Sage chuckles, "it means misconception, you are _wrong_ , Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh," Naruto looked at the mighty forest. "How, it has water…air…sun…life around it…and all of this life form…"

He clutches his head, taking a deep breath as he felt something enter him and saw pulses like a heartbeat originate from a nearby temple. "What…the…"

"Ah, The Heart of Nibel, Nibel is the planet's name. The heart is a culmination of all of its life energy, gathering and fastening itself into a sort of heart. It speaks to you, giving you gifts from age's past." Hagaromo answers his questions without looking at him, "you are truly a blessed soul, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're not really Hagaromo, are you, a manifestation just taking his form…" Naruto breathed out as he saw Hagaromo turn to him, "you're Nibel."

"Nibel, Hagaromo, Ashura and Indra, Minato Namikaze, and then Naruto Uzumaki…does it even matter what I name myself? Or, perhaps the form I take, does it matter that like winds I bend around tall mountains but like fire, I can wipe out life and give its ashes to the new?" "Hagaromo" smiles as he slowly transforms into "Ashura", "this form suits you?"

"No, um, what are you? And, you said you took my form? When, where, how?" Naruto questioned as he looked into "Ashura's" eyes, "I am the giver of life and the taker of it all."

"A God…" Naruto breathed.

"Ashura" nodded, "yes, and so are you."

"No, I'm not, I'm mortal." Naruto disagreed and tried to correct the being in front of him.

"Ashura" got up and then turned to see the real Hagaromo standing there, "ah, and the real Sage of Six Paths comes. Hehehe, I'm done playing the game with young Uzumaki here."

"I see, Nibel, you have kept your mischievous side as ever." Hagaromo watches the being transform into a solid green colored energy in the shape of a person.

This Nibel then chuckled with an energetic echo, "sorry, but while we are bearing the same energy that allows us to take these forms…I am transcended beyond mortality just like Hagaromo-san has."

"You," Naruto then turns to Hagaromo, "is he like another Sage of Six Paths or something?!"

"GAH!" Naruto holds his head, "I'm so confused right now!"

Nibel laughs as he circled around Naruto, "Hagaromo-san has transcended as well, he is, in fact, The God of Spirts and I am The God of Life."

"Nibel," Hagaromo walks by Naruto, "you are to attend to your heart."

"Of course, the flow of life energy will not tend to itself, I am merely welcoming a brother to our ranks." Nibel bowed to Naruto, "The Fox God, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm not a God…" Naruto tells him, and then turns to Hagaromo, "Old Man Sage…tell him I'm not a God."

Hagaromo gives a sigh, "Naruto, you have not accepted the fact that you have broken The Wheel of Samsara."

"Okay, there's that wheel-thingy again, what is that?" Naruto inquires as he huffs and watches Nibel fly off toward a temple where energy pulsed from. "And, what is he, or better yet who was he?"

"Nibel, the heart of Remnant, or Nibel if we are to be literal. A timeless, primordial being, that has existed within the so-called Ever-Flow of the world we knew. I didn't know him until I had passed on, it was with him I was able to attain transcendence myself and break my own Wheel of Samsara." Hagaromo explained as he formed a sort of hand seal, but it was very relaxed, "Nibel is The God of Life, I am The God of Spirits, and you…Naruto Uzumaki…are The God of Nature or Fox God."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Hagaromo and then laughed, "okay nice try…you…c'mon transform back."

Hagaromo blinked once, twice, "I am here."

Naruto stopped for a moment, then his eyes widened, "what?!"

"I am not a God, I'm not Kaguya Otsutsuki, and I still bleed see!" Naruto cut his hand and watched as it bled.

The blood droplets hit the ground, "see, I bleed so I am not a God!"

"You're an Immanent Divine Naruto, an Immanent God, perceivable just like Nibel. You can still "die" but you'll just reform over time. In fact, The Tailed Beasts are considered Immanent Divines by that standard alone. So are my sons, Ashura and Indra, granted they form into other beings and lose their memories." Hagaromo points out as he watches Naruto rack his brain to try and understand despite bearing Six Path's chakra.

"Okay, why can't I understand…if I'm Ashura shouldn't I be able to understand that…" Naruto racks his brain openly as he looked at Hagaromo, "seriously didn't you give me the ability to decipher knowledge and learn it rapidly!"

Hagaromo laughs, patting Naruto's shoulder, "this knowledge is still being learned by me. Even after these thousands of years, it is a fallacy to believe that this time and moment will always be the same. Now that we've escaped the wheel, we can see how it affects everything.'

Naruto shook his head, "but I don't want to escape this so-called wheel, I want to see Hinata again!"

"My boy, you already have, in a sense. You are Naruto Uzumaki, but you are just one of many that I've been…and that will be…" Hagaromo gently takes Naruto's hand into his pam.

The middle of his forehead glowed as he focused chakra into Naruto's palm, watching as the world shuttered around them, revealing a spirit of an older Hinata and himself standing in a clearing while their son played.

"Your former got his happy ending in the end of it all, time moves on, and when you are needed the world and nature call upon you to do a duty again. Have you forgotten the vow you made, to be reincarnated with Kurama?" Hagaromo questions Naruto, whose eyes widened.

Naruto felt Kurama stir within him.

 ** _"_** ** _Is he saying your willingness to accept the end broke the wheel?"  
"The Wheel of Samsara."  
"Incredible."  
"Honestly I never believed father…" _**

_"_ _Okay, why are you all talking at once about this, and what is this Samsara?"_ Naruto got up as he felt his Tailed Beasts shift, _"guys?"_

He turned to see Hagaromo, holding four colored orbs in his palm, each of them had a Tailed Beast inside of them. "You must keep them cramped all day, hiding inside of mankind and Faunus alike, in a mortal coil that once gone will reveal the butterfly that is a God underneath."

Naruto watches as the red sphere glowed, it contained Kurama, **"this is much better than being inside of you to communicate Naruto."**

 **"** **Indeed,"** a blue sphere agreed, it was Matatabi.

 **"** **How does this thing keep our worlds working father, I can see the world I created within Naruto within in this sphere, but I can feel your world?"** Shukaku inquired as he floated around Hagaromo.

Chomei's green sphere was staying by Naruto, **"do not take offense to us, we are merely tired of being cramped all day."**

"Guys, I'm sorry, really I am…" Naruto tries to apologize.

Hagaromo stops him with his palm being raised, "there is no need to apologize to them, it is merely a necessity to protect them. Even us Gods can fall victim to mortal's designs. We are not invulnerable, nor do we ever truly escape The Wheel of Samsara forever, but while we are enlightened we seek knowledge forevermore until our next death at the ends of a fallacy or enemy."

Naruto sat on the ground as he watches the image of heaven disappear from him, he looked at his own hands, "so if I'm dead…then why I'm alive?"

"Why does the worm turn into a butterfly, the acorn into an oak, a child to a man?" Hagaromo speaks as he sat by Naruto, "you are Uzumaki Naruto, still you guard this world."

"B-but, I'm dead, I saw my own body in the grave. It…it was me, in the coffin of crystal, why here though…not in Konoha?" Naruto held his head low, "did they hate me still…or did I become hated because of Kara's actions?"

"No." Hagaromo rubbed Naruto's back to calm him, "you were loved and held in the highest regard. Sasuke decreed that since you were the hero of the world that you entombed in its highest place. The Red Fruit Mountains of The Land of Spirits. Legends of old like Sun Wukong and such trained here and even ruled from here." The Sage of Six Paths speak with certainty, "it was only fitting that you joined their ranks."

"The funeral held for you was grandiose, all of the nations paid to respect you, and the first cherry blossoms on this island were planted in your honor due to your love for them. Now, they spread and form the beauty, Sasuke called them Naruto Trees." Hagaromo laughed at the end, "he loved you…they all did."

Naruto lowered his head, "so what am I then, a God? Mortal? In between? Am I even Uzumaki Naruto, or am I just someone else in the line of succession of Ashura's spirit?"

"You are a fool," Naruto turns to the newcomer's voice, finding it to be Ashura himself. "You failed to realize that when you broke The Wheel of Samsara, you separated yourself from me and became your own divine."

"So, why do I bare the Sun Mark still?" Naruto questioned him, "this all has to be another dream."

"It is not, and the reason why you bare The Sun Mark is that The Sun Mark is a symbol to attainment in merging with nature. You have accepted the spirit of nature and form the _body_ for it like I have…and Indra formed its eyes so that it could." Ashura walked over to his father and his recent incarnate with a saucer filled with water.

Naruto took the first drink, sipping the cool water, "so…The Wheel is reincarnation?"

"Yes and no, it is the journey of one's soul, the endless journey." Ashura tells Naruto as he looked at his father, "am I correct father?"

Naruto looked at Ashura as he sat with them, "okay, I'm done dreaming now…"

He suddenly yelped when Ashura pinched him, he glared daggers into Ashura, "the hell was that for!"

Stopping, he then looked at them, "Oh my God…you are here…that means…"

Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he wrote something on the ground, and then opened his eyes to look at the Kanji he wrote. It was for the name of his son, was-to-be son, Boruto. He could read it just as he could read the writing on the wall.

This was all real, none of it was fake, none of it was a dream.

"Okay, let me just get run down. Nibel the first is The God of Life. Old Man Sage is The God of Spirits, Ashura…you would be the God of Light? And, that makes Indra The God of Darkness, and the very last me…God of Nature…right?" Naruto looked at them, gauging them as they looked at each other.

"Honestly I and Indra are the same God, we are just Gods of Light and Darkness, hence the moon and sun mark," Ashura tells Naruto as he watches the blonde look at them.

Nibel quickly jumped in, landing in the middle, "wow sorry I'm late, hey there!"

"Nibel-san," Hagaromo palmed his face, "you are forsaking the duties again."

"Pfft, life can move without me for a moment, so is he starting to understand this blessing?" Nibel then watched as Naruto got up and looked at them.

Naruto then spoke, "what blessing, all I know is that part of me moved into the afterlife to be with Hinata and my unborn son. I came into this world believing I got flung forward in time, and now I realize that everyone I knew and loved is dead…yeah…some blessing."

Nibel sighed, "I suppose that it does have its disadvantages, but, it is up to you what you do the life you're given. You are free to rejoin The Wheel of Samsara at any time."

"To be blunt, Nibel is saying that you can rejoin the cycle willingly, but there is no given that you'll you reincarnate again…let alone as a human being or something else." Hagaromo concluded as he sipped on his water, "and you must learn to sip Sacred Spring Water generously and eloquently."

Naruto bowed and looked at Nibel, "sorry, Nibel."

"No need, and I know it ay not sound like it, but don't ever add Kun to my name…it should be Chan." Nibel revealed with a wink, "I'm a woman after all."

"Eh?!" Naruto backed up a little bit, "Oh, wow…"

Nibel chuckled as _she_ looked at him, and looked into his soul, "you were revived with half of your soul and Kurama's energy. You wished to be reincarnated with him since you owed each other a debt, I made that happen."

"Thank you, I guess, but if you can control who gets revived then…can't you control who dies?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Nibel.

Nibel shook her head, "I cannot stop the turning of the wheel, merely influence to where a soul may go or be revived. Hagaromo is the one who primarily resides over if a soul is worthy enough, it was no question when you were thought of, to stop an ancient evil."

"So you all revived me, as a God mind you, to take on Salem?" Naruto inquired, making sure that he was understanding everything.

Ashura, Hagaromo, and Nibel looked at one another. They then turn back to Naruto, who they watch as he then slowly starts to realize something.

"There's someone else pulling the strings, is there?" Naruto questioned as he came to that conclusion, "someone that's been playing everyone along even in my time…Kaguya as well."

Nibel spoke up first, "yes and no, she is just a demon. Kaguya Otsutsuki did become a Goddess, she lost to a mortal, but later tried to absorb the soul of another mortal to revive herself…this created a new creature."

"A Gohma, an impure being of intense malice and hatred, a corrupted soul. When you were battling Salem, as she now calls herself for the first time, you were fighting something that was effectively immortal. She was draining life energy from the world to fuel herself, so you made the ultimate sacrifice to make sure she couldn't affect this world." Nibel reveals to Naruto as she took a deep breath, "you sent her to another plane in a sealing technique that costed your life…"

"Wasn't the Reaper Death Seal, Shinigami never let go of their victims, no matter what." Hagaromo helps Naruto understand when he saw that he about asked that question, "your sacrifice allowed Naruko to live on with The Tailed Beasts sealed within as a final act to make sure she survived in order for Sasuke to rescue her."

"Naruko later went on to rebel against The Daimyo when they sought to fully control everyone, freeing Shinobi from their chains to the lords, creating The Kingdom of Taiyo, and founding The Uchiha Dynasty as it's the first queen." Ashura revealed to Naruto, but then he sighs, "but Salem never truly left the world."

Nibel took over in tandem as she sips some of her water, "Salem's taint had seeded itself well, soon forming the first of Gohma…Grimm in today and they would challenge humanity over and over."

"So, how did it ever get this bad, and what caused The Ice Age?" Naruto questions as he looked at them, "someone must've stopped you Nibel since you're the God…err…Goddess of Life."

Hagaromo sighs, putting his saucer down, "it was my failure, I didn't detect Salem's taint until it had corrupted The Heart of Nibel and began to slowly kill the world."

"Why is she so obsessed with death, it doesn't add up, why?" Naruto stood up as he looked at them, "if she's so concerned with killing everything and everyone…why doesn't she start with herself?"

"Salem is Kaguya, in a sense, the same greedy Goddess that hungered for Chakra since tasting a God Fruit. But, she views humanity and Faunus as threats to her, which is why she wants to wipe them out. She's after your soul in particular, rightfully believing that absorbing you will make her stronger than anyone of us, leaving her dominance unquestioned…" Nibel told Naruto as she looked at him, taking the form of a green haired and royal blue-eyed dark-skinned woman in a tribal dress.

He blushes a little bit, "w-wow, Nibel…"

Nibel giggled a little bit, "life is supposed to be beautiful, and this isn't an illusion this is my true form. Do not think of anything more as a formality, we are all friends here, with the goal of protecting my world."

"So, did you name yourself Nibel?" Naruto asks as he looked at her while rubbing the back of his head.

She shook her head, "long before I became The Goddess of Life, my family was one of the few ancient tribes wondering this world. We were nomadic in nature, an endless search of meaning, in fact, we were followers of the Samsara…an unending journey."

"I took to meditating, I was to become a priestess for the deceased, but one-day demon attacked my people. I instead became a warrior, discovering the so-called Ever-Flow in my journey and learned to harness it…after a while…it melded me with itself." She gives a brief background as he watches her pull the same white colored chakra from the ground he had seen in the cave.

"I nursed Nibel back to health," Ashura tells Naruto, "as The God of Light I had that duty while Indra took to returning to human form and seeking a way to stop Salem."

"Ozpin." Naruto concluded, only for The Gods to glare at the name, "did I say something wrong?"

"Ozpin may be the latest incarnation of Indra, but be forewarned Naruto, not even we know his intentions. He's no ally to Salem, that's for sure, but he's not exactly untainted. Something happened to Indra, forcing his soul into Wheel constantly. Perhaps _he_ had something to do with it, because I can no longer truly detect Indra from within Ozpin." Ashura revealed to Naruto as he took a deep breath, "and since we cannot exist outside The Land of Spirit for long, I cannot confront him in battle."

"This place is our heaven, our office, as well as a prison. You see, The Heart of Nibel allows us to exist in this plane, without it we'd move on to another due to our spirits taking more precedence. Perhaps, maybe, forcing ourselves back into The Wheel of Samsara to be reincarnated again." Nibel tells Naruto as she got up, stretching, "well…back to my office."

Naruto watches as she turned back into the mass of green energy and flew toward her temple, "she's a little off, isn't she?"

"She was alone for so long, being the sole Goddess until my mother, but my mother didn't exactly take kindly to her. Then I came to be enlightened and transcended, then Ashura and Indra, you could say we've been a sort of family ever since." Hagaromo chuckled as he looked at Naruto, "as cliché as it sounds."

Naruto shuffled his clothing as he got up, he hears a clattering, looking down at the ground he sees his old headband. Picking it up, looking at himself in the reflection, he sighs. Smiling at the memories it brought him while regretting that they would remain just memories, and he looked at them.

"Is there any way I can go back, prevent Salem?" Naruto inquires as he held the headband in his hands.

Hagaromo watches as Ashura left to attend to his temple, he then turns back to Naruto, "there might be a way, however, it is beyond us, unfortunately. I must warn though, to want such action threatens the very world itself at large."

"Like a pebble being cast into the water, a change in the current will make ripples, it shall change the flow of water. With the change, people that you know here, may not come to be. Perhaps, the one known as Blake Belladonna would cease to exist." Hagaromo reveals to Naruto a she looked at the blonde with saddened eyes, "which is the ultimate question of do the ends justify the means?"

Naruto looked down at his headband, "I…don't know…"

Hagaromo smiles, "I believe you will find the answer when the time comes, for now, you must return to Beacon."

"Wait, hold up, I can't return like this!" Naruto tells Hagaromo, motioning at his clothing.

Hagaromo chuckled, looking at the blonde, "merely imagine the normal clothing that you were in before coming here."

Naruto looked puzzled, shaking his head, he took a deep breath and did so. His eyes widened as slowly the cloak transformed into his regular clothing, his regular outing clothing that is, and he looked at Hagaromo with a weirded-out smile.

He was happy, but still had a lot of questions.

In fact, some more were brought up.

Hagaromo stood up, grabbing a hold of Naruto's hands, "we shall meet again, Uzumaki Naruto. In fact, it shall be soon, for I would love to start your Divine Training."

"So, wait you're going to train me…in being a God?" Naruto backed away, "but what if I don't want to live as a God?"

"I never said you'd be forced to stay here," Hagaromo reminded him as he smiles warmly, "there's no forced task bequeathed to you."

Naruto nodded, taking a moment to look at The Sage's hands, he then took them. "Take me back, Old Man Sage…I'll see you in a few months' time?"

"Yes." Hagaromo answered with a smile, "you shall…Kai-Kai!"

* * *

"Wait…what?" Naruto suddenly was teleported away by a beam of light.

Naruto dropped out of a white portal and fell to the ground, he got up in time to puke all over the ground. He groans as he smells Emerald Forest, looking at the trees and such. Fresh snow laid upon the ground as he looked into a nearby stream.

Strangely, in some way, he felt at peace with himself now.

Getting up, Naruto then looked down at his hands, finding his headband. Looking into the river, Naruto took a deep breath and pulled the headband across his forehead before tying it. God or not, whether he would want to accept that title or not, he was still one thing.

That was Uzumaki Naruto, and he had a world to protect!

"Wait a minute," Naruto realized something, "Old Man Sage you forgot Matatabi, Shukaku, Kurama, and Chomei!"

No sooner than he yelled this out he was suddenly hit by four colored orbs, they knocked him to the ground, with Kurama laughing at the blonde.

 _ **"Father still knows how to throw a great surprise, hehehe."**_


	30. Chapter 30

"So that's where you've been, the last three days?" Ozpin inquires as he looked at Naruto, "out…training."

Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head, keeping a smile up, "yep."

"Hmm," Ozpin hums as he looked at Naruto, trying to discern a lie.

He couldn't, leaning back in his chair, he looked at the blonde as he twiddled his fingers and then shrugs.

He spoke as he looked right at Naruto, "next time let me know you're going to do that, we nearly had a panic thinking Salem got you somehow."

The blonde Faunus nodded. "yeah, I know, sorry."

"Alright then, return to Oobleck's class, and make sure to keep an eye on Belladonna and the others. Word gets out then we'll have no choice but to erase memories, and then _deal_ with her personally." Ozpin says as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto nodded, his fists scrunched together as he heard that, truth be told Ozpin would be a dead man if he went after her with the intent to kill. Indra or not, he'd plaster the headmaster across Beacon's lavish walls.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria Naruto takes his usual feast of ramen and goes to sit down with Team' R.W.B.Y, J.N.P.R, and C.F.V.Y. The blonde took a seat by Ruby, as usual, and looked at them as they took note of his appearance.

"Well, well, look who's here finally. You've skipped out the last three days, you okay?" Nora asks while giving him a jab for his absence.

The blonde nodded, and sighed, "a lot of personal matters came up and I had to take of that."

"Coolio, don't have to say what, just giving ya a hard way to go. Ooh, by the way, how was Mistral?! I've not been home in _ages_. Did you go there to train, kick Grimm butt, or…dare I say…get some butt~" Nora questioned with a wiggle of her eyes, only for Ren to jab her with his elbow a little bit, "ow, okay, sheesh."

Yang giggled, "you know, Naruto _and_ Blake both went to Mistral. Supposedly she needed to get some _warmer_ air, yeah, we all get it, Blakey."

Blake blushes as she stopped reading her book, "I'll rip out your tongue Yang, I and Naruto are _not_ a thing. We're friends, that's about it, and that'll be it."

The buxom blonde rolls her lilac eyes, chuckling, "if you won't spill the beans…Naruto~"

"She's right, we had a drink and talked mostly over scroll while there, but we're just friends. Honestly, I was more interested in exploring Haven than anything, meeting new fighters and such, plus I needed a place to get warm." Naruto tells them all, blatantly lying in front of Blake to maintain their cover, "and besides she's too busy with her books."

"Anyone saw Jaune?" Pyrrha suddenly asks, "he's usually here by now…"

"Oh relax, I'm sure our fearless leader is just catching a few Z's, you know how he's been having trouble sleeping lately. All that extra training you put him through Pyrrha, then again, is some of it training, or is it _training_ hehehe~" Nora giggles and dodges Ren's second attempt to elbow her.

Blake, however, sighs, looking at her book, but occasionally looking at Naruto when no one was looking including him. She took a look her that she had hidden behind her book, noting the unusual string of robberies in dust shops around the area.

Was it the White Fang, or just some criminal like Ruby fought? Time would tell…

"Oh, Peach is out sick today, so Glynda is taking us to Forever Fall to collect that sap…mmm…" Nora's mouth water as she wolfed down pancakes she got from the bar, "wonder how'd it tastes on these!"

Coco rolls her eyes, "it's an easy assignment. All you're doing is just collecting tree sap, besides it is a tasteful little end of the day gift."

"Gift?" all of the new students, including Naruto, inquired.

"Usually they do it as the second semester ends, toward the beginning of spring and such, and besides I've heard from Vel how you've all busted some tail hahaha…you earned it." Coco tells them as she gets up and stretches, "well I'm off to run a few laps to lose these calories."

Yang stopped, looking at her, "mind some company?"

"Nah, C'mon, I'll show you a way to give you more tone to your stomach," Coco tells Yang as she walks away.

The blonde stood there, her eyes blinking, "did she just call me fat?"

"Yang," Ruby looked at her older sister. "You're not fat, you're just muscles and well rounded."

Yang laughed, "and my darling sister remembers the words I need to here, anyway, ciao!"

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls of Beacon, stopping once he heard some voices, recognizing them as Team C.R.D.L and Jaune. He took a deep breath, was Jaune really friends with them? Coming toward the corner they stood behind, Naruto used his Faunus hearing to hear them out.

Jaune was standing with his back to the corner, nervous, "I'm not going to do that."

"Oh, that's fine, I'll just tell Oz about the fake transcripts," Cardin replied with a nonchalant shrug and watches as Jaune squirms a little bit.

Upon hearing that Naruto took a deep breath activated a Jutsu when no one was looking, molding himself into the wall's shadow, and walked around that corner to get a clear view of what was going down.

Inside boxes, Dove was carrying were tiny little dark spots, Grimm?

"Rapier Wasps aren't deadly Jauney boy, painful, but not deadly. All you have to do is just throw the sap, _playfully_ , and let us do the rest. Technically, you didn't hurt her, we did, kapeesh?" Russel chimes in, watching as Jaune looked away in disgust.

Cardin chuckled, "you could always be arrested though, faking transcripts is considered espionage…a capital crime."

Jaune's eyes widened, facing the prospect of not only being cast of Beacon but being hanged over his actions as well. It set the reality in motion, Cardin was really a person to go so far!

This wasn't a prank, this was a threat.

Jaune looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath, "I can't…she's my friend."

Cardin rolled his eyes, slamming his fist into Jaune's gut, but much to Naruto's surprise the older blonde just stood there and took the punch!

Naruto's fists scrunched up, he wanted to leap from where he was and just lay into Cardin, but he knew this was Jaune's battle. Taking a deep breath, staying melded into the shadows, Naruto watches as Jaune rubbed the afflicted area on his stomach.

The leader of Cardinal just shook his head, "oops, my hand slipped. So, you get a jar on Pyrrha as a _joke_ before she has an unfortunate _nonfatal accident,_ and while you focus on her…we'll go after Blake for also being uppity about Faunus rights."

Naruto had to go around the corner, staying meld into the wall as he did, but if he didn't he was going to leap out and attack Cardin.

Then his ears picked up on something that made his heart sink, Jaune's voice, "fine…I'll do it."

Cardin's laugh resounded through the hall as they all looked at each other, each balling their fists up before hitting Jaune as they walked by. "Better do it, newbie, otherwise, gack!"

Sky made a hanging gesture, "nighty…knight."

* * *

Blake was sighing, rolling her eyes as she watches Nora chug down a jar of sap. The girl belches as if she was drinking soda, Pyrrha was near her, pinching her own nose as she shook her head. The hidden Faunus had to admit that without Jaune running their unit, Nora was unkempt, Ren was too busy trying to take care of that, and Pyrrha was just…lost?

Perhaps Jaune wasn't as big as a burden she pinned him.

Naruto stepped in, "hey guys, how's the sap collecting going?"

Pyrrha sighed, "Nora just ate our last…good…jar."

"Ooh," Naruto winced as he looked at Nora. "How many have you had?"

Nora licked her fingers of the sap, not in a sensual way either, "about eight."

Ren, Pyrrha, and even Blake's eyes widened.

The blonde looked at her, "you know that has a lot of fiber in it right, I mean like a _lot_ of fiber."

The orangenette looked at Naruto, "what's fiber?"

"Oh, Nora, fiber is something that makes it easier for people to…use the bathroom. Not number one, but number two, and…well…" Pyrrha nervously tries to point it out, "you've ate a week's worth…in ten minutes."

Nora's eyes widened, she felt her stomach grumble, "errors have been made..."

The grumble got louder, and everyone heard a fart, it sounded comically similar to the Owen fart from that one little T.V series they'd watch together. The girl took a deep breath, another fart made her blush, and she looked around.

Ren looked right at Nora, no emotions though he was concerned for her, "I told you so."

Nora suddenly doubled over as her stomach started to cramp, "The Queen needs her throne!"

She grabbed Ren, making her go with him much to his protesting, even though she needed someone making sure Grimm didn't sneak up on her.

Pyrrha chuckles, "those two are meant to be…hehehe."

Naruto laughs as he heard Ren wail, with Nora shouting something about fiber in the distance, and the blonde turned to see Blake stifling laughter as she had put her book down and watched the events unfold.

Blake finally chimed in, "I am not sure if I feel bad for him or not, I mean Ren is nice and all."

"He's his own suffering," Naruto pointed out, "he should just say he likes Nora and let things fall where they may from there."

The redhead co-leader of J.N.P.R shook her head, "really it's Nora who should reveal that I mean Ren is hardheaded underneath the blasé demeanor."

The Fox Faunus shrugs, though he watches Pyrrha sigh, and he frowns as he knew why. Jaune wasn't here, so that meant they were probably gearing up to attack, which made Naruto look at Blake to make sure that no one was near her.

Pyrrha looked at the empty jars, "I'm going to go refill these while Nora is busy."

"I'll help, Ruby and us got done about a half an hour ago anyway." Blake gets up and walks with Pyrrha, with Naruto joining them.

* * *

Jaune was looking at the trio as they walked into view, they had a makeshift catapult set up. Cardin was laughing as he looked at Jaune, noting the despair in the blonde's eyes, he patted Jaune's back and chuckled.

"Hey, Jauney, on the bright side she'll need a lot of caring in bed…" Jaune didn't bother responding to Cardin, "humph…oh right then."

Jaune watches as Pyrrha started to say something to Naruto, he watches her sigh and when Blake and Naruto started talking he noted the sad look on Pyrrha's face. The girl looked like she wanted to cry almost, Pyrrha The Invincible Girl, crying?

Why, and then he noted that her life must've been lonely due to her fame and all, realizing that she considered him a great friend and that she _needed_ a great friend probably. If Jaune followed through with this, then he'd not be the friend she needed.

He'd break her heart!

Jaune took a deep breath, hoping she just walked away and leave Naruto and Blake. However, when Cardin came back, and they stood there. The rust-colored teen laughs, and looked at Jaune, gripping his shoulder's rather tightly.

Cardin got to where he could be next to Jaune's ear, "remember, one little peep and a knight ends up dead."

Jaune's face scrunches up, he really liked living as well!

Taking a deep breath, he then felt his heartbreak when Naruto turned to Pyrrha along with Blake, they took note of her slightly crying as she seemed to look around. Taking a moment, a deep breath, feeling the jar getting shoved into him.

Jaune then made a choice that would forever set things in motion, he took the jar and turned around before smashing it across Team Cardinal. Everyone, well Team Cardinal, was stunned. Cardin looked at the sap flowing down his armor, then looked at Jaune with rage.

He gripped the teen by the collar, "oh you're dead Arc!"

He went to punch Jaune, only for a bright light to shine over the teen as his fist collided and felt like hitting a brick wall. Cardin let's go of Jaune, backing as he nurses his hand, but his team begins to walk toward the blonde.

Until the roar of nearby Ursa Major made them stop, they turned to see the large bear charging at them. Cardin's eyes widened as he knocked away by the Grimm and his team fled. "Guys!"

His eyes widened when the giant Grimm raised its paw up, only for Jaune to suddenly leap in and block the blow with his shield. Cardin watches the teen swipe with his sword, missing as the Grimm dodges every strike, countering but Jaune successfully blocking each blow.

He backed away just as Pyrrha, Naruto, Ruby, and Blake got up the small hill to see the fight. He saw Pyrrha looking at Jaune with concern as he was knocked back a little, the Ursa Major now fully focused on the Arc.

However, Cardin's eyes widened when Jaune suddenly spun around and cleaved the head off the giant Grimm in one go. He had a yell of a warrior as he did, the Grimm dispersing soon afterward in a black smoke.

Pyrrha yelled in excitement as she just watches Jaune get his first Grimm to kill without assistance, and then watches him walk over to Cardin to help him up.

Jaune walked over to Cardin, extending his hand out, the older teen took it. Only Jaune then pulled him very close, venom laced his voice as he brought himself closer to Cardin's ear.

"If you _ever_ try to hurt my friends, _you'll_ be that fucking Ursa…understand?" Jaune growls in a harsh whisper in Cardin's ear, "well…"

Cardin couldn't believe it, but he conceded and looked at Jaune, the mirth in the blues was gone. Replaced with violent rage, warrior pride, and a tired look as he backed away. He shook slightly, watching as Jaune kept his hand near his sword.

The older teen then gulped, "y-yeah, su-sure…c-c-catch you later…Jauney-boy…hahaha…"

Pyrrha ran over to Jaune, "Jaune are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine, seriously." Jaune nervously laughed as Pyrrha looked him over.

Naruto watches this from afar, smiling slightly, he then felt a punch on his shoulder as he looked over Blake. She nudged her head, indicating that they should leave Jaune and Pyrrha alone for a minute, Naruto nodded and then started walking with her.

Ruby was gawking at them until Blake grabbed her by the back of her hoodie, "Blake no…as your leader I demand to stay here and…"

She didn't get to finish as she was dragged past hearing distance down the hill.

* * *

Ozpin looked at Naruto, who was sipping some tea he had got with Blake, the girl was currently back in her dorm room while he looked at the blonde that was more God than more mortal. He finished his tea, looking back at Ozpin.

"So, you knew about Jaune all along," Naruto speaks as he sat his empty teacup on a small little plate, "why did you let him stay?"

"Nothing gets past you, the answer is simple, Jaune is strong-willed. I tested him time and time again, waiting to see if there was anything he wouldn't do to prove himself worthy to be here…and he's so far passed with flying colors…even more so today." Ozpin sipped his coffee as he took a brief pause, "and I'm waiting to handle Cardin and his croons personally."

The blonde nodded, taking a deep breath, "well I'm going to go meditate in Emerald Forest for a while."

"Before you go, Lionheart gave me a call, he told me that been another Grimm sighting similar to The King Ghidorah…mighty be something worth investigating since it lays within the very heart of Mistral's continent." Ozpin told Naruto as he looked at the blonde, "The Shadows might be there."

"True, and since they want to hunt me, I guess it couldn't hurt if I flipped the script on them a little. However, if it's not an immediate threat to anyone I'm not going anytime soon," Naruto got up and looked at Ozpin, "careful about Lionheart…he doesn't give off a good vibe."

"Leonardo and I go back decades, he's a good friend." Ozpin argued, "did you sense evil on him?"

Naruto turned and looked at Ozpin, "no…"

"Then it's settled there, that will stay between us, but please be careful of who you readily accuse of conspiracy…Naruto." Ozpin growled a little bit, watching as the blonde shot him a glare back and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was sitting cross-legged with his shirt off, sitting under a waterfall he found in the deeper part of the forest, he took a deep breath as he meditates. Taking a moment to absorb and give chakra to nature, finding that he could now detect the Ever-Flow in the forest.

Ever since first connecting with it in Mistral. He found that since Draco, The Land of Spirits contained The Heart of Nibel, that the Ever-Flow was just pure life energy and not just chakra. He had taken into connecting to it while meditating in an attempt to see what would happen.

He felt like he was drawing in three times the normal power than he did with regular Sage Mode, but it was incredibly unstable, he could not risk using it in a fight with others around.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto…"  
_** _"Yeah?"  
_ _ **"If what we saw is true, and that you died against Salem back then, it's only logical she's gotten much stronger."  
**_ _"I know…"  
_ _ **"If we really have transcended beyond The Wheel of Samsara, this may be our only shot to beat her."  
**_ _"Yeah, but she'll just go back to the wheel as well…"  
_ _ **"I know…"**_

Naruto continually took deep breaths as he focused hard on the area around him, strangely, Grimm seems to not inhabit this area much. A few dark spots roamed close to it, but all in all they'd just move away.

 _"_ _Kurama…"  
_ _ **"Yes?"  
**_ _"The image of the afterlife Old Man Sage showed us, with Hinata and…me…playing with our son…"  
_ _ **"Go on…"  
**_ _"I think I'm starting to understand more clearly what I'm fighting for."_

 _"_ _I'm fighting for the people that have that here and now, like Taiyang, and I'm here fighting for the people who cry out in hopes of a savior to protect them. If there is a true deity beyond immanency, and he or she is directing the wheel, is it wrong to hope that they understand that people cannot possibly truly know why? What is why, what is how, and how is it that we wonder why?"_ Naruto took a moment and went deeper into meditation.

 _"_ _I know who I declare myself to be, but am I? In an age of endless reincarnation, where I may have been a simple farm boy or a king, am I truly still just Uzumaki Naruto? I could be someone called Jack, someone called Esper, and perhaps even Izanagi."_ Naruto continued to further his questionings.

 _"_ _What if I am Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto Uzumaki isn't me?"_ Naruto inquired as he started to lift up from the water, floating in the air, _"if I'm Uzumaki Naruto…then is it destiny that me and Salem are both Gods now? Me, a God of Nature thus of Life, and her Goddess of Destruction thus of Death?"_

 _"_ _Is this all just babble?"_ Naruto then jokingly questioned, unaware that he began to rise in his mediation.

Naruto then awakens from his mediation as he suddenly feels not being cascaded with water anymore. He looked around, noting that he had ended up in the sky, above Emerald Forest and nearer to the clouds than ground.

 ** _"_** ** _I wasn't going to say anything, you're merely trying to achieve enlightenment and inner peace…and these questions will be answered with time I suppose with father's help."  
_** _"I hope so, Old Man Sage has been very vague in the past, if I remember correctly…I guess…hahaha."  
_ _ **"Have you noticed something?"  
**_ _"Huh?"_

Naruto then felt as if he needed to drop, he took a deep breath as he fell toward earth. Slowly as he did, golden energy erupted around him, but left his face bare and whipped about himself. Like a storm of sorts, he landed with winds whipping around him.

He had four Truth-Seeking Sphere slowly circling his back as he landed, and then he took note, it was incomplete…but his Ashura…no…something was different about it and it started to make sense to him now.

It wasn't Ashura's Mode, it was his own, he looked down at the nearby puddle of water. It may have looked similar to Ashura's Chakra Mode, but it held a difference. On the back of his cloak was The Uzumaki Crest, dressed in bright red flames with black flames making the outline of the swirl.

If Naruto Uzumaki of old had separated himself from The Wheel of Samsara, he effectively split himself probably at death due to his promise and reincarnated with Kurama like he wanted while also going to his wife and child.

Naruto stared at himself in the puddle, flicking his finger and watched as the water flowed into a mirror-like ball in front of him. He took a deep breath as he moved his hand and the ball of water followed, and he noted the appearance of the Truth-Seeking Spheres.

They weren't solid black like they'd normally be, but instead, they were red, blue, yellow, and green.

Colors of the elements he learned back in the academy as be corresponded to Fire, Water, Lightning, and Wind. However, the snapping of a branch brought him to turn around and face…Blake.

She was blushing as she noted the look of his cloak fluttering above his waist from the flow of energy, she turned away, "what are you doing out here?"

"Meditating, um…" Naruto looked at her, "you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, by the way, why didn't you interfere with Jaune and Cardin?" Blake questioned as she looked at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Naruto shrugs as he looked at the waterfall and walked back over toward his shirt.

"Naruto," she growled a little bit, "I'm not blind nor stupid, you were hanging around us to protect us."

He sighs, "and?"

"Why?" Blake questioned as she looked at him, "I get that you're some sort of God and all of that, but…we're here to be warriors as well."

Naruto put his shirt on, looking over his shoulder at Blake, he smiled. "I don't know how I can stop myself, I've always thrown myself at the front of danger for my friends, I'd take a few painful wasp stings for ya any day Blake!"

Blake turned and hid the massive blush she had as she bit her lip, "still…you know…"

"Something is bothering, you can talk to me about it, I've got no problem hearing you out," Naruto tells her as he walked back toward the river.

She watches him walk on water, "you weren't joking about that."

"Are you so surprised?" Naruto jokingly asks as he reaches into the water suddenly.

She watches him grab a couple of large fish from the stream, her mouth suddenly watered, it was salmon!

Naruto looked at her, "hungry?"

"Fish…" Blake moaned out much to his delight, she then shakes her head to clear the scent from her nose. "I mean, sure, whatever…"

Naruto looked at her, laughing, "you're cute when you're not so gloomy ya know."

Blake blushes while grumbling about something blondes and being annoying.


	31. Chapter 31

Blake was having issues sleeping, she wakes up at four in the morning, looking out of the window from the top of her bunk with Yang. Sighing, she leans up and scratches the back of her head as she yawns. She saw a bright flash of white in the nearby forest, figuring it was Naruto, and she was glad she was the only one that ever took notice of them.

She noticed a lot of things about him, how he laughed with a twinge of yipping, somehow. The way he seemed to have the softest blue eyes, even though he came from a horrible time and had what a smile that complimented it all!

 _"_ _I don't understand it, really, why are not fixing the world with your powers?"_ Blake looked out of the window sill, _"if you want to protect us…why not stop bad things from happening?"_

Shaking her head, she lowered her gaze, _"then again…that's horrible to expect to something or someone to just fix your problems."_

 _"_ _And, not to mention the fact that he's just heroic, and sweet…and…handsome…"_ She wanted to slap her head, but the audible smack may wake up Weiss, who was a very _light_ sleeper.

Blake Belladonna had feelings, despite her outward emotions being a blank face and constantly "moping" in what Yang described as "Resting Bitch Face Syndrome" during an outing. Was it because she never really smiled outside of small talk?

She wasn't ladylike, neither was Yang, but she was a trained warrior and Yang…was Yang. A hyperactive, female Naruto, with anger issues. She wondered if Naruto had anger issues, probably, but she really didn't wanna test that out too much.

Her current struggle was feelings, feeling toward her team, and to the blonde that plagued her mind every so often. Fear of rejection, but also fear of being used again for just her name, happiness was always there, Naruto just found ways to bring out the smile she rarely showed.

Was it love, infatuation, both?

His fault was being overprotective, as he did admit to staying by her and by extension Pyrrha due to Jaune's situation. However, she was glad in a way, it made her feel nice to have someone truly taking care to watch their backs.

Like a guardian spirit.

Was it raining?

She turned to the window, finding that a rainstorm had swept in, the first sign of spring coming to Vale. Nearly three and half months in Beacon, and spring was finally showing up. She sighs, listening to rain, hoping it would relax her enough to go back to sleep.

Laying on her pillow, she slowly closed her eyes and attempted to help herself by meditating to the sound of rain.

* * *

 _Blake was walking alone inside of Vale, she took a look around, finding that she was alone in the streets. Taking a deep breath, she looked at nearby café, finding that it was empty as well. Slowly, but surely, she cautiously walked the lonely streets._

 _"_ _Here kitty-kitty," Blake's eyes widened tremendously as she snaps around to find a redhead in a mask. "You know you can't escape me forever, Blake Belladonna, my love."_

 _"_ _N-no way, how?" Blake breathes as she steps back away from her former flame, Adam Taurus._

 _He chuckled, looking at her as she backed away, his horns were more pointed than usual, and he had a much darker demeanor. He took another step toward her but watches as she takes a step back away from him, he frowned as he looked into her amber eyes._

 _"_ _Remember when we were kids, and that rock came out and hit you, I nursed you and took you under my wing with your father's blessing. I loved you so much, and you left me behind, why?" Adam inquires as he reached down to his sword, "what does Blake Belladonna want now?"_

 _"_ _I…only left because of you…" Blake scoffs as she took a deep breath, "raped me."_

 _"_ _You never said no." Blake was filled with disgust at those words, "and you enjoyed it."_

 _"_ _You told me that since my father was agreeing for you to marry me that it was okay, and when I asked my father about it, you lied to me!" Blake hissed at him, "you used me!"_

 _"_ _Is it a lie, it was no secret that we were meant to be…" Adam took another step toward, she backed away again, "you and I are cut from same cloth."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah, was that before or after you start harming innocent people…even our own!" Blake accuses as she glared at him, "I took the pain of what you did to me for months, and then I saw you slip into violence against our own because they wouldn't join!"_

 _"_ _You think I wanted my first to be based on a lie, that I enjoyed it simply for the thrill, I enjoyed it because I felt like a princess for once! Yet, like everything, you took and twisted it!" Blake yelled at him, "and even started a rumor that I was pregnant!"_

 _"_ _Heh," Adam looked right at her, "you can still be my wife and come back…I'll welcome with open arms in an open bed."_

 _Blake nearly vomited, "you're disgusting…"_

 _"_ _No," Adam took a deep breath as his eyes suddenly turned red. "I've grown beyond The White Fang now and let just say that…I will be a God Slayer soon enough."_

 _"_ _W-what?" Blake suddenly felt her throat being grabbed by Adam as he teleported over to her and lifted her up, "g-ge-gah-get off…of…me…"_

 _"_ _Blake!" She suddenly heard someone scream, she looked up and saw it was Naruto._

 _Adam looked right at her, chuckling, "if you cannot kill a being while it looks at you…have it look at something else."_

 _Her eyes widened as suddenly long black spear-like arrow shot out from behind Naruto, hitting him right in the back and it came out of his chest. His eyes grew dull as he suddenly fell forward, she struggled in Adam's grip as he looked at her._

 _His eyes were now demonic looking, bright red and unkempt hair laid across his face beyond the mask. "See you…soon…kitty-kitty."_

* * *

Blake shut up awake, breathing hard as sweat rolled down her body, she saw that her team was gone. It was the weekend, they left a note on the dresser, she could easily read it from where she was sitting.

"Going weapon shopping with Yang, Weiss is going to a coffee shop, call us if you want to hang out today. Love…Ruby?" Blake couldn't help but give a small smile at the cute little hearts thrown in Yellow, Red marker with a lightning bolt drawn with ice blue.

Of course, Weiss wouldn't want to be in the crowd, God forbid it to kill her to play second fiddle for once.

 _"_ _Ding!"_

Blake looked at her scroll, picking it up, "message from Naruto?"

She looked at it, _"look out ur window!"_

Blinking once, she turned to see Naruto hanging upside down with his one foot planted on the statue outside, she blanched until he screamed out to her.

 _"_ _Hey, look at me, I'm a booger!"_ Naruto texted from outside of the window.

He swings when a heavy wind picked up, he suddenly was slung from the statue's wet surface where he crashed into the ground as Blake watches. She couldn't help but chuckle as he got up and rubbed his back.

 _"_ _That was childish at best,"_ she blushes as she turns away with a warm smile, _"but I needed it."_

She texted him back, _"that's was childish and risky, what's the occasion?"_

"April Fools." Blake's eyes suddenly widened as Naruto stood on her team's roof right in front of her, "boo.'

"Asshole!" Blake screams as she backed away, "why?!"

"April Fools, also known as Day of The Kitsune where I'm from. It was, still is, my favorite holiday. Besides, Blake, you're too easy hehehe." Naruto giggled only for her to start whimpering, "Blake?"

Blake turned away from Naruto, holding her hands to her face, sobbing. The blonde looked at her, his smile slowly faded, and he felt a pang in his chest.

Had he accidentally hurt her feelings somehow?

"B-Blake, it's a joke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, really, and…wait…" Naruto listened closely, "really? The old fake crying trick, really…really Blake?"

She turned to him, snickering a little bit, "almost worked."

Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his head, "yeah…well…I wasn't falling for it so, ha!"

Blake rolls her eyes, "yes you were, just admit it."

"No." Naruto childishly crossed his arms, "and besides I didn't come here to start a prank war."

"Then what did you come for?" Blake questioned, and then looked at his state of dress, finding that he was in regular clothing for outings and such.

Black cargo pants, white button shirt, it looked almost as if he came to ask for her date.

"Well, I wanna know if you want to hang out with me, I mean besides the late-night encounters. I mean…well…not a date or anything, just be friendly and all that." Naruto rubs the back of his head, "sorry if that sounds weird, and it's not because I like you nothing more than platonically…"

He nervously laughed, "and besides you should get out more, there's a whole world besides Menagerie to explore."

Blake looked at him, she noted how he seemed nervous, "Naruto…look you're a nice guy and all but…there's the thing with you being…"

Naruto sighed, "I know, but, I never really meant to come on as wanting a date either."

The blonde walked toward the window, looking out of it, "I don't even know who I am anymore…Blake."

She was taken aback by the sudden admission from the blonde, "Naruto…"

"No, look this is all messed up to me. This Wheel of Samsara thingy, me being a God, I don't want to even be a God!" Naruto stated as he walked around the room, "and worst of all this is that I feel weird here…like I belong but I don't!"

Naruto hands turned white as he gripped them hard, turning toward her, "I hate the fact that I have all this power! Because it means, no matter what, I'm a _slave_ to the world. I _have_ to protect this world because it means protecting you all, but I am forced to fight monsters and people that have powers just slightly below mine when grouped up."

"I go into a fight scared out of my mind, but it's a normal thing because fear makes one more aware of the fact. At least, that's what my sensei told me when I was a kid after my first mission, but you can't let yourself freeze. So, as of right now, I'm a Faunus that is a God but doesn't want to be a God!" Naruto yelled out as he gripped his head, "Gah…this doesn't make any sense."

Blake watches him walk toward the door, she called out to him, "maybe I can help make it…you know…make sense?"

Naruto looked at her, "how, I have three other Gods telling me to accept what I am because they had."

"Three…others?" Blake watches as Naruto slapped his forehead, "Naruto…aren't you involved with Ozpin…"

"Screw Ozpin!" Naruto suddenly yells, his eyes turning red as he looked at Blake, "he's a coward to hide behind veiled threats toward my friends as a means of control."

"Wait, he still threatens me, even though I said I'd keep quiet…you don't think I'll tell anyone, right?" Blake looked at Naruto, "is he wanting to kill me still?"

"I won't let him near you, and he knows better to even consider the option, I…I just…goddamn it I sound like someone who is just fucking mental…fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" Naruto curses as he slapped his head, "I am Uzumaki Naruto but I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, explain that?! Because I had to face my own frigging body the other week, and I am trying to meditate on what it is to just…be…"

Naruto took a deep breath, and calmed down a little, "I just don't have anyone to vent too…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Blake sat on Weiss's bed. "You try talking to me about my problems and I never vent to anyone…so…let's vent."

"W-wait, really, you aren't going to punch me for going crazy?" Naruto questioned her.

She looked at him, weirded out slightly, "no…why in the hell would I do that?"

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head, sitting on Yang's bed, but he watches Blake huff a little bit. "What?"

She gets up, walking over and then sitting by him, still wearing her pajamas which was baggy and kept everything hidden. Unlike Yang's, even Weiss's nightgown was more liberal than her normal sleep attire. Blake grabbed his hand, much to his shock and held it.

"Now, take a deep breath and calm down, talk a little bit slower alright? Don't fly off, just sift through the bad thoughts and make sense of them, then just tell me what you want…I'll listen…promise." Blake told him softly, "I swear."

Naruto squeezes her hand and realized that she wasn't being loving toward him, it was comforting for him at least to hold someone's hand. Taking a deep breath like she told him, shifting through his bad thoughts and focusing on the sources of them.

He finally spoke, "I just feel so alone here, Blake, in all honesty. No one here is like me unless they're staying away from the world or trying to kill it, I just want to get home…but I…I feel like I am home…but I _know_ I'm not."

Naruto lets go of her hand, taking another deep breath, "and I just…want to protect you and my friends that I've made here. I'm a God, I have to accept that now and face it, but I'm also a person who has needs…and I am lonely…because I _know_ I don't belong among normal people."

"I should've stayed in the shadows, like with the police incident and all of that," Naruto admits as he looked down at the ground.

Blake looked at him, then she suddenly realized, "wait…was that you that freed those Faunus and those slaves?"

"Guilty," Naruto replied as he looked out of the window. "No one deserves to be in chains. I hated it as a kid, I hated the fact that I _was_ the chains to someone else."

Naruto then looked out of the window, "the sunrise was always my favorite part of the day, it always felt like it washed away the pain of yesterday."

Blake nodded, understanding what he meant, "I can get that."

"Yeah, well, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that this world is awesome in a sense of how everything came along." Naruto got up from the bed and motioned with his hands, "you've got stuff that was only written in science fiction back when I'm from."

"Showers that are controlled by remote, actual robots that aren't controlled by Otsutsuki Clan Members, massive cities, and even peace in a sense not everyone is trying to kill each other over national agenda." Naruto then frowns, "but I guess with those blessings comes with the added curses of increased crime and racism."

"You don't consider The White Fang in the crime category, do you?" Blake questioned him, "they're just misguided."

"Which is why _you_ can save them, you're the daughter of their founder, so I can say it's a birthright, right? I mean, look, you seem all doom and gloom, but I've seen your smile, Blake. It is toxic, I mean look," Naruto smiles a little bit, "you got my emo ass smiling."

Blake rolls her eyes, blushing, and then sighs. "I can't."

"Why not, can't never do anything, you told me you wanted to be a warrior!" Naruto pointed out, boisterously, "and warriors never ever give up!"

Blake Belladonna was speechless on he just went from zero to one hundred, "you've got some issues Naruto…"

Naruto frowns at that statement, but then smiles once more, "well I'm not the only one."

She once again found herself chuckling, it wasn't even a joke, she just liked hearing the sound of his voice. "So…what did you want to do with me today?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some ramen with me, just walk around the city, just talk…about our past. I mean, get to know each other better beyond the surface, I want to know Blake Belladonna the Faunus Girl and I want you to know me as Naruto Uzumaki…the Faunus? God? Um, well, um…" he rubs the back of his head, struggling to find the word.

She placed a hand on his mouth, "I'll just go with Naruto Uzumaki, my friend."

* * *

Salem took a deep breath as she removed the seal off Tyrian's tail, looking at the Quasi Jinchuuriki with a frown, "you mean to tell me he now has four of the nine?"

"Yes, sorry my Goddess," Tyrian bows at her feet as his tail grows back. "Please, forgive me!"

"You disappoint me, Lionheart might as well put a bow on him, hand-delivered and yet you, Emerald, and Luna mock it up." Salem placed a foot on his back, "and I hate failures, especially if let them sleep for a couple of weeks in a meditative coma to focus that I _gave_ them."

Tyrian began to breath fast and hard, his eyes shrank as he was being driven insane a little by her words, she noticed this and smiled as she removed her foot off his back. Crouching down, raising his chin up, she looked him in the eyes.

Then she looked at two figures holding a woman by her arms as they warped in, "and at last, The Summer Maiden arrives."

Cinder walks out from behind Salem, chuckling as she looked her mistress with a smile that even sent a chill of up Tyrian's spine. The woman thrashed about, but two glowing seals on her stopped her from being able to use her powers.

The two masked figures wore a yellow mask and seafoam mask, they skinny in size as well as slightly tall. A third figure, standing on the balcony overlooking the throne wore an orange colored mask and was bulky in size.

Salem frowned at him, he turned and walked away, and she then turned back to The Summer Maiden.

"Uh, yes, finally have you considered my offer?" Salem questions the Maiden, "live and serve me, or die and allow your powers to be absorbed?"

"Go to hell, demoness!" The Summer Maiden spat near Salem's feet, "Ozpin has The Fox God, and he'll stop you!"

Salem chuckled as she watches Cinder walk over to the girl, the ravenette strokes the woman's cheeks loving as she saw the power emanating from her. She turned to Salem, smiling as she licked her lips, only for two large fangs to poke from her lip.

The Demon Goddess laughs, "you should know before you die that Ozpin isn't playing nice with The Fox God for a reason…Immortals are so easily swayed."

The Summer Maiden growls, struggling as Cinder turned to her, grabbing her just under her chin and moving her head to where her neck was exposed. Cinder licked her lips and then opened her mouth up wide before slamming it down on the throat of The Summer Maiden.

The Maiden kicked and screamed, a scream that became gurgled as she attempted to struggle against Cinder. However, slowly, she began to wither in her form. Fading color and all, her eyes rolled back to her head as slurping noises could be heard from Cinder as she removed her mouth from The Maiden's neck.

Leaving a sort of hickey, along with two distinct fang marks on her neck. "Shame, I usually like them to squirm like The Fall Maiden. Then again, I wasn't this powerful or this type of person before you granted me power."

"You've served your purpose as my little princess of Darkness, Cinder Fall, whereas I'm a Goddess of this world will be yours to feed on and grow stronger." Salem stroked Cinder's cheek, "and I believe your toy is hungry."

Cinder turned to the silver-eyed, she chuckles, "indeed…fetch her some meat…raw meat."

The silver eyed woman lowered head, then watches as Cinder and Salem walk away, "I…"

Salem turns around and smiles brightly, "she speaks, after all these years she finally speaks!"

The Demon Goddess appeared in front of the slave woman, hoisting her by the neck, "go on and say it, woman."

"I can take, that one's place, Luna…" she breathes as she struggled slightly. "P-Please…I'll serve…you…still…just spare…my daughters..."

Salem dropped the woman, "Oh Summer, what a tempting offer~"

She pondered the offer, looking down at her, and then hearing the loud calls of a False Tailed Beast echoing her halls. She then smirked, looking down at Summer and strokes her black and red locks, and then helps her up with a snap of her fingers and Tyrian lifting Summer up rather harshly.

Cinder then appeared behind Summer, placing her hand over her neck, "this is a command seal…if you dare try and betray us…it'll fry your nervous system and brain. No more light, little birdy, and down the drain those years of survival go."

"T-That's fine, I know now, that it's impossible to fight you…" Summer lowered her head as she felt the seal manifest, "since Ozpin has been allied with you this entire time."

Summer then hears Salem and Cinder laugh, along with everyone else, The Demon Goddess looked at Summer. "Me, align with that fool, no that fool is only out for himself!"

"He is not even an Indra Incarnate, he just stole that body to gain the soul and power of The God of The Moon. No, instead of that, at one point we were allies, but he's in it for the soul as well. After all, Orochimaru has always been the crafty little bastard, even after all these thousands of years." Salem explained to Summer, "and as such he will one day meet his end…at my hands along with the pathetic human and Faunus world."

"What should we do about Belladonna," a new voice came into the room, revealing Sangre/Adam.

"Oh, Adam, I left that to your discretion. If you want to have her as a slave you're more than welcome, have you mastered the new form I had you practice and that little blade on your back?" Salem questions as she looked at her upcoming pupil.

The young man nodded, closing his eyes as a red cloak of chakra formed around him, he smirked as he removed the blade that was on his armor's back. Revealing it to be a solid black blade, a blade made from the contents of a Truth-Seeking Sphere.

She rubbed her chin, "good since we lost Emerald and Luna I'll need you to double up on one of The False Tailed Beasts. You shall be my sword, Adam Taurus, and I'll have you plunge yourself into the heart of this world."

 _"_ _Nibel, Hagaromo, Ashura, and now Naruto Uzumaki…we're coming for you,"_ Cinder laughed as she stood by her master and looked at Adam, _"and I believe you have something that belongs to my disciple brother…Adam."_

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of a skyscraper for the first time, he turns around to see Nibel standing there as well. Nibel walked beside Naruto, looking over and down into the city, scoffing at it.

"Humanity and Faunus Kind with their useless structures, they'll fade with time. I remember when our people used to live in harmony with nature, now they take what they need and live it to rot. They cannot sustain themselves like this, eventually, there will come a time and place when Nibel herself will push back." Nibel openly expresses as she looked at Naruto, "don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but why can't we interfere?" Naruto questioned her, "stop them from doing this to themselves and save them if we're so-called Gods."

Nibel rolled her eyes, "then what would be to them, masters. They would just be dogs, seeking gratification and obeying us to a whim. They wouldn't fend for themselves, thus they would regress to nothing more than simple animals."

Naruto squeezed his hands as he looked at the world around them, "yeah, but I have someone here I want to protect."

"Do not waste your time on love, you are beyond such things now, until you reunite with the wheel. Uzumaki Naruto, you have a duty to defend this world from those who would harm it, domestic and foreign. Failure," Nibel turned away from Naruto, "is not an option."

Naruto sighed, looking at his hands, and he turned to her. "It's time for me to train again, isn't it?"

"Yes, come, we've much to do in regards of channeling Ever-Flow Chakra into your Sage Mode. Come, come now," Nibel motions with her hand, "we've got little time."

Naruto nods, grabbing her hand, and she took a deep breath.

"Kai-Kai!"


	32. Chapter 32

Ozpin looked at Naruto as he stood there, "glad that you could make it, this is an emergency meeting regarding that Grimm we talked about the other day."

"Let me guess it's starting to move toward Mistral City?" Naruto asks as he looked at Ozpin, "and it's larger than King Ghidorah."

"Yes…how did you know?" Ozpin suspiciously looked into Naruto's eyes, "anyway not in important. If it gets to Mistral City I don't have to say that the damage could be extreme."

"Which is why I need to go and kill it," Naruto turned to the elevator, "and more than likely I'm stopping at Haven for a night right?"

"Yes." Ozpin answered as he took a sip of his coffee, "do you need an aircraft?"

"You've been watching me fly, haven't you?" Naruto inquires as he turned back toward Ozpin, "and the answer is yes."

"Alright, and yes I have, please take note of the deal. We cannot have people know you as a God, and we cannot risk exposure, the world would panic." Naruto glared at Ozpin as the man spoke, "what?"

"Fine," Naruto walked toward the door, "and what's the reason for my absence?"

"You had volunteered in a hospital, you got a week off and got held up getting back." Ozpin tells him as he shrugs, "that good enough?"

"Perfect, anyway I need to get going." Naruto waved as he walked toward the elevator, "I'll make sure to get some Shadows this time around if they come."

Ozpin looked at Naruto, "you seem so sure that they'll be there."

"Yeah, I am sure, and if they go where I need them to go…you'll be seeing a little bit of Lionheart." Naruto warns him as he walked into the elevator, "then again…I never promised a full body."

"Are you cohering me through threats of a friend, my oh my Naruto, you're learning." Ozpin then unconsciously licks his lips, "don't worry about Blake…just remember our deal."

Naruto growls and hits the first-floor button, leaving Ozpin alone in his office. He took a deep breath, smiling as his brown eyes turned yellow like a snake. He took a moment, looking at the elevator and licked his lips again.

 _"_ _Well, Naruto-Kun, glad to see you can't even pinpoint still. I never intend to harm Blake, but watching you squirm fills me with so many memories of you as a child,"_ Ozpin turns deathly white and then walks over toward a window to watch Naruto run out, _"I know Lionheart is a traitor…but it makes it so much more entertaining to see you play this game of shadows."_

 _"_ _However, with Indra's current incarnate body, I have all the power I need to enact phase three of my plans for when you fall. After all, Salem is playing in my hands indirectly as well, The Heart of Nibel, the key to all of the Ever-Flow energy on this world is the ultimate prize."_ Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he transforms back into Ozpin, "and it'll be such a sweet treat to make you my first victim when I achieve the state of a God."

* * *

Blake was staring out of her window as the rest of her team slept, she took a deep breath, and sighed as she watches Naruto board an aircraft. Walking back toward the team's door, she opened it and took a step out of it and walked the halls aimlessly.

Until she felt her stomach grumble.

She walked toward the cafeteria, they actually served late night foods and such, so she could use something to calm her nerves.

Walking up toward the line, she saw several bowls of ramen and got it, taking a moment to look at them. She noticed they were primarily fish and miso-flavored with pork. Taking a deep breath, sighing, she finds a lonely little table off to the corner and sulks slightly.

 _"_ _I don't get it, really, how does he do it? He smiles, and I swoon, and I smile back. He has horrible jokes, yet I laugh at them, and it fills me with joy just being in his presence. A far cry to the klutz that I thought him to be, and though I should be afraid of him, I feel more…attracted somehow."_ Blake looked at the steaming bowls of ramen, _"don't know why I got this miso for, I…always did when we ate together."_

 _"_ _He'd get me food, I'd get him food, just sit at the tables and talk the day away about Ninjas of Love. The fact he was a ninja at one point gave me butterflies, I wonder if I asked if he'd teach me, it'd be like out of one of The Ninjas of Love novels…um…"_ Blake then realized something as she felt her eyes widen, _"there is no Ninjas of Love novel doing that!"_

She got out her scroll, only to see that she had a message from Naruto on it and opened it. She saw that it was a picture of the stars over Vale, she smiled, she told she loved astrology and all of that noise. So she took a moment and then took a picture of the ramen.

An immediate reply was made, _"lucky! Just don't eat me!"_

 _"_ _Don't eat him, was that a flirt, it was cut-oh…"_ she turned to the ramen noticing a particular topping the Miso Ramen called ironically a Narutomaki.

She looked at it, smiling and took bite out of it while taking a picture, and sending a text with it. _"Num-num-num."_

Blake giggled as she watches the message come in, Naruto had a horrified emoji on, and then he had a message sent in. _"You didn't have to show it to me, your pure torture!"_

The girl failed to notice Coco, who was standing behind her, "someone is in love~"

Blake's eyes widened, texting Naruto that she was going to bed, and then looked at Coco. The two looked at one another, with Coco chuckling a little bit, and she then watches Blake become bashful and turns away with a massive blush.

"I'm not in love with him, I'm just…he's just a really good friend," Blake mumbled in response and she heard a chair slide out to which Coco sat in.

The fashionista rolled her eyes, "come now, gloomy and doomy. I'm sure if you just came clean he'd go for you, I've seen the way you two talk, the charge of love in the air."

"I'm not in love, he's just a good friend," Blake told her again, this time with a more annoyed expression on her face.

Coco rolls her eyes, "yeah, and I'm not fashionable once so ever."

"I'm serious Adel, I'm not in love with that blonde klutz, I mean he's a good friend and all, but he's just that a friend…a friend. Besides, I don't want a relationship, and he doesn't either." Blake told Coco as she crosses her arms, "and it's not like he'll die."

She then sighed, knocking on the table three times since it was wooden, "see?"

Coco chuckled, "someone's superstitious, we all have a bet going on by the way."

"Huh?" Blake looked at her, glaring, "what bet…"

"Oh, nothing big, just that you'll end up together at the second semester, kissing or in a motel, at the very longest at the Vytal dance." Blake blushes at Coco's words, "and Velvet has you pegged as the hopeless romantic and going for the kiss."

"I'm not a hopeless romantic, I am a warrior, nothing more and nothing less!" Blake argues as she crosses her arms, "seriously why do people think we'd end up in a hotel room?"

"Please, if eyeing harassment was a thing, you'd be in jail." Coco replies as she sipped a coffee she had with her, "and besides Naruto seems like the guy who's into commitment…not some floozy."

"You didn't just insult Yang, did you?" Blake growled her question out, "that's not right Coco…"

"What, no, I was referring to me. I think he's hotter than ghost pepper salsa, I wouldn't want a relationship, but I'd take one night. I often wonder, because of his body type and shy nature, if he's hiding a snake under that rock." Coco hints with an eye wiggle, "the same thing with Jaune, but Pyrrha's lucky he's denser than a boulder made of iron."

"So, you admit that you…are…" Coco rolls her eyes at Blake's words.

Coco chuckled, "life is a party sweetie, you only get one."

Blake rubbed the back of her head on that one, "y-yeah, you only get one…I guess…"

Coco then took a deep breath, "look I'm going to give you some tips on how to snag your man, meet me tomorrow at Vale's Crow's Nest nightclub. I'll show you how to snag a guy's heart, and you'll have little o'l Naruto wrapped around your finger in no time."

Blake blushes, "but I don't want sex…"

"Who said anything about sex, it's called The Game for a reason Blakey-poo, you dance like it's a tango, each leading each other on by a thin string that could snap. I mean, let's be honest, you have killer legs there girly…I've seen him staring." Blake blushes a deeper crimson than Ruby's bangs, "and not to mention that perfect curve you got, meow~"

Belladonna heir blushes more and more, "Coco, please…stop."

"But, you know what beats looks honeybun, its called sweetness. I mean, you put up with Weiss all of the time, you just seem general like an awesome person, so I want to help you snag your man." Blake looked at her stunned, "and I will give you the tools to make him swoon over you."

"Really?" Blake questioned before shaking her head and blew a loose strand of hair out her face, "I mean…whatever."

Coco pats her back, "trust me, you'll be treated nothing short than a princess and at most…a Goddess."

* * *

Naruto arrived at Haven, a day had been wasted inside of Mistral as he took time to enjoy being away from everything. He wandered into the pagoda, taking time to look at the clean floors, and came to see Lionheart sitting on a tatami mat.

"Ah, Naruto, welcome back." Lionheart greets him as he motions for him to sit down, "I trust that you're aware of the giant Grimm heading our way?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware, so do you have a name for it?" Naruto took the tea that was offered, sipping on it.

"Indeed, we do, it is called Behemoth, for its enormous size. We've come to call these Grimm, Grimm Lords since Grimm can spawn from them as well. They also have a sense of intelligence, and only truly attack once they think a city's defenses have become too weak to stop them." Lionheart explains to Naruto as he clarifies what these Grimm should be called, "and this one is taller than Ghidorah."

"Tell me, did you know about The Shadows coming at me the last time I was here?" Naruto questioned him, while secretly channeling Matatabi's chakra throughout the room.

"Of course not, how could I possibly have known they'd attack while the others fought King Ghidorah?" Lionheart questions him, "I've heard what Ozpin said about Blake."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his blood ran cold, "oh…is that so?"

 ** _"_** ** _That was a blatant lie, not the Blake part, Ozpin told of that I'm sure."  
_** _". . ."  
 _ **"Naruto?"  
**_ _"Matatabi-Chan, I'm switching you over to Kurama."  
_ _ **"Wait…"**__

Naruto took a deep breath, his eyes turned red as he looked right at Lionheart, he glared right at the man, "don't scream or run."

"I beg your pardo-ack," Naruto grabbed Lionheart by the throat and lifted him up, "w-what are you doing?!"

"I want you to know that if anything happens to Blake, that if so much one hair on her head is harmed in fashion or sense, I will burn everything down around your head, now…talk…where are The Shadows?" Naruto gripped the throat of the older man tighter, "if I crush your throat here and now, I'll leave Mistral to burn."

"You wouldn't dare, hate me all you will, but these people deserve to live!" Lionheart begged as he struggled against Naruto's grip, "you're supposed to be a kind, God!"

"I am _not_ supposed to be anything, I am Uzumaki Naruto, that's it. I am someone who protects those close to him, no matter the cost, and if I must pop the head of a headmaster to protect my friends…so be…it." He began to squeeze harder and harder, "now talk…"

Lionheart shook in his boots, literally, as he looked at the demonic eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. "Okay, okay, Salem's plan was to have The Red Mask, Sea Foam Mask, Yellow Mask, and the new Green Mask wielder ambush you while you fought Behemoth!"

"A new green mask," Naruto puts him down, "so she just dumps people like trash…and since you revealed this information to me…"

"Yes, I know, she'll be coming for me! I'm weak, I have no way of defending myself, I'm sorry!" Lionheart screams out like the coward he was, he looked right up at Naruto. "Please, help me…"

Naruto looked at him, he took a deep breath, "no."

He then detected a dark energy nearing them, he looked at Lionheart and scoffed before walking back away from him.

"W-what?!" Lionheart screamed, "you'd not help me even after I begged you too!"

"They'd only be after you, traitor, I don't make deals with cowards or scum like you. My old sensei once told me that someone who doesn't follow the rules are scum, but those who'd abandon their friends are worse than scum!" Naruto hissed at him, "and you abandoned the world for self-preservation, pathetic."

Naruto took a deep breath before looking right at Lionheart, "I just hope you have enough honor in you to fight to your last breath when they come for you, and if they threaten a student of yours."

Lionheart shook, looking at him, he then watches as Naruto left the pagoda, and he took a deep breath as he felt a chill in the air. His eyes suddenly widened, and he turned around to see Red Mask, Sangre/Adam, looking right at him.

"W-wait, please, wait." Lionheart crawls backward, "I didn't tell him where you'd all be!"

"Doesn't matter, he knew I was here, he won't bring a fight into the open neither will I. However, your betrayal should be dealt with, and my new blade needs to be tested anyhow." Sangre/Adam removed his Truth-Seeking Blade from its scabbard, "don't scream too much, wouldn't want company."

Lionheart started to breathe rapidly, he took rapid deep breathes as Sangre/Adam approached him.

"No…no," Sangre/Adam than leapt at him, "NO!"

Sangre/Adam stabbed right through Lionheart's chest with ease, blood went across the walls of the holy structure, and Lionheart slumped over. He weakly looked at Sangre/Adam, gripping his arm, he nearly cried as he coughed up blood.

He took a deep breath, wheezing, "p-please…"

Sangre/Adam pulled the sword upward slightly before pulling it out, Lionheart's eyes glazed over, and he fell over as he twitches before he takes one last breath. Taking a deep breath, the killer slung the sword and sent blood from it everywhere, he took a deep breath.

"All hail Salem, Goddess of this world, and ruler above all Gods."

* * *

Naruto watched from afar, taking a deep breath as he looked at Lionheart's corpse, he frowned as he should've at least attempted to help the man when Sangre appeared. However, the blonde let hatred into his heart at the very mention of Blake, and in doing so allowed the death to occur.

 _"_ _Kurama…"  
_ _ **"Yes…"  
**_ _"He's back isn't he, Dark Me."  
_ _ **"In a sense, but he never truly left either, what's done is done."  
**_ _"Yes, but, still…"  
_ _ **"Ozpin will probably make a fit over the death, but Lionheart's confession was recorded on your scroll, right?"  
**_ _"Yep, it still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, but letting them kill each other brings us closer to beating them I guess."  
_ _ **"You're afraid that you'll become the demon that you saw take down Kara?"  
**_ _"We both know that me was me, but wasn't me at the same time."  
_ _ **"I know…"  
**_ _"But, why didn't you all try to stop me, him, from doing that?"  
_ _ **"We all loved Hinata, and we all wanted revenge."  
**_ _"Alright then, let's go give Salem a message, that Naruto Uzumaki is truly back!"_

Naruto flew over the mountains as fast he could, he landed on a set of mountains overlooking a large dead forest, no different than the one Ghidorah inhabited. He took a deep breath as he looked at it, watching as a giant Grimm emerged from the ground.

It was like a Minotaur, a bull-like Grimm, however, the lower half was like a crustacean. It crawled from the ground, roaring out and sending a dark wave of charka from that absorbed life energy from all around it.

Slowly taking a step forward, Naruto looked at it as he began to summon three other clones by him, and he then had them weave hand seals with him as they started to run ahead. As they did he stops and then smirked as he suddenly turned around and blew mist from his mouth as four people wearing different colored masks tried to attack him behind.

Naruto's clones made a mad dash at the beast as they placed their palms on the ground, "Multi-Summoning Jutsu: Tailed Beast Dance!"

Chomei, Shukaku, and Matatabi were summoned as they faced the massive bull-like entity. They watch as it roars out, slamming the ground with its massive fists, they all turned toward the mist cloud and took a deep breath.

 **"** **I detect five,"** Matatabi says as she and then shook, **"and one of them has my chakra again."**

 **"** **Do not worry about Naruto, his clones and us can handle this beast, hopefully."** Chomei says as he looked up at the beast, **"I think its even taller than the last one."**

 **"** **I say about one hundred and fifty meters, at conservative, holy crap it is huge."** Shukaku dodged a punched from it, forming into a massive sand cloud to phase through a large beam it then blasts from its mouth.

Naruto watches the beam head for him, he took a deep breath before he smirked and assumed his newer yet to be named form as he dodged the beam with his speed and flight ability. The blonde lands on the ground, sliding on it as he forms it into mud in front of him.

Suddenly he saw rose petals fall around him, _"Ruby?"_

His eyes widened when he dodged a scythe and watched as blue flames trailed behind it, he sensed her with Kurama finding no evil from her. Much to his shock, he then turned on his heel as sand tried to smash into him and leaped away as acid landed near him.

He took a deep breath as formed several hand seals, "Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Several large blasts of wind came from his mouth, impacting near a tree line where the acid came from, only for a massive lightning bolt to come from the tree line and head straight at him. He formed lightning on his hand and smirked as he spun around to cut the lightning bolt as neared him.

"Lightning Blade!" Naruto called as he suddenly ran toward a newcomer who landed and was in a yellow mask.

Suddenly lightning came around him and charged at Naruto, his eyes widened, _"it's just like the Raikage's armor!"_

Naruto dodged a lightning enhanced punch from the yellow mask wearer before kicking them away with a swift kick covered in wind chakra to disperse the lightning chakra and spun in time to form a sword made of water to block the scythe strike that was coming from behind him.

He then heard Matatabi roar as he watches her leap up and wrap her full length across the top half of the massive Behemoth, then using her momentum to make it stumble as both Chomei and Shukaku rammed into it.

The blonde Sage nodded and used Nature Chakra to gain his sage abilities and when the woman wielding the scythe behind the blue mask attacked again he dodged her strikes easily enough to palm strike her in the chest and send her flying back.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned forward in time to dodge a sword strike that came from behind him by Sangre. He then launched both of his feet upward, sending the newly evolved false Jinchuuriki into the air like a ragdoll, until he saw him burst into smoke.

Sangre suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, his red eyes looked at him, "remember me?!"

Naruto fired a jet of fire out of his mouth just as Sangre was about to strike him with a black metal sword, he blasted into the sky from the force of the fire breath and spun backward as he formed several shurikens made of water from the sword he previously had.

Several spits of acid came flying at him, only for the water to be shot toward them and disperse the Acid Jutsu. He smirked as he watched them all gather, he landed on a raised stone pillar that he formed while in midair.

"Sangre, you made some friends!" Naruto calls out as he mocked the black-haired youth, "and even a new sword to boot. Color me impressed, I actually had to dodge this time around."

Sangre growled and then motioned from all of them to charge at Naruto, the blonde smirked as he formed dozens of clones around him and charged toward the five. All of them launching Jutsu at each other, elementals countering each other, massive booms displaying the level of power they all had.

The blonde blocked Sangre's new sword much to his surprise by channeling six paths chakra into his hand, Naruto took a deep breath as he then snapped the sword and kicked Sangre away. Only the blue mask wielder to suddenly come out a pile of rose petals behind him and slash at him.

The slash didn't cut him thanks to his durable form, but it knocked him away as he crashed into the stone pillar he created earlier. His eyes suddenly widened as Sangre and the blue mask wielder and Tyrian began forming hand seals rapidly.

"Just like we taught you," Tyrian tells the blue mask wielder, "fire!"

He blew wind from his mouth as Sangre did the same, and Matatabi's chakra container hesitated before blowing fire from her mouth. All of them met up, exploding into a massive stream of fire that headed right for Naruto.

The Sage sunk his feet into the ground, forming hand seals as he got ready to counter it, he then clapped his hands as he focused hard.

"Water Style: Majestic Water Eruption Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, suddenly a massive geyser of water exploded out and impacted the fireball, flooding the entire forest in at least a foot of water before it all gathered around him as he formed more hand seals.

The squad that came for him backed away as Naruto clapped his hands, "Water Style: Massive Water Dragon Bullet!"

The watery dragon formed from all of the overabundances of water, it charged at the five, all five but the one in the seafoam mask dodged in time. He screamed out as he washed away and sent careening into a nearby mountainside.

His mask fell off, revealing an older man with blonde hair and a dark complexion. He was out cold, but not dead.

"Koko!" The yellow mask wielder yelled, "you'll pay for hurting my twin brother…bastard…"

Naruto then heard a loud crash and watched as Matatabi was sent across the landscape by the Behemoth, and Naruto took a deep breath as he formed hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground.

* * *

Kurama roars out as he leaps from where he was summoned, the Behemoth tried to charge only for Kurama to landed and trip it with his tails wrapping around its legs.

 **"** **You giant Grimm are starting to piss me off!"** Kurama roars as he moved his whole body and dragged the massive beast before tossing it into the air, **"Chomei!"**

Chomei roars out as he slammed into Behemoth before crashing it back into the earth, near a very large lake. The waters of lake drained as Behemoth got up, forming a giant black ball of energy in its hands before launching toward Kurama.

Kurama in turn just formed his Tailed Beast Bomb and made the two go into the air where they exploded in a massive, and very bright, explosion. Kurama then turns to Matatabi as she got up, struggling slightly as she breathed.

 **"** **I'll give it to Salem, she can create powerful creatures, but we are The Tailed Beasts!"** She roars and forms flames all around her as Shukaku dropped next to her after he leapt from where he was, surprisingly.

Both of them formed Jutsu before launching them at Behemoth, who swiped his massive hands at it and dispersed them. The beast roars out as he charges at them, however, Kurama suddenly sprints right at him.

He shoulder charged the beast and knocks it down before picking it up, **"now I'm mad!"**

 **"** **RAAAH!"** Kurama roars as he picked the beast up before suplexing it into the ground, grabbing it with his tails as he made them extend.

Chomei charged and impacted the beast center mass, roaring out himself as he gripped it. Shukaku and Matatabi began to form Tailed Beast Bombs as Kurama let go and allowed Kurama to fly high with Behemoth.

He spun around once before letting it go above the clouds, Kurama and Chomei formed their Tailed Beast Bombs before all four launched them at the same time.

A massive light bloomed, erasing all clouds for miles as it then sent a pressure wave that flattened the dead forest around them.

* * *

Naruto gripped the ground as hard as he could as the pressure wave sent a lot of Shadows flying, even Tyrian as he tried to sink into the ground. The blonde took a deep breath, watching as one stood up, the woman in the blue mask.

He formed a Chidori in his hand before charging at her, but as her mask fell off he stops just short of stabbing her in the chest, "Ruby?"

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at him, noticing the others struggling to get up, "you know…my daughter?"

The blonde looked at the frail appearance of the woman, he then saw the other Tailed Beast come toward him and enter him, he took a deep breath at the influx of chakra. He sensed the woman, and then looked right at her.

"Say that again," Naruto tells her, "but name your daughters"

"Yes, my daughters…Ruby…" she started to cry, "Yang…please…I don't want to die…but I need to capture you."

Naruto gripped his fists, taking a deep breath until he notices a seal on the back of her neck and understood what she meant. The blonde took a deep breath, looking right at her, and then nodded as he suddenly charged at her.

Summer grabbed her scythe, readying up, scared out of her mind of this being since he surely outmatched her in every way. But, as she swung, Naruto gripped the scythe before jabbing two fingers on the seal and suddenly making it disperse from her!

Naruto then turned toward The Shadows as they got up, including Koko, the blonde took a deep breath as he focused his chakra to make Summer stick to him. He then watched Sangre stand up, forming a hand seal.

"DIE TRAITOR!" Sangre screams only for nothing to happen, "what?!"

"Your so-called Goddess has no power over the light, and not over me, Uzumaki Naruto…The God of Nature!" Naruto screams as he formed two Tailed Beast Bombs between both of his hands, making them fuse into large Tailed Beast Bombs." Naruto then cupped his hands in front from at the wrist, "get ready!"

Naruto then screams, "Tailed Beast Cannon!"

Sangre's eyes widened as Naruto launches the massive blast of energy at them, only for a dark portal to open behind him and the rest of them to drag them in. Naruto eyes widened as he took a deep breath and turned in time to look at Salem through the portal.

The massive blast formed a white light behind him as the pressure wave washed over him, giving a majestic Godlike appearance. Dropping to the ground, Naruto watches as the portal floated down through Salem's will alone and she looked at him.

"I must say, killing my spy was smart, and now you've taken my slave…hehehe. That's fine, celebrate this small victory, but I must warn though Uzumaki Naruto. It won't matter in the end, soon the seal you put on me all those years ago will end, and I'll walk the world once more." Salem licked her lips as she looked right at him.

She retracted her hand from his plane, "and when I do, I'll take away everything that you love…again."

Naruto placed Summer on the ground, looking right at her. "I know what you are, and I know what I am now even if I want to deny it."

"You're are Kaguya, just like I am Naruto, save you are a corrupted version of her." Naruto tells Salem as she shrugs, "and you need me to beat Nibel and the other Gods to take The Heart in order to gain the power to overwhelm the entire world."

"Very perceptive, but even if do know my plan, just like The Akatsuki of you time…it did little to stop it all." Salem then looked behind her, failing to notice Naruto forming a head seal before launching a jet of water from his mouth.

He thought he had her until he watches her turn around and smacks the jet of water away before throwing a purple colored chain at him. He barely managed to dodge it, just as the portal closes, his breath hitched as looked at the chain.

 ** _"_** ** _Isn't that the Gedo Statue chain?"  
_** _"Y-yeah, it is…"  
_ _ **"She's more powerful than they made her out to be…"  
**_ _"I think she's got The Ten-Tailed Beast forming again…this is not…good."  
_ _ **"No, it's not…what should do about Summer?"  
**_ _"I guess take her back to Ozpin, discuss things from there."_

Naruto took a deep breath, gripping his hands, only for a light to drop next to him. He turned to see it was Nibel, she looked at him, "we need you to come with us, now."

The blonde looked at her, "you don't seem happy, Nibel-Chan."

"I'm not angry at you, but we cannot let Summer go to Ozpin, quickly take my hand," Nibel ordered as she held her hand out.

Naruto took it while grabbing Summer, "okay, ready, let's go."

"Kai-Kai!" Nibel screamed out, making them leave the desolate place.

Unaware of a single flower blossoming in the mists of the battlefield.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto stood over the mountains as he looked at Summer Rose's sleeping form under a few warm blankets inside the same hut he had woke up in. Taking a deep breath, Naruto turns to the other Gods and looked at them.

"Lionheart is dead, we secured someone who has inner workings knowledge of Salem's operation, and Salem's plan is straightforward. Kill me and take my soul, then come for The Heart of Nibel. Not very creative, but simple to the point being genius." Naruto tells them as he took a moment to breathe, "and Ozpin is still being a massive jerk for reasons unknown."

Nibel nodded, looking at him and then speaking up, "so we'll have to involved in the future if she decides to engage in open war?"

"More than likely, but we all know that alone we cannot win, I felt her power when she tried to use a weird chain-attack-thing against me. She's holding back tremendously, granted, but she felt right at the level of a full powered Kurama." Naruto grimaces slightly, "bear in mind I said she was holding back tremendously."

The young divine took a deep sigh, "but my first real victory came today, they were taken by surprise and as far as it goes…I'm still more powerful than they are."

"Yes, but they're not exactly pushovers, they're elite assassins meant to hunt for us." Nibel reminds him as she looked over at the hut, "as for bringing a mortal here, that'll still be up for debate."

"You told me to bring her," Naruto argued as he crosses his arms, "besides she's been through a lot…and with Ozpin's allegiances laying unknown I don't want her to go into harm's way."

The blonde took a deep breath, stressing a little bit, "alright so Salem is more powerful than you Nibel. More powerful than you Hagaromo, Ashura, and even me. Perhaps together, when she comes, we can stop her."

"Together?" Nibel inquired, "you mean us and the mortals."

"Yes," Naruto answered as he paced around for a moment, "isn't it our job to protect mortals?"

"No, our job is to allow nature take its course freely, we never were meant to protect humanity or Faunus kind." Nibel argues as crossed her arms, "and this land is supposed to be unknown to Mortals due to their habits of destruction."

"So, treat them like ants, yeah, some divines we are." Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at them, "I took an oath to protect my home when I was a mortal. Against all enemies, foreign and domestic, and protect the people."

"Nibel is my world, I was the first," Nibel reminded them all.

"Being first doesn't mean you're right," Naruto replied as he huffed a little. "This isn't just your world, it is _our_ world."

"So, you've accepted the fact you're a God?" Hagaromo inquired, "that is good, acceptance is the first step in your training."

Naruto shook his head, "I may accept the fact, but I don't want to live as a God."

"You've got no choice, your power is too much for the mortal world, they'd see you as someone to lead them at every problem, no matter how small. Gods guide the flock, emperors command the flock, a commanded flock of sheep do not think for themselves." Nibel argues as she looked at him, "you are fresh to this Uzumaki Naruto, do not forget that."

"Yeah, I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I've seen too much for one person. I hold the memories of Ashura here in my head still for when I was a reincarnate of him before breaking the cycle, I've seen my own body is crystal casket, and I am still trying to awaken memories from the old me." Naruto says as he relaxed his stance, "my entire being is meant to do what it takes to defend those I care about the most, defending this world is a step toward that direction."

Nibel scoffs as she turned into her energy form before flying away back to her temple, Hagaromo and Ashura looked at Naruto as he sighed, he then looked at the never-ending orange skies above them. His former incarnate turned to transmigrate, took a deep breath as he looked into the void of the sky.

"Something is up with Nibel, can't point it out, but I have a feeling she's hiding something from." He openly spoke his mind as he walked toward the hut, only to watch the door open.

Summer Rose, the wife of Taiyang slowly walked outside, she looked around. "It's real…I am free…"

"Yeah, you are, but you should rest since I extracted the rest of Matatabi's chakra from you. Strange though, Lionheart said green mask, not blue mask." Naruto said as he walked over to her, hoping to guide her back into the room, "guess he was a liar up until the end."

The blonde divine watches as she nods, slowly going back inside. "Also, there was a strange anomaly involving the one known as Sangre, he had two instead of one."

"Also using a Truth-Seeking Blade, a blade made from the substance of a Truth-Seeking Sphere. Now, the only ones that have access to those powers are us, meaning Salem as well." Hagaromo tells them as he floats around, his own Truth-Seeking spheres floating below him.

The blonde sighs as he looked at the Sage God, taking a moment to turn back toward the cabin, "we need to return her to her family."

"That is impossible, Ozpin would know that you have her," Hagaromo argued as he pointed the obvious elephant in the room.

Naruto took a moment, looking at everyone, "then we bring them here."

Ashura and Hagaromo looked at each other, they then looked at him, Ashura spoke up. "That would be going against Nibel."

Naruto gripped his hands till his knuckles became white, "so what! This woman has suffered through hell guys, something we could possibly never fathom. Being too powerless to even fight back, being treated like a dog!"

The blonde then glared at them, "I never got treated that way, and I had a very shitty life for almost thirteen years!"

"Well…that's not so bad considering you lived one life," Ashura pointed out, only for Naruto glare at him.

"A life I never got to experience directly, and I lost my wife and child!" Naruto argued much more loudly, "and I can even see my own fucking body in a temple dedicated to me! So yeah, I think I am still absorbing all of this despite being a God!"

"The only difference here is that Summer isn't a Goddess, she's a human woman who misses her daughters!" Naruto points out with passion and then huffed, "if you won't let me bring her children here then I'll take my chances against Ozpin."

"You need to be careful, don't be so rash to jump and say we won't help you." Ashura states in response to Naruto's anger.

Naruto sighs as he held his head, his fox ears drooping slightly, "I am just…so messed up still."

"I dream of making love to Hinata, no, remember making love to her as a man. We were married, we waited until October to tie the knot. She wanted to do it on my birthday, telling me that it was meant to symbolize the never-ending happiness the day would bring me." Naruto explained his duress and he just huffed as he scoffed at the thoughts.

He just paced as he just looked toward the sky, "and then there's this life. I am back to being just a teenager, but I don't feel different, I remember everything prior to going to Konoha."

"It's a bleed effect," Hagaromo tells Naruto, "it's a symptom that passes over time. Fades from your subconscious, its part of breaking the cycle."

"But, if this a new life, would it be sin for me to try to move on?" Naruto looked down at his hands, "despite…despite picking up the memories?"

Ashura looked at Naruto, "no, it wouldn't be. I had a wife, I had multiple children and started The Senju and by extension The Uzumaki clans. It would not be a sin to move on, to discover what lays within this world."

"Happiness," Hagaromo waved his hand, "is a key toward purity and acceptance."

"Okay, but what about falling in love with someone else?" Naruto questions them as he looked at them and waited for their answer.

"Technically you are still Naruto Uzumaki, but an extension you are not Naruto Uzumaki the husband of Hinata." Ashura looked at him as he sighs, "you've fallen in love?"

"Yeah…and it just doesn't seem right, she's awesome…but…" Naruto looked at the ground, "all I can remember is Hinata…and…I feel like there was someone else after."

"Someone else?" Hagaromo questioned, "you mean before you died."

"Yeah, my death at the hands of the newborn Salem, but after Hinata died. I think there were at least twenty years I lived from the time she died, and I died, I never remarried…" Naruto tells him as he took a deep breath, "but unlike her Lavender scent this woman had a scent like a honeysuckle."

Naruto walked around the mountaintop, looking at the orange skies, "this place is where I remember the scent."

"Interesting," Hagaromo muttered as he looked at his former student before speaking up. "Naruto, if you wish to break the secrecy of yourself and bring her daughters here…I will not stand in your way."

"Not just her daughters," Naruto told him as he looked back at him with a smile. "She has a husband still, someone who loves her so much, and I'm not gonna let him suffer anymore."

"You're taking a big risk, we're not supposed to involve ourselves directly in all mortal affairs." Ashura told them both, "Nibel will find this most stressful.'

"Nibel and you Ashura should take a step back and look at the bigger picture of things. Salem is coming, she will bring all to bear, humanity is going to need saving one way or another." Naruto tells Ashura as he took to his flight.

"Where are you going?" Hagaromo inquired.

"To speak with an old friend," Naruto tells him as he flies off toward the tallest mountain.

* * *

Naruto was walking around mausoleum, taking a look at the murals and various texts around the elaborate grave. He found that all nine Tailed Beasts were painted in order of succession, meaning from one to nine, with him standing in the tenth spot.

Perhaps when he became a God he was considered as powerful as The Ten-Tailed Beast, The Juubi, The Shinju Tree. However, from what he gathered that only occurred very shortly before his death, meaning that his powers didn't manifest to the level they could now.

He took notice of a mural depicting his wife Hinata, well Past Naruto's wife, and took note that her mural depicted her almost perfectly. Save she didn't wear princess dressing all of the time, even though that was her technical term as the heir to The Hyuuga before marrying Past Naruto.

Was it wrong for him to refer to himself as Future Naruto? Given that the original Naruto laid within a crystal coffin.

The coffin's crystal was like a diamond in its clearness, but it was tinted blue, making it worth more than a nation!

Naruto looked at what amounted to himself inside of the coffin, he placed his hand on it. "I don't know…"

"Hagaromo said there was a way back, possibly, and that if I took it after everything was set and done here…I could prevent Hinata's death. But, I saw the vision he gave me from The Spirit World, of where you were happily playing with our…your…son…." Naruto kept his hand placed on the coffin, "this surreal in a way."

"To see your own body, to see your own face, but to know its not you. We did amazing things, save the world countless times, but I must do so again…" he took his hand off the coffin, then noticed a presence behind him, "what is it Nibel-san?"

Nibel walked forward, out of her energy form, "you mentioned to them that you believed that your former life had a relationship with another woman after Hinata."

"Did he?" Naruto inquires, knowing that if anyone was going to know it would be Nibel.

Nibel nodded, "yes, it was brief. She fell in love with the brave warrior that he was, forgetting the man he still was, and how much he loved his dead wife."

"A mortal and divine can be together, but it always ends in tragedy Naruto Uzumaki. We are immortal, mortals are not, we are doomed to see all that we love fade away into dust lest we take upon the cycle anew." Nibel waved her hand, and slowly the grave began to glow.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he thought Guren created the coffin, but Nibel just made it glow to wipe away his handprints. She looked at him, giving him a small but very sad smile.

"The woman that fell in love with the warrior," Nibel bit her lip as she looked at the coffin, "was me."

"It was when you…he…came to The Land of Spirits the first time around. The cleansing training, to remove all of the darkness out of your heart once more and train the Six Paths Chakra that resided in you to turn it into Divine Chakra." Nibel explains as she took a deep breath, "he was a broken man, shattered to pieces."

"Years he trained, never speaking to me, but always talking to Hagaromo-san. One day, I caught him training, and we talked about his life. He had grown to accept that Hinata was gone, that there was no chance of a future with her. However, he stated that he had heard through the Ever-Flow that Sasuke had two children during his absence." She giggled a little bit as she began to explain her history.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Past Naruto Uzumaki, loved those children like they were his own. He completed his training, the very first thing he did was go home to them, but we met up a few times when he needed someone to help him through the process of mastering his soon to be divine powers." Nibel took a deep breath and looked at the coffin.

"One day, one thing led to another, we ended up making love in a forest clearing. However, we both soon realized that the love we would've had we just be a tragedy, and he didn't want me to be burdened with the pain of a lost love. So, I and he agreed that we would just remain good friends soon afterward." Nibel had some tears coming down her face, "you could say that I was weak back then."

"You aren't weak," Naruto speaks up, making her look at him.

"Why?" Nibel asks, "if I am not weak then why to allow myself to fall for a mortal?"

"Love, I've come to find out, is weird. It can begin like a firestorm, or just start off as a spark. The more I remember, the more I take a look at the details of my memories. Asuma and Kurenai come to mind, they had a child on the way before he ended biting the dust against a powerful Akatsuki member." Naruto said as he explained what he thought of her question, "love is formless, but there so many kinds of love."

"Parental love, romantic love, love for nature, passionate love, a love for what you do." Naruto answers as he smiled, "And, what I love most is that I have the power to save a world from darkness, and I will do that, Salem will fall, and this world will be free."

"The world cannot handle us, Naruto, they would grow reliant on us." Naruto shook his head to Nibel's words, "what then?"

"You think too little humanity, you see them as nothing more than children. I see them as men and women, all of them will make their own choices, and it doesn't matter if we step in or not. There will always be good in people, someone will always need help, but on the flipside, there will always be those who do nothing but cause harm." Naruto answers her as he walked toward her, "we owe it to the world that allowed us to be to save those it continues to make."

"They will kill the world, have you not felt their cities, the absence of Nature Chakra?" Nibel lowered her head, "humanity will slowly kill this planet."

"Humanity has a right to their own destiny like you said, but while emperors rule…Gods nurture. Part of nurturing is to teach, teaching those who have yet to realize what is true with the world. I've learned so much, from the scrolls that I got in the mountain…Nibel…you saved the world back when it was in an Ice Age because you didn't want humanity to die." Naruto smiled as he looked at the Goddess in front of him, "and I'm sure if he was here…he'd tell you he would've been proud to call you a friend."

"I wish we could've been more, back then, but time made me move on." Nibel sighed as she looked at Naruto, "how much are you remembering as we speak?"

"More and more, little by little, like a puzzle. I remember holding Naruko when she was a newborn, the crying, my own crying…" Naruto lowered his head as he smiled but tears dropped from his eyes. "I've come to accept who I am, I am Uzumaki Naruto…but I'm not the same Uzumaki Naruto that was…"

Nibel nodded, she looked at the coffin. "Twenty thousand…"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, his tears ending.

"That's the true passage of time, your human scientist and such got it wrong. It's only been twenty thousand years since the end of it all. When it did, I reshaped the world in hope humanity would find places to grow and thrive better." Nibel took a deep breath, "and I slept for so long…and when I woke up Hagaromo-san had been the new main God for a long while."

"Then Ashura came after some time after he reincarnated again…" Nibel told him as he smiled, "he and Indra had reborn together."

"The feud had ended," Naruto concluded, "that's good."

"It was good, and I realize now that you will be the one to lead us into this war." Nibel held her hand out, "Uzumaki Naruto, God of Nature…will you go to war with us?"

Naruto nodded, "I will, will you help me save humanity then?"

"I shall," Nibel answered him, smiling.

* * *

Blake was watching out of the top of Beacon when she saw a flash of light, she turned around to see Naruto standing there next to a green entity made of energy when it disappeared. He looked at her, smiling, the night sky was still young.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks as she looked at him, noticing the bright smile he had on his face.

"Yeah, Blake-san, I'm fine." Naruto told her as he rubbed the back of his head, "kicked some more ass while I was gone…and I need to see Yang and Ruby up here now."

"W-why?" Blake asked nervously, "are you going to go against Ozpin."

"Speaking of going against me," Naruto and Blake turned to see Ozpin, "Lionheart is dead…did you do it?"

"I don't know, how did he know about Blake?" Naruto questioned him in return as he turned to face the headmaster, "better yet who are you?"

"I'm Indra's incarnate." Ozpin says as he looked at Naruto, "why?"

Naruto smirked, "I can sense the evil off you now, I've been sensing it. It wasn't there when I first met you, in fact it had a familiar feeling to it."

Ozpin backed away for a moment, only for Naruto to form clones all around the top of the school, "you're not going anywhere…Orochimaru."

"How?" Ozpin/Orochimaru answered, "I was careful."

"You're still same bastard snake from twenty thousand years ago," Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed his palm over his chest, "you're getting out of Ozpin's body."

Ozpin's eyes widened as they turned golden, only to fade to brown as Naruto slowly pulled an ethereal white snake from Ozpin's body. He convulsed, foaming at the mouth as he slowly pulled the snake out, and fell backward as Naruto finally pulled it out.

The snake hisses as it transformed into a pale-skinned man with golden eyes, gripping Naruto's arm. "You…how…"

Naruto glared right at Orochimaru, the man then kicked the blonde hard enough to launch him back slightly, only to regain his bearings and then float down next to Blake while having his clones grab Ozpin. Orochimaru glared at Naruto, who then licked his lips.

"I've been around for a long time Naruto," Orochimaru then flicked his wrist as gauntlet made of energy formed around it, "and I've picked up a few new tricks."

Naruto rushes with clones, only for Orochimaru to suddenly disappear into dust as they slammed down where he would be.

The blonde growled, taking a deep breath, "fuck…"

Blake was looking at the clones as they disappeared, he stood there as he watches Ozpin wake up.

"Mr. Uzumaki, where am I?" Ozpin looked around as he looked at all of the stars above Beacon, "Naruto…"

"Its alright, you're free, you're okay…" Naruto began to apply chakra to Ozpin, "and everyone is going to be okay from now on."


	34. Chapter 34

Blake was standing in Ozpin's office, with Blake standing by the elevator, Ozpin was being cared for by Glynda as she brought him some coffee. It was the next day after Orochimaru got banished from Ozpin's body, with Naruto and co. plus Blake all within the room.

"So, this being, this body snatcher, his name is Orochimaru?" Ozpin wanted clarification, he rubbed his temple.

"Correct," Naruto reassured his answer as he stood in the middle of the office.

Ozpin nodded, "and I threatened Ms. Belladonna throughout the control…what an evil man."

"Yes," Naruto nodded and agreed, "he was always a slimy bastard."

"What have I missed?" Ozpin held his head, "you seem different…much stronger than before."

"You tell me because there were secrets hid even before falling under Orochimaru's body snatch Jutsu. The fact that the brother Gods are just myths you created more than likely to hide the actual Gods that rule this world. Namely, Salem, Nibel, Hagaromo, Ashura, Indra who is unaccounted for somehow, and now me." Naruto revealed as he took a deep breath, "I've been training to become a God."

Ozpin nodded, "I didn't know if I could've truly trusted them at the time."

"Well, it makes no difference, because we all have the same enemy. If what I believe is true, Salem won't be the only threat I'd have a face before long, and without an Indra here…well…it'll be a lot more difficult to take down a Juubi." Naruto stated as he clenched his fists.

He took a deep breath, "just when I think I got out, they drag me back in…"

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, Naruto, don't be so low. You gotta take the good and the bad, don't be mad, yeah~"_** Gyuki suddenly stated as in Naruto's mind, making the blonde's eyes widened.

"Eh?!" Naruto screeched out loud, "Gyuki?!"

Naruto quickly formed a clone, with the very limited amount of Eight-Tailed Beast's chakra. The Naruto clone that emerged had blonde dreadlocks, darker skin, and even shades to full effect. The blonde's mouth, along with everyone's else's hanged agape.

 **"** **Oi, boy, free and feeling plentiful like soy. Hey ho, wow, look at the blonde lady though. I'm digging it, you are singing it, the eight-tailed beast is back and with my best friends, I am ready to attack, hell yeah~"** The Eight-Tailed Naruto clone rapped as he bounced on his feet, giving a loud humph each hop.

"Yes!" Naruto hollered as he pointed at The Eight-Tailed clone and bounced on his feet with a smile. "Welcome back Gyuki, take that with my gusto, yo say ho!"

 **"** **Yo say ho!"  
** "Yo say ho!"

Both Naruto and Gyuki's Naruto clone stated at the same time, the blonde was smiling brightly, happier beyond any and all belief!

"Yo, Gyuki, how are you doing. I thought I lost you, like a poor man losing his bookie, hell yeah this is sweeter than a chocolate cookie~" Naruto rapped, switching up his footwork in synch to the clone.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other, both of their mouths hanged agape, while Blake blushed in embarrassment. _"What happened to the cool guy I kind of fell for, and I am Faunus and this somehow…feels…extremely racist in some form."_

Gyuki's Naruto Clone hopped on one foot now, pointing at Naruto, and smirked. **"Yo say ho, what the hell though, took you long enough. You should be wiping them out in a blow, why carrying a heart in tow, you must shoot you power off like a bow. Salem is a crazy, yet her movement is lazy, this world feels a little hazy!"**

Naruto laughed as he and Gyuki began to mimic each other movements once more, "how did this happen, one moment I'm laughing and next minute I'm rapping. Where you been, how ya been, where do I even begin?!"

 **"** **The Yellow Mask, his task was to kick your ass, but you sent flopping across like an out of water bass. When you hit, they quit, but part me was able to split, allowing me to once again to unleash a fiery spit!"** Gyuki rapped through Naruto's clone.

Both stopped, fist bumping!

 **"** **Yeah~"  
** "Yeah~"

"Guys, this is my great friend Gyuki, his former container before me was a friend mine named Killer Bee. He's passed on by now, but holy crap this is awesome! It means I have most The Tailed Beast's back since I can absorb their power on contact, Dattebayo!" Naruto gleefully continued to bump fists with Gyuki.

 ** _"_** ** _Matatabi…kill…me…"  
"We can't die, Kurama, oh why did father make us immortal?!"  
"Oi, what's your ploy, I'm just having fun with my homeboy!"  
"AHHH!" _**

Naruto winced slightly, "and there it is."

" **Whoop there it is, says, who's that fine look feline?"** Gyuki's Naruto Clone said pointing toward Blake, **"I sense some attraction and the want of some private action!"**

Blake's face turned dark crimson as she turned away from Gyuki, only to hear a panic yelp by Naruto who ended up using Truth-Seeking Sphere to destroy the clone. He took a deep breath afterward, rubbing the back of his head.

"Everyone ignore that last line, thank you very much, Gyuki can quite the prankster sometimes hahaha!" Naruto laughed forcefully, trying to cover the information Gyuki ineptly revealed.

Blake looked back at him, hiding the fact she had blush still on her face, she took a deep breath. "So, are we free to go?"

"Not quite, you are Ms. Belladonna, but I need you to bring Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose up here." Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "please and thank you."

She nodded, "it's good to have you back, headmaster."

Ozpin hummed, and smiled, "its good to be back in control."

Just as Blake left, a sudden light filled the room, revealing Nibel. She had her arms crossed, looking right at Ozpin and then at Naruto. "I don't know why our apprentice bothers trying to bridge this gap, Gods are not supposed to directly involve in mortal affairs."

"I never asked for you to do so, and if it is Naruto's duty to reunite this family, are you to deny it? Nibel, Queen of the world and light?" Ozpin inquired as he sipped on his coffee and then took a deep breath, "Glynda please get Nibel some coffee."

"I rather have water," Nibel motioned at Glynda, "please be quick about it."

Naruto frowned, looking at her, raising an eyebrow. "You can stand to be a little nicer."

"You're bringing more mortals in our realm, all to meet a woman who is broken in ways that will take years to heal." Nibel tells Naruto as she crossed her arms, "what good is it to see a broken woman?"

"Because that broken woman has a broken heart, the quickest path to healing is love, idiot." Naruto tapped her forehead, making Nibel growl, "oopsie did I poke the bear?"

"Be lucky you are tolerable," she then smiled and watched as Glynda brought her water. "You should be lucky, to have a God willing to help humanity rather than content sit back and guard."

"Technically," Naruto took a deep breath, "you consider Salem a Goddess of Death. She's been directly involving herself by sending her creations to wreak havoc upon Remnant, who are we not to respond in kind?"

"It will take an army," Nibel argued and then sighed, "but suppose this is a start to unification?"

Ozpin nodded, speaking from his heart. "I suppose so, squash old quarrels between immanent Gods and men. So that we may have a chance to all make it out of The Long Night."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Ozpin. "I've resigned myself to stay until this all taken care of. How can I spit on my friends' memories if I just take the chance to leap back in time? And…technically I have already seen a life pass before me once."

The blonde took a deep breath, sighing, "it didn't have a truly happy ending."

"I'm still working on accepting the fact that you wish to try and pursue love, despite being divinity, Naruto," Nibel stated as she looked her younger divine.

The young divine smiled, "that's because if there is no way back after all this…I fully intend to get rid of my immortality."

Everyone's eyes widened, stunned by his proclamation, many have killed for immortality and yet his wish was to throw it all away if he couldn't find a way home. He then smiled, holding his hand over his heart and looked at them.

"My master, Jiraiya, once told me that home is where the heart is. My heart, my heart belongs to this world, even now. Nibel, the planet, is my home and if it needs protecting I'll gladly do so. But, after the war is done, I intend to either return to my time to prevent these cataclysms…or…settle here." Naruto spoke with passion, he then looked at them all, "because so long as my friends need me…I will never fade."

 ** _"_** ** _New body or not, kitten is still the same, aren't we glad that father chose the proper successor?"_** Matatabi comments from inside of him, rallying the other Tailed Beasts to speak out.

Kurama spoke out, **_"through hell and back my friend, I will follow you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, so emotional though, I think I need turn off the noise and go."_** Gyuki rhymed as he complimented and dissed Naruto at the same time.

 ** _"_** ** _We stand united, with The New Sage of Six Paths."_** Chomei voiced, he sounded proud to have Naruto.

Isobu hummed in acknowledgment, **_"Indeed, our paths are crossing."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I feel happy to be back with my brothers and sisters, most of them anyhow…"_** Saiken states as he voiced inside of Naruto's mind.

 **"** ** _Yeah baby, we're on a roll, we just need a few more and we're all back to being one big happy family again…you know…when we're not tossing each other into mountains."_** Shukaku pointed out and then laughed.

Naruto heard the elevator and saw Taiyang get off. He looked at Naruto, he saw the blonde teen smile at him, the divinity seemed rather ecstatic and giddy about something. He looked at Ozpin, who smiled, looking at the green haired woman in the room.

"Taiyang Xiao-Long?" Nibel greeted while questioning.

"Yes," Taiyang looked at her, "and you are?"

"Goddess of Nibel, Nibel, or what you know as Remnant. Currently, I and a few other Gods are training young Uzumaki into becoming a deity to protect this world." She stated as she looked at him, "you will merely hold on to Naruto as I transport you and your daughters to The Land of Spirits."

"O-okay, this is a first," Taiyang says as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Nibel-chan is the name of Remnant as well as the first Goddess, she's not the most powerful, but she's not to be trifled with.'

"Careful now,' Nibel eyed Naruto, "sounded like you were getting uppity."

'Pfft," Naruto blew raspberries and then scoffed playfully, "ask any of my friends in me…once I am on a roll there is really no stopping me."

 ** _"_** ** _Unless that thing is named Madara Uchiha."  
_** _"Hahaha, ha, very funny asshole."  
_ _ **"Sure, thing dumbass, sure thing."**_

Naruto huffed, "and Kurama is the forever joy kill furball. Hey, want to see something cool?"

Everyone froze in the office as Naruto brought his hands to his side, he smirked as he suddenly made several different tails sprout out the back of him, he looked at them. Wiggly his butt a little comically, he observed the various types of tails, counting six.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama! Never mind, I am horrible at math, I count seven. All that is left is to get Kokou and Son Goku!" Naruto wiggled his butt some more, "you know it kind of funny seeing them like this."

"Um, what are you doing?" Ozpin inquired as he had his mouth hanging agape again.

Naruto blinked, then laughed, "honestly just screwing around."

A resounding slap could be heard from Taiyang, Ozpin, Nibel, and Glynda. All of them shook their head, making Naruto wince as he put his tails away, crossed his arm and huffed almost childishly as he leaned against the wall with one foot against it.

"It makes me wonder on how, how your former grew to be so matured and yet here you are…" Nibel waved her hand, "a child.'

Naruto stuck his tongue out her, chuckling a little bit, "because The Old Me actually grew to be old…sort of."

Nibel agreed reluctantly, "point taken."

Everyone toward the elevator as they heard it ding, with Ruby and Yang walk out of it. They all saw everyone, Ruby got a little concerned and held her sister's hand as they walked forward. She thought they somehow gotten into trouble but walking closer they could see Naruto standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Nibel," Naruto looked at his fellow divine, "you can go ahead and get the lady of the moment ready."

"Do I take orders from you?" Nibel questioned him, only to receive a slightly raised eyebrow, "fine."

She looked at him, "you sure you can it properly?"

"Yeah, just lock on, and bam!" Naruto stated as he tapped two fingers on his forehead, "easy peasy."

She looked toward Taiyang, then to the girls that would accompany him, "I hope for your sake that the divine status isn't going toward my student's head…Kai-Kai!"

Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened as the woman suddenly disappeared in a flash of bright light, they all stood there and looked at Naruto. Ruby then raised her hand up, with Naruto nudging his head for her to go ahead and ask a question.

"Who was that, and what did she mean by divine…are…nah!" Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "you're not a God are you Ru?"

Naruto chuckled, he took look at Ruby, "ever seen the movie…um…transformers?"

"Oh yeah, I love that movie!" Ruby happily exclaimed, only for Naruto close his eyes, "Ru?"

Blake's eyes widened as she felt the spike in an aura, _"it's even more powerful than it was the other day!"_

Ozpin's eyes widened as Naruto barely flexed his full power, already his senses were going crazy, but that's when Naruto suddenly bursts into golden flames. He had a golden cloak suddenly gather around, his hair grew two horn-like strands.

He took a deep breath as several dark orbs suddenly appeared behind him, they then lit up into various elements behind him. The building began to shake, forcing Ozpin to hit the alarm button for an earthquake as Naruto's smile only grew as he looked right at Ruby.

"To answer your question Ruby,' Naruto took a deep breath before exiting out of the form, "I am reluctantly a God."

'W-w-wait, so you're weren't lying…ho-holy crap…" Ruby looked at him and then she smiled, "Yang we know a God!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "she's always happy, its good since I actually scared Ozpin. Yang, you alright there, Yang~"

She blinked, looking at him and then back at Blake, then back to him. She then turned back to Blake, grabbing her by the arm, dragging her toward the elevator.

"When," Yang pinched her nose, "and how long?"

"A few weeks," Blake admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, "since the first break."

"So," Yang then grinned, "how is he?"

"I beg your pardon?" Blake questioned Yang as the blonde leaned in closer, looking for something on her neck, "Yang?"

"Damn, no hickey?" Yang questioned her and then turned to Naruto, "Oi are you and her bumping ugly?!"

"What?!" Blake and Naruto screamed at once.

Naruto blushed a bright red and started looking away from Blake as she did the same. Both teenagers, despite one being divinity and mortal, were vulnerable to Yang still. The young woman licked her thumb and waved in the sky.

"Though not on the list, prank a God, ding!" Yang celebrated.

Naruto then smirked, "you say prank?"

"Oh no!" Ozpin got up as he grabbed Taiyang and shoved him into Naruto, "no!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled as Glynda forced Ruby and Yang to get near Naruto.

Blake just casually walked, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "he wants you gone before you do an actual prank war."

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, The King of Pranks refuse to accept this armistice Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as Glynda forced them together, "hey!"

Glynda just rolled her eyes, "just go to her already, Gods know they she has been missed!"

The blonde suddenly remembered what this all was for, he nodded and smiled as he brought around into a tight hug. "Hang on, KAI-KAI!"

A bright light filled the room as everyone vanished save for Ozpin and Glynda, the man just slumped back in his chair, "I miss when he was worried about Salem…these last few victories seemed have given him some sort of swagger."

Glynda nodded, "but in a world as dark as ours…any light to the end of The Long Night…is good."

* * *

Ruby and Yang screamed as they held on to each other, with Taiyang holding on to both of them. Naruto, in his high hopes for a successful reunion of family accidentally aimed the teleportation high above the mountains.

He took a deep breath as he activated his cloak, forming clones that grabbed the others individually, while he himself had grabbed Blake simply because she was so near to him. Everyone, with their screaming stop, had a first-hand look at the land of spirits.

"It's like Mistral City's step system, but on a massive scale," Taiyang realized as he then felt sand suddenly form around them.

Naruto's clone dropped him on a sand cloud, other sand clouds formed below Ruby and Yang, Naruto and Blake, they all sailed the open winds of the mountaintops. With Naruto flying them higher on occasion to get a better look at the land.

He stood up on his cloud of sand as several orbs emerged from the body, he clapped his hand as seven Tailed Beasts suddenly formed from the orbs and fell to the lands below. The blonde watched as they heralded his arrival.

He didn't want them to, he merely wants them to relax outside of his body. Shukaku was looking up, still maintaining control over the sand clouds. Naruto, on the other hand, leaned back and looked at Taiyang as he hopped off his sand cloud.

Suddenly the blonde just righted himself midair before flying fast enough to outrace the clouds. Ruby was so captivated by the land around she could almost believe that it was all just a dream. Yang herself looked at the lands, the lush forest, and it didn't no Grimm was anywhere in sight.

As they went to land, they discovered that Naruto had made it to the small house before him. He looked at them as they arrived, smiling he merely waved his hands which caused the clouds to disperse. His state of the dress had changed since he jumped off the sand cloud, he had donned a more divine oriented robe and he looked toward two others.

Hagaromo and Ashura, who looked at the mortals that had arrived with mixed emotions, "welcome, to The Land of Spirits."

Taiyang looked at them, bowing, "th-thank you."

"Do not thank us, Nibel was convinced by Naruto Uzumaki to allow your passage here. Though, fleeting, it was meant to represent a bondage of trust. Naruto understands that he hid his true nature away from you all simply because he was scared of you being targeted, but with his powers increasing dramatically it may now be nearly impossible to successfully hide it." Ashura states as he walked behind his father and toward the house.

Blake looked at Naruto, "does that mean he'll have to stay up here?"

"Until he can get his powers in control, yes, every so often like he's been doing Ms. Belladonna." Hagaromo was trimming some cherry blossoms.

Blake blushed for a moment, "how do you know my name?"

"Naruto never stops talking about you, how dear of a friend you are." Hagaromo chuckled as he felt the rage of a nature God bear on him, "and it is cute to see him flustered. So rarely is my son flustered, and Indra is nowhere to be seen, times have been relatively complicated here."

"Wait, so hold on you, Naruto, that Nibel woman and Ashura rule this world?" Yang inquired as she looked at Naruto, who shook his head.

"No Yang, I don't have ownership to nothing, and a reality none of us do. We are guardians, not lords, we do not govern you, we merely help guide." Naruto then scratched his head, "at least that's what I'm being taught."

"Indeed, my student," Nibel emerged from the house, "but it is small miracles like these that make our existence worthwhile…"

Ruby and Yang looked at the house, then their eyes lit up as they saw a woman walk out from behind Nibel. Taiyang fell silent, the whole world around them fell silent. Taiyang started to move forward as the woman's face came into view.

A face that only his daughter bared, but his daughter is his side until he felt the rush of wind. Taiyang stopped, watching as his youngest daughter ran full force and impacted the person baring her face with a full-on hug.

"Mom!" Ruby wailed as she started to sob, "mom!"

Yang ran past her father as well, "no way, mom!"

Taiyang sobbed as he looked toward Naruto, "thank you…"

"No," Naruto smiled, "thank you…now go and kiss your wife alright?"

Summer sobbed openly as she held her youngest daughter closer to her while ruffling her adoptive eldest. She looked at them, "oh my precious petal…oh…my petal you've grown so much."

The girls sobbed as they hugged their mother, Yang then questioned her with tears falling down her face, "where've been, mom?"

"Oh honey," Summer broke her hold on Ruby to suddenly wrap her arms around Yang, "I'm so sorry…oh, I'm sorry…"

Yang clutched Summer, sobbing more this time around as she got her turn, "I cried every Fall mom…every Fall…"

Summer cooed her children, "I know, I'm so sorry…I didn't have a choice, I didn't have a choice!"

"Dad?" Ruby looked at her father as he got nearer to his wife, "mom?"

Taiyang watched as his eldest let go of her mother, he then reached out as he sobbed. Both of them did as they suddenly reached and took ahold of another. Tai sobbed hard as he fell to his knees, he had given up all hope of ever seeing his beloved ever again!

Naruto stood there, watching it, Blake then took notice as several tears slipped down his face. He smiled brightly, looking at his teachers for this world. Sighing, Naruto rubbed his nose and tried some of his tears as he watched the reunited family hold each other.

Suddenly he felt something in his hand, it was soft, he looked over and saw it was Blake. She was standing next to him, holding his hand.

For the brief moment, Naruto took a deep breath and looked at everything around him. _"Home is where the heart is."_


	35. REMAKE

A remake is in the works, I kind of want to just build the world better and do less OC or OOC moments.

I ask that you stand by because I don't know if I want to start off in vol1 or vol2, perhaps even go all the way to vol5 before starting.

Sorry guys, I know you probably hate me right now.

Thank you for the continued support.


End file.
